The return
by Fluttersquid
Summary: Mona lives with her brother in their house next to the beach. Mona doesn't care about Inkopolis and society. But when Earth is targeted by an extraterrestial force, Squidbeak Splatoon is forced to call her for one last mission. A twelve years old Mona must take the mantle of Operative Omega, the most lethal elite soldier ever created, again. Set after Splatoon 2.
1. Chapter 1 : Operative Omega

-"I tell you I saw something in the water, Mona !" The boy exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

-"And I tell you it can't be possible. There are no Salmonids there. Cor, step away from the sea".

-"You never believe me sis'. Fine. I'm gonna stay here 'til it comes back, and I'm gonna film it".

-"Do as you want, but stay away from the water. I'm going back home". The girl sighed and turned away, her two long tentacles clapping on her sides. She looked in the direction of the invisible city : it has been a long time since she had not set a foot there, but she was not missing it : even at her young age of twelve, she was already apathetic towards Turf Wars, weapons, crowds, freshness, civilization… she sometimes liked to observe them from afar, not being into them. She was a social anomaly, almost a pariah in this world, but she did not care ; she still had her brother. Mona morphed into a squid and sank into the long trail of orange ink under her feet ; invisible in the liquid, she darted towards her nearby home.

Despite its solar panels, the house was more of a wooden shack than a house, but it was home. Her home. She slid under the door and took on her human form once inside. There was almost no modern technology here, except for running water and electricity powering the lights, a fridge, and a lone laptop accompanied by its Internet box in a corner of the living room ; she briefly eyed the machine and sighed : her brother was not like her ; he needed technology… at least that was what society had ingrained in his mind. She lay down in a worn-out red sofa, picked up a new book from the nearby shelf and began to read.

* * *

An hour later, just as she closed the book, her brother appeared in the house, morphing back into humanoid form with his phone in hand.

-"Did you find something, Cor ?" Mona asked.

-"No. And I'm tired of waiting. Now I just wanna eat somethin' !".

-"Look into the fridge, there must be leftovers from yesterday".

-"Uuugh leftovers…"

-"There should be a better word for it yeah, but as for now, it's "leftovers". I made an extra waffle yesterday : it's a leftover."

-"A waffle !? Let's stick with "leftovers", then !" Cor exclaimed joyfully before opening the fridge and taking the waffle with an out-of-place bottle of coke. As he was going to sit at the table, he turned to his sister :

-"Want some ?"

-"Not hungry. Yet. I made it for you, dig in".

Her brother did not ask a second time and the waffle swiftly disappeared inside his mouth ; just as he finished emptying the bottle of coke, his phone rang ; he answered the call.

Mona vaguely listened to the quick conversation and she saw her brother rushing to his computer ; she shrugged : probably another "fresh" thing from this consumerist society.

-"Sis' ! You gotta look at this !"

-"No, thanks, whatever it is, I won't buy it…"

-"Mona. That's the news."

She did not react to her brother's unusual tone of voice.

-"You know I don't care about the Squid Sisters or Off the Hook or I don't-know-what".

-"It's not them ! Mona, c'mon ! It's important ! Something's happening !"

It was strange for Cor to use such a serious voice ; she sighed, got up and put her hands on her brother's shoulders, looking at the screen from above him.

"That's the worldwide news…" she thought, recognizing the anchor ; her brother turned up the volume for her to hear correctly, even though it was not necessary ; the serious, monotone female voice echoed in the small house.

"…other than that, this unexpected and unexplainable water rise accompanied by sudden volcanic activity and earthquakes lends pseudo-credibility to some conspiracy theories. Additionally, claims of sudden depollution – most notably of water – have been reported all over the world, correlating with decreasing Salmonids sightings, putting specialized companies at risk. Now, some economics news with the…"

Cor closed the computer window, cutting off the anchor.

-"I hope that's fake news !" He exclaimed faithfully.

-"The worldwide news' made to reach every citizen. They never joke nor forget to at least triple-check their source. Something's really happening".

-"I don't like this, sis'".

Mona stayed silent ; on one hand, reassuring her brother was probably the best thing to do in the short term. On the other hand, telling him the truth would show that she trusted him. She was going to make a decision when something rang in the house ; it was not the non-existent doorbell ; it was not the computer ; it was not Cor's phone, and it was not the fridge, which could not do that anyways.

Mona froze in place when she realized what it was. "No… That's impossible. I'm just hearing things".

-"What's ringing, sis' ?" Cor asked, shattering her hopes.

Instead of answering, she planted herself in front of the bookshelf ; there was no mistake : the sound was coming from there.

-"Cor, give me the scissors, please", she asked with a detached voice.

Her brother immediately complied ; Mona took a book in one hand and the scissors in the other. The book was unremarkable, with the pompous title "Of advanced sociology and geopolitics : Turf Wars, a case of cultural and historical propaganda in a free world" and an unusually thick cover ; more importantly, the ringing was undoubtedly coming from it. Mona cut open the cover, revealing a thin unbranded totally black cellphone ; she put back the damaged book in the bookshelf before answering the call ; no number was visible on the screen. An unmistakable voice was immediately heard saying a few words : "WWA : UA highly probable. Waiting for you at HQ. Hurry." The voice immediately hung up.

-"That was Mari…"

-"Don't say anything. Listen, Cor. Do you remember what Mom and Dad told you when they were going off somewhere ?"

-"That I was spared your and their lives ?".

-"Yes, exactly. I'm just gonna tell you that Mom, Dad and I had a… very difficult job. Mom made a deal before she…" Mona quickly swallowed a sob, fighting back a wave of painful memories. "They'd never call me anymore, everything was over… save for one exception : one damn last time, for something really… difficult. And I guess it's now."

-"Sis', I'm not dumb. You're a spy… or kinda, aren't you ?"

Mona smiled more or less sadly.

-"If only it was just that. Anyways, that's enough questions. You're all grown-up now, so you can do whatever you like, but I ask you one thing, and I'll be adamant about it : you're going to Inkopolis and you stay there until I come back. You NEVER leave the city under any circumstances. Our house keys also unlock a flat there. We're going to Inkopolis together : we'll part ways at your apartment. Take whatever you want, but hurry. There's no time to lose".

Cor complied and put his computer and some clothes inside his beloved backpack.

-"Can I take it ?" He asked to his sister, pointing towards a Brush in a corner of his bedroom.

-"Your Octobrush ? Yeah, of course. We'll travel faster this way. I'm taking something too", Mona replied as she took the unusual Charger off from the wall it was hung.

-"Mom and Dad E-Liter Scope ? No… it looks… different now that I pay attention to it. Really different", Cor corrected himself, looking closely at the weapon.

-"It's an unnamed Charger… no, a literal rifle, built specifically for and by our parents for the most part. Totally silent, longest possible range, compressed ink shots powerful enough to shatter glass or pierce light armor. It's a lethal weapon, nothing like the ones used in Turf Wars ; it's made for killing Octarians or Salmonids", his sister explained.

-"Woah ! So cool !"

-"No. Trust me, it's not. Let's go".

* * *

Traveling to Inkopolis within ink was fast ; they made it to the city in an hour. Once there, Mona immediately took Cor to his – she hoped – very temporary new home. The building was small ; there were only eight flats – four on each level – but they were spacious and well-kept seen from the outside. Surprisingly for Inkopolis, the neighbors seemed quiet. They went inside the building, climbed the stairs up to the last floor, and Mona opened the last door at the end of the corridor.

-"Woah ! For me alone !? Sis', I wanna live here for the rest of my life !" Cor exclaimed as soon as he saw the vast living room furnished with the latest designs and technologies ; the other rooms were identical in terms of furniture. He jumped inside the red sofa and vocalized "TV" aloud, prompting the gigantic plasma screen to turn on, displaying a live Turf War somewhere not in Inkopolis.

-"Hey, where are Off the Hook !?" The boy complained.

-"They have very important matters to attend to. Much more important than clowning around on TV", Mona replied somberly.

She reminded her brother to never leave the city and gave him a phone number.

-"You call this number in case of EXTREME emergency, not because you don't know how to cook waffles or you have a belly ache. I'm not joking, Cor. Call only if your life's really in danger. It'll send… someone to help you ; it can be anybody. I'm sorry, they can't afford you a bodyguard, but they upheld our agreement to help you as the best as they can while I'm on duty".

-"Sis'…"

-"Yes ?"

-"I… I-I love you, sis'. Please come back quick", Cor spluttered before hugging his sibling.

Mona smiled ; she kissed him on the forehead.

-"I'll do as best as I can, you know me. Enjoy everything here, 'cause you won't have it anymore when we'll go back home".

-"Heh. I told you I wanna live here", Cor smiled sadly.

-"When you'll find a job, maybe… See you later, baby brother".

-"I hate when you call me that !"

Mona ruffled her brother's tentacles.

-"Bye Cor, I'll be back soon".

She changed into a squid and slid under the door thanks to a puddle of ink.

"When did she !?" Cor thought, immediately opening the door : behind it, in the middle of the corridor, there was a long trail of orange ink. When Cor looked at the window in hopes of seeing his sister one last time, the only things he saw were the city, the streets and the small garden of the flat. Mona was gone.

* * *

She raced through the crowded streets of Inkopolis, knowing perfectly where she was going ; for once, she managed to shake off the feeling of claustrophobia she always experienced when in town. She reached her destination faster than she had anticipated ; the small abandoned building leading to a derelict subway line was still outrageously ugly ; undeterred, she pushed the heavy metal door and discreetly went in.

Despite its emptiness, the interior was suffocating ; only an old ticket office remained, along with some trash left there by uncivil citizens a long time ago ; Mona noticed a very well-hidden small camera embedded in the long since dead neon light above the ticket office. Some seconds passed before the small plastic shutter in front of her opened ; she easily squeezed her boneless form inside, careful to not lose her long Charger ; as soon as she was behind the pane of plastic, she stood on a grated manhole concealed by detritus ; she liquefied herself and plunged into darkness.

The voyage was undeniably fun : speeding through the pipe as a puddle of ink in every direction for a full minute was an unparalleled sensation. It was ending abruptly however, as she crashed harmlessly on a concrete floor ; she took on her human form again and turned left at the T-junction in front of her, facing a brick wall ; behind her, there was only darkness, but she knew the other path was simply leading to nowhere but the ocean.

There were detectors and security cameras hidden in the mortar ; when Mona was totally and silently checked, the brick wall opened and she came face-to-face with four armed Inklings wearing a black business suit, an earpiece and sunglasses which were obscuring their eyes ; secured to their right side, there was a slightly modified N-ZAP '89. Behind them was an automatic, double steel door along with an eye and tentacle recognition interface. The agents received something from their earpiece and one of them unlocked the door, which slid into the walls.

-"Welcome back, Operative Omega", the guards saluted.

-"Thanks", Mona replied as she walked into the room while the brick wall and doors closed behind her.

As soon as she stepped into the secret base, she realized the gravity of the situation : the atmosphere was heavy, almost crushing ; right in front of her, seating around a glass table, were Cuttlefish, Marie, Callie, Marina, Pearl, Agent 3 and Agent 8, all silent and sulking. They only acknowledged her when she took a seat and saluted them.

-"Hello Operative Omega. Welcome back, we're so glad to see you. Thanks for answering our call", Callie thanked.

-"It was our deal… Well, mom's deal… So… judging by your faces, it's not pretty, isn't it ? It's the first time we have a worldwide attack : unknown assailant, am I right ? And by the way, where's Agent 4 ?" Mona asked.

-"Yes, that situation is a premiere. That's why we called you. As soon as we realized what we were dealing with, we immediately sought your help. Agent 4 is currently investigating phenomena far away from here, she probably won't come back soon", Cuttlefish explained.

-"Of course, before calling you, we talked about the right we had to disturb you, but as you pointed out, we had a deal", Agent 3 said.

-"It's okay. My brother's safe, that's all that matters", Mona replied. "Let's get over with this. What's happening exactly, besides sea rising, volcanoes and depollution ?"

Marina took a small remote on the table and activated a screen on the wall in front of them.

-"It was filmed by tourists in vacation in Squidburg two days ago. I think you've been there already", she told Mona.

Despite its high quality, the video was shaking so much it was hard to focus on a precise spot ; the amateur cameraman finally found some sort of stability and the video zoomed on the sea ; a giant whale tail emerged from the water before disappearing in a huge water splash ; a female voice drew the tourist's attention and he or she turned away, now filming another part of the sea : the entire animal immediately appeared less than two hundred of meters away before diving and disappearing for good.

-"And this was shot yesterday, northeast of Inkopolis. Fortunately, there was a Turf War at the same time", Marina explained, switching to another video.

Shot from a pier, this film was more watchable than the previous one ; all it showed was an amorphous black mass moving in the ocean, at times separating before rejoining. The video zoomed in as a sudden change in behavior was observed in what was a school of fishes : the mass began to move erratically before being suddenly torn apart by three large, ominous shadows ; the scene lasted two minutes before the fishes chose to retreat offshore. The shadows stayed, drifting aimlessly for some seconds, allowing the video to zoom further on them, before following the fishes ; Marina turned off the screen.

-"That was… !" Mona exclaimed.

-"Yes. No doubt possible : they're an ancient species of savage sharks", Marie confirmed. "Before you ask, we pulled these videos from Squidtube just in time".

-"Extinct sea-dwelling animals are coming back and we don't know how it's even possible", Agent 8 summed up.

-"By the way, Grizzco Industries' on the verge of closin' : no pollution, no Salmonids. Harsh, huh ? Not that I'm worried 'bout the guy, he's gonna find somethin' else to do business, but still…" Pearl addressed Mona.

-"All the places are depolluted ?" Mona asked.

-"Except one, yup", Pearl replied.

-"By which means ?"

-"Radiation-eating bacteria. Plastic, metal, glass and other has been dissolved, presumably, by an unknown chemical of which we found no trace", Agent 3 answered.

-"As you probably heard, depollution's occurring everywhere in the world", Callie added.

-"That's why it's a WWA : UA", Cuttlefish reminded everyone. "The Octarians and Salmonids have no part in this. We checked. Thoroughly. Octavio is in jail and I personally interrogated him : without him, the remnants of their hostile society are no threat. We also made sure no remains of ancient technology is involved like the last time ; there's no source cause, it's happening everywhere at the same time".

-"How can we be sure we're under attack and not experiencing natural phenomena ?" Mona interrogated.

Cuttlefish sighed ; he nodded to Marina who pulled a brown envelope from a suitcase under the table ; she opened it and gave the sheaf of papers which was inside to Mona.

Operative Omega – as she was called here – looked at the photographs, her face twisting in a worried expression as she went through the documents, mumbling to herself :

-"Taken from orbit I suppose. Taken from drone probably. Hmm… spaceship… twenty kilometers at least, it's quite big… seamless… painted in black. This one's too blurry and taken from too far… shame, it seems to show what our assailants look like. Hmm… More fauna and flora… I saw this somewhere… or it's a déjà-vu…"

Mona gave back the documents to Marina save for one photograph ; the Octoling girl put them back into the envelope and then the suitcase.

-"Try to enhance this photo by any means possible. I want to see them. Please", Cor's sister asked to her.

-"I'll see what I can do, but don't keep your hopes high, technology's not magic", Marina replied.

Mona offered the assembly a sad smile.

-"Heh… I'm surprised none of you understands what's happening…" she let out, sighing.

-"Huh ? We're under attack, that's all", Agent 8 said, confused.

-"No. That's not all. Don't you see ? They're not only colonizing. They're terraforming".

Her interlocutors let out a terrified gasp.

-"If it stops here, we can accommodate these changes, before they come down at least. Now, what I want to know is : why no contact's been made ? The spaceship, the creatures… Why no one approached them ?" Mona asked.

-"Dumb reason : we can't find them anymore. They're pretty good at hide-and-seek", Marie replied.

-"Hmm… You said one place's still polluted, right ?" Operative Omega interrogated.

-"Yes, near Inkopolis' Bay, in a wasteland ; it's under surveillance", Cuttlefish answered.

-"I know the zone you're talking about. Surveillance's not enough. They'll come for sure… so we're going to ambush them. Even if they don't show up in person, and even if it takes days", Mona decided, the plan quickly taking shape in her mind.

-"Mo… Operative Omega, are you sure about this ?" Cuttlefish asked, visibly uncomfortable.

Mona steeled herself before answering :

-"Yes I am. I'm not my parents : I won't make the same mistake, I have all variables. We're going to stay away at first. I want a sniper group comprised of Marie, I and Agent 3 with Chargers on the closest possible roofs from the beach. Callie will be equipped with a Brush and Agent 8 and Pearl with the weapon they feel the most comfortable with, just under each sniper, at the foot of the skyscrapers. Cap'n Cuttlefish, Marina, if it's not too much, I want you on a silent helicopter, hovering far above us so as not to be seen, with steel nets at hand, and an ink bomb in case of emergency. Everyone must wear thermal ink imaging goggles, and sonar-equipped drones must scan the sea permanently and relay info to the helicopter. Three supplementary agents with steel nets will accompany us ; they'll serve to cover more ground when the formation will move to surround our guests. Four boats with nets on the beach's most far away sides ; two of them should be able to cut off a possible retreat in the middle. Of course, black ink, sound amplifier and binoculars for all of us. I'll check variables once there. Is the plan clear ?"

-"To-totally clear", Marina spluttered, impressed.

-"Even your parents weren't so quick to conceive plans", Cuttlefish congratulated.

-"That's friggin' brilliant !" Pearl exclaimed.

-"Your mind's still a computer I see", Callie joked.

-"Thank you. To be honest, I thought I was rusty…" Mona admitted with a small smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes :**

 **Hi reader !  
As you probably guessed, English isn't my first language ; I also hate contractions when writing everything that's not dialogue : I apologize but please be indulgent with this, I can't rewrite everything and I'll keep writing this way for the sake of consistency.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Invaders

It only took a small part of the night to prepare everything ; discreet tents were installed on the roofs and inside the deserted buildings ; everybody was pessimistic about the chances for the invaders to show up on this day, but nobody said anything. Each sniper took turns for sleeping, beginning with Marie, at the western building. As the sun was rising and Agent 3 was ready to sleep, Cuttlefish suddenly relayed something through their earpiece :

-"Sonar got something. Lone signal, fast approaching. Waiting for visual confirmation".

-"Got it. Visual confirmed. Bubbles near the beach, two hours", Mona replied.

-"Visual confirmed", Agent 3 and Marie echoed.

-"Be ready…" Cuttlefish began before being interrupted by Marie.

-"Target identified. Salmonid. Chum".

Everyone heard Pearl letting out an exasperated sigh.

-"Wait. This isn't normal. It's too far away from the restricted zone. Stay focused on it", Operative Omega ordered.

The fish was stuttering on the beach like a drunkard, vainly hitting the air with its frying pan ; Mona narrowed her eye through the scope of her rifle.

-"Visual confirmed on three silhouettes underwater, medium speed", she suddenly affirmed.

-"Operative Omega, there's nothing on the sonar", Marina objected.

-"That's not the first time technology can't detect something. Just wait. Now get out, get out, get out…" Mona prayed aloud. "Visual confirmed ! I repeat, visual confirmed ! Three targets : bipedal, roughly twice our size. Wearing black tactical armor, red eyes… no, red goggles. Weapons visually similar to shooters at their right side. Targets immune to ink detection and night vision. They're approaching the Chum".

-"Visual confirmed", Marie and Agent 3 finally confirmed.

-"I don't see any pollution around anymore. Water's clean. That's why the Chum was escaping the sea… Now, one of the creatures catches it bare hands. Chum helpless", Mona relayed to her fellow agents.

-"Demand authorization for intervention", Agent 3 asked.

-"Negative. Chum is losing its clothes, goo and weapon by process undetermined. Now totally clean. Another creature is possibly taking a sample off it using a scalpel-like object. Chum thrown into the sea visibly unharmed. Intentions unclear. Creatures sitting on the beach in a triangle formation, probably discussing", Operative Omega explained.

-"Askin' for intervention !", Pearl almost yelled.

-"Authorization granted, proceed with intervention. Deploy the boats offshore and close in. Helicopter, deploy. Agents on the ground, go, we're following at distance within your ink. I don't want to hear a sound. We don't know what these things can do", Mona reminded everyone.

Silently, the trap began closing on the humanoids, apparently still discussing ; the boats and the six agents were encircling them meter by meter and the unlighted helicopter was approaching them very slowly.

-"Stop once in direct visual contact. Hide in ink behind the trees. I want to listen to them before taking action", Operative Omega explained.

When the half-dead trees became too sparse for her taste, Mona ordered everyone to stand down ; she crouched and adjusted something on her rifle before firing on the ground : a long and silent trail of ink fused from the weapon towards one of the last trees before the open small beach. She plunged into the ink to instantly travel at the base of the tree, less than a hundred meters away from the invaders ; she then used the sound amplifier, a device far smaller than the smallest of shooters ; what she was hearing was also transmitted to the others. The language of the creatures was unintelligible, but Mona immediately understood that its structure was simple, although with many different words, or sounds, instead of variations of a single one. When she made sure she had enough recording, she gave the recorder to an agent to put it in safety ; she then ordered the assault, with the helicopter first ; it appeared above the intruders while two boats cut off their sea retreat ; the six agents moved in, aiming their weapons at them.

From the helicopter, his voice amplified by a microphone, Cuttlefish spoke slowly :

-"Intruders ! If you understand me, surrender peacefully and no harm will be done to you. Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head, slowly".

The silhouettes seemed to understand and raised their hands. Neither the highly skilled Mona or any other agent saw it coming : a short, powerful magnetic pulse immediately cut off the helicopter's motor along all of its commands. Mona reacted at the speed of light ; she aimed her rifle – maximum power – at a random creature and pulled the trigger : the high-speed ink bullet hit the humanoid in the head, and Mona sighed ; despite having done it many times, she hated killing. However, her mourning did not last : the creature was totally unaffected ; all the deadly ink fell on the sand, small droplets of what would have been lethal for anything else. The helicopter crashed, but not before Cuttlefish and Marina had jumped out of it. The invaders readied their weapons in the blink of an eye : they fired right behind the agents, themselves shooting uselessly ; the steel nets failed to entrap the creatures, slipping off them like a soap or simply evaded in agile maneuvers. Operative Omega realized the things were going to shoot at the salutary trails of ink, but before she had time to react, the expanding blasts of water washed off the ink, cutting off their retreat.

" _They could've killed us with these…"_ Mona thought before a creature approached her ; an agent immediately placed herself in front of her, fired ink all over the ground, plunged inside and tried to take the humanoid by surprise : she emerged right behind it, ready to shoot at point blank range with her Blaster. Mona did not believe her eyes when the invader kicked the girl away so fast its leg became blurry. Not far away, Agent 3 narrowly escaped a roundhouse kick and tried to retaliate with a Splashdown which did absolutely nothing ; Marie lost her charger, kicked away, shattering it ; Agent 8 was punched so hard it liquefied her physical form ; Callie was caught and thrown down like a puppet ; Pearl and Marina, despite rolling out of harm's way with their weapons, were splatted by a single kick ; the reinforcements from the boats were quickly forced to go on ground as the boats were sunk in the blink of an eye. Just as she was registering everything, the humanoid was on her ; she used the ink left by the other agent to escape… a few centimeters away before being caught : a foot was restraining her in her ink, in liquid form : the thing was literally stepping on her.

" _My body… ! It's being forced into cohesion ! I can't move !_ " she thought as the creature made a negative gesture with its index. Agent 8 immediately came to her aid, crashing into her to free her from the thing's grip.

Mona rushed back towards the invader at full speed and propelled herself at its face, her fist clenched, ready for a horizontal, obliterating Splashdown : she tried to punch it, but a hand easily blocked her move, the ink shockwave failing to faze her opponent ; an open palm strike from above immediately sent her crashing towards the ground, but not in her ink : a knee violently impacted her body, splatting her ; the droplets she had become reconstituted her physical form a good distance away.

" _Hand-to-hand combatants !? It's bad. They're better than us. We're losing at fourteen – the best fourteen – against three… It's ridiculous… or just sad. Got no choice_ ".

-"RETREAT !" She yelled, firing ink everywhere behind her with a lost pistol, towards the trees.

She saw the things raising their weapons again, and she speeded towards her abandoned rifle ; as soon as she seized it, she pulled the trigger one millisecond before the nearest humanoid. Her well-aimed, almost impossible ink shot flew right through the water-shooting weapon, preventing it to discharge and seemingly disabling it ; two seconds later, the gun let out an expanding blast of black ink, creating a giant splash behind them and giving everybody an escape route. Though the other agents were not as skilled as Operative Omega in terms of sharpshooting, they nonetheless shot at the alien weapons ; Marina took the opportunity to throw the ink bomb at the feet of the intruders ; for a moment, everything became black ink. The detonation subsided quickly : the creatures were uninjured, but Mona seized the occasion to rush towards one of them in squid form ; she jumped out the ink and kicked the weapon in its hand as hard and fast as she could ; the gun flew out of the humanoid's grip and Mona immediately rushed again, jumped and stole it ; she pulled the trigger as it was still in the air : the giant ink blast impacted the alien violently.

-"Have a taste of your own…" Operative Omega interrupted herself, seeing the creature totally unfazed ; once again, it made a negative gesture with its index before reaching for a pocket in its back : Mona did not wait to see what it was going to pull out ; she swam towards the trees and her fellow agents just as the silhouette was dropping three small pyramidal objects on the ground. She was lucky to be out of her ink just in time when the tiny things electrocuted the liquid ; fortunately, everyone was wearing insulated shoes and clothes, mitigating the effect of the electrical current.

One of the humanoid threw something on the still burning helicopter while another put its palm on the ground ; the machine slowly began to dissolve like a sugar cube in a glass of water. Mona reported her attention to the one which had touched the ink with its hand ; she yelled even before the information reached her brain.

-"Out of the ink !"

Operative Omega was not going to test what would happen if somebody stepped into the seemingly polluted ink ; her trump card was now useless ; she nonetheless took a sample at the speed of light, before again firing at the aliens.

One of them went towards what was left of the helicopter still being eaten away ; it put its gun inside a dying flame and slowly aimed at the Inklings and Octolings.

" _It's bad !_ " Mona and Agent 3 thought at the same time.

-"Take cover NOW !", they both shouted.

The mysterious weapon did not unleash ink or water this time : a torrent of flames was instead suddenly discharged ; it set the trees on fire and evaporated some of the ink.

" _Again, they could've killed us_ ", Mona thought.

-"Let's retreat for now !", she ordered as the fire slowly expanded, threatening their liquid form.

She fired an ink shot at the fire-shooting pistol, but the extraterrestrial was quicker this time ; it put out its weapon and its forearm simply stopped the ink bullet ; it addressed her a few words which Mona did not understand, but believed – judging by the tone of voice – to be something along the lines of "nice try".

All of the agents shot ink behind them without letting the things out of their sight ; once the escape route was sufficiently long and wide, they plunged in the ink and speeded away ; the humanoids did not bother to pursue them and, after dissolving the destroyed boats, putting out the fire and cleaning the ink with their two remaining guns by dipping them into water, disappeared into the sea.

* * *

-"A fiasco ! A humiliation ! I'll never forgive 'em !" Pearl fulminated, banging on the glass table with an unexpected strength, threatening to break it.

-"Pearl, please, calm down. We didn't lose anybody at least", Marina tried to appease her friend.

-"Because they didn't want to kill us", Agent 3 pointed out, shrugging.

-"I noticed that too", Cuttlefish confirmed. "And I think Operative Omega did too, right ?"

-"Of course. They didn't even kill the Chum. It's annoying. Their intentions aren't clear", Mona mumbled, examining the stolen gun. "Hmmm. No ammo… Made from one piece, no openings or seams visible… Extremely hard".

-"They were ready to use violence though", Marie groaned, upset to have lost her weapon.

-"Adept hand-to-hand combatants, mixed martial arts, defensive or neutralizing moves only ; they probably knew about our liquid bodies ; had they used ink, we'd be dead", Operative Omega thought aloud while writing her personal action report in a small black notebook.

-"Why don't you use a virtual log ?" Marina interrogated her.

-"Because technology didn't save the day… Just kidding. A physical log can be stolen but it can't be hacked. By the way, I'd check your computers if I were you. If these things can use that kind of weapon, I don't wanna imagine what they can do in terms of computer science", Mona replied.

-"You still hate computer technology, don't you ?" Agent 8 asked rhetorically.

-"Of course I do. It more or less killed my parents after all. They made a mistake to trust it, and they paid full price. And you know what's worse ? It's still here, all around us, spying, killing, lying… while my parents are gone. And it'll still be here when life itself will be gone too. We'll stay as damn traces of technology, drowned into the millions of Inkbook's profiles… until the virtual eventually runs out of power : then we'll disappear forever, and nothing will be left of us but plastic and circuitry. And just look at that thing you fought, Tartar… an artificial intelligence gone berserk… But we're not here to philosophize, are we ? Now, about the results of the weapon's analysis ? From what I can see, it's drawing its energy from the surrounding matter or energy, meaning that if you're in water, you shoot water. You're in fire, you shoot fire. It's probably adjustable, but I have no idea how".

-"Sheldon doesn't know either, but he reached the same conclusions as you. He was also interested in reverse-engineering it, but whatever", Callie answered.

-"And about the ink ?" Mona asked, still looking at the weapon and taking notes.

-"You had a good intuition ; the ink was indeed polluted, by nanotechnology to be precise. Millions of tiny spider-robots with a lifespan under half a minute ; made to disable our movements and restrain us, I guess", Marie explained.

-"That's how they managed to restrain us in liquid form. And the language ?" Mona asked.

-"We… we gave copies of our recording to Squid Research Lab, but t-t-they…" Marina spluttered suddenly, looking at her computer, dumbfounded.

-"Hmmm ? What ? They lost them ? They can't decrypt it ? It didn't seemed so evolved…" Operative Omega asked, for once stopping looking at the weapon.

-"No. They… th-th-they were stolen", the mortified Octoling girl replied.

-"What !? Stolen !? How !? By who !?" Mona exclaimed, briefly losing her composure.

-"Inklings and Octolings from what I can see on the streets' monitors. I-I mean… group of ten individuals, five men and five women, plain clothes, posing as tourists, coming from two SUV masked as family cars ; license plates were copied from real owners traced back to Squidtown. Th-that's all we have… the-the cameras of Squid Research Lab are disabled as soon as they enter it. All personnel inside the building was found unconscious with no memory of what happened. And without the recordings", Marina replied, upset by the events.

-"Send them again !" Cuttlefish ordered.

-"I-I-I can't. The data's… huh… unavailable".

-"What !?" Marie exclaimed.

-"I-I j-just… I can't access it ! Just look !"

Marina connected one of the organization's computers to the projecting wall behind her ; she entered the passwords and accessed the file's folder ; she clicked to open it, but a red message appeared on the screen.

-"Access denied !?" Pearl yelled, confused and angry. "How ? Why ? By who ? How the hell can this message appear here !?"

-"And I-I-I can't bypass t-t-this lock. W-Whoever did this is… b-better than me. O-o-o-r they're more than j-just one. I-I-I tested all credentials and procedures… T-They're n-not working", Marina replied.

-"For our organization to be denied access to one of our own files, the higher-ups of the government must be panicking. Now, now… Section Zero's done an excellent job as expected", Cuttlefish let out, shaking his head in dismay.

-"That was Section Zero's doing !?" Pearl exclaimed.

-"That's their methods indeed. From my brief experience inside them, I can tell it's the work of Special Unit Alpha-Zap "Erasers", led by Alpha-1 "Wiper". This unit's job is to suppress information the government or corporations deem sensible : Octarian weapons or plans, Salmonid numbers and colonies, certain personal data on certain individuals, etc. They also of course employ assassination. They're pretty competent, although they failed to suppress the worldwide scale anomalies' leaks on media. Now, the question is : what do you want to do ? Find another way to translate the language on the recorders or take back the data by using force ?" Operative Omega asked everybody.

-"Section Zero's pretty powerful… I only encountered them twice, but I heard so many things…" Marie mumbled.

-"Don't worry, we're better than them", Operative Omega shrugged.

-"But there's more than one unit in this organization ! What about their main attack and defense force !?" Marina panicked.

-"You and Pearl are pretty new here, so you can't know this : Section Zero's not for military warfare, unlike us, so, in terms of combat, they're just average. Some elements may represent a moderate threat, but not for us ; at least not me, Agent 3, Agent 4 and Agent 8. Of course, it could've changed since I left, and it probably has", Mona replied. "So… do you want to storm a secret base from a rival organization or not ?"

She smiled ominously, her bright red eyes briefly flashing an eerie glow.

-"Our races derives enjoyment from battle and aggression mostly pertaining to territory… So there's little chance that the matter's going to be resolved peacefully".

-"I think we got no choice. I can't find our translating algorithms anymore. They've been deleted from our servers", Marina told them.

-"It's like they're provoking us…" Callie growled.

-"I'mma destroy 'em !" Pearl shouted angrily, her piercing voice sending vibrations through the already weakened table.

Mona smiled : observing her fellow Inklings and Octolings' behavior was amongst her favorite pastimes : sometimes she wondered if Tartar's hate for Earth's lifeforms and comparison with humans was really devoid of truth : for Inklings, a simple argument over the most trivial matter could rapidly degenerate into pitched battle ; Mona was not sure if it was funny or pathetic, but she was leaning towards the latter.

-"How to find them ?" Marie interrogated.

-"Give me the last known location of the cars and their photo : I'm going to ask some long lost contacts", Operative Omega replied.

-"Same", Agent 3 added.

-"We stay here and search for more information about everything. Our faces are too well known for an intelligence operation. We'll update you in real time. How long do you think it'll take for you to find the location, if you find it ?", Cuttlefish asked.

-"A whole day for me ; time to find and ask. More'd be a waste of time", Agent 3 answered.

-"Same here. Maybe we have overlapping contacts, so it could take less time. We're going to compare our list", Mona said.

-"What if you fail ? Got no plan B", Marie suddenly reminded everyone.

-"I have a plan B… or rather a contact B", Mona shrugged as she stood up. "But I can't share it with you, it'd put Squidbeak Splatoon in jeopardy. I'll tell you only if plan A succeeds… yeah, that's strange, but trust me, it'd be a truly desperate measure", she smiled as she left the room with Agent 3.


	3. Chapter 3 : Data thieves

It was late afternoon – although it was already dark at this period of the year – the following day when both Mona and Agent 3 came back at the base.

-"Nothing !?" Callie exclaimed. "A whole day for nothing !?"

-"Most of my contacts are lost or deactivated, sorry", Mona apologized.

-"And mine can't find anything, even in the deepest parts of the deep sea", Agent 3 added.

-"Time for plan B, I guess…" Mona sighed. "I'm going to leave now, and I kindly ask you to not follow me. My contact's identity must stay secret. If I spot somebody tailing me, I abort the whole operation, got it ?"

-"No need for threats, Operative Omega", Cuttlefish reassured. "We have the utmost faith in you".

-"Thanks. I'll be back in two hours, three at most", Mona bid them goodbye.

* * *

Being mayor was not just cutting ribbons, managing the budget and dining with fellow politicians : the whole city was more or less under her command ; she had to find new trends to keep the hyperactive young citizens happy and healthy, plan festivals, manage the buildings and, even though the Inklings were peaceful despite their territorial nature, keep criminality in check : that was the easy part. On the other side, what she jokingly referred – privately – as the "shadow job", consisted to help industry armament, limit the power of public and private organizations, fight against corruption and monitor almost everything : she had access to all the surveillance cameras at any given time.

Mayor Ink poured herself a glass of an expensive whisky from a bottle inside a drawer of her desk. "Mayor Ink" was just a title : after all, she was the boss of Inkopolis, but she still had mixed feelings about being called that all the time. She stood up with her glass in her left hand and savored the alcohol as she relaxed in one of the sofas nearby ; in the semi-obscurity, she closed her golden eyes with crossed pupils for a few minutes.

-"Another day of good work…" she sighed.

-"Many ribbons were cut, I suppose ?"

-"Yes, at least three and…" the mayor suddenly reacted to the voice and jumped from the red sofa.

-"Three ? That's a record for you, Mayor Ink. Half past five and already relaxing ?", the voice interrogated sarcastically.

Operative Omega emerged from the shadows, having slid under the door.

-"What are you doing here !? Security !" Mayor Ink yelled.

-"They're unavailable for the moment, sorry".

-"What did you do to them, you…"

-"Sedated. As for your other question, I need information. Just one, to be precise".

-"You've got some nerve, taking me hostage like this. Don't think I…"

-"Please, drop it… the cameras are disabled", Mona said, pointing to the two depowered cameras in the room.

Mayor Ink suddenly smiled and shrugged, went to her desk, took another glass and the bottle of whisky and put them on a table between the armchairs ; she gestured towards one of them to Operative Omega and both women sat down.

-"You've really grown up, Mona. Still the perfect spy, I see".

-"You're not aging, Shella. You seem younger than me".

The mayor began to pour a glass of whisky to Mona before abruptly stopping.

-"You're still not old enough to drink, as far as I remember. You're… eleven ? Twelve ?"

-"Twelve, yes. I don't care. With the missions, I was already drinking alcohol years ago as a part of the job. Go ahead. It'd be rude to refuse. A good conversation begins with a drink, right ?"

-"You're probably right", Shella replied as she poured herself another glass.

Mona looked at the amber-tinted alcohol and at the bottle.

-"Quite the stuff you got there", she complimented after her first sip.

-"Right ?"

-"It's perfect. Thanks. Now, on another matter… As I told you, I need only one tip, it's for Squidbeak Splatoon. You keep Section Zero in check, don't you ?"

-"Ah, the famous… no, infamous Section Zero. Keep them in check, you said ? No, but I'm trying. What do you want to know ?"

-"Their whereabouts or their location. Of course, both would also be appreciated".

-"Oh ? Did something happen between your respective organizations ?"

-"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't the case".

-"Yes, of course. And for you to be here on behalf of Squidbeak Splatoon, it must be serious".

-"My… comeback to the organization's only temporary. Once the task's over, nobody will ever hear of me again. I know you're not willing to…"

-"Turf Avenue, 503. Shell company Futureinvest, you can't miss it".

-"Huh !? Why ?"

-"Don't you know ? The director and I are in a feud over embezzlement ; he asks so much for so little I began having doubts some months ago…".

-"That's not surprising considering the guy, if it's still him. Eric Sepio, right ? Thanks for the tip, really. I guess you want something in return ?"

-"Tell me more about what happened and maybe, if you… I don't know… storm the building for example, find some proof for me to fire that idiot Eric".

-"Deal. I'll check their files. As for what happened… You're not without knowing that we're under attack from an unknown party, probably extraterrestrial ; they're responsible for what is happening recently : sea rising, volcanoes, etc. Squidbeak Splatoon and I clashed against them yesterday. We were overpowered, but we got some data that we sent to Squid Labs for analysis. But it was stolen and all the researchers were given short-term amnesiacs. What's more, some of our files and algorithms are locked or have been deleted from our computers. That's the work of Section Zero ; our invaders quickly lost interest in us and would've killed us otherwise".

Each woman took a sip, but Shella found the alcohol suddenly difficult to swallow after what she had just heard :

-"For you to be overwhelmed… Should I tighten security in the city ? You're worrying me".

-"They're probably not planning a direct assault, but we can't for sure discard this hypothesis yet. You can increase the patrols, but I don't think it'll be of much use in case of confrontation ; they're superior in terms of technology, physical abilities and even damn reaction time. If they wanted to launch an attack now, we'll be crushed in a matter of hours, maybe even less. What you can do, however, is monitoring the outskirts of the city : at least we could detect them".

-"Thanks for the warning. I have another question : do you have any idea why Section Zero would target Squidbeak Splatoon ? That's reckless coming from them."

-"I have none. Most of Section Zero's tasked with expunging data the government or companies deem sensible, so that they won't leak and fall into the "wrong" hands, and they're proficient in assassination. As for why the data should be deleted…"

-"What kind of data is it ?"

-"I could refuse to tell you, but whatever. My job is to suppress the threat, nothing more, nothing less. I made a recording of the alien language".

-"That's going to great lengths for a recording… And Section Zero didn't attack you personally ?"

-"Unless they're attacking us right now, which I doubt, no, they didn't. They perfectly know they'd fail, regardless if I'm here or not : Three and Eight are there after all, and if Four comes back… Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take my leave, your security's going to wake up in an hour or so. Thanks for the whisky".

Shella looked at Mona with a indecipherable expression, which the spy noticed :

-"I was so young, but I still remember you were always looking at my mother with the exact same look. What do you want ?" She asked, approaching the mayor.

Shella briefly looked away before answering honestly :

-"It's just… you look so much like her, you know… Except your eyes… Red… no, vermilion. It's so… unusual… so… mesmerizing… And also… you're so free… it makes you so… beautiful. You're still young… but at the same time… Sorry, just rambling…"

The woman delicately put her hand on one of Mona's tentacles, shivering at the contact ; she caressed it gently before quickly withdrawing it.

-"So that's how it is… I should've deduced… After all, for you to accept such a request…" Mona told her, her face centimeters from the mayor's.

-"I'm sorry, I just…"

-"You love me, Shella ? Just like you loved my mother ? Did she reciprocated anything ?"

-"Don't get cocky. I'm not in love with you… just attracted ; besides, your parents loved each other far too much for it to be a case, and your mother turned me down as soon as she noticed."

-"So she did notice. Well, I guess I'm going to do the same, then… I can't afford to come every time to satisfy you…" Mona declared, going to drink the remainder of her whisky.

Shella looked down, heartbroken ; Mona came back to her, putting her lips a few millimeters away from Shella's.

-"…but it doesn't mean I don't want to do anything with you _right now_ ".

The young girl suddenly kissed the surprised woman, her tongue hastily and assertively entering her mouth ; Shella's whole body seemed to lit up on fire and after a moment of hesitation, she kissed back. Seconds later, Mona parted ways, leaving the mayor panting.

-"M-Mona… Th-thank you…" Shella spluttered.

-"I said your guards will wake up in an hour".

Mona's clothes fell on the ground.

-"Use this time wisely".

* * *

-"I hope Operative Omega's contact is to be trusted…" Agent 8 sighed.

-"I just hope it's not a rabid squid in a dark alley…" Marina replied with worry and disgust.

-"Mona's not the type to put herself in danger", Agent 3 pointed out. "Even if it was true, threatening her ? I'd rather die".

Cuttlefish was seemingly lost in deep thought ; when he spoke, he startled Callie sitting next to him :

-"Well… Operative Omega's always been special as far as I can remember ; even her already talented parents told me so. I've never seen such an impressive set of skills, intelligence and strength", he declared. "Not that you… !" He hastily blurted out, looking at Agent 3 and 8.

-"No offense", Agent 3 smiled.

-"Same here. To be honest, I don't think I'd be able to handle just being her. She's so… detached. Kind of cold to be honest. She looks like she never had fun… and she's still so young. She probably never did a Turf War ! It hurts me to think about what she's missing that I desired so much, but at the same time… she huh… she scares me… Her eyes are so…" Agent 8 explained, dropping the end of her sentence.

Cuttlefish sighed, rubbing his weary eyes and cleaning his glasses :

-"You must understand what she's been through… Sting and Carla were truly loving parents, the best somebody could hope for : they never wanted to pull their daughter into the… mess that was their job. But… too soon after her birth, Mona exhibited… abnormal, high intelligence and skills and she requested to learn how to be a spy, a soldier, an assassin, a liar… amongst countless other things a kid can't even comprehend. She excelled at everything ; there was, no, there's nothing she can't do. As soon as she was able to handle missions, she always went alone ; under the now defunct Squid Intelligence Service's banner, she became Operative Omega, the most skilled and fearsome elite soldier ever created… A soldier… a weapon… levels above us all, able to sneak past any defense, mimic any given individual, kill elite Octarian troopers bare-handed and level an enemy base singlehandedly…"

The assistance shivered, remembering some of her – highly classified – deeds.

-"When the private SIS went bankrupt and her brother was born, she worked a brief time with Section Zero and some others before she and her parents joined our ranks. I was so proud… As expected, her presence was sporadic, but her parents were here pretty often, so we got plenty of time to talk about her ; oh, sure, she sometimes scared them but they loved her so, so much… they were wonderful people… they had projects… retire and live peacefully away from here… teach Mona how to enjoy life… And then that damn mission came…" Cuttlefish swallowed a sob.

-"It was just a plain old scout mission… Asserting the increasing number of Salmonids in an old Octarian base. Those damn state-of-the-art detectors were clear : at most one hundred targets. When Sting and Carla entered the zone in helicopter… the thousand Salmonids _and_ Octarians… they were hidden under a brand new anti-detector material… Sheldon didn't see it coming… they revealed their position… Carla… s-she sent… one l-last m-message… I'll remember it until my death : " _Hey, old squid… don't have much time, it's pretty bad. They're trying to aim at us… chopper's faster for now, ain't gonna last. Just tell Mona she must stop to follow our path… life's got so much more to offer. Keep on leaving Cor the hell out of this damn mess. Sting and I… our contract… we modify it : we give you permission to keep Mona two years, but ONLY if she agrees. Then you'll send her on one last big job before she retire definitively on her and our behalf, is that clear ? Give her all of our stuff and money ASAP. She must NOT continue... time's running out, damn things are shooting at us, we're not gonna make it. One last thing… tell our children we love them so m-_ " When w-we… found the helicopter and… w-what was l-left… of th-them, I-I saw Mona cry for the first… and last time. S-some days after the f-funerals and the contract, Operative Omega disappeared for… more than a week if I reckon correctly".

Cuttlefish paused, the painful memories visibly taking their toll on him.

-"It… coincided with a horrifying discovery in the deepest corner of Octo Valley : thousands of Salmonid and Octarian corpses… along with pulverized buildings and machines. E-even in my not-so-pretty t-time, I've never s-seen su-such a… gruesome b-battlefield… it was a m-massacre… a g-genocide… Everything was in pieces and dust… everything… The base w-was not anymore, n-not even rubble. I-I don't know how s-she did it, a-and I don't want to… A-all w-we found were microscopic traces of an unknown red i-ink… of t-the exact same color as her eyes. T-the files are still somewhere in our computers if you want to see, but… don't".

Cuttlefish paused again before finishing the story.

-"I-I don't know how Mona dealt with her parents' death… She just stopped talking about them altogether, even when she received all of their goods and money. I don't even know how she raised her brother with everything's she's been through. All… all I want is for everyone to treat her with respect and kindness, even if she can be kind of… weird sometimes".

-"We'll never forget what she did for Squidbeak Splatoon when we joined, so there's no problem", Pearl affirmed.

-"But still, so young and having already experienced such horrible things on missions and in life… Inklings her age and even above are just skipping school to do Turf Wars or whatever, and she was already accomplishing things even trained adults wouldn't or couldn't do…" Marie wondered.

-"Mona's more or less a sociopath, let's not be afraid to say it ; it doesn't mean she doesn't like us or that she's not our friend, though. I saw some of her action reports. Horrible things ? Yes. Disturbing ? Of course. But what she did on certain missions… that's just… beyond my imagination", Agent 3 declared.

-"She cares for her brother at least, so she still got some empathy and emotions left, or else we'd be all dead for our responsibility in her parents' death. I don't understand what you just said about her missions though. What do you mean ?" Callie interrogated.

-"You're not really a spy, so you may not know about it, but, when you're undercover, you must avoid to have your cover blown at all costs. _At all costs_ ".

-"You mean like… suppressing liabilities ?" Agent 8 tried to guess.

-"No. It happens rarely."

-"So what ?" Pearl interrogated.

-"Sometimes, you have to do _certain things_ against your morals and values, if you haven't thrown them in the trash already anyways… Sometimes… sometimes violence isn't the way. In some situations… your sole and only weapon to get info or not get killed is just… your charms".

There was a dead silence, finally broken by Marina :

-"Oh no. Just _no. No no no no no no no_ ", she stammered with horror, tears filling her eyes. "I refuse to believe it, you understand !? I REFUSE !"

-"It's on at least five reports, all with her usual precision of course. Prepare some amnesiacs if you wanna read them", Agent 3 replied flatly.

Despite her aloof tone, some discreet droplets leaked out of the corner of her eyes, just like everyone else present in the room ; Marina then burst out crying.

* * *

-"Nobody, even the organization, must know this meeting happened, much less its nature. It didn't. You were alone all the time ; there was a skilled intruder in the building who incapacitated your guards, but they stole nothing of value and didn't enter your office ; on a side note, a kid inadvertently broke a window with his ball – that you will dispose of – which is still inside the building ; you won't notice it until tomorrow morning", Mona explained as she sheathed her Splattershot.

-"I understand", Shella replied, buttoning back her suit.

-"Thanks for… everything Shella. I'll do my best for your request".

-"Thank you, but with… what you've done, let's say we're even... Just… please be careful Mona, even though I lost countless people dear to me, the loss of your parents was too much of a shock… I don't think I'd be able to handle another of this caliber if you were to disappear too".

Mona approached her and caressed her cheek :

-"I promise I'll get back to you… There's still… unfinished business between us, even though you made very good use of your allowed time. Good night".

A small kiss on Shella's lips and, in the blink of an eye, Operative Omega was gone.

* * *

-"Turf Avenue, 503", Mona told everyone, trying to relax in one of the uncomfortable chairs of Squidbeak Splatoon's base of operations : the meeting with Shella was much more physically tiring than she had expected it to be.

-"You smell of… whisky and… woman perfume… Inkunreal number 7", Agent 3 noticed, slightly disturbed.

-"Yes, that's right, good catch, Three. I could've hidden it, but, really, at the moment, I don't give a damn. I did what I had… or wanted to do", Operative Omega replied suggestively.

-"You're far too young to…" Marina began. "Wait… What you _had or wanted_ to do !? Just what… no… you don't mean… that scent… a woman… you…"

-"A report of this nature would fall under restricted content if it was published as a book. If you're interested, I can write a romanced novel inspired by the events, but I'll be forced to change some things…" Mona suggested with a serious tone.

Marina blushed so violently she excused herself before leaving the room just in time to mask her tears.

Cuttlefish sighed.

-"Whatever happened, Operative Omega is evidently clear of mind and body, and thanks to her information, we can now decide of what to do".

-"Attack, of course. Maybe tonight even, the building's not far away. What bothers me however, is that we don't have the building's plans, and if we find them on the internet, they're probably falsified", Mona thought aloud.

-"We could storm the base and K-O all the agents", Pearl suggested. "Just plan the whole thing".

-"That'd be severely underestimating them. I suggest scouting first, and for that I can go alone ; with thermal imaging, I don't even need to go inside. Still no news of Agent 4 ? She'd be useful here". Operative Omega asked.

-"You'll be glad to hear she contacted us : she's on her way, she'll probably be here tomorrow afternoon or even sooner", Callie answered.

-"Perfect. What are the results of her investigation ? What was she investigating by the way ?"

-"Invaders sightings. Nothing conclusive, sorry", Marie apologized.

-"Hmm…" Mona replied. "I'm leaving for a break. We stay in touch", she added, showing her earpiece.

-"You sure 'bout goin' 'lone ?" Pearl asked.

-"There are less chances to be spotted alone, and in the improbable event I'm caught, it won't do much damage to Squidbeak Splatoon… at least officially. I'm on my way to apologize to Marina too, I think I said something wrong" Operative Omega answered before leaving the room.

* * *

Marina was crying ; she looked at herself in the mirror of the base's restroom, her silhouette appearing in a blur through her tears.

-"I'm sorry I upset you", Mona apologized, surprising her.

Marina turned her tear-covered face towards her.

-"Y-you're not at fault, really. It's just me being too sensible a-and… this world. H-how ? How this fun, loving and beautiful world turned you into… into… what you are now ? Even Octarian training or brainwashing can't make you like this…"

-"You really wanna know ? Except a lot of rambling. I don't fit in either Octarian nor Inkling society. It's pretty simple actually : when you start thinking about society's inner workings and where they lead to, you wanna distance yourself from it. Why kids don't study instead of doing useless, ridiculous amusements ? Why adults seem so miserable most of the time, having lost their ink ? Because they're all modeled by society and companies into their greatest creation : the consumer. All of them, they're feeding off like damn vampires by creating needs that are merely fleeting pseudo-desires, shoving their damn shitty products down our throats and perpetuating conflict and envy all for money… and everyone's their willing victim. They disgust me, and seeing society tailored by them disgusts me even more, that's why I have no part in this. Moreover, how long do you think it can last before someone just jam the whole thing ? When it'll happen, trust me, there will be war. Not a fake conflict for the sake of amusement and not a fight against your former boss or against a raging A.I with the world's fate in balance, but a true war amongst ourselves, a war over pettiness, a pathetic conflict just like its participants… For now, Splatfests, or Festivals if you prefer, serve as catalyzers, but they do nothing more than just pushing back the inevitable a little…"

Marina wrapped her head around her friend's explanation ; she was – in part – agreeing with it, but she was positive Inklings, Octolings and everyone would find a peaceful solution to the issues raised by Mona.

-"Sorry for the rambling… I live in the present though, Marina, and while I may be different, I'm not heartless… I love you all, you're my friends, and I don't blame any of you for my parents' demise. I'm just… tired of this society and everything it has to offer, so I find… other, more natural ways to enjoy life".

-"But how… everything you do… Mona, you… you just came back saying you…" Marina did not finish her sentence.

-"… had a sexual intercourse with a woman ? Yes, that's correct. It's not the first time I have sex with either gender or species, all ages included, you know ?"

-"That's just…" The Octoling girl put her hand on her mouth.

Mona shrugged and approached her.

-"I always preferred girls though".

-"That's not the point ! You're twelve ! You're still a child !"

-"A child by age only. It's not like both of our races are really bound by appearance, right ? I have mastery over this form since birth, and I could speak mere weeks after I got out of the womb. That aside, there's no law punishing what I did, we were both consenting, and I was even the one who initiated it. Come on, just be realist… look at Squidbeak Splatoon : Agent 3 and 4 were only two years older than me and still, they slaughtered Octarians when they joined. And look at you : you were designing lethal weapons when you were nine, if I recall correctly…"

-"That's different ! And even if today was all right, what about before ? You were already killing when Agent 3 was beginning to learn how to read ! You already experienced adult things at an age I don't even wanna know ! How can you live with this and not feeling ashamed and j-just… p-p-plain… d-d-dirty ?"

-"I hate killing, but I love sex".

The answer was so absurd Marina burst out laughing ; Mona smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

-"I'm in no position to talk but… you're putting way too much thinking into this, Marina. I am who I am, and what is done, is done. I really appreciate your concern for me though ; you're an amazing friend…" Mona paused. "If… if I had a… sister, I wish it was you".

Marina smiled proudly, drying her tears.

-"There's one thing I didn't yet experienced but that you're experiencing already, though", Mona suddenly pointed out.

-"What is it ?"

-"Love".

-"L-l-l-love !? W-w-w-what d-do y-you me-me-mean ?" Marina spluttered, her cheeks flaring an embarrassed shade of green.

-"Don't be so coy. Everybody knows that you love Pearl. Except Pearl herself, of course. But maybe it's a cultural thing in Octarian society ?"

-"You're wrong ! Octarian society's just oriented towards warfare ! There's nothing like true love there !"

Marina paused, trying to remember an important point ; she then exclaimed after three seconds :

-"And I'm not in love with Pearl !"

-"Marina, it doesn't take a degree in sociology to decrypt the way you're looking at Pearl. The way you're talking to Pearl. The way you smile and laugh when she says something that's not even remotely funny or smart. Come on Marina, be honest with yourself. I just wanna help you".

Marina looked away, her fingers crossed nervously.

-"She's so oblivious it hurts", she finally admitted in a whisper.

-"Why not making it plain and clear ? We're not in a crappy drama. Just forget subtlety with clueless Pearl. Maybe… since it's your official job… you could sing a song about your feelings for her ?"

The Octoling singer's face suddenly lighted up.

-"That's a nice idea ! Why didn't I think of it !? I'll start tonight ! Thank you so much !"

Marina tightly hugged Mona.

-"Don't forget to make the lyrics obvious", her friend reminded her. "If you don't clearly say "Pearl, I love you", she's gonna miss the point".

Marina laughed and kissed Mona on the head ; Operative Omega then went on her way to leave the restroom, before her friend's voice stopped her :

-"Thank you Mona. I apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have judged you".

-"No, it was me. I went too far. Sorry."

Operative Omega left the room, a happy smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4 : Close call

The streets were unusually calm, even at the early hour of 8 p.m. ; engulfed in a light fog, they were helping Operative Omega. Mona was a literal shadow, sliding on the walls of narrow streets, hiding in the darkness and silently running amidst the fog.

She finally reached the street leading to her destination ; she poked her head at a corner : the avenue was totally empty and – in spite of the streetlights – smothered in mist. Mona put on her thermal imaging goggles – that were transmitting in real time what she was seeing to HQ – and discreetly approached the building of Futureinvest, careful to not be distracted by the numerous thermal ink signatures she was perceiving inside the other skyscrapers. After assessing no one could see her, she looked at her target ; there were at most thirty Inklings inside the building, and a different, big, very hot spot in false colors in the middle, although, as an Inkling, she was able to perceive infrared and ultraviolet at will.

" _So they put their servers there…_ "

Mona approached the shell company's siege and looked below the base of the skyscraper ; there was nobody, although there was an underground car park, as Mona had seen its entrance next to the building.

" _The agents aren't moving at all. Am I already in a trap ? No, that's impossible._ "

-"There's a problem. As you can see on your monitor, nobody's moving at all", she whispered as low as possible into her earpiece.

-"Be careful Operative Omega, it could be a trap. Retreat if you're unsure about the situation", Cuttlefish replied.

Mona removed the goggles to look at the glass skyscraper through the naked eye, then through the scope of her rifle ; behind the windows, only empty chairs and desks ; if somebody was hiding inside, they were better at this than her, and it was impossible. Confused, she put the goggles back on, finally noticing something.

-"Reporting change in behavior : one target is moving at high speed in the eastern portion of the building, approximatively twentieth floor ; movement coherent with evasive maneuvers and escape. No visible cause on imaging and no heat signature".

-"Operative Omega, put your mission on hold ! Right now, our systems are receiving an alert from your location ! Section Zero's calling for help ! Inter-Agency Code Black ! They're demanding immediate reinforcements !" Callie almost yelled into the earpiece.

-"IACB ? That's the first too, isn't it ? They're going to attract some people there… the police, the army… so the idea of a trap is now completely out of question. I'm gonna help them. It's now or never, and, although they're not the nicest of guys, it'd be a shame to leave them like this… Plus the added bonus of having them indebted to us".

-"Mona, wait !" Marina exclaimed to no avail.

-"We're probably going to be cut off when I'll enter the building, but don't worry. I'm just lending them a hand 'til our "friends" from the authorities launch their assault. See you later", Mona concluded before turning off and removing her earpiece under her comrades' yells ; she also disconnected the glasses' frequency.

From the goggles' point of view, the fleeing Inkling had stopped moving completely, but another one was apparently escaping towards the exit ; Mona once again removed them before heading towards the entrance of the underground car park.

Putting and removing the goggles to track the Inkling's path was utterly annoying and disorienting, even for her ; as soon as she was sure they were heading towards her, she hid in her ink under the car the closest to the lone exit, which would be inevitably from where the Inkling and their mysterious, theoretical attacker would appear ; she put on the goggles one last time ; the silhouette was only a floor away from the door.

Mona waited patiently ; she heard the sound of rapid footsteps ; Inklings were not fast on land, but this one was breaking records. The footsteps drew closer until the door violently burst open on a disheveled young adult boy wearing a torn-up tactical gear ; an old, diagonal scar on the right side of his face had forced him to wear an artificial eye, although it seemed defective at the moment, being vitreous and dry.

" _Alpha-1 "Wiper"… Or you became weak and cowardly, or…_ " Mona interrupted her thought process when someone stepped through the destroyed door, slowly approaching a terrified Alpha-1 who was trying to back away through the wall of an empty parking spot.

" _That's… !_ "

The humanoid, a female giving her body shape, stared down "Wiper" shouting at her :

-"Why are you doing this !? We had no intention to fight you ! We just wanted to preserve your secret !"

For the first time, the extraterrestrial spoke in Inkling, although with a lower pitch than what was possible for Mona's species, even though the voice was clearly female :

-"Sorry boy, there's nothing personal. Just like you, my job's to erase information : I think you understand. The others could've let you go away with this, but not us. Rest assured, once it's done, we'll search for the other organization… I know you're rivals of sorts".

-"But WHY are you doing all of this !? You could've just contacted us !"

-"You don't understand, do you ? There's more than one faction involved. You're lucky Take Back Earth can't make a move yet : your species would be wiped out, or so they say… Now, I'm sorry, but you're going to forget all of this. Don't worry, it's painless. Good night, boy".

Before Alpha-1 could reply, the humanoid threw a small red disc on him which immediately disintegrated into smoke which "Wiper" inhaled, instantly knocking him out.

The female alien seemed to pick up an audio signal from the left side of her head, and she replied something in her native tongue before leaving the parking lot ; once outside, she literally disappeared from view. Mona's keen eye, however, perceived a slight distortion where the creature was standing.

" _They can turn invisible… Great_ ".

The distortion suddenly faded away and Mona slid under the cars to have a better view : she spotted the invisible thing through the mist, walking away from the scene before completely disappearing.

After staying one more minute, Operative Omega came back near Alpha-1, still unconscious ; despite her attempts, he did not wake up.

" _Such a powerful sedative_ ".

She then took a risk : she entered the building ; she took on the color of "Wiper" residual ink and hid inside, using the walls instead of the stairs, all the while keeping an eye behind her and on the monitors : they were all disabled. She reached the floor just under the servers' room without trouble, but stayed still in her ink when she reached the threshold of a door leading to a corridor ; there was another open door in front of her, or she could go left or right. The goggles were showing the intense heat radiated by the computers slightly above her, and also hot spots on the walls.

" _Air vents… Some of the excess heat's sometimes redistributed inside the building. Perfect_ ".

The closest air vent was situated in the room in front of her, on her left, hidden behind the wall ; Mona rushed inside the room and immediately jumped in liquid form inside the warm grates, although no one was present in the room. She navigated in ink in the sole direction available, at times climbing : when the path ended, she found herself looking at the servers' room from inside a wall ; the air vent was built just under the roof, so she had the widest view possible ; the room seemed empty, save for the giant racks of servers in the middle.

" _I guess they didn't bother to hide them because strangers don't come here… and if I remember correctly, Section Zero moves its taskforces every three months or so. That door must be concealed outside, probably inside a storage room, behind a shelf_ ".

Through the air vent, Operative Omega aimed her rifle at a reinforced steel door protruding from the eastern wall ; she fired an ink bullet just in front of the threshold and waited ; she then precisely shot trails of ink between the racks ; nothing moved inside the room. Mona pulled out two small and thin external hard drives from one of her pockets of her tactical gear ; before entering the room, she lengthily checked it again with the goggles' help.

" _Seems safe enough. They didn't find that place… yet. Odd. It must be just the beginning or end of their assault_ ".

Using her trails of ink, she invisibly slid inside the secret area.

" _Ten racks. Thirty seconds per rack ; two minutes and half. I hope Marina's copy software's really that fast in finding its target among the data. Sorry for your proof Shella, it'll be for another time"_.

Mona approached a rack and put the hard drives in-between countless others, one per rack. Half a minute later, a green diode on the storage units indicated their task was complete.

" _Eight more and I'm done_ ".

Operative Omega stayed on her guard until the last bit of data was copied ; she was heading towards the air vent when she heard a faint sound coming from behind the door ; the steel suddenly seemed to lose consistence, appearing in a blur. Even though Mona had already escaped inside the air vent, she saw a humanoid passing right through the blurry door ; she wasted no time observing it and ran away inside the conduit ; in her hurry, she forgot to check her surroundings when she got out. Just as she was sliding on the wall, a big hand suddenly grabbed her by the throat – forcing her into humanoid form – pinning her to the wall. A creature was restraining her nonchalantly ; it shook its head, visibly disappointed, and spoke with a deep masculine voice, in perfect Inkling :

-"You were careless. We saw you when you went into the servers' room. You're that sniper who impressed my colleagues, right ?"

Mona managed to pull out a bomb from one of her pockets and made it explode in her hand, freeing her from the creature's grip and covering the room in grey ; she immediately rushed towards the door, but she found out with horror that her ink retreat had been cut off.

-"I heard you're slow on land, too bad. But I respect your skills, girl, sincerely. That's a shame, 'cause you're going to forget this compliment and everything else that happened on this day".

As the thing was reaching for its pouch and Mona for her Charger, something struck the alien in the abdomen, sending it flying across the room and crashing through the opposite door.

" _Compressed air shot !?_ "

Mona looked behind her : there was nothing. As the creature was slowly getting back up, a female voice called out to Mona from the stairs :

-"Come on ! This way ! Don't use ink !"

Operative Omega pondered her choices : staying with the creature which was recovering or going down the stairs, towards her mysterious savior's voice ; she was going to follow it when she froze ; there was another humanoid at the bottom of the first flight of stairs ; it gestured at her.

-"Follow me ! I'm not with them ! Come on ! They're all going to be on our tail !"

Mona did not move, confused and distrustful.

-"Please ! There's no time to lose ! Trust me ! I want to help you ! I'll tell you everything you want after we escape in one piece !"

Seeing the creature behind her targeting her with its weapon, she jumped towards the other, seemingly friendly invader ; the air shot narrowly missed her and left a hole where she was standing a millisecond ago. The female alien immediately caught her and jumped above all the bannisters instead of taking the stairs under Mona's protestations. As they reached the underground car park, sirens were heard nearby.

-"Let me go ! I'll be safe now everyone's here !" Operative Omega exclaimed.

-"Are you ready to take the risk of putting your friends and fellow citizens into harm's way ? I'm not saying they won't be able to protect you, but, trust me, with what you have on you, the guys up there are going to go to great lengths to suppress the data. I can't toss you in your friends' arms and go away. I'd rather do that, but with what you've done… I'm just asking you to trust me… and eventually find somewhere safe where I'll explain everything to you".

Both girls quickly exited the car park and disappeared into the fog, just as the authorities and, more discreetly, Agent 3, were surrounding the now empty building.


	5. Chapter 5 : True fate

Mona and the new, illusionary Inkling girl reached the outskirts of the city in an hour.

-"How long your disguise's gonna last ?" Operative Omega asked her ; she had been amazed to see the creature instantly turning into an orange Inkling girl in plain clothes.

-"The device's at its limit. Five more minutes at most. We're lucky ; when it's faced with too much people, some might escape the waves. But it's still an illusion : my real body's still there".

-"A device sending waves to confuse the brain about an object's aspect… That's years ahead of current technology. Shame you're not really an Inkling, we'd be so much faster in ink".

-"How long 'til we reach your safe place ?"

-"More or less two hours at this pace. By the way, what's your name ?"

-"Jack".

-"Jack ? But… you're a girl, right ?"

-"Yes. I know, it's strange to you. I prefer to talk when we'll arrive at your hideout ; I'm not sure we're out of my fellows' reach".

Once outside the city, the two girls – with the female alien now in her true appearance – took a detour to avoid a small village, even while the fog was providing cover ; because of this and the inability of the invader to swim in ink, they reached their destination in two hours and half.

-"Nice house", Mona's savior complimented as she entered the garden lost in the small dunes of the littoral ; not far away, just after a small beach, the sea was kissing the starry horizon.

-"Thanks".

The girls went inside the house, too small for the alien woman ; she was finally able to look Mona into the eyes when she sat down next to the sofa ; she was probably too heavy for it.

-"So, now tell me : who are you and what do you want ?" Mona asked her.

-"As you probably already deduced, we're colonizing… or rather recolonizing…"

-"Recolonizing ?"

-"Yes. It's our planet. Our home".

-"I don't understand".

-"Tell me, what do you know about humans ?"

-"The civilization from twelve thousands years ago ? Primate species wiped out by sea rising. Aside from the buildings and fossils, only a handful of items remains. And not to mention Judd the cat and his clone, and a rogue artificial intelligence intending on wiping sentient life destroyed more than a year ago. Octarians may have used some of those past technologies for their weapons, just as we did. Some of the artifacts' use is still a mystery, but we figured out most of them".

Operative Omega recoiled suddenly, as if receiving a blow.

-"Wait. Y-You don't mean… !?"

The alien removed its helmet and Mona almost screamed from surprise.

* * *

-"Where's she !?" Callie panicked.

-"She can be anywhere. Her tracking device had ceased to function when she went inside Section Zero's base. I have trouble to think she'd be squidnapped, but given our invaders' capabilities…" Agent 3 replied somberly.

-"I wonder where Agent 4 is too… She should be here by now", Agent 8 mused aloud.

-"I can't find her on the monitors", Marina replied.

-"Let's hope she's with Operative Omega somehow… I'm sure they'll both come back soon", Cuttlefish concluded.

* * *

-"Th-th-th-that's i-i-im-impo-possible !" Mona spluttered, at loss for words.

In front of her, the young, short-haired redhead woman offered her a small smile, her green eyes gently looking at her.

-"I'm Jack Williams, a human born on the planet Gamma Prime. I'm a descendant of the ones who inhabited Earth a long time ago".

Mona looked at her with utter disbelief.

-"The truth is… humans weren't exterminated, they just left and covered their traces to make you believe they perished… We even let some still active, clueless remains to further persuade you, just like the A.I you mentioned. We went very far into this plan".

Jack let Mona process the information and went on :

-"We never thought of coming back… until two years ago, under the pressure from a political group. Today, the majority of humans live on three terraformed planets and three terraformed moons far apart from each other outside of this galaxy. There may be _Drifters_ – I mean, humans who cut ties with the rest of us and went into space alone or in small groups – but if they founded colonies, I haven't heard of it."

-"I-I-I j-just can't…"

-"That's not all. We accessed some of your government's data : they're covering up many things about us. For example, do you know all of the sentient races, including you Inklings, have actually part of human DNA into your genome ? It's very well-hidden of course : it was a security measure from my ancestors : in the case humanity would die in space, there'd still be a part of them left on Earth. Let me explain : to be sure you, Earth's new inhabitants, adapt its future conditions following sea rising, humans released genetic markers into the oceans ; it was mixed with chemicals for it to be quickly and efficiently absorbed by basically any sufficiently complex lifeform and, of course, to speed up the evolution process by thousand. Don't you see ? That's why you take on a humanoid appearance and have human-like mannerisms and social behavior : you're well… part human, but not totally… I'd say you're roughly seventy percent squid and thirty percent human, just like your octopus counterparts. On the other hand, what you call Salmonids are eighty-five percent fish and fifteen percent human. We already knew back then cephalopods would benefit the most of this evolutionary engineering. Anyways, you shouldn't worry about it, really ; we're not your "creators" or anything – or at least we don't consider ourselves as such – and all humans who knew Earth back then are long since dead".

Seeing Mona distraught, Jack apologized :

-"I… I'm sorry, this is a lot to swallow. I'll leave you alone for now…"

Jack got up and headed towards the exit ; Mona's voice stopped her as she was reaching the door.

-"Stay. I can process everything you just told me, but… tell me more about you… _personally_. I want to know you, and I want to know why you saved me".

The woman sat back where she was.

-"About me ? My story's mundane as it can be for someone born on Gamma Prime… well, until I decided to join one of the official armies. Gamma Prime's a celestial body that we terraformed ten thousand years ago, approximatively at the same time we founded our other colonies ; it's located in the Andromeda Galaxy. I was born twenty-two years ago in this almost technology-free world, amongst the vast plains of Zena, Gamma Prime's main continent. The colony I hail from has little contact with the others, and is also the smallest besides estranged groups ; teleportation devices and all technology are frowned upon there. My people enjoy a very simple lifestyle, and all are hunters and farmers to some extent ; that of course include my parents and my sister. Oh, just for you to know my name's origins since you asked me : when I was still in my mother's womb, she and my father had a small, cordial disagreement over my then-unknown gender, since they're attached to traditional gender-naming conventions : if I was a girl like my father wanted, I was to be called "Jacqueline" ; my mother really hated that very ancient, outdated name and so wished that I was be a boy so she could give me a very masculine-sounding name. When she gave birth to a girl, my father didn't uphold his part of the deal and instead let my mother choose my name ; she said that it had to be a joint decision and they finally split the difference : it wouldn't be "Jacqueline", but a part of that name with a masculine connotation : Jack. My little sister, Judith, was born five years later. We were raised in my world's values of nature's respect, equality, peace, tranquility and mutual assistance where we grew into well… I'd say free-spirited young women. My sister decided to travel the world, but… for me it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted to travel everywhere humans had set a foot. I… I wanted to live an adventure, you understand ? Although I had access to a teleportation capsule, I was unsure as to where to go ; there are so many planets, you understand ? So, at age seventeen and since it was of course free, I joined the First Intergalactic Battalion. Army there isn't the same as here : you don't put your life in much risk ; there's no war between colonies, although there are sometimes some localized conflicts between minorities. Despite the lack of combat proper, I was able to climb up the ranks thanks to my skills. Of course there's a trick : Gamma Prime's gravity's stronger than the other planets, so I, too, am stronger than most of my peers, even enhanced ones… and given that I'm biologically enhanced too…" Jack paused to let Mona assimilate everything.

-"Finally, my skills didn't go unnoticed for long and soon I joined another "army", of much more reduced scale and with a different set of objectives ; just like you, I became something akin to a spy. I was tasked to infiltrate various groups coalesced into one dedicated to the same thing : coming back to Earth. There's many different and antagonistic currents inside this ideology, but I'll give you the most prominent : proponents of a peaceful cohabitation of Inklings-Octolings and others and humans, on Earth and beyond : they're called the Intergalactic Cooperation Group, or ICG. There's another, wanting to recolonize this world and trade planets with you ; you'd go on Theta Epsilon, a fully terraformed planet very similar to Earth without any colony on it, and they'd take Earth : it's the TEM : Trade Earth Movement. And there's the last, smallest but most dangerous group and my primary target : Take Back the Earth, or TBE. They pose themselves as radicals wanting to claim back Earth for humans, or rather for themselves, while wiping every current species on it to remake the world the way it was twelve thousands years ago. Between each of these factions, but also humanity at large not caring for Earth but wanting to protect it, just a small incident and the whole thing could blow up out of proportion and, even if it's improbable, could escalate as a war, with you as a probable collateral damage. To avoid this, talks are underway between each faction and all are very closely monitored by the United Council. Nobody's permitted direct interaction with any of you while the discussions are in progress : that's why we're so discreet ; we're only allowed to help you on environmental issues, although TBE already violated the rules by introducing ancient species here ; these are all the fauna and flora from old Earth that our ancestors saved when they left this planet. I don't know how the negotiation will turn out nor when it'll end, but I'll be notified when it'll be done ; for the moment, let's just wait. If radicals win though, I'll probably be forced to intervene and call for help".

Both women stayed silent for a full minute.

-"You still didn't say why you saved me in particular", Mona broke the silence.

-"As I told you, I was tasked with monitoring the different groups wanting to recolonize Earth, then report to my superiors. It includes ensuring no harm's done to its habitants ; only short-term amnesiacs, self-defense and destruction of certain data are authorized. Those TEM guys went too far with you in my opinion, even if they had no real intention to harm you. Don't worry about me though, I won't be punished by any of my hierarchies. I have some leeway".

-"You know, I can't help to draw parallels between you humans and us, just like Tartar the A.I did by the way. That whole thing seems like a Turf War on a planetary scale, that's just so… puerile".

-"I know. Those guys make us look like idiots. In reality, most of humanity has nothing to do with you, they don't even know you exist, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. They're pretty content with their lives. We're more evolved than our predecessors, in every sense of the word".

Mona and Jack turned their attention towards the door.

-"How long are you gonna stay behind my door ? You've been there for two minutes already. Come in", Mona said.

Agent 4 opened the door timidly ; once she saw Mona however, she forgot all apprehension and rushed towards her to give her embarrassed fellow agent a warm hug.

-"Mona ! I'm so happy you're safe ! When I saw you two going in that direction, I figured out you were going to your safe place, so I took another route to be here ahead of you".

-"So, you heard everything, right ?" Operative Omega asked as her friend let go of her.

-"Yes, but I may have missed a line or two, I was huh… satisfying a natural urge at the moment", Agent 4 replied splutteringly ; she then stared at Jack, fascinated.

-"I'm Jack Williams. Nice to meet you", the woman introduced herself, extending her hand.

-"I'm Agent 4", the yellow Inkling girl replied, shaking it.

-"I wonder if we should introduce you to Squidbeak Splatoon to clear the misunderstanding… But it's not like we can call them or go to our base…" Mona thought aloud.

-"But I can !" Agent 4 exclaimed. "We just have to reunite here".

-"I don't mind sharing info with the core members your organization, as long as everything stays between us. It must be done physically. You never know who is listening. If the negotiations turn out well however, I'll be forced to leave immediately", Jack explained.

-"And if they turn bad ?" Agent 4 asked.

-"As I said, I'll stay to protect you and I'll send a long-distance distress call to my superiors : they'll gather a military force and come to put an end to everything".

-"Why not now, or way before ?" Agent 4 interrogated.

-"Because if this incident can be resolved peacefully between each faction, it's worth a shot. I mean, the most moderate group can perfectly understand your eventual opposition to humans coexisting with you, and they wouldn't force you to anything ; if talks with your people go nowhere, they'll just leave. I said we changed through thousands of years, we're not as stubborn as before".

-"I still don't understand why not talking to us first : we're the first concerned, after all…" Agent 4 shrugged.

-"Because it's a human political, ethical and social problem which hasn't been raised in ages : we're talking about "should we contact you, you the new habitants of our old planet, while some of us want it back somehow ?". We know you wouldn't trade what is now your planet, less let yourself be exterminated. That's why TBE is talking the villain's stance : I don't think they'd really erase your species, just transfer you to another planet. It'd consolidate the TEM and both allied parties would win in the end ; they'd take back Earth… with a forceful trade".

-"So Take Back Earth is a smokescreen…" Mona resumed.

-"Probably, but I can't be totally sure. Humans know better now… I hope so. We spent more than ten thousand years without major conflict", Jack replied.

-"Tell me… It may come out of the blue, but did you find any other lifeforms on the planets you visited ?" Mona asked.

-"No. Not even microbial activity, or else we would've left those planets alone to see them evolve. That's what I was told anyways. However, some species, including a good part of us, have mutated to adapt to slightly different conditions from Earth's own ; anatomy, biochemical make-up, etc. Maybe Drifters, if they're still alive somewhere, have used genetic engineering on themselves to better adapt a wide range of artificial conditions : you must be careful with this however : a small mistake and you mutate into a monster ; it needs time, qualified personnel and precise tools".

Agent 4 shivered at the thought of disfigured, monstrous human beings.

-"I'm gonna get the others", she addressed Mona and Jack.

-"Sorry, I have no light deflectors on me to turn you invisible", the human apologized.

-"Don't need amazing things ! There's fog and… I'm already pretty awesome" Agent 4 replied with a large smile.

She promptly left Mona's house, speeding away in her trail of yellow ink.

Mona opened her fridge : amongst the various leftovers, there was half of a vegetable cake ; she picked it up before turning to her guest.

-"Want some ? Vegetables and eggs from my garden".

-"With pleasure. That's so nice of you", Jack replied.

Mona – seeing the already small remaining portion – gave it whole and chose a homemade stick of dried fish for herself.

-"You're a chef or something ?" Jack asked once she swallowed her last bite.

-"You're embarrassing me", Mona answered, rubbing the back of her head.

She then removed her heavy tactical gear.

-"You don't mind ?" She asked to Jack.

-"You're home", her guest replied.

The now topless Mona went on to fetch a T-shirt.

The two girls then discussed their respective planets, biology, past and customs ; Mona unsurprisingly learned that humans, while still on Earth, had irremediably scarred the planet with their wars and exploitative mindset ; their weapons were already far more lethal than the Inklings' own and their cities were spreading where nature should have been left untouched ; however, everything had finally came to an end around the time mass evacuation was decided due to global sea rising and overpopulation. Everything was evacuated, even entire cities and natural habitats, taking significant chunks of continents and oceans away before being replaced by – for man-made structures – purposely incomplete, half-destroyed replicas destined to the future species that would come after their departure ; it would cement their belief that humanity was wiped out. A very few humans had voluntarily stayed on the planet until the end, only to be soon eradicated by the climatic changes and old age ; none had witnessed the Inklings and Octolings crawling out of the water ; Tartar's creator was one of them.

As humans mastered more and more advanced space-travel technology aboard their gigantic spaceships, they spread around the galaxy before deciding to leave it altogether in search of better and more distant planets to colonize ; the voyage was still long however, and it took more than a millennia to find and terraform planets, then found the first colonies. Centuries later, human culture exploded, people adopting various customs based on their newfound society and environment. Brand new cities and old ones from Earth soon merged ; nature adapted, evolved and flourished. Ancient capital cities and motherships were aggregated onto one planet and its nearby satellites along with their essential fauna and flora ; new buildings were dug out of the natural rocks to seamlessly connect them together ; even though the power was decentralized because of the numerous planetary bodies inhabited by humans, it became the hub of humanity : New Constantinople. New Constantinople – NC for short – was soon considered the greatest achievement in human history, its giant gardens and mixed architectures attracting people from all colonies ; the planet and its satellites welcomed a sudden influx of billions of citizens, none becoming overpopulated due to their massive size. As time passed however, the flux finally decreased, thereby stabilizing the multicultural population. Mona was quick to draw a parallel with Inkopolis which Jack agreed with ; it was only a matter of scale.

Then, two years ago before the first contact with Earth, some humans began to show dissatisfaction with everything the different planets and cultures had to offer, and they soon gathered enough followers to create a small political movement : what, in the beginning, were lingering fantasies inside the oldest minds and fading dreams inside the young ones came back to life ; emboldened by its renewed ideals, the group assembled enough power to assemble or borrow spaceships, technology and mercenaries, then impose themselves as a recognized political power with enough influence to be allowed a trip to Earth and its eventual recolonization under strict surveillance, at least for the most reasonable group of the movement. Jack had virtually no difficulty in infiltrating the large group ; she had been thoroughly briefed on Earth's characteristics : her knowledge of the subject, her fame and her acting skills had secured her an elite position inside the movement's military force : Captain of the Polytechnic Division, the most powerful elite division of the private armed forces.

-"So, you're the strongest human out there ?" Mona asked.

-"Not at all. They rarely intervene and there's a few, but part of the United Army is comprised of what you'd call cyborgs : humans augmented by genetic and cybernetic engineering. Only my brain and some bodily functions are lightly genetically enhanced, so my pain tolerance, endurance, strength, reflexes, agility, senses and thinking are far above the norm, but that's all. My opinion is that if you're too heavily modified, past a certain point, you just can't call yourself human anymore, you're just a piece of tech unable to feel anything. Cyborgs have their whole body fused with nanotechnology and some machinery ; sometimes they look normal, sometimes not. Think of metal wings, eyes replaced by lenses, extra-arms, metallic claws, etc. Their capabilities greatly exceed those of any humans, so when they're involved in something, the United Army can take a nap : when they wake up, the job's done. I reckon augmented soldiers were used a dozen of times since their creation, hundred of years ago : I'm too young to have seen them in action personally".

-"I guess we're lucky your fellows up there don't have them, then".

-"You're already at disadvantage against us, so yes, you're right. Even though I must say, if all of your people had your capabilities, hardcore colonists would just drop a bomb on the planet. And I guess you haven't shown everything you can do".

-"Maybe not. Thanks for your praise. Let me introduce myself, then…"

* * *

Just as Mona finished her story twenty minutes later, she and Jack looked at the door.

-"Come in", Operative Omega said.

Marie, Callie, Pearl, Marina, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 8 and Cuttlefish totally filled the already tiny house, all of them except Four staying mouth agape in front of Jack ; with some difficulty, they managed to form a vague circle ; Mona gave everyone something to eat and drink, nearly emptying her fridge.

Jack reiterated her identity and made a brief resume of humanity's situation along with the current problem.

-"So there are humans above our heads… possibly intending on invading…" Cuttlefish mumbled.

-"You wanna fight !?" Pearl suddenly exclaimed. "We won't let you claim anything !"

-"I agree with Pearl ! Earth is our territory ! If you…" Callie froze mid-sentence.

The air abruptly became denser and colder, just like if a freezer was opened next to them. The group looked at Mona, sitting cross-legged on her sofa, eyes closed : she was radiating an intense, cold anger. She took a sharp, deep breath and opened her glowing vermilion eyes, reducing the whole gasping assembly to silence.

-"Stop your bullshit right now. You wanna fight, you two ? Go ahead and get your ass handed to you. We're talking among civilized people here, not among fucking animals. Think outside Inkling society's shitty values for once, because you're getting on my nerves", she growled, her usual atonal voice mixed with heavy guttural accents.

Pearl and Callie let out an audible gulp.

-"S-Sorry. Got carried away", Pearl finally apologized.

-"M-me too", Callie added.

The pressure finally dropped, and Mona addressed Jack, all traces of anger vanished :

-"As for now, the better thing to do is to wait, right ?"

-"Yes", the human replied.

-"And m-maybe… sleep ? It's far past midnight… and I'm tired…" Agent 4 whispered in an inaudible voice.

-"You're right", Operative Omega agreed. "We're already late in the night. All of you, you can sleep here. Try to make yourselves comfortable, I've got some extra pillows and a mattress just in case Cor would invite some friends. So… who's going to sleep in my brother's bedroom and who's going to sleep with me ? I only have double beds".

-"I'll sleep with you !" Agent 4 answered enthusiastically. "It's been so long, I'm dying to hear what happened to you since we last met, and how your cute little brother's doing !"

-"Dibs for Cor's bedroom !" Callie exclaimed.

-"Sofa…" Pearl grumbled, upset to not have been fast enough.

Cuttlefish chose the armchair next to the desk in the right corner of the room to install his frail form while Agent 3 and 8 – refusing the mattress – got the other two comfortable chairs facing the sofa and the coffee table. Jack – having removed her tactical gear and now sporting a black sports bra and black boxer shorts – only asked for two pillows which she simply put on the ground, head towards the kitchen.

-"Toilet next to the desk, bathroom next to the kitchen. Good night", Mona wished everybody.


	6. Chapter 6 : Swamp and roads

Mona woke up in the middle of the night : she had slept a little more than three hours because of her chat with Agent 4, but it was enough, at least for now. Careful to not wake up the sleeping form of her talkative friend, she left her bedroom – on the way noticing Pearl literally asleep on Marina in the sofa – and headed outside, on the last dune before the beach engulfed in fog ; she stripped entirely, lay down on her back on the wet, cold sand and let the gentle salty wind caress her naked, slightly glowing form. She smiled at the improbable prospect of Inklings seeing her like this : clothes and accessories were _everything_ in this society ; they were literally telling who their wearer was, or so everyone was conditioned to think this way. " _Pathetic_ ", she thought. Her sharp senses picked up footsteps ; they were unusually discreet, and, were not the intruder unusually heavy and the night totally silent, she would not have noticed them.

-"You'd surprise me in any other circumstances", she addressed her guest.

-"You're the first person to notice me before I make my presence known", Jack replied. "Mind if I join ?"

-"I guess some company isn't that bad for once".

Jack removed her clothes under Mona's observing eye.

-"Your anatomy's not so much different from ours from what I can see", Operative Omega noted.

-"From what I gathered about your species, it seems so. I also understand you're peculiar amongst your peers, socially speaking. That's… why I saved you. You're different", Jack replied, laying down.

-"Not just socially…"

Mona let out a long sigh.

-"Whatever. What can I say, really ? I lost my parents and I never learned how to get past society's natural flaws and conditioning, so I'm tired with its nonsense… simple as that. It's a parent's job to love their kids and show them paths that life's offering. I was given love, but not directions or rather, I didn't listen : I went right into the swamp's reeds and rushes, while others were walking unto these roads of light… It's too late for me now… I went too far into the swamp, and I won't ever find or even see the roads again".

She sighed again, looking at personal chimeras in the fog which only she could see.

-"But sometimes I can imagine myself on a road… a damn highway of life… I dream of what it feels to be "normal", to be able to enjoy things such as Turf Wars or whatever, to buy clothes and say to myself "wow, I'm so fresh in this !", to look at a weapon and think "so cool ! I'm gonna rank up in no time !"… That kind of stuff…"

-"Nothing keeps you from enjoying them. You do it for you, not for society. If you can't find the road by following a compass, throw it away and follow the moss on the trees. And if there's no tree, follow the stars".

-"Heh… Not that bad of an idea. I'd be lying if I told you I haven't tried all of this already… Thing is, I didn't feel much : no overwhelming fun, no real enjoyment. I guess, just like I told you, I went too far…"

Mona paused.

-"You know, I despise these things because I know their end goals : submission… authority and power… money… A great dumbass-creating machine. And not seeing anybody question this, save for the couple who owned my house – but they're long since dead – makes me even more disgusted. So nobody's here to share my point view… nobody that I can reach at least. And even if I could, what would we do ? Protest with some fucking banners warning against consumerism and promoting a rural lifestyle in Inkopolis ? Preposterous".

-"You'd be… more than happy on Gamma Prime… or any other planet".

-"Shame you can't take me with you".

-"I never said I can't. But you have a brother, right ? A brother that can't live without what you hate…"

-"Got a point. My brother's walking, no, running on a road but still, we're never apart… he's the brightest star in my sky, so… I guess as long as he's here, I'll never get really lost… at least I won't drown in the swamp. Still, you know… that's nice to think you could take me with you. You're a kind girl".

Jack let out a small laugh.

-"It's the first time outside of my family that I hear that, thanks".

-"You mean… you're sing- alone ?"

-"Yes. I guess I wanted my "adventure" like this. No love, no friends. Only superiors to be free".

-"You said I have my brother, but you… you're alone every day. There's nothing in your sky. Nothing to light up your path. Isn't that heavy sometimes ?"

-"Well, I guess it is. You have no one to share your experiences with. You can write, but who will read it ? So you rely on your instincts, or you let chance decide. Heh… that makes us kinda similar".

-"On the point. Well, I wouldn't mind sharing something with you".

-"You just did".

Mona suddenly turned around, positioning herself on top of Jack and pleasingly sensing her smooth, different skin between and on her legs ; she gently put her hands on Jack's breasts, shivering at the contact :

-"I wasn't talking about this".

-"I never mentioned I liked girls".

-"Me neither".

The girls kissed in the fog.

They came back to the house an hour and a half later. When Mona slipped under the sheets, Agent 4's voice resonated next to her ear :

-"I was just getting something to drink when I saw you and Jack weren't there, I was worried ! What were you doing, you two ?"

-"Just feeling something new. And building a boardwalk in the swamp so we'll never drown".

* * *

The sun had yet to poke its first rays through the still present fog that Mona woke up definitely ; it was not so dark anymore, at least for her species. She was going to discreetly pour herself a coffee when she noticed a still smoking mug along with an empty one on the kitchen table ; she looked at her sleeping friends through the house plunged in a semi-obscurity ; there was only one missing. She drank her coffee and headed to the beach, quickly pinpointing the very faint glow through the fog.

-"Morning. I never thought I'd find you here alone", Mona said.

-"Hi. I figured out you'd be the next to wake up".

-"I know. Thanks for the coffee. So… what are you doing here, Marina ?"

-"I… I don't really know. Just wanted to huh… kind of… experience what it's like to be you. I-I mean, I heard you tonight, and I heard Jack too. I thought that coming here just like I think you do every night would help me to understand you better".

-"I go on the dunes to lay down, not the beach. But whatever. And also…"

-"You're naked !"

-"Yes, I lay down naked".

-"No ! I-I-I mean, you're naked right now !"

Mona looked at her body ; she was reckoning that she did feel the breeze on her body more strongly than usual : she had forgotten to put on clothes, used to her routine.

-"Oh. Sorry. Well, that's good for starters, isn't it ?"

Mona smiled and lay down on her back, Marina half-looking at her with embarrassment.

-"Y-y-y-you h-ha-have n-no sh-shame", she spluttered.

-"And why should I ? First, we're alone and second, I couldn't care less if somebody was seeing me. What's wrong with being naked, seriously ? Regardless of your gender, age or body shape, it's the most natural state of pretty much anything. We weren't born with clothes, right ?"

-"Y-you're right, b-but…"

-"I already told you : too much thinking. Just strip down. You're my friend, I'm not gonna assault you", Mona joked.

Marina took a deep breath and slowly, shyly, removed her clothes, awkwardly covering her anatomy, her cheeks totally green.

-"It's all right Marina, stop trying to cover yourself, I already saw everything…" Mona gently told her.

Marina sighed, closed her eyes and let her arms down, fully exposing herself.

-"Sorry, but I have to say that you're gorgeous, Marina".

-"Ha… huh… th-th-th-thank y-y-you".

-"You're welcome. Well, that's not the point here, so… lay down on your back".

The Octoling singer did as instructed.

-"That's… that's the first time I feel the sand… the air… on my whole body… It's cold… and wet… and nice".

-"Isn't it ? Now, close your eyes or look at the fog and let your mind escape… Reconnect with your environment…"

Marina chose to look at the fog : after a while, lyrics slowly formed on its white veil, her mind writing them as clearly as a pen on paper :

 _In my hearts, you look like the same_

 _Funny, cute and dreaming of fame_

 _You found me that day,_

 _Wandering, having lost my way_

 _A sad boat washed up on the bay_

 _I couldn't talk to you, unknowing enemy of yesterday_

 _But still you kept coming, your golden eyes shimmering_

 _Never giving up, hoping_

 _That someday, music would change everything_

 _We sang, we laughed, we cried_

' _til our eyes and throats dried_

 _And that day we fought, we made a choice_

 _All for naught, you saved the world with your voice_

 _Oh, so many people we met_

 _Telling us we were not ready yet_

 _But you pushed through like a hurricane_

 _And now we're here, on this glorious lane_

 _And now, we have friends, fans and glory_

 _And now, there's still something inside me_

 _Something I've been aching to tell you_

 _Something that I hope you feel too_

 _Pearl, I love you._

It was a simple, straightforward song ; Marina did not possess the same level of knowledge and mastery of the Inkling language as her friends, but, written this way, she was sure Pearl would understand its meaning. She was going to put all of her hearts and voice when she would sing that song ; she smiled, the lyrics engraved in her head forever.

-"Mona ? I think I found my lyrics. And it's all thanks to you", Marina declared.

-"No, it's you who did it. All I did was to make you feel comfortable and serene, your mind and hearts did the rest".

-"You know… now that I'm here… I mean… totally relaxed, I can huh… I can smell an odor coming from you… I-I-I mean you… you…"

Marina was blushing, barely looking at Mona.

-"Go ahead", the latter encouraged.

-"Y-y-you s-s-sm-smell li-like J-Jack…"

Mona offered Marina the brightest, warmest, largest and happiest smile she had ever seen on her.

-"Hey, Marina… I know now… I know how you feel about Pearl".


	7. Chapter 7 : Monsters

Jack was the next to wake up, then Agent 3, Agent 8, Callie, Cuttlefish, Agent 4, Marie and finally Pearl. Everyone being here depleted Mona's coffee reserves. Fortunately, food was spared the same fate, given Mona's chickens supplying her with eggs even in late autumn and jars of homemade jam filling a small shack outside of the house ; the kitchen table was soon covered in mounds of pancakes and jam.

-"Wow, they're _that_ good !" Callie exclaimed, biting in her fourth.

-"You need to try my fries then… I've got some potatoes left outside", Mona replied.

Callie's eyes lighted up, and she began to visibly drool.

-"We'll see that later, Cal…" Marie snapped her back to reality.

-"You need to get clean of industrial food, really…" Mona joked with a smile.

-"Still, how can you manage your garden and your chickens, Mona ?" Agent 8 asked. "I mean, you live next to a beach… sand everywhere, I mean".

-"The more you move inland, the more the soil becomes clay. Well, clay or sand, you just have to add compost and everything grows. I use sandy soil for root vegetables and clay for the others, that's plain logic. The chickens eat pretty much anything, mostly leftovers and kitchen waste, and insects. I've got some fruit trees too, and there's a clean river not far away, I'm trying to grow rice there. I'm not stingy, but self-sufficiency's my way of life ; Cor and I do have occasional splurges, though. However, we have everything we need to live, we just have to adapt according to seasons, that's all. For example, we're going to ration eggs soon, the chickens are going to lay less in winter. The only things I can't produce yet are milk, coffee, sugar, salt and flour. We don't drink much milk though, and none of us are salt addicts, but Cor loves sugar. For the most important, fish and seaweed, the ocean's literally at my door and if you go East, part of the beach's rocky, so you can find absolutely everything", Mona explained.

-"You know so much about that stuff !" Pearl exclaimed, impressed.

-"Well, "that stuff" is simply living", Operative Omega replied, shrugging. "I think Jack's lifestyle's pretty similar, am I right ?"

-"Exactly. We live just like this on Gamma Prime, but we don't even have electricity, running water or even paper", Jack answered.

-"And huh… how can't you get like… so bored ?" Callie asked, swallowing her umpteenth pancake.

-"We just enjoy the simplest of distractions or find fun in our daily jobs. Kids on Gamma Prime play just like any other kids. They build house trees, read, play sports… They enjoy what nature gives them, and, trust me, Gamma Prime's people are happy since ten thousand years. Besides, you have no idea how many board games and instruments you can make with wood. I have something on me to show you, just wait a moment…" Jack said, going to fetch something in her tactical gear which she also put on.

She came back with a flat, smooth black rectangle the size of a smartphone in her hand ; she put it on the table and touched the device in its center : a high resolution image immediately appeared in the air, above the table, with its size equaling it in length and height.

-"That's my home planet, Gamma Prime", Jack told the group.

The vast plains covered in flowers of all colors were breathtaking ; taken from a drone flying at low altitude, the images were also showing some small golden crops circled by hedgerows and sunken lanes, forming a vast bocage tying farms, crops, plains, ponds and woods together. There were some images of flora and fauna, along with human lifestyle : people – clothed or naked – harvesting cereals and vegetables, sleeping in the plains, trekking, skiing, swimming and doing activities devoid of any kind of technology or mass-produced objects : the video was even showing artisanal cloth knitting ; there was no music in what could have been an advertisement, although sounds were present. The video stopped after showing seas, tropical forests, mountains, tundra and savannahs.

-"I filmed it when I gained access to technology", Jack explained.

-"There are no cities there ?" Agent 3 asked.

-"Just villages. Gamma Prime's not too populated nowadays. And since there's no money, there's no real economic center, but there's an active social life in some hamlets", Jack replied, pressing the device again.

The video, this time, was filmed at human height : it was depicting a huge open-air market in what was a village dug out from the southern side of a small mountain ; the drone went up, revealing the market to be spanning kilometers wide, far past the base of the mountain, into the valley below ; it was then spreading on two other mountains with identical villages, making it appear as a gigantic colorful caterpillar. There were probably millions of people – some clothed and some naked – all trading, talking and watching various street performers.

-"That's Gamma Prime's annual market", Jack explained as the projected video vanished abruptly.

-"Woah. Take us there !" Pearl exclaimed. "A concert there would be crazy !"

-"You'd have to give up all tech… Oh, and probably change clothes", Mona reminded her.

-"And you'd win no money, but maybe food or tools. And applauses of course", Jack added with a smile.

Pearl frowned, but Marina remained enthusiastic.

-"As long as we have fun, it doesn't matter !" The Octoling member of Off the Hook replied.

-"When everything will be over, I'll see what I can do for your request, sincerely", Jack addressed the duo.

-"You'll do !? You're such a cool gal", Pearl complimented.

-"Thank you", the human replied, putting back the device in her clothes.

-"Seems to be a good place to spend my old age…" Cuttlefish mused aloud.

-"First, you're already in your old age, gramps, and second, don't dare to leave us alone !" Callie exclaimed.

-"I agree with Callie, I hate when you talk like this", Marie added.

-"This fog doesn't want to go away", Agent 8 noticed, looking at the window and opening the door to peek outside.

-"It sure is persistent", Marie added.

Mona jumped from her chair and rushed outside without a word ; she ran to the beach, letting the sea touch her feet ; she then cupped water in her hands : the liquid had taken on a heavy green and brown tint, in addition to being denser than usual. She tasted it before spitting it out ; there was no doubt. She ran back into the house under everybody's surprised eyes.

-"We're going at the base. Now. If it's not too late", she declared, putting on her tactical outfit and taking her Charger ; she then removed a part of the floor hidden under a rug, revealing a rather large weapon cache filled with N-Zap, Chargers, knives, two Dualies and a lone Roller and Brush.

Everybody looked at her, confused.

-"Inkopolis and Cor are in danger, so it'd be really appreciated if you move your asses and take a weapon right NOW !" She yelled. "Ugh ! It's useless, I'll go ahead ! We'll meet at the base if it's still there !"

Everyone went to put on their clothes and choose a weapon, but Jack, already dressed, stopped Mona and asked her :

-"What's happening with this fog ?"

-"Salmonid invasion ! Since humans interfered with them and their reproduction sites, they're pissed off ! Fog's a Known Occurrence, you learn it when you're engaged in Salmonid eggs harvesting societies !" Mona explained rapidly.

-"But, Mona, that's just fog…" Marie objected.

-"The sea's green and brown and tastes like fish. You want another proof ?" Operative Omega replied with impatience.

-"What about your house !?" Agent 4 panicked just as everyone was ready to go.

-"They won't attack here, their filth's concentration in the water doesn't lie : it's not enough : if they were closer, it'd be far more polluted. Besides, everyone here knows that Salmonids always attack on one front. Let's go !"

The fog was so dense they almost could not see their feet.

-"I go ahead to check on Cor, okay ? Even if he hasn't contacted us yet, it's out of question I let him alone. Callie, can you go with me ?" Mona asked.

-"No problem", Callie replied.

-"We stay in touch everyone", Agent 8 declared before looking at Jack. "But you have no earpiece…"

-"Jack can stay with me, we're the slowest here", Cuttlefish suggested. "I think I'm in good hands".

-"You are", Jack confirmed. "I can do something about the earpieces", she added, reaching for a silver ring inside one of her pockets and putting it around her ear.

-"The device hacked your frequency", her voice resonated in Squidbeak Splatoon's members' earpieces.

-"Perfect !" Mona concluded. "Let's go !"

* * *

She and Callie reached Cor's flat in an hour : just like Inkopolis, it seemed totally lifeless ; both girls rushed in the building and slid under the door leading to his apartment. " _Chance not all doors are equipped with anti-intrusion systems yet_ ", Callie thought.

Cor was here, simply watching TV ; his eyes lighted up when he saw his sister ; from the sofa, he jumped into her arms.

-"Sis' ! You're here sis' !" he cried joyfully.

-"Don't be a crybaby", Mona spluttered, crying too.

Callie smiled, feeling moved ; she quickly wiped a tear. Cor finally noticed her and approached her timidly.

-"H-h-h-hello… Y-y-you're C-C-Ca-Cal-Callie right ?" He spluttered.

Callie looked at the boy – far younger than his appearance would suggest – the polar opposite of his sister.

-"Yes, it's me, the one and only ! You're a fan ?" She asked.

-"Y-Yeah".

-"Cor, Callie will sign you an autograph later. Now tell me : except the fog, did you see something unusual ?" Mona interrogated him.

-"How could I ? I stay here 'til the fog go away, and everybody's doing the same", Cor replied. "Is there something wrong sis' ?"

-"Yes. We're on the verge of a Salmonid invasion", Mona answered flatly.

-"So it's gonna be like a giant Salmon Run !? So cool !" Cor exclaimed.

-"Cor, Salmonids are going to destroy Inkopolis", his sister clarified.

Cor paled ; he let out a gulp, but then went to strap his Octobrush on his back.

-"You know how fast I am, right ? So, please sis', let me help you !" He begged.

-"I know you're almost as fast as me, but let me tell you : as you are now, you lack strength. But that's all right Cor, you're still young. If I let you go with us, you'll be able to disperse Smallfries and Chums, but any other Salmonid will be too tough to take on with a Brush, and even I won't be able to back you up given what's coming, do you understand ?"

Mona put her hands on her brother's shoulders and her forehead against his.

-"Please, Cor. You're not me, and, fortunately for you, you will never be. Yes, I'm strong and smart but… it comes with a price, and I will never let _anybody_ put you through what I lived, even if it makes you the strongest Inkling ever, and even if it costs me my life. I'm gonna tell you a secret : Mom and Dad failed with me, but you… you represent what they hoped for both of us : a happy child enjoying the world and everything it has to offer. It's too late for me, but not for you. Don't let your ego and pride destroy their legacy : you're their greatest creation after all, and so it's my lifelong mission to protect you. As such, I want you to go to Inky hamlet with Callie, okay ? You remember that antiquities dealer you like so much ? She owes me. You'll stay with her until I come back, do you understand ?"

-"Y-y-yes", Cor spluttered, tightly hugging his sister.

Mona then addressed Callie :

-"You can't miss the shop, it's in the town square. It's a one hour round-trip, I'll tell you where we'll meet. Sorry to ask you this, Callie. I owe you one".

-"Bah, are you squiddin' !? I take the cute boy to safety and I come back in no time, no problem", Callie replied, smiling.

-"Thank you Callie. I'll remember it. Are you ready Cor ?"

-"Yes… but I'm sad to leave this flat. It was so perfect !" Cor replied.

-"I'll be back soon as always, okay ?" Mona assured him, kissing him on the forehead.

-"I know you won't leave me sis'. Do your best. I love you", Cor said, hugging her one last time.

He then departed with Callie while Operative Omega headed towards the base.

* * *

-"Say Callie, how long have you known my sister ?" Cor asked to Agent 1 as they were navigating in ink towards Inky hamlet.

-"Lemme think… I met her when she was five if I reckon, so it's been seven years. Why ?"

-"It's just… sis' amazing and all but… she doesn't talk that much".

-"Can't argue with that. So, you think I know her better than you, huh ? Sorry to disappoint you. Not only she's quieter than a wall, but she wasn't at the base often, y'know ? So… we rarely met. It was different with your parents though, so I got to know Mona mostly through them".

-"You met Mom and Dad !?"

Callie turned off her earpiece just in case when she answered :

-"Yes, of course, and Marie too. We were all in the same organization, they joined just after you were born. Sting and Carla were friends with everyone and enjoyed everything, they were so fun ! They did try to interest your sister to fun things, but she was too introverted ; she preferred reading or training. They once told me that she was so alien to society she must've been from another planet ! Don't worry, they were just squidding, they were loving her but, well… I don't know if I should tell you this but… your sister was huh… sometimes scaring them, like when she ranted 'bout Turf War being propaganda or proposed getting rid of Octarians altogether by flooding Octo Valley and Octo Canyon. I can't say she's wrong about the first one though… never mind. I remember them talking 'bout you too : an adorable little squid who was going to enjoy life like any other squid ! You were going to be something Mona wasn't : normal. And they considered it, like, the greatest gift ever ! You were going to be what they and Mona weren't, they were so excited ! Your sister though… it was the opposite : they often said she was "special". I thought they were talking 'bout her personality and skills, but I'm not sure, even today".

-"I know my sis' not normal… I-I mean, normal like you and I, and I even know that huh… ha… she's… huh…"

-"What ?"

-"You know… she… huh… she… she's… she l-likes boys and o-others b-but sh-she p-prefers girls".

Callie laughed without mockery.

-"Yes, I know that too ! Is that upsetting you ?"

-"No ! I don't care as long as she's happy !"

-"You're a very mature boy".

Cor smiled, slightly blushing ; the two squids stayed silent for a moment, jumping in their puddles of ink at an astounding speed.

-"Say…" Cor suddenly addressed Callie. "You… you can keep secrets, b-because you're kinda a spy, r-right ?"

-"I'm more of a soldier, but yeah, of course I can. I never revealed anything 'bout my other job on TV or elsewhere, 'member ?"

-"Yeah… Right. I-I just remember… just after Mom and Dad's… funerals… She… sh-she put me to sleep a-and locked m-me inside the house with a lot of food… and with some stuff like gas and oven turned off. Sh-she ordered me to stay inside. I-I did it. B-but I cried. A lot. And three days later, s-s-she came back in the middle of night. But…"

-"But ?"

-"B-But it wasn't h-her ! S-s-she was… r-r-red a-a-and…"

-"Red !?"

-"Y-yes. B-B-Bright red, l-like her e-eyes. L-like ink armor b-but more… more…"

-"It's okay Cor, don't push yourself…"

-"She was a monster !" Cor finally let out.

-"What !? What do you mean !?" Callie exclaimed, abruptly and eerily remembering the gruesome discovery of thousands of dead Salmonids and Octarians three and a half years ago.

When Cor spoke, his already trembling voice was filled with hiccups :

-"Sh-she w-w-wasn't w-wearing ink armor… Sh-Sh-She _was_ an i-i-i-ink a-a-armor… I-I-I mean… she w-wasn't solid… y-you see ? Sh-she… she wa-was _dripping_ t-that re-red ink st-stuff a-and… th-there were _holes_ in h-her ! B-But she wa-wasn't hurt I th-think… Th-they we-were kee-keeping on di-disappearing and r-re-reappearing. A-And th-there w-was r-red ink everywh-where t-too and it-it… it was m- _moving._ O-on its own, n-not l-like b-bubbles, y-you see ? Mo- _moving_. T-taking shapes and st-stuff".

-"I-I think I see".

-"I-I-I almost ran a-away into m-my bed-bedroom… I-I-I was s-so scared. Sh-she was li-liquefying a-a-a-and s-solidifying o-o-over a-and over… I-I-I know th-there's a w-word f-for it… so-something w-with "morf" inside".

Callie took some seconds to suggest a word :

-"Amorphous ? It means without form, formless, shapeless, if you prefer".

Cor took a deep breath, swallowed his tears and finished his story without stuttering :

-"Yeah, that's it. Amorphous. She was _amorphous_. She had big… huge… teeth and just after she… she was just a… a p-puddle of ink. H-Her voice was still the same though, so I knew it was really her. She fell on me and huh… I-I think I remember she said "sorry". I really did my best to put her in her bed, and I slept with her, even though I was so scared… th-then everything just went black. When I woke up… I remember her being herself again and asking me to hand over my pajamas for her to wash it… 'cause it was, you know… full of the red ink stuff. That's why I know it wasn't a dream. Even though w-we never talked about this… sometime later she promised me something : she'd never leave me again like she'd done that day. Ever. She said that it was, huh… over… and huh… lemme think for just a sec…" Cor said, closing his eyes and gathering his memories.

-"She said… " _Mom and Dad are in peace now_ "", he finally remembered.

Callie stayed silent, horrified.

-"Do… do you know what sh-she meant ?" Cor asked, snapping her back to reality.

-"Honestly, yes. But I won't tell you".

-"Callie, I'm a kid, but… I-I can imagine what she can do. She… sh-she splat… no, killed people, right ? Probably a-a lot… She's done a lot of horrible things that nobody will ever tell me…" Cor realized somberly, eyes looking down.

Callie did not answer and looked away. " _To be so young and already so mature…_ "

-"But she's still my sister, and whatever she does, I'll still love her. Even if she's scary. Even if she was a monster back then. I-I wanna protect her too, against people who might judge her. Even if it was you".

" _Such a wonderful boy…_ "

-"You're the best brother ever, y'know ?" Callie told him, briefly transforming into her other form to offer him a vibrant smile that made Cor visibly blush ; it did not go unnoticed by Marie's cousin.

-"Too much compliments ?" She teased him.

-"Ha…huh… Cute, mature, best brother… Th-That makes a lot, yeah…"

Callie abruptly stopped swimming, solidifying again, making Cor imitate her. She approached him and put her hands on his shoulders.

" _Sorry Mona, he's just too…_ "

-"Here's another", she whispered before giving him a brief kiss.

Cor almost passed out, overwhelmed by Callie's sweet scent and silky lips ; he stayed dazzled, motionless and blushing ; Callie smiled :

-"First kiss by a popstar, isn't that somethin' ? Don't tell anyone yet. It'll be our cute little secret, okay ?"

-"O-O-Okay", Cor spluttered.

-"Oh my, you're just too cute !" Callie fawned ; she kissed him again, a bit longer than before.

-"Sorry, got carried away… Let's go !" She said, opening the way with a swing of her Roller.

-"Ye-yeah", Cor replied, morphing back into a squid and following her.

-"Ca-Callie ?"

-"Yes ?"

-"I-I find y-y-you v-very cute t-too".

* * *

The base was destroyed : what was left of it was a cave-in in a street of Inkopolis, hidden under the rubble of some collapsed buildings. But, although everyone was expecting a carnage amongst the organization, all of the agents had some time to evacuate the headquarters while saving what could be saved : data, weapons and some personal belongings. The multiple layers of steel grates had significantly slowed down Salmonid progress, although they had finally given up under the sheer pressure of the enraged fishes ; the whole tunnel had finally collapsed on them – crushing the monsters under rubble – thereby destroying the new base of Squidbeak Splatoon.

When Mona met everyone in the street, an agent greeted her and explained her the situation.

-"Everything still in one piece is being transferred to other bases, you'll get the details later. Where's Captain Cuttlefish ?" The agent asked, disturbed by the absence of her superior.

-"On his way. He's coming with a special kind of reinforcement. Sorry for your HQ ; I wasn't reactive enough", Operative Omega replied apologetically.

-"It's not your fault. Even you couldn't have done anything… For the grids to break like this… nothing could've stopped them. But they're dead now, right ?"

-"There's more coming. All of the available agents must approach the beach carefully from the straightest line possible. I want no less than ten agents together on each front ; priority to snipers. Prepare yourself, Agent 13, it's gonna be tough. I hope you're as lucky as your designation suggests. You go East.".

-"Understood, Operative Omega !" The girl saluted her before swimming away.

Mona then spoke through her earpiece :

-"Jack, Captain Cuttlefish, we're meeting at the middle of the beach, understood ? Where are you ?"

-"We're entering Inkopolis. Understood", Jack's voice replied.

Operative Omega, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 8, Pearl, Marina and Marie headed towards the beach, leaving the crushed base of Squidbeak Splatoon behind.

* * *

The beach – now clean of fog – was desert and silent, but Mona knew better ; she addressed Marina who was using a salvaged sonar from the base :

-"How many of them ?" She asked to the former Octarian engineer.

A very pale and trembling Marina turned her screen towards Mona : it was showing a literal block of red slowly heading in their direction ; soon, it overtook half of the screen. In front of them, the whole sea bubbled, just as if it was boiling ; it then turned deep green as the first Salmonids emerged.

-"It's bad", Operative Omega mumbled, face closed. "Marie, you got our back from that balcony over there. You shoot as soon as you're there". Mona turned away from the invading Salmonids and quickly shot a long trail of ink on the façade of the closest building behind her, just next to a balcony.

-"Got it !" Marie replied, darting away to position herself.

The first shots of ink then resonated on the beach.

Two minutes into the fight and Mona soon understood it was hopeless : the Salmonids were far too many, even though Agent 3 was tearing through their ranks with Splashdowns. Even though Agent 4 was doing the same with an Inkjet. Even though Agent 8 was firing a Stingray at them. Even though Pearl and Marina were killing hundreds with bombs. Even though Marie was backing them up from high above. Even though Operative Omega was shooting at the speed of light. The furious fishes – all in their most ferocious form – were keeping on appearing, walking on the puddles that were their comrades seconds ago. There was every possible iteration of the species : Smallfries, Chums, Cohocks, Drizzlers, Steel Eels, Steelheads, Maws, Flyfishes, Stingers, Scrappers, Grillers and even some Goldies.

" _They're gaining ground…_ " Mona thought, shooting a Griller targeting Agent 8 and a Flyfish opening its buckets – easily tearing through them with her rifle – just as the sirens of Inkopolis rang, alerting the already locked-up residents.

The Salmonids kept on slowly advancing for ten minutes despite the best efforts of everyone, in the process nearly splatting the retreating agents until a sudden large, powerful electrical discharge literally fried them.

-"Jack !" Mona exclaimed, relieved.

-"Is everyone okay ?" Jack asked, unsheathing her gun.

-"We've been through worse… I guess…" Agent 8 replied, panting.

The devices generating electricity finally deactivated after a full minute, allowing the Salmonids to once again emerge from the sea unharmed. Jack's weapons and skills proved invaluable in holding off the fishes, particularly the most troublesome, and when Callie came back with her Roller, Operative Omega glimpsed a brief a ray of hope soon extinguished by the sheer number of enemies. Agent 8 and Marina finally got splatted ; without the latter to back her up, Pearl soon suffered the same fate ; they reformed a good distance away, causing the Salmonids to advance further, crossing the beach.

-"Hey, just so you know, I can't reform myself like you do : I die only once", Jack joked in the midst of battle ; she was forced to fight off the army bare hands.

Marie jumped off the balcony to avoid the concentrated beam of a Stinger, ceasing to provide cover.

Agent 3 and 4 finally retreated to avoid being splatted.

-"Kind of a last stand there", Agent 3 remarked, smiling sadly.

Out of ink and surrounded, everyone was soon forced to fight hand-to-hand with the enraged beasts ; Jack was clearly at her advantage, towering over most of them and easily kicking them away ; however, the Inklings and Octolings – except Agent 3, 4 and Mona – were having much more trouble wielding knives.

-"DAMN WEAPONS !" Pearl yelled, destroying and pushing back Salmonids with the force of her voice.

-"Jack ! Above you !" Cuttlefish warned from afar, rarely but precisely shooting ink from his Bamboozler, unable to do more.

The human looked up just in time to see two ink missiles fusing towards her ; unfazed, she grabbed a large Cohock, and, with one hand, threw it in the air, effectively intercepting the projectiles.

-"Cool !" Pearl exclaimed, dodging the frying pans of some Chums.

A little more than five minutes of overwhelming assault from the Salmonids finally took its toll on Squidbeak Splatoon and Jack. Seeing the situation worsening second by second and her friends being splatted almost to death, Mona's thoughts slowly began to drift away as she used a powerful Splashdown. " _I remember… It's the same… The same feeling I felt years ago… when they thought they could kill me just like they killed my parents simply because I was surrounded. I showed them... showed them what Hell looks like. But here… what will everyone think of me ? I'll be a monster for them. Forever. Just like I was to Cor back then…_ "

-"Show 'em Mona ! Show what you – back off trash ! – can do ! You're – I said back off ! – our friend Mona ! We'll always love you !" Callie yelled, smashing Chums with her Roller with her last strength.

" _Silly little brother… You couldn't hold your tongue… Callie made you fall under her charms I see… I can't blame you, though… Well then… If you talked to her about what happened, I guess I've got no choice. Sorry everyone, it's not going to be pretty… but I'm doing this to protect you_ ".

The instant Squidbeak Splatoon fell prey to the Salmonids, a shockwave suddenly threw everyone off balance ; the surrounding air abruptly changed, becoming denser and colder. Any Salmonid close to Mona was instantly vaporized. Just like if it was under the effects of an ink armor, Operative Omega's body slowly oozed a bright, thick red ink, rapidly forming a puddle at her feet. Everybody looked at Mona as her three teeth mutated into long fangs and as her body suddenly fell apart, only to be soon reconstructed entirely out of ink, erasing most of her facial features. She then spoke with her usual monochord voice :

-"I'm sorry everybody. That's what my soul looks like…"

Erupting from her body, another powerful shockwave – not unlike those produced by Splashdowns – wiped out a large portion of the confused Salmonids, stopping just before reaching any of Mona's friends and expanding the red ink's range.

-"I never wanted anyone to see this _again_ …"

Sprouting from the ink, a dozen of gigantic semi-solid tentacles began to crush the fishes or fling them apart ; under everyone's disbelieving eyes, dozens of silhouettes materialized next to them, all identical to Mona.

-"These ink clones will protect you…"

Moving on its own, the ink – quickly turning to a more harmless orange – refilled everyone's tank, allowing them to use their weapons again. A giant fist swatted away flying Salmonids above water, and then slammed into the sea, crushing some others even as it was dissolving.

-"I exert total control over every type of ink, including my special own… I can change its properties however and whenever I like, from healing to poisoning, from building to dissolving, from liquid to solid to gas…"

Balls of ink were launched from the beach into the sea, turning it reddish brown from the mixing of ink and goo and asphyxiating the Salmonids inside.

-"I can even pollute water for a brief moment. With this power, I could reduce Inkopolis and its stupid society to dust if I wanted to… I'm sorry… that's what I am… even though I have a real physical body, in this form I… I…"

The last intoxicated Salmonids stuttered on the beach, unable to react to the ink mixed with sand moving under their fins ; the thick mixture suddenly formed giant, teeth-filled jaws which quickly clapped around the fishes, crushing them.

-" _I am ink_ ".

The last move finally seemed to put an end to the invasion, and Pearl almost yelled a far too early "victory". Mona, however, stayed silent, looking at the horizon :

-"Something's coming. Something big".

-"Yes. I'm preparing a weapon", Jack said, typing on a small holographic screen projected from her gun.

Slowly, unnoticeably at first, something obscured the horizon ; what was a giant tidal wave quickly drew closer under almost everybody's terrified eyes. The titanic mass of water crashed against an equally big wall of red ink and sand, dissolving it ; another shadow then followed.

" _Surrender, pathetic land-dwellers_ ", a very low-pitched, raspy female voice resonated in everybody's head, briefly disrupting their thought process ; the shadow soon came close enough to reveal itself.

-"WHAT THE !?" Callie screamed in terror.

The giant Salmonid looked at the agents on the beach with its eyelidless eyes ; it was bearing little resemblance to its brethren : instead of a typical Salmonid, it was a – hill-sized – angler, its half-opened mouth revealing a terrifying set of sharp teeth.

" _I am Lophius, Queen of Salmonids. I am your end_ ", the voice resonated again.

A small wiggle of the giant fish's short tail sent another tidal wave towards the beach which Mona countered again.

" _I know who you are, each one of you… I know everything about you… Your past is unraveling before my eyes… I sense your joys. I sense your pains. I sense and see… everything…_ "

" _And look at what we have here : a human. It has been a while since I have seen one… but that is to be expected coming from your kind…_ "

The oversized fish splashed water to destroy Mona's giant ink tentacles intending on restraining it.

" _To think you abandoned this planet to them… I remember very well… the instant your chemicals and DNA fused with me and with those damn mollusks… You cannot imagine how disappointed I was… Giving intelligence to what were mere dishes to most of us… Of course it was a coincidence, but you still left Earth without a second thought after rolling the dice…You left without waiting to see if the species touched by your little gamble were worthy enough ! Now look at what they did with the gifts you imparted upon them ! Look at their pathetic society ! Look at their ridiculous entertainment ! Look at their nonsensical obsessions ! Look at them hunting our kind ! Tell me, human Jack Williams, tell me how you can stand being near them ! Your own creations, fighting over nonsense and small genetic differences !_ "

-"I have no part in this. They're not my or anybody's creations. And we weren't so different back then. Only trial and error brought us to what we are today", Jack replied.

" _So none of you humans wants to put an end to this boneless trash, as far as I can see. But you… you were unconcerned by Earth at first… Something made you want to protect it… Something you and they have in common… I see it in your mind… I can taste it… Love… An emotion against which logic and reason cannot stand…_ "

Everyone except Marina and Mona looked at Jack, confused.

" _To think you, a human, would fall in love with that subspecies… You should be ashamed !_ "

Lophius slightly moved, sending an array of giant blobs of seawater ; Mona blocked them with a gigantic vermilion umbrella.

" _And to pick this subject precisely… A peerless member of a rotten kind… But what is a gem lost inside an ocean of filth !?_ "

-"You aren't faring any better, really", Jack shrugged, aiming her gun at the monster's right eye.

" _Salmonids are my creations. I shared some DNA with the best fishes available at the time, but I could not replicate the full effects of your machinations. When I will destroy this city, and my brethren, your other strongholds, I will definitively obtain enough genetic material to birth better children… And to think I would have slumbered some more if you humans had not interfered and broken the status quo… Congratulations, you are responsible for the fate of your beloved mollusks !"_

-"You're just like Tartar, it's pathetic…" Agent 8 addressed the fish, disgusted.

" _Had that computer fulfilled its plans, it would have been easy to use its artificial genetic material for myself… But you and your friends interfered… A long time ago, we were ravaging your cities… but you were not ready to be used yet… But I should have seized the instant when the sky turned red under our power ! I will not make the same mistake again ! You stand against I, Lophius, Queen of Salmonids !_ "

Jack unleashed a stream of flames from her weapon, making Lophius turn away to avoid having her eye burned : the fire did nothing against her wet, tough and slimy skin.

" _What did you expect ? To burn me with that weak of a weapon ?_ "

Something shimmered in the sky.

-"You should put more faith into human weaponry", Jack replied.

The overheated tungsten bar falling from the sky hit Lophius on her left as she swerved to avoid it, creating a tidal wave which Mona blocked again ; the metal rod ripped off some of her left fin before plunging into the sea, creating a cataclysmic explosion and a small wave when it reached the bottom.

" _DAMN HUMAN ! HIDING A LASER AIMING IN THE FIRE !_ "

The giant angler trashed around, sending waves after waves towards the beach ; Mona blocked the first ones, but failed to counter the others ; she instantly formed domes of sand and ink around her and her friends.

" _Your power is useless against the fury of water… Your pathetic shields will not last_ ".

The domes morphed into bubbles which were catapulted away, sending Mona's friends to safety into the city ; only Operative Omega's dome stayed under the assault of the waves. Inside it, Mona sat down, making abstraction of the raging water slowly breaking away her protection and Lophius' voice inside of her head.

" _They have nowhere to hide, Mona. What do you hope to accomplish against me just by yourself ? Despite your power, you are nothing more than an insect to me. Surrender, and I may let you live. I know how much you despise what is behind you. This city. This society_ ".

Mona's ink sank in the sand.

" _I know your aspirations, Mona. Live peacefully with your brother. I can offer it. I can spare both of you. You shall be the two remaining mollusks to walk this planet under the new era that I will create_ ".

Long veins of ink spread under the beach.

" _Give up, Mona. The reign of your species is coming to an end. When humans will set foot on this planet again, my children will destroy them. And they will evolve. Further and further. Until the day they will wipe humanity out of existence_ ".

The whole beach suddenly moved, undulating even under the waves ; a titanic pillar of red ink and sand suddenly shot up in the sky before slowly taking form : two arms. Two legs. Two arms. A head with long tentacles. The colossal living statue was almost as large as Lophius.

-"Your offer is tempting. But as you read in my mind…"

The golem launched its stretching fist towards Lophius who – with an unexpected agility – swung her short, muscular tail, crushing the hand in an explosion of ink and sand ; the fish then briefly plunged into the sea to shake the remaining ink off its tail.

-"…I love her. And I won't let you harm her. I won't let you harm any of my friends".

A gigantic Stingray fused out of the ink statue's mouth, forcing the Queen of Salmonids to retreat underwater.

" _And what these so-called friends are thinking of you right now, seeing your true power in action ? You are a monster to them, Mona_ ".

Just as Lophius surfaced, a giant hand caught her, ink gripping her body and maintaining her in place.

-"You're wrong".

The arm tried to pull her towards the beach, but the angler caught Mona off-guard : it suddenly rushed towards her at full speed, easily shattering the arm. The fish then impacted the golem in a tremendous explosion of red ink, water and sand, reducing it to pieces which quickly dissolved into the sea. The washed ashore angler looked at its adversary, now reduced to a simple, amorphous tiny mass of ink.

" _You reached your limit. You always knew you could not win against me_ ".

-"You lost too… You're going to die here… unable to return to the ocean. Salmonids aren't going to be the next rulers of this planet… You failed".

" _My fate was sealed as soon as I awoke. But my brethren will survive and reproduce. With or without me_ ".

Lophius opened her mouth in front of Mona.

" _But I must suppress you to ensure their future_ ".

Mona helplessly watched the giant ball of water forming inside the mouth the size of a cave ; she was surrounded by water on a tiny puddle of wet sand, and her mind and reforming body were numb from effort : she was going to die.

-"I'll let Mom and Dad guide me… wherever I'm going… I promise…" she addressed no one, closing her eyes.

The explosion and heat which followed almost vaporized her ; she opened her eyes : Lophius was impaled on a tungsten rod.

* * *

 **Author's notes :**

 **-Lophius is the genus for anglers**

 **-Tungsten has the highest melting point of all elements, so you can drop giant rods from the sky (not from too high, or you destroy everything) without them melting. You can see it in the second G.I Joe movie, although I wasn't thinking of it when I wrote this (at least, not consciously).**

 **-Today, Lophius is the size of a small hill, but she wasn't that big in the past : thousands of years ago, when it became evident she couldn't sustain herself anymore because of her size, she put herself in hibernation/cryptobiosis into the abyss, slowing down her metabolism (like a tardigrade). Waking up meant certain death, so she had to enact her plan quickly and pass on her knowledge to a heir.**

 **-Mona seems really powerful (and she is), but one flaw (besides a limit to the quantity of ink that she can produce) is that she must directly touch the ink to manipulate it.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Confessions

-"Mona !" Jack exclaimed, rushing towards her with the whole Squidbeak Splatoon in tow.

They gathered around their friend's immobile body, careful to let her some space.

-"Jack… everyone…" Mona whispered, collapsing and looking at the dying giant fish.

-"I… won't… hunt… your kind…" She addressed it, barely audibly.

" _It… is… all… right… then…_ "

The mental connection shut down forever as Lophius' eyes went blank.

Jack took Mona in her arms, making her opening her vermilion eyes with difficulty.

-"What were you thinking !?" The human reprimanded her tearfully.

-"Protecting you… and everyone… That's… the… first… time I… do… it. It's… painful… dammit…"

Jack hugged her tightly, but Mona let out a groan of pain.

-"Don't… hug… Pain… Better… kiss… easy…" The latter whispered.

Jack obeyed, slowly pulling her worn-out girlfriend into a gentle kiss under everybody's embarrassed looks and blushing cheeks.

-"You… should… see… your… faces…" Mona joked before losing consciousness.

* * *

She woke up four hours later, surprised to find Cor at her bed : she was home.

-"Sis' !" Her brother exclaimed, immediately taking her in his arms ; Mona hugged him tearfully.

-"I… never thought I'd… see you again… Two more seconds and I… I was meeting Mom and Dad…" She cried openly, for once briefly letting out her emotions.

-"It's all right, you'd never leave me sis'…" Cor replied, kissing her on the forehead.

-"Everybody… brought me here ?"

-"Yes. They ran away before the cameras got there, where you… did… _that_ "

-"Sorry… I had no choice… I did it to save my friends. I did it to save you".

-"Are you squiddin' sis' !? You're just amazing ! Jack told me everything ! You're the best sister ever ! I knew you were strong, but, you know, not _that_ strong !"

-"So you met Jack…"

-"Yes ! She's so nice ! She was really worried about you too ! Are you two best friends ?"

-"A little more than that".

Cor took a few seconds to understand :

-"Sh-she's your g-girlfriend !? W-wow ! My sis' got a human girlfriend ! So cool ! I'd post it on Inkstagram if I could !"

-"Speaking of girlfriend… Don't you have something to tell me ?"

-"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know wh-what y-y-you're t-talking a-about…"

-"You'd be such a bad spy… You fell for Callie's charms, don't you ? And, as I know her, she probably found you too cute to resist…"

-"I-I-I-I j-j-j-just…" Cor spluttered, his face totally blue.

-"Silly little brother… Cute girls are your weakness ? That's so bad, Squidbeak Splatoon's mostly made of them…"

Cor stayed silent, looking at the ground.

-"So now you understand what I'm going through whenever I'm with them…" Mona then burst out laughing, quickly spreading the laughter to her brother.

-"You still smell like her", she told him gently.

-"You… you're not angry ? For telling your secret and… Callie and me ? We're not the same age and…"

-"It was never a secret to begin with", Mona cut him off. "Telling this to Callie saved the lives of everyone, including me. You're a hero, Cor. And there's no age to be a hero".

-"Th-th-thank sis'. S-So I-I can… y-you know… g-g-go out w-with her a-and stuff ? S-She w-won't l-let me d-down, right ?"

-"Callie's a teasing girl, but she'd never play with somebody's feelings. You can trust her. For your other question… Just ask her, okay ? She knows she's your first girlfriend, let her guide you. I just hope she won't jump the gun with you…"

-"What do you mean ?"

-"N-never mind, just forget it. Tell me instead, how was your first kiss ?" Mona teased her brother.

-"S-s-sis' ! It-it-it's embarrassing !" He exclaimed, blushing. "B-But it-it w-was amazing…" He added whisperingly.

Mona smiled : as unlikely this couple was, it was undeniably cute.

-"So, what time is it ? How long did I sleep ?" She asked.

-"Around four. You slept four hours too".

-"Largely enough".

Mona left her bed and headed to her living room, where everybody was waiting for her.

-"Mona !" Agent 4 and Marina exclaimed, both immediately hugging her.

Jack sighed with relief.

-"You all right ?" Agent 3 asked, putting down the book she was reading.

-"Yeah. But it's the first time I run out of power… and that this power wasn't that effective after all", Mona replied.

-"That's why you don't participate in Turf Wars or anything !" Agent 4 realized.

-"You'd be so OP indeed", Pearl added with a smile.

-"That's not the primary reason, but yes, it's indeed one. The thing is : I can't be splatted or killed by ink : I'm immune to every type this world can produce", Mona explained. "Let's go outside, take your weapons".

The sun was slowly reaching the horizon, coloring the sea in orange ; on the beach, Squidbeak Splatoon, Jack and Cor stood in a semi-circle around Mona.

-"Shoot at me. One by one or all at once, I don't care", the latter told them.

-"Y-y-you sure ?" Agent 4 spluttered.

-"Go ahead, I'm fully healed".

Agent 3 adjusted the aim of her trembling Splattershot and pressed the trigger, sending an array of pressurized ink shots towards the immobile Mona.

-"You see ?" Operative Omega said, letting the ink entering her mouth as she talked ; the liquid was covering her completely, except for her eyes which retained their bright, vermilion color and glow.

Agent 4 shot at her with her Tetra Dualies, adding yellow to the green ink ; Mona stayed unfazed.

-"Callie, use your Roller", she addressed Marie's cousin.

-"B-b-but I-I'm gonna cr-crush you !" Callie replied.

-"No you won't. It's safe, I promise", Mona assured, walking away to give her space.

Reluctantly, Callie pulled out her favorite weapon from back, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped on her friend, swinging the weapon downwards : the Roller crushed Mona's form, but before Callie had time to be scared, the now pink ink took shape on the weapon still half-buried in the sand : Mona reappeared, holding the Roller down with her leg ; Callie tried to remove it, only to fail. " _Such strength ! I can't move it !_ " she thought. The different inks quickly turned red ; under Callie's feet, the ink moved : a long, solid tentacle suddenly emerged from the liquid and wrapped itself around her body, restraining her ; Mona ceased to hold the Roller down.

-"Whatever its form, ink can't damage me… because this red ink is superior to all others. That's also why I can assimilate them and store them into my body. And since I can manipulate it the way I want and mix it with whatever I want except water…"

A small pillar of red sand abruptly popped out under Callie's Roller, making her lose her grip from surprise ; Mona immediately caught it with a tentacle sprouting from her back ; the other appendage let go of Callie and Mona gave her her weapon back : she had not moved an inch.

-"You remember when I said I could change my ink's properties ? Here's a fun thing that I can do…"

Mona closed her eyes and breathed slowly to focus ; after a dozen of seconds, oozing from her back, two vaporous red clouds contorted to form half-solid symmetrical appendages as tall as Jack : a single flap of the immense wings propelled Mona upwards ; they soon flapped regularly, effortlessly maintaining her far above the ground ; she then soared through the sky under her friends' bewildered eyes.

-"Just like a bird…" Cuttlefish murmured for himself.

-"No… Just like an angel…" Jack corrected him.

Mona dived towards the group at high speed and snatched her screaming brother away.

-"P-P-Please… P-P-Put m-m-me d-down…" Cor stammered, terrified.

Mona tightened her grip on him while red tendrils sprouting from her body secured his legs to hers ; she kissed him on the head.

-"I'll never let go", she reassured him.

They stayed in the sky for some minutes, looking at the sunset and the sea before coming back to the beach.

-"Jack ?" Mona asked her.

-"To be honest, I already flew with many types of technology, including wings. But… I really want to try this with you", Jack replied.

Mona hovered in front of her, secured her with a belt of ink and shot up in the sky.

-"Why not on my back ?" Jack asked.

-"Because otherwise I couldn't do this", Mona answered before giving her a long kiss.

Jack let out a laugh :

-"Believe me or not, but first time making out in the sky", she joked.

Mona laughed too ; she smoothly changed position, putting herself on Jack's back ; she kissed her on the neck.

-"Let's watch the sunset", she declared, embracing her.

As the weak sun finally shone its last rays on their faces, Jack addressed her girlfriend :

-"I love you Mona".

-"I love you too".

They kissed one last time before finally coming down.

-"You're awesome !" Callie exclaimed as soon as Mona put a foot on the ground.

-"Totally OP", Pearl corrected.

-"I want too ! I want too !" Agent 4 exclaimed childishly.

Everyone took brief turns flying with Mona, with Callie as the last ; the night has fallen.

-"Cor told me about you two", Mona told her as they were hovering above the sea.

-"Ha… H-H-Hey… D-d-don't d-d-d-drop m-m-me, I-I-I-I b-b-beg y-y-you", Callie implored splutteringly.

-"Promise me you won't hurt him".

-"O-Of c-course I-I w-w-won't! I-I-I p-promise !"

-"I must admit I was surprised. Not for him to fall in love with you – you're one of the cutest girls I know after all – but for you to fall for him".

-"W-Well… he may still be a kid… physically, but… he's more mature than most adults I know… He protects you as much as you protect him".

-"Our parents' death impacted him so hard… He was closer to them than me… Not that it was that difficult…"

Callie sensed droplets falling on her tentacles : Mona was crying silently.

-"But, you know what ? Even after that, he stayed like he's always been : happy. He cried of course… buckets of tears. But he stuck to me… Sometimes… we'd cry together… But he did what I couldn't : he enjoyed life. He played Turf Wars with his friends. He played with me. He was there when I was down. He taught me things. I… Mom and Dad, th-they… they did most of the job, really. Saying that I raised him isn't really true. We… we both learned from the other. I-I don't know if… i-if I did it right. All I did was… was… j-just trying to… to be a good sister. It-it was all new to me. I-I-I really did my best…"

-"Mona. I wouldn't have fallen in love with him if you'd done even one thing wrong. You're the best sister one can hope for. And I think you'd make a wonderful mother".

Mona came down on a small rocky islet protruding in the middle of the sea ; as soon as she touched the ground, she tightly hugged Callie, her face in tears ; her friend gently caressed her head :

-"I remember Carla very well, y'know ? She was such a tomboyish mother… and she was so proud of you. Sure, you scared her sometimes. But she loved you so much… I remember when we talked 'bout you one day… her exact words. She told me : " _Mona ? I'm proud of her, you can imagine, but she's not perfect : she's indifferent towards too many things. But, deep inside, I know she loves us… Heck, I'm sure she loves everyone, she just doesn't show it ! Lemme tell you a true story : it was… two years ago or something. Sting and I were coming back from a very difficult mission… crawling on the floor, a total mess, basically half-dead, y'see ? We passed out in front of the hotel door like dead fishes. And when we woke up, we were in our bed, patched up and clean. Hell, even breakfast was ready ! And who we found at our side ? Mona. She was asleep on a chair, and she'd cried. Can't blame her, you should've seen our bodies… had she not treated us, we'd be in a wheelchair or a coffin. She'd treated us for hours, crying the whole time, I guess. I'm not afraid to say we're not as talented as her… Yeah, that's ridiculous, I know… But we never saw her injured or sick beyond a common cold or a measly cut. So, back then, we waited for her to wake up and when she did, we gave her the biggest hug of her life ! She played it like it was nothing at first, you know her, but I swear she cried and let it all out ! She said she was scared for us ! She loved us, and, although she still wanted to be a soldier, she didn't wanted us to leave her. Ever. Heh… it went on for a while… Sting and I were like "Is it really her ?" and stuff… She probably ran out of tears at some point, and she just left for a job like nothing happened. I remember that smile she gave us though… you should've seen it, really. Sting and I'll never forget it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but… she's gonna make the best sister ever for Cor when he'll grow up_ ". That day I… I knew you were a good person. I trusted your parents, and if they said all these wonderful things about you, they were telling the truth. Shame I never got to talk to you much back then…"

-"I… I-I regret Callie… I could've built something with you… all of you… instead of staying away… You could've helped me with Cor… We missed friendship… I'm sorry…"

-"It's not too late. We're here for you. We won't let you down. You and Cor, you can call us anytime if you need help. We'll be here, because we're your friends. And don't forget I'm now your sister-in-law".

Mona sobbed against Callie, her tears wetting her clothes.

-"I-I was… No, I'm always so worried… It's so hard to decide what's good for him… Sometimes, seeing him being m-more courageous than me a-and carrying the w-weight of both our pains while I'm not sleeping at night makes me… makes me think I failed. I-I think that without me, he'd still be himself, maybe even better. I… I think th-that I'm a burden for him at times… A-and… and the m-more he's growing up, the more… th-the more I fear he might j-just go away because I won't be able to adapt…"

-"You didn't fail. You helped, and still help, Cor being what he is today : a very mature and intelligent boy. He won't leave you soon, I'm certain of that… But he will eventually. That's just part of growing up. Y-you… you missed some steps in your life, that's true… I mean, you… you just jumped the whole staircase to reach the top, but that doesn't automatically make you unable to teach how to climb it. Mona, I already told you you did so well with Cor I fell in love with him… I should be mad at you…" Callie told Mona with a laugh.

-"Th-thanks Callie. I know now why you named your group "Squid Sisters"… Marie's a sister to you, right ? That's why you two are much closer now than some years ago… She's so lucky… I'm jealous…"

-"Our secret's out", Callie replied, drying a tear. "You're right : time and life slowly broke us apart. We pursued different carriers. Sure we were seeing each other, but… it wasn't the same as before. The whole thing with Octavio made us realize how much we drifted apart, so we took things in hand. We adjusted our schedules. I told many managers to go to hell, and Marie did the same with some producers. Yeah, it put a stain on our image for some jerks, but the hell with 'em ! The hell with this fucking industry ! They can take their money and stuff it up into their asses to see if they shit green ink ! I'm not gonna abandon Marie for money or glitz and glam. Anyways, after the shitstorm we caused, things just… kinda settled down… like they always do after all… And we decided to live together, just like that ! I can't say we're with each other at every moment, but at least we now actually spend time together and so we're waaaaaay closer ! Closer than ever !"

-"You almost lost your star…"

-"Yeah, exactly ! 'cause you can't see stars when there are fucking spotlights all around you ! Spotlights are brighter and huh… closer, sure, but… there's one big difference with stars : spotlights can't guide you. They just blind you so you can't see anything else. I did well to unplug these shits. I regret nothing. Now I can see the sky, and it's so damn beautiful. And guess what ? I'm still a popstar. Now, I just hope Pearl and Marina won't follow my solo path…"

-"Don't worry for them… They have the best kind of protection".

-"Huh ? You mean Pearl's wealth ?"

-"Don't tell me…"

-"What ?"

-"Am I the only one who sees Marina's feelings for her " _precious Pearlie_ " ? You could put a giant banner with a heart on it it couldn't be more obvious…"

-"MARINA LOVES PEARL !?"

-"Oh shit… I think I put way too much unconscious effort in sociology and cold reading…"

-"Wow, that scoop ! But hey, do you have proof ?"

-"A confession and… you'll see soon".

-"That's not fair ! It's too much of a tease !"

Mona smiled.

-"Thanks Callie. Thanks for everything. For what it's worth, I give you my benediction with Cor. Just don't jump the gun with him, okay ?"

-"Don't worry. I'll guide him at his pace".

Callie suddenly hugged Mona.

-"Thank you too Mona. I don't have much occasion to let my heart out 'bout everything".

Mona reciprocated the hug, smiling.

-"Shall we go back ?" She asked.

-"Yeah, the others are gonna get worried".

* * *

-"What took you so long ?" Agent 8 asked when Callie and Mona came back on the beach.

-"You know me", Callie replied with a smile as Mona let go of her.

-"Now that everyone's here, can we please go to eat ? I'm so hungry !" Cor exclaimed.

-"You're not the only one…" Agent 4 added, her stomach growling in support.

-"Fridge's basically empty", Mona declared, disheartening everyone. "But if you give me let's say… thirty minutes, I'll find you something… Something fresh, even".

-"But how ? All shops are closed at this hour", Marie objected.

-"I don't need money for this. Trust me", Mona replied.

-"Got no choice then…" Agent 4 grumbled.

-"Cor, you're in charge of the fireplace for once", Mona addressed her brother.

-"No problem sis' ! It's been far too long since we've done this !" Cor replied joyfully.

-"See you later everybody. Don't take a shower yet, we're gonna eat on the beach", Mona told everyone before flying away.

-"What is she doing ?" Cuttlefish asked, confused.

-"Sis' never runs out of ideas ! She always thinks ahead !" Cor exclaimed, showing a circular, flat rock construction next to the trail leading to the house. "Can somebody help me ? There are some heavy rocks and wood in our shed".

* * *

Mona came back about twenty minutes later, a heavy steel basket with a cover strapped on her back, and another made of iron – full of seaweed – in her left hand. She put them next to the fireplace – a mound of embers between the rocks heating a large flat stone above them – and opened the largest one.

-"Wow ! Nice catches ! And already done !" Cor complimented her.

-"You went fishing !?" Pearl exclaimed, disbelieving.

-"Yeah. I always have some spare baskets hidden somewhere just in case. I told you, there are rocks not far away, so plenty of shells and fishes", Mona replied as she was emptying the basket on the clean tablecloth which Cor had prepared.

There was everything : big and small fishes, shrimps, crabs, shells and even two lobsters ; all were gutted and beheaded, or otherwise ready to cook.

Cor went inside the house and came back with a cooking pot filled with seasoned water which he put on the overheated rock ; when the water boiled, Mona plunged the two living lobsters inside ; after one minute, she threw away the water and put the shellfishes directly on the stone. Cor put some plates and a basket for trash next to the fireplace, then gave glasses and cutlery to everyone, transforming the barbecue into a buffet ; Mona went on to fetch water and wine to add a superfluous sophistication.

-"You know what ? That's the best fish ever !" Pearl exclaimed.

-"Never thought it'd be possible to make such a treat with… huh…" Callie stumbled on her words.

-"Nothing but what nature gives us ?" Mona suggested, smiling. "Still, you have wine".

-"Yeah, that", Callie agreed, gobbling her shellfish ; her cousin was delicately savoring a wrasse.

-"It's so different from home… I mean, being here with y'all enjoying this… Whenever I get back home, be it my mansion or my parent's, everyone's served by domestics… We got chefs to cook, and they're good and all, but… it's not the same… Taste's… kinda different… Natural yeah, but there's somethin' more…" Pearl mused aloud, putting a shrimp on the rock.

-"It's 'cause we're with you silly ! Everything's better with friends !" Agent 4 told her cheerfully, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a glass of wine with the other.

-"You're right", Pearl replied, accepting the glass. "Wow, that's stuff's just so friggin' good too !"

-" _Château d'encre_ ", Agent 3 read on the bottle. "Very rare, expansive wine… Where did you get it, if I may ask ?"

-"A small compensation for a small service some years ago…" Mona replied vaguely.

-"I should buy those vineyards !" Pearl exclaimed, turning her shrimp the other way.

-"Pearlie…" Marina sighed.

-"Oh, your family already tried. They met a wall. Those vineyards run in the family since eons after all…" Mona told Pearl, who almost dropped her glass.

-"Surprised to meet someone who resists the Hōzuki family ?" Cor's sister teased.

-"To be honest, yeah. My family owns enough money to buy pretty much anythin'…" Pearl answered.

-"Except some invaluable things", Mona corrected with a smile.

-"Yup, that's right ! But I know this, and my family too ! We only buy huh… _material_ stuff, y'see ? Big, shiny things… Boats, houses… We're not huh… rich bad guys", the rich heir explained, removing the shrimp from the rock and eating it.

-"Luckily for us", Agent 8 added, a smile on her lips.

When everybody's belly was full, Mona put the untouched leftovers in her fridge and came back with an unmarked clear glass bottle filled with a light-green liquid.

-"What's this ?" Agent 8 asked.

-"You must guess !" Cor replied with a big smile.

-"Wash your glass first, or else you're not gonna enjoy it", Mona advised.

-"I know what it is", Jack said. "There's a lot of them on Gamma Prime. I didn't see your tools, however".

-"Inky Hamlet's antiquities dealer. I can use her tools freely, and she gets most of the stuff", Mona explained as she served everyone except Cor.

-"Smells like… apple… seaweed…" Agent 3 analyzed.

-"Youngsters know nothing nowadays… Cheers !" Cuttlefish laughed, sipping his glass.

Everyone except Mona, Jack, Cuttlefish and Agent 3 almost spat out the drink after the first sip.

-"What's this !?" Pearl exclaimed, the very small amount liquid she had ingested still burning her throat.

-"Apple and seaweed eau-de-vie", Mona answered, laughing.

-"Ode what ?" Marina asked, confused.

-"Eau-de-vie. Liquor. Spirit", Jack clarified.

-"It's so good after a second try, though !" Agent 4 exclaimed.

-"Old cooking's got no secret for you… This stuff brings back so many memories…" Cuttlefish mused aloud.

-"I just learned a lot of things in missions and on my free time. I've got nothing better to do. That or relaxing", Mona explained.

-"If I ain't drunk after that…" Callie laughed to herself, earning a reproachful look from her cousin.

-"Hey, humanity's coming back to Earth ! If it's not a good reason to drink, then nobody here will never, ever, drink again ! Cheers !" Agent 4 exclaimed joyfully, raising her glass.

-"Cheers !" Everybody replied, laughing.

-"Too young to drink this I suppose ?" Agent 8 asked Cor.

-"I already tasted it, but I don't like it. I'm not very fond of alcohol", Mona's brother replied.

-"Good for your health", Marina approved.

-"But you still like _that_ drink, right ?" Mona teased her brother.

-"Y-yeah. B-but b-because it's sweet !" Cor justified himself splutteringly.

-" _That_ drink ? Which drink ?" Callie asked, curiosity in her voice.

-"Orange liqueur", Mona replied. "It's so high on sugar I think you can get diabetes just by looking at it. It's very, very low on alcohol, so I always buy a bottle for his birthday… among other things of course".

The bottle of spirit soon ran dry, and Agent 4 chose this moment to declare she was tired.

-"Me too", Marie and Cor concurred.

-"Hey, grandpa's falling asleep !" Marie's cousin exclaimed, getting up and shaking the poor old squid.

-"Let's go to bed", she decided. "But shower first !"

-"I think I'm going to bed too", Agent 3 and 8 declared simultaneously, giggling at their synchronization.

-"This day's been tough. Even for me. Good night", Mona wished, dragging her feet along with Jack towards her house.

-"Marina ? You don't come ?" Pearl asked her friend as everyone left.

-"Actually huh… I huh… I got a song and I… I'd like your opinion on it. Maybe… maybe it's gonna be a hit so… I want it to stay secret for now, okay ?" She whispered.

Mona smiled when she heard this before closing the door behind her.

-"Okay ! But you're gonna sing acapella ? You sure ? I mean, your voice's beautiful and all but we're not really used to it…" Pearl replied.

-"Don't worry. We'll put instruments later. You ready, Pearlie ?" Marina asked, getting up.

-"Go Marina !"

Marina took a deep breath. And she sang her hearts out.

* * *

As soon as he sat on the armchair, Cuttlefish fell asleep ; Callie and Marie seized the occasion to take a dozen of photos and selfies.

-"And one wallpaper, one !" Callie exclaimed, laughing along her cousin.

-"Dibs for shower !" She added before running to the bathroom.

-"Right after you !" Cor said so fast his words blurred together.

-"Everybody taking a shower isn't doing a favor to my hot water tank… I'll take my shower with you, if you don't mind", Mona told Jack.

-"Really, should I mind ?" Jack laughed.

-"I guess not", her girlfriend replied with a smile.

-"If hot water's bothering you, I can take my shower with 8 too", Agent 3 declared, her Octoling friend nodding.

-"That's nice of you, thanks", Mona thanked.

Ten minutes later, Cor knocked at the bathroom's door.

-"Callie ? You're done ?"

-"Yeah, come in !" Callie replied behind the door.

Mona's brain cells drew hundreds of schemes and connections at once : but this time, it was too late : maybe too many variables to consider ; maybe the situation being non-threatening ; maybe Cor being faster. Marie reached the same conclusion too late too.

-"WAIT !" They both shouted in panic, surprising everyone. But Cor had already opened the door.

If Cor was the best detective of the world, he would have missed a corpse in the middle of the bathroom ; he instantly forgot everything : his name, his sister, the bathroom, the house, the planet, the whole world. He was frozen in place, his body so tense it seemed ready to be torn apart. His main heartbeat skyrocketed and became audible in the whole house, just as if someone was violently playing drums out of rhythm. Moving was impossible. Averting his gaze was impossible. Blinking was impossible. His body was not responding. He could not hear, taste, smell or touch anymore. The only sense left was sight. And it was functioning for only one thing : Callie's naked body.

-"Hah… Huh… I-I-I-I e-e-expected M-M-Marie as-as u-usu-usual…" Callie spluttered, her cheeks vivid pink.

Cor stayed immobile, totally blue, even though Callie was hastily putting a towel around herself.

-"Y-You all right ?" She asked.

Cor did not answered, still frozen in time.

-"Cor ?"

Cor's brain finally shut down to prevent paralysis and asphyxiation : the young boy passed out.

There were long seconds of silence. Mona's eyebrow twitched. She then burst out laughing, followed by her friends.

* * *

Cor slowly woke up in his bedroom in the middle of the night. He turned left to lay on his side, only to almost scream and jump out of the bed : Marie was sleeping next to him. He managed to calm down enough to think rationally : the fact that she was here with him meant the house was crowded with all of the guests. He suddenly sensed something warm on his neck and turned around. And then the image flashed in his mind, flooding his memory as Callie's breath met his. For an instant, he found relief in denial : everything was just a dream. Callie's open eyes brutally anchored him in reality : he panicked. Blushed. Sweated. The golden eyes, perfectly visible in the dark, were looking at him with warmth and love. Cor thought of changing into a squid and speeding out of his bedroom. Of his house. Of Earth. He was going to put as much distance as possible between him and the girl he would have called his girlfriend not for this incident. He then realized pulling off that maneuver was impossible : there was Marie on one side and Callie on the other : he was squeezed, _squished_ between them : there was no escape.

-"Cor…" Callie's voice was blowing words into his mouth.

-"Come with me…" she said, lips on his own.

She left the bed, taking Cor's hand ; next to him, Marie did not even moved a millimeter when he let his whole bed for her to enjoy.

Callie was swift and agile in the dark ; Cor followed her glowing tentacles and eyes ; on the way out, he noticed Pearl and Marina's tentacles lights : they were asleep in each other's arms.

Once outside, Callie smiled and spoke normally :

-"Fresh air, yay !"

-"Ca-Callie… W-why you brought me outside ?"

-"So we can talk, silly !"

Callie walked towards a dune, Cor following her : they sat down at the top, looking at the sea illuminated by the moonlight.

-"Y-you… You're n-not angry ?" The boy asked her.

Marie's cousin let out a laugh.

-"You're so cute ! Tell me, why should I be angry ?"

-"I-I-I-I… s-s-saw-saw y-y-you… it-it-it w-w-was an-an a-accident…"

-"You mean like this ?"

Callie swiftly took off her borrowed pajamas ; Cor managed to prevent passing out by closing his eyes and turning away, blushing. He sensed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

-"It's all right…" Callie whispered, her voice soft as silk.

-"N-n-no I-I-I c-c-can't !"

The hand caressed his cheek.

-"Hey… Do it for me. Please".

Cor was torn apart : Callie was beautiful. Gorgeous. But – in his mind – she had to wear clothes ; it was not that she was prettier this way : she should be wearing clothes because everybody was wearing clothes. It was cooler. Fresher. But even the most fresh clothes and accessories could not stand against the natural beauty of her body, and she was willing to show it to him, and him only. It was not like most of the clothes that were made to be complimented on, or sometimes – when the idea was pushed to the extreme – to divide socially, no, she was showing her body because she wanted it, not because she had to ; she was trusting him and she was giving him a gift.

-"Look at me".

Cor slowly turned his head and opened his eyes ; he anchored his gaze to hers, but she closed her eyelids, cupped his chin and gently lowered his head ; she then caressed his cheek and opened her eyes.

-"Let your eyes wander".

Callie lay down on her back and slowly opened her arms and legs, totally exposing herself.

Cor found no place to look at which was not pleasant : every nook and cranny and curve was stunning.

Callie changed position, resting on her belly : Cor memorized each detail, from the curve of her back to the mole on her left thigh.

-"This is me, Cor. My true self".

She then sat next to him, dusting some sand off her skin.

-"W-W-Why ?" Cor asked.

-"Because I want you to see who I am. Without cameras. Without spotlights. Without fans. Without clothes. I want you to love me as I am, not as I look. I can't say I hadn't any boyfriends before you but you… you're different. You… you think for yourself. You like Turf Wars, technology and stuff, but deep inside I feel… I know you're much more than this. You're not like your sister… I mean, waiting for society to crumble so you can take notes, but still, you're not like all those people at Inkopolis' square… Y'know, the ones stayin' hours taking selfies or whatever. You proved me you're much more mature than any boyfriend I had. And cuter too".

Callie kissed him on the cheek.

-"Any other person wouldn't stand me as I am now. Except damn perverts, but that's another story… What I mean is : I'm not naked in front of you to embarrass or turn you on. You love me whole, my body and personality, or you don't. I love you as you are Cor : I love you because you're you. And you, do you still love me as this very moment, even as I show myself to you ?"

Cor took a deep breath, removed his clothes and answered :

-"I'll always love you Callie".

Callie gave him a long, passionate kiss ; Cor put a hand on her cheek, but she took it, lowered it and gently put it on her breast : the feel of her synchronized heartbeats smoothed Cor's own while her silky skin put his spinning emotions at ease. She broke the kiss, took his other hand and put it on her thigh :

-"I understand if you don't wanna touch me yet… I promised your sister to go at your pace, so… Do as you want, I'm fine with kissing for now".

-"W-w-w-where c-c-can I-I t-t-t-touch y-you ?"

-"Anywhere you want".

-"I-I-I-I mean…w-w-where d-do y-you w-wa-want m-me to ?"

Callie offered him a bright, warm smile.

-"Let me guide you".

* * *

In her dreams, Pearl fast-forwarded the events of the day : Salmonid attack. Mona's power. The barbecue. Marina's song. _Marina's song_. She stopped her imaginary roll of film and let it unfold in real time from here.

-" _That song's so fresh ! Yeah, it's gonna be a hit for sure, even if it's short !_ "

-" _Pearl…_ " _Marina sighed, looking down._

-" _What ?_ "

-" _Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this… what was the last line of that song ?_ "

-" _"Pearl, I love you". Why ?_ "

 _Pearl let five seconds pass, looking at Marina, confused._

-" _Hey, Marina, why…_ "

 _And then she understood : her cheeks flared a bright pink and she hid her face in her sweater and hands._

-" _Hah… huh… I-i-is th-th-there an-another P-P-Pearl th-that y-you kn-know, o-other th-than m-me ?_ " _She asked, her voice muffled by her clothes._

-" _No_ ".

-" _M-M-M-Ma-Marina I-I-I-I…_ "

-" _You don't like me, do you ? I mean, not as I like you_ ".

-" _M-M-Marina…_ "

-" _It's all right… After all, we're not of the same standing, heck, not even of the same species…_ "

-" _M-Marina…_ "

-" _And I remember you talking about boys… I-I was a fool, really… I didn't pay attention… Let's… let's just stay friends, okay ?_ " _Marina was crying, even though she was trying to hold back her tears._

-" _MARINA !_ " _Pearl yelled : that was the first time she was yelling at her friend like this._

-" _P-Pl-Please d-don't b-be a-an-angry a-at m-me…_ "

-" _Of course I'm angry at you ! You don't let me talk !_ "

 _Pearl approached Marina, put a hand on her cheek, wiped her tears and hugged her._

-" _Now I know you don't read or watch my interviews…_ " _Pearl told her._

-" _W-What ?_ "

-" _"What is the best gift you have ever received ?" Guess what I answer every time ?_ "

-" _I-I don't know… Y-your voice maybe ?_ "

-" _"The chance to meet Marina"_ ".

-" _P-Pearl ! Y-you… y-you m-m-mean… Y-y-you…_ "

-" _I-I guess so_ ".

-" _P-Please let me hear it_ ".

-" _It's so… cheesy…_ "

-" _Please. Three words. I'm dying to hear them !_ "

 _Pearl smiled._

-" _I have a better idea..._ "

-" _What ?_ "

-" _You wrote a song for me, yeah ? So I'm dedicating you this one !_ "

" _A girl on Mount Nantai_

 _Yo, whassup, pal ?_

 _Doesn't answer, something's not right_

 _You lost your tongue, gal ?_

 _Hey, name's Pearl, what's yours ?_

 _You say somethin'_

 _Hey, cutie, there's a misunderstandin'_

 _Yo, you don't even speak Inklin' ?_

 _Relax mate, I'm gonna teach you_

 _You learn fast, you're good lookin' too_

 _You wrote a song ?_

 _Ebb 'n' Flow, it's called ?_

 _Yo, Marina, you're so bold !_

 _Hey gal, let's make a band and be in history books !_

 _Not sure ? C'mon !_

 _From now on we're Off the Hook !_

 _Yeah, our first contract !_

 _Hey, just so you know…_

 _It's not only fans that you attract_

 _Now we saved the world together_

 _On that damn statue, we put on the show_

 _You, your bombs and my flow_

 _And what now ?_

 _You're still on my side_

 _Against wind, ebb and tide_

 _You're so close to me_

 _Hey, Marina, embark on my sea_

 _Let's sail 'til the end_

 _Together_

 _As girlfriends"._

-" _Pearlie… Y-You're wonderful… Hey… Let's mix our songs !_ " _Marina suggested, embracing Pearl._

-" _Our tongues first !_ " _Pearl replied before avidly kissing her surprised friend._

-" _P-P-Pearl…_ " _Marina spluttered once Pearl let her go after a long minute ; her cheeks were bright green._

-" _What ? It was bad ?_ "

-" _N-N-No ! I-I-I-I'm s-s-su-surprised… I-I-I m-mean y-y-you… r-r-really w-w-w-want t-t-t-to…_ "

 _Pearl smiled mischievously._

-" _You wanna see how much I want you ?_ "

 _She suddenly jumped on Marina and, despite her smaller frame, easily made her fall ; she stood victorious on top of her Octoling friend._

-" _You sure you wanna know ?_ " _She whispered, her mouth millimeters from Marina's ; she took her friend's zipper between her fingers, all the while kissing Marina's neck._

-" _You're gonna regret it..._ "

 _In a swift move, she brutally opened Marina's jacket._

Pearl smiled in her sleep ; more or less consciously, she snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

-"I love you Marina…"

The whisper gently echoed through the house, found its way outside and finally smoothly mixed with the sea.


	9. Chapter 9 : Falling skies

Mona began her ritual earlier than usual ; nonetheless, Jack followed her on the dunes where they both stripped, lay down and looked at the sky ; being far away from any artificial light, the beach was perfect for amateur astronomers : all the visible stars and planets were shining their cold colors, along with the vaporous Milky Way.

-"We can't see any of the human colonies from here, right ?" Mona asked Jack.

-"Not really. But you can still see the galaxies : Andromeda, Triangulum and the Large Magellanic Cloud", Jack replied as she precisely pointed to them with her index.

-"How did you get there, so far away from here ? And why ? What kind of space-travel technology did you invent ?"

-"That's a lot of questions", Jack answered with a smile. "I can't be sure, but I guess we went so far away because we could do it. Besides, it's not like you could find us there. As for our space-travel technology… We use dark matter, the substance which most of the universe's made of. We found ways to interact with it and use it as a power source. We also have gravity-based technology and antimatter-based technology. The first one isn't able to send us very far, and it requires heavy machinery. The second one is the most powerful of all, but you can't exactly make antimatter by snapping your fingers ; besides, it must be isolated in electromagnetic fields because of its instability, so it's, at least, very dangerous. Dark matter's perfect : it's everywhere and cheap and won't run out. The tricky part was finding how to interact with it. Once it was done, everything more or less clicked together and we made a giant leap forward. For everyday technology though, solar energy's sufficient".

-"But you're not using propeller-based machines, right ? Otherwise, even at the speed of light, you'd still be relatively close to us after twelve thousands years".

-"You're right. To travel from A to B, we simply fold space-time, just like an origami. It's extremely complicated and as you can guess, can't be used to travel very, very far. I mean, not to the edges of the universe or to very distant galaxies. There's a limit of distance and size. Hundred kilometers long spaceships are the biggest we're able to transport, but nowadays we use far smaller cargos to prevent accidents, and we don't explore much using this technology, even though we travel a lot between our colonies. As for the distance, I'd say one-hundred sixty-five thousands light years or something close. You must understand that we can't exactly "jump" from galaxy to galaxy, regardless of distance, with this technology at such scale : yes, dark matter's free and abundant and using it is relatively simple, but it still has huge risks ; it's not like taking a car. And like I said, for what now ? We settled down. We still send probes everywhere, but now we more or less don't care, with everything humanity has to offer. We don't intend to establish a galactic empire or that kind of thing".

-"As I know my species, we probably would do that if they had access to this technology…"

-"Humanity didn't became what it is now in the span of a day. Let the inhabitants of this planet evolve at their own pace. They can only get better with time".

-"I hope you're right…"

Mona tenderly caressed Jack's hair.

-"They've never been long, sorry", the human apologized, smiling.

-"They're perfect as they are… It's… unusual for us… I love them… They're smooth, just like silk…"

Jack caressed Mona's tentacles.

-"And this is unusual for humans", she said, rubbing the sucker of a tentacle with her thumb, earning a groan of pleasure from her girlfriend.

-"Sweet spot, hmm ?" She asked, kissing the other appendage in the same place.

-"M-May… Maybe…" Mona panted, unable to contain herself.

Jack's hand reached another spot on Mona's lower body.

-"I wonder which is the most sensible…" She mused aloud, the tip of her tongue licking and pressing inside the sucker while her fingers were busy elsewhere.

Mona's breathing accelerated further, and she let out a long moan.

-"I guess I'm gonna have to find out myself…"

Both Jack and Mona were left out panting and sweating, laying down on their back once again.

-"I need a cold shower…" Mona declared.

-"And look at me…" Jack said, pointing to her body with her hands : some parts were still covered in ink ; she licked the corners of her mouth. "I'd never thought it'd be edible though. And quite good with that".

Mona giggled and got up ; both girls went back into the house and discreetly took a shower before going to bed : Mona slept only one hour before the event.

* * *

The bright light pierced the darkness of her eyelids and she growled in frustration ; a moment later, the light tremors disturbed her further, and she got up to look at the window.

It was a beautiful spectacle : bright shooting stars were tearing the sky apart, some huge and some small, all falling and burning through the atmosphere ; something unconsciously clicked in Mona's mind, but she did not react. She slowly woke up Jack to witness the phenomena : as soon as the latter saw it, she became pale and trembling ; Mona's brain, on its part, finally made the connection. Both girls rushed in the house in panic, brutally waking up everybody as they were changing clothes.

-"Whazzhappenin…" A semi-conscious Pearl grumbled.

-"Can you hear me ? Jack to HQ ! Respond HQ ! Jack to all units, respond ! RESPOND DAMMIT !" Jack vociferated into her earpiece. "Signal's lost, shit !"

-"What's happening ?" Agent 8 asked, confused.

-"Humans are under attack ! Their spaceships are crashing at this very moment !" Mona replied, strapping her rifle on her back.

-"Do you have any hidden technology that could threaten us ? Like a giant EMP device, energy weapons or fast ballistic missiles not based on ink ?" A panicked Jack asked to the Inklings and Octolings.

-"They may exist, but not sufficiently advanced to harm you given what you showed us. If the inhabitants of this planet were attacking you, you'd at least see it coming", Agent 3 answered, securing her Splattershot to her right side.

-"If we didn't miss anything in our monitoring of your civilization, then it means someone or something else's attacking humanity. Let's go !"

Jack hurried outside and looked at the sky with anxiety : the hundreds of small shooting stars were parts of one of their biggest spaceships entering atmosphere, she was sure of it.

-"Jack, look !" Cuttlefish exclaimed, making her turn around.

A big, bright indistinct object flew far above Mona's house in a curved path before disappearing northeast.

-"It's gonna land near here ! Let's follow it, it can't be far away !" Jack exclaimed, darting towards the general direction of the flying vessel at a surprising speed, everyone behind her.

-"What are you doing with us, Cor !?" Mona panicked : her brother was spreading ink everywhere with his Brush to help everyone go faster ; Jack toned down her pace when she realized her friends couldn't keep up with her.

-"I'm coming with you ! I'm faster than everyone here except you and Jack ! I'll definitely help you this time !" Cor replied.

-"Cor, you-"

-"I'll protect him at all costs, don't worry", Callie interrupted Mona. "He's special to me after all…" She smiled, confusing the others.

Mona sighed, giving up.

-"If the spaceship crashed, it's in the forest", Agent 8 explained.

-"It's not that far, let's hurry !" Mona exclaimed.

* * *

Though the forest was reached rapidly, the woods themselves were gigantic ; moreover, in the dark, besides being confusing, they seemed threatening, the distorted shape of some trees appearing as grotesque, frightening silhouettes.

-"We can't miss traces left by a crash, right ?" Agent 4 tried to reassure herself.

-"All of our spaceships can avoid a rough landing, even when commands are compromised", Jack replied.

-"Are you all right ? I mean, not tired ?" Marie asked her.

-"My body's been enhanced. Amongst these modifications are the prevention of buildup of lactic acid, superior pulmonary strength, resistant blood vessels and increased heart efficiency. And gravity on Gamma Prime is stronger than here, so really, no problem", Jack answered.

The group entered a clearing from where they spotted topped pine trees.

-"This way !" Agent 4 exclaimed.

She took a few steps away from the group, only to explode in a splash of yellow ink ; she quickly regenerated next to her friends who stood in circle.

-"Sniper…" Agent 3 whispered.

-"Where's the ink ?" Marie interrogated, seeing nothing at the place Agent 4 had been splatted.

Agent 8 was suddenly splatted while Marina took a small dart in the shoulder.

-"What's… th…" she spluttered before immediately falling unconscious.

-"Tranquilizers ! Section Zero ! Damn Wiper, show yourself !" Mona exclaimed aloud.

Jack took a dart in her arm, but the minuscule arrow failed to pierce her light armor, much less her skin ; she raised her gun in the direction from where the projectile was coming : the air blast uprooted some trees while Agent 3 managed to avoid a dart ; she was still splatted however, and when she reappeared, she stumbled on something.

-"Invisible ink !" She yelled.

-"Wh…" Callie abruptly imploded while a dart wheezed past her cousin, barely missing her.

-"Wiper, show yourself or I destroy you along this fucking forest !" Mona warned as she received a tranquilizer arrow in the neck ; she removed it, unfazed, her body immediately destroying the drug.

Cor avoided one and he quickly covered their surroundings with ink ; it took less than three seconds for him to do it with his Brush.

-"Thanks Cor !" Callie exclaimed as everybody, including her, hid in ink ; only Jack, Mona and Marina – still unconscious – stayed in the middle of the field.

Some long patches of ink began to disappear, erased by the invisible substance.

-"Nice trick you got there, newbie…" Mona congratulated the sniper.

An ink shot hit her on the side.

-"Mind if I take it for myself ?" She asked, licking the liquid off her fingers. "Not that bad, but needs some salt…"

Behind the trees, Ace adjusted his aim again, confused ; he precisely shot Mona in the head, but she stayed unfazed ; he then shot at the human, only to get the same result.

As far as he could tell, Ace was special amongst Inklings : he was big – very big – and gifted with an excellent, surrealist eyesight and a unique invisible ink. He did not know if his parents had the same gift however, as he was orphaned at birth ; his childhood in his beloved foster family had been happy however, and even at a very young age, he was excelling at Turf Wars with all the weapons available at the time, but particularly Chargers ; his already impressive height and girth were compensated by his fast reflexes and sharp precision, making him – oddly – a stealth master. Thanks to his imposing physique, he was also able to fight effectively, even though he was lacking the hard hand-to-hand combat training of his organization. He was a relatively new addition to Section Zero, his recruitment dating back to less than a year ; he was honored to come back to Alpha-1's team after his last mission, though he regretted not having been present when HQ had been attacked. But now, he had the unique occasion to confront the famous Operative Omega, a soldier whose even the highly skilled Wiper was wary – scared ? – of, and to prove that he was better than this girl half his age. He shot at her again. And again. And again.

-"You finished ?" Operative Omega asked sarcastically.

" _Damn kid ! What the hell's wrong with her !?_ " he thought just as something erupted from the ink – _his_ ink – catching his Charger and forcing it on the ground ; the ink then slowly turned bright red, giving form to what was restraining his weapon : a featureless Inkling silhouette with fangs. A tentacle emerged under his feet and wrapped around him before dragging him towards the living ink armor which disappeared ; the appendage effortlessly threw him outside the woods, in the clearing, breaking his weapon in the process.

-"This is your last warning, Wiper", Mona warned loudly as Ace was helplessly restrained by her ink.

Another tranquilizer dart planted itself in her forehead ; she sighed and removed it.

-"You brought this upon yourself…"

The ground shook under Wiper and his fellow agents, but Wiper himself was in a tree ; red ink restrained his colleagues while he shot at Mona with ink this time. Seeing her unfazed, he decided to use his trump card : the Inkjet propelled him in the air, above the trees ; the upgraded, much more powerful version of the weapon was fused with Octarian technology, making it able to move laterally in short bursts, rendering its user virtually untouchable.

Wiper aimed his weapon at Jack ; he fired precisely in the chest, but she stayed immobile, simply raising her pistol towards him : he narrowly avoided the air blast and shot towards Mona again, to no effect.

" _Damn you ! What the hell are you made of !?_ "

Wiper did not believe his eyes when Mona grew ink wings on her back and rose up from the ground to face him.

-"Give up", she ordered him. "You can't win".

He clenched his teeth, let out a roar of rage before shooting at her with both of his weapons, his fingers slowly becoming numb from the effort.

-"Wiper… No, Thomas… Give up. Please, Thomas. I don't want to hurt you. You've been injured enough", Mona gently told him.

The scar on Thomas' face twitched painfully, throwing him back to the day Operative Omega had saved his life.

* * *

-" _Transfer's finished_ ", _Wiper told the kimono-wearing Inkling woman in front of him, showing her the details of the transaction on the computer before turning it off and putting it on the ground._

-" _All right, all right… Let's recap, shall we ? The goods will arrive at Sturgeon Shipyard on 2 p.m. this Saturday. The serial number of the designated container is CP-78510-HF… Coralpolis, huh ? Quite the distance… Anyways… This container will be put somewhere on the ground in area 2… so we'll be able to access the goods hidden inside the furniture… three… no, four vans will be necessary to transport them… The moment they're in our possession… you'll get the other half of the payment… Am I right ?_ " _The woman asked with a toothy smile, throwing back her too long green tentacles._

-" _Yes. Please don't forget to steal and break things inside the container, otherwise the company's insurance's not gonna refund us and may begin to ask questions_ ", _Wiper replied._

-" _Speaking of your society… What was it again ? Inkea ? Ikaea ?_ " _The woman interrogated._

-" _Ikaea. Inkea's just a branch_ " _, Wiper answered._

 _A metal-themed ringtone resonated in the room deep inside the closed casino._

 _-_ " _Excuse me_ " _, the woman apologized, standing up and isolating herself to answer her phone._

 _Wiper and Mona waited for her to end the call, surrounded by four bodyguards behind them._

 _She came back and sat down again, still smiling ; each of her movements was as sluggish as her speech._

-" _Seems we have a guest_ ", _she told the agents._ " _An important one on top of that… Don't worry… He's with me. He knows about the deal_ ".

 _When Mayor Ink – Tobias Inkwell – entered the room, his eyes met the woman's, then the two undercover agents. And then back and forth._

 _As Wiper was turning back towards the broker, there was a flash ; Mona pulled him back swiftly enough to save his life, but not his eye ; the woman was deceptively fast using the sharpened letter opener on her desk. Thomas – disfigured – was left on the ground screaming as Mona sent the desk into the woman's face with a kick, knocking her out ; the bodyguards unsheathed their weapons, but the squid form of Operative Omega violently impacted the closest one just as a tentacle seized his N-Zap that she used to splat his colleagues. Despite his corpulence, Tobias Inkwell managed to roll to the side to pick up a weapon and aim at Mona._

-" _So you're the funds behind this woman_ " _, Mona told him, looking at the unconscious broker ; she briefly eyed Wiper : he had lapsed into unconsciousness._

-" _I would've never suspected Section Zero to be behind this deal. I should've though… Two department managers would never have the ability to organize such an operation, even with backup… Damn Eric should've told me…_ " _Tobias replied._

-" _I wonder what interests you have into buying weapons_ ".

-" _I have none. But… I have some in this casino and other businesses, you see… and I may sell a weapon or two to help countless other small, harmless businesses. You see, Operative Omega, being a mayor is like, hmm… being a tightrope walker with a stick. On one end, you have, let's say… the "good things". On the other end, you have the "bad things". You get the analogy : if one side becomes heavier or lighter than the other, I fall. Oh, sure I could arrest a lot of people. Enough to fill hundreds of jails. But nowadays… nowadays, everybody's got those damn good graces or worse, connections. Connections that could reach me or my family. So, I let some things go on both sides, and everybody's happy. Rest assured though, murder's not on my white list_ ".

-" _Protect my family and shit… Don't you have a better excuse ? Like good old money for example ?_ "

-" _Heh… Touché. Of course money's the first reason here. I guess everybody thinks they're underpaid… including me. Drop your weapon, Operative Omega. Oh, and remove those lenses, they look bad on you_ ".

 _Mona complied ; her vermilion eyes looked at Tobias with condescendence._

-" _That's better. You know what ? I'm not gonna kill you, Operative Omega. I'm gonna walk out of this room and call the officers three streets away. You'll treat your colleague and I promise I'll hail you as the mysterious agent who saved my life when I was confronting the suspicious owner of this casino alone. I'll be blamed by my subordinates for this reckless decision, but not too much. Evidence against this illegal business is already inside my office, isn't this perfect ?_ "

-" _Perfect indeed. Perfect confessions_ ".

-" _What ?_ "

 _Mona pointed her index towards the opened computer on the ground : a tiny, almost invisible diode was flashing next to the webcam._

-" _This room's a sieve for Wi-Fi waves. Smile for the camera_ " _, Operative Omega joked._

 _Tobias became livid ; he tightened the grip on his weapon, but a lightning-fast Mona kicked it out of his hand and then punched him in the gut, instantly knocking him out. She rushed to an unconscious Wiper : all of his disfigured face was covered in his own ink ; as far as she could see, his right eye was no more._

-" _Shit, Wiper ! I can't heal that !_ " _She addressed her unconscious comrade before putting him in recovery position, truly turning off the computer and waiting ; the team would arrive soon, having seen what had transpired in the room thanks to the webcam._

 _When police officers barged into the room, however, they were not disguised agents, but true law enforcement : they encircled Operative Omega while another person entered the room with a nonchalant walk, a pipe in the mouth._

-" _Leave them some space_ " _, a feminine voice grumbled._

 _Mona looked at the woman swallowed by her grey collar coat ; with a fedora on her head, only her nose and part of her mouth – with the pipe held upwards to avoid the collar of the mantle – were visible._

-" _What do we have here ? Oh…_ " _She said before looking at the computer. She then addressed the officers :_

-" _Everybody, you go outside, find the other guys and escort them here to get those two_ ".

-" _But… ! Superintendent Shella ! We can't leave you alone like this ! And who are those guys ?_ " _A female officer protested._

-" _Intelligence agency, they're with us. It's all right. I take responsibility. Go !_ "

 _The police officers left the room, letting Mona and Shella alone._

-" _Tobias was already under surveillance… But he wasn't your target, right ?_ " _Shella asked Mona, letting out a puff of smoke._

-" _No. It was the owner. We would've sent you the tape later. But it seems you caught a bigger fish thanks to us_ ".

-" _No fish's bigger than Tobias. Still, I must thank you. Your friend's all right ?_ "

-" _His right eye's lost, but he's gonna make it_ ".

-" _I wouldn't want to be in his place, poor guy. Your team's coming_ " _._

 _The fake and true police officers invested the room, and Section Zero's medical unit quickly put Wiper on a stretcher before evacuating him under the wary eyes of their official counterparts._

-" _I keep the computer. A shitload of paperwork's already waiting for me, so I'm not gonna wait for you to send the video. By the way, is it admissible as a proof ?_ " _Shella asked, nodding towards the computer for an officer to seize it._

-" _Total confessions_ " _, Mona replied as she left the room._

-" _Since I'm gonna meet them tomorrow, should I say hello to your parents ?_ "

-" _No problem_ ".

 _Shella looked at the fading silhouette of Operative Omega, masking a smile under her usual frown._

" _She's so much like you and at the same time so different from you, Carla…_ " _She thought._

-" _Who is she ? Do you know her, Superintendent ?_ " _A male officer asked._

-" _Let's say she's an acquaintance_ ".

 _Wiper woke up in a hospital bed. "Again", he thought. All of his missions had been, if not completely successful, accomplished in some way ; but always with a price : a wound ; a minor trauma ; a benign disease. When he looked around with half of his field of vision gone, he knew this time had been worse ; with difficulty, he remembered the events : the woman with green tentacles ; Tobias Inkwell ; him being pulled back ; the glitter of the ink-covered knife._

-" _You're finally awake, sleepy head_ " _, a familiar voice resonated close to him : Mona was sitting on a chair next to his bed, looking at him with a hint of worry._

-" _Mona…_ "

-" _So you're not amnesiac ? It sucks, I could've have scared you…_ "

 _Mona gave him a hand mirror : he almost laughed at his reflection : more than half of his head was bandaged._

-" _You look like a mummy. Seriously._ " _Mona told him, giggling._ " _Bah, you're still cute, don't worry_ ".

 _Wiper smiled despite it putting a strain on the freshly stitched up wound._

-" _Thanks Mona. Without you, I'd be in Hell. Or maybe I am already ? You're here after all._ "

-" _You bastard !_ " _Mona exclaimed, laughing._

-" _Sorry Thomas. I still wasn't fast enough to completely save you. I hope you'll forgive me_ " _, she apologized, getting up and taking his hand in hers._

-" _Nonsense. I'm trained for this. It was my fault, not being able to dodge a knife-wielding psychopath. I was distracted. I should be fired from Section Zero, that's pathetic. I'm pathetic_ ".

-" _Tobias Inkwell appearing out of the blue in the middle of an illegal weapons' deal is no mere distraction. You have excuses. I made it clear to the boss._ "

-" _But you reacted._ "

-" _It's different._ "

-" _How so ?_ "

-" _Just look at what I am, Thomas. I am four years old. I have glowing vermilion eyes. I served in SIS and I'm the best elite soldier out there, a damn living weapon. I don't want you to know what it means. Thomas, look : I lost my childhood the moment I was born. Would you trade everything you have… all of your happy moments, all of your memories, to be like me ? You're gonna lose out on this one._ "

-" _I guess I can't argue with that… So, what happened to Tobias and that fucking woman ?_ "

-" _Both are going to jail and won't be out soon. All Tobias' contacts ditched him, and his attorneys are running out of ideas. Superintendent Shella was there after you passed out, you know ? She arrested everyone. I may have heard she's gonna run for mayor._ "

-" _She has her chances_ ".

-" _I also heard Section Zero's got a tool for you. For your eye, I mean. I hope they'll fix you… kinda._ "

 _Mona pressed his hand tighter, came over him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

-" _For you to feel better_ " _, she told him._

-" _If you were a guy, it'd probably work._ "

 _Mona hugged him carefully, and Thomas put a hand on her head._

-" _Such a waste for me_ " _, she laughed._

 _Both agents laughed ; gently rocked by each other's heartbeats, they slowly fell asleep._

* * *

Wiper looked down : he raised one of his weapons once again, only for him to let his arm fall. He stopped his Inkjet and came down along with Mona.

-"I'm still pathetic", he declared pitifully.

Mona approached him and put her hands on his shoulders.

-"Why, Thomas ? Why attacking us ?" She asked him, gently caressing his cheek.

-"You already know… Orders… Nobody must approach the crash site, that's why we're on land and not on helicopter : so we can intercept anybody on the way".

Mona released the Inklings and Octolings trapped in her ink and Wiper ordered them to stand down and exit their hideout with a sign. Squidbeak Splatoon and Cor emerged from the ink.

-"We were attacked two days ago and all of our memories were wiped", Thomas addressed Mona.

-"I was there. Too late, sorry", Mona apologized.

Jack removed her helmet.

-"A human faction attacked you to conceal our identity : they acted out of their prerogatives, that's why I was there too. I saved Mona", she told him.

-"Humans, heh… We already had clues, but… to think you're standing right in front of me…" Wiper declared as Ace was coming towards him.

-"You all right, Wiper ?" The huge Inkling asked his captain.

-"Yeah. No problem. For once".

All of the inks slowly disappeared, allowing Wiper's team to come near the group : one of its members gave something to Marina, immediately waking her up.

-"Hey, Mona…" Jack called her girlfriend, looking into the distance. "I hear something. It's approaching".

-"How can you… !?" Ace exclaimed, disbelieving.

-"Enhanced senses", the human replied, narrowing her eyes. "It's a human… I think…"

The thing which emerged from the woods was indeed shaped like a human. But it was not human, at least not as anybody present was recognizing humans : half of its head and its skull were smooth black polymer, while the other half was totally burned skin ; its imposing artificial body was cut out from a dark grey material ; where the eyes should be, there was only a damaged translucent green visor with an equally broken lens behind it ; on its back, two half-destroyed mechanical wings were hanging piteously.

-"Cyborg…" Jack whispered as the humanoid was limping towards the group ; it raised its outstretched hand.

-"INCOMING !" She yelled as the half-robot shot something from its palm.

Wiper was the target, but only because he was the closest and right in front of his attacker : he would have taken the bullet. In his mind, he deserved it : not fast enough, not witty enough, not good enough. Instead, someone pushed him aside and took the projectile in his place. Jack immediately fired at the cyborg with her pistol, unleashing a compressed air shot ; the projectile sent it crashing into a tree, ripping off its left leg in the process : some blood mixed with a colorless fluid poured out from the wound and its mouth : the thing let out a gurgling sound as its body convulsed two times before ceasing movement.

Ace screamed in agony, clutching his pierced chest ; Wiper rushed next to him and cut his jacket and shirt open with a knife. The colossal Inkling continued to bellow in pain, and Jack immediately activated a device in one of her pockets : a short pulse deactivated every electronic object around them : Ace stopped screaming despite remaining in visible distress.

-"Nanites… What a gruesome weapon…" She growled angrily.

-"What's happening to him !?" Wiper panicked.

-"I deactivated nanotechnology that was eating him with an EMP", Jack explained hastily.

Mona looked at the wound and Ace laboriously breathing and coughing.

-"Use your ink to heal him, Mona !" Pearl exclaimed.

Operative Omega stayed silent, looking at the ground.

-"Mona !" Wiper exclaimed, clenching his teeth to restrain his tears in vain. "DO SOMETHING !"

He got up and brutally grabbed an immobile Operative Omega by the collar.

-"HURRY UP, DAMMIT !" He yelled in her face.

She then looked at him in the eye : her gaze was filled with sadness.

-"There's nothing I or anybody can do. It's an ink hemorrhage coupled with organ failure. His ink sack, lungs and at least one heart are pierced. The nanites have made a hole inside him. I'm… I'm sorry, Thomas… I-I can't even try, I'd j-just kill him faster… He… He's going to die. I… I'm sorry".

Alpha-1 let out a long, heartbreaking bellowing of despair and pain before falling on his knees in front of Mona.

-"Wi…per…" The voice of Ace resonated ; his captain came back near him, taking him into his arms.

-"Did… I do… some…thing… cool ?"

-"You didn't have to do this ! I deserved it ! I'm not strong enough, dammit !"

-"You're… the… strong…est… of… the… team… So… I… did… some…thing… cool…"

Ace violently coughed, spilling invisible ink all over himself.

-"I… would… have… lo…ved… to… pro…tect… you… more… I… wan…ted… to… tell… you… my… na…me. I… am… Zack…"

-"Zack ! I'm Thomas ! Stay with me !"

Zack mustered enough force in his arm for his hand to touch Thomas' cheek.

-"Sor…ry… Tho…mas… I… can't… be… sure… but… I… th…th…ink… I… lo…ved… you…"

Zack closed his eyes, slowly ceased to breathe, then fell limp under Wiper's screams.

* * *

 **Author's notes :  
** **-Thomas/Wiper is, in fact, a really good soldier, just slightly below Squidbeak Splatoon's agents in terms of combat (because they're monsters), but far above them as a spy. He just got bad luck since his birth.  
**

 **-How did Zack/Ace participate in Turf Wars with his invisible ink ? He simply copied the ink color of his team or took (drank) a dye before participating ; Turf War matches are of fairly limited duration, so he had time to take more dye between sessions or leave the match before the effect wears off.  
**

 **-What was the broker's name ? Ava Ritia. Easy pun, but Inklings don't know Latin :D Her goal was to forcefully install her (various) business(es) in Inkopolis by getting rid of the other mafias. Tobias Inkwell was interested in the operation that would have "cleaned" the city, but was planning to backstab Ava once the bloody guerrilla would've have weakened her ; of course, his illegal deals with other cities would've remained. In short, a civil war was prevented.**

 **-Inklings/Octolings have three hearts, with two probably on the way to vestigiality (no gills anymore after all). It doesn't mean they'll automatically survive when one of them is damaged ; especially when the bullet is designed to disintegrate flesh.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Meeting

-"We're going back to the base", Wiper ordered his colleagues through clenched teeth. "This will be my last order as your captain. I'm resigning from Section Zero".

The Inkling and Octoling soldiers under his command let out a gasp.

-"Thomas, you're an excellent soldier", Mona told him.

-"Not excellent enough. It's over for me. I'm going back home, I don't wanna die for nothing. I've done enough… I'm sick of seeing people die. But at least I want to bury him…" He replied, looking at Ace's body.

Nobody found anything to say.

-"If humans, good or bad, hadn't interfered, none of this would've happened…" Jack growled, upset with herself. "Thomas, I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I swear I'll hunt and kill every single one of these bastards. Humans who throw away their humanity are less than trash to my eyes".

-"That thing was of your kind", a member of Section Zero reminded her.

-"No. I have nothing in common with that piece of shit. It wasn't born human. To think some people actually miss ancient humans who went off into space for no fucking reason…" Jack clenched her teeth and fists so hard the latter became white.

-"It was a… Drifter ?" Mona asked her.

-"Yes, without a doubt. Lost humans birthed generations of monsters through genetic engineering and technology… I'm gonna wipe them out. Destroy them. Crush them and all of their fucking kind…" Jack's anger was tangible ; Mona approached her and touched her hand, soothing her rage.

-"Let's save your people in the spaceship first", she told her girlfriend.

Jack took a deep breath and calmed down.

-"Sorry. You're right. Still, eons of progress and we're back to square one. We would've been better wiped out by the sea here back then. Thomas, everyone, I must apologize in the name of my kind", she declared, putting a knee on the ground and lowering her head ; some discreet droplets of water fell on the ground.

Thomas put a hand on her shoulder.

-"No. Just keep your promise", he replied. "Everybody, we're out of here".

Two imposing Inklings carried Ace's body away as Section Zero retreated.

-"Thomas !" Mona exclaimed as Wiper was leaving ; he turned towards her.

Operative Omega showed him her invisible right hand :

-"I'll never forget him. He's part of me now. Every time I'll use that ink, it will be in his memory".

-"Thank you Mona. Despite all this shit, I hope we'll see each other again", Thomas wished before turning away and waving goodbye.

* * *

After dissolving its leg, Jack cautiously inspected the dead cyborg's body, at times putting a device in front of her eyes when analyzing certain parts. She then explained the anatomy of the half-robot to her friends :

-"Barely any flesh left. There are a brain and a heart, all infused with biotechnology. The rest is artificial, even the blood vessels. Skeleton's fused with durable, elemental-resistant polymer. The nanites production unit is located in the abdomen where the intestines would be ; the power source is in the lower back, just above the coccyx, or the rear for you. Nanites become lethal only when exiting the body through the hole in the right hand, so I guess they become active when exposed to an exterior agent, probably light or oxygen. More disturbing, there's a… an artificial womb inside it".

-"What !?" Agent 8 exclaimed in shock.

-"Y-You mean… it-it was a-a g-girl !?" Pearl spluttered, horrified.

-"It was as much as a girl as you are a tree", Jack replied. "If each's equipped with these…" She mumbled.

-"Let's go find the survivors", she declared as she took out a silver, smooth, marble-sized ball from her chest pocket which she threw on the body.

The marble vanished as soon as it made contact with the corpse, which, after a few seconds, slowly began to disappear, eaten away, starting by the chest where Jack had thrown the object. The decomposition accelerated suddenly, and in a little more than half a minute, the body was totally gone, reduced to nothingness by the nanites.

-"You use the same technology as them", Agent 3 addressed Jack.

-"Our nanometric biotechnological robots are designed to eat away artificial material and then self-destruct into common, harmless elements such as iron or copper. They can't eat organic material : it's the door open to accidents. The few flesh that thing had was consumed by its own nanotechnology", Jack replied as they moved forward.

* * *

They hoped to reach the crash site in a few minutes, given the broken trees ; however, the ship seemed to have maintained a straight trajectory for some time.

-"Did it even crash ?" Marie asked, mostly to herself.

-"Undoubtedly", Jack answered. "Avoiding a rough landing doesn't mean not crashing".

The trees then became totally toppled, and everyone rushed in their direction.

-"I hope they're still alive and well ! And still there !" Agent 8 prayed aloud.

Two minutes of fast running and the spaceship appeared in front of them.

-"That's one of your ships ?" Agent 4 asked, looking at the black disc-shaped spacecraft resting perfectly horizontal in the middle of the forest ; under it, everything was crushed by its mass.

The black aircraft was totally featureless and seamless, with no sign of damage or even opening. As the group approached the ship under the remaining tree cover, Jack made a sign for everyone to stop.

-"I hear something. Eleven o'clock. Hide in your ink, quick !" She ordered. "If they're an ally, they could target you", she explained before proceeding cautiously and hiding behind a tree ; she peeked towards the source of the noise, then walked away and disappeared from everyone's eyes. After a few seconds, her voice was heard loudly in her native tongue, and everyone ran in her direction. When they found her, she was standing in front of another human, speaking in her language : like her, the young, dark-skinned man was clad in a soft black armor ; arms in the back, his posture was upright, almost tense, and he seemed to talk to Jack with utter respect.

-"Jack ?" Mona interrupted their talk, surprising the man who reached for his pistol before being apparently told off by Jack.

Squidbeak Splatoon and Cor approached the two humans, with the man looking at them with astonishment ; Jack told him something, and he immediately reached for a silver ring in one of his pockets which he put around his left ear.

-"Go ahead, Sergeant. Speak to my friends", Jack told the man.

-"Do… do you understand me ?" The man asked to the Inklings and Octolings in Inkling.

-"Yes, perfectly. Useful device", Mona remarked.

-"I am Alexei Corwin, Sergeant of the Intelligence Division", the man introduced himself.

Everyone did the same, ending with Cuttlefish ; as soon as the old squid finished speaking, Alexei gave him the military salute ; Cuttlefish responded in kind.

-"Don't tell me you're the only one left…" Jack let out in a desperate sigh.

-"No, Captain Williams. The others are in the ship. I decided to scoot the area before taking the decision to let the passengers out. They are all civilians", he replied.

-"How many are they ?"

-"Thirty-two excluding me, Captain".

-"That's… low", Jack murmured somberly as everyone was heading towards the ship.

-"The attack took us by surprise, Captain. Consequently, evacuation was done in a terribly disorganized manner, but most of us escaped to warn New Constantinople. I am afraid that, while our opponents were neutralized, we suffered military and civilian casualties. Two cargos are down along with an unknown number of escape vessels and fighters".

-"The assailants were Drifters, we neutralized one along the way. The cyborg was in no condition to reveal its intentions, but it did kill a comrade, prompting the use of lethal force on my part. We must be careful, they're utilizing nanites-infused bullets".

-"Captain, may I ask who the fallen soldier was ? In which Division were they ?"

-"He was one of us", Agent 3 replied instead of Jack. "A member from another organization. He was called Zack. He died honorably while saving his captain".

-"Captain Williams, this soldier shall be awarded posthumously", Alexei addressed Jack.

-"That's not up to anybody here, but I'm sure Thomas, his superior, will ensure that he will be. They could've built something together after all… They just needed… just a little more time…" Mona explained, looking down.

-"I promised to avenge him. And I will", Jack added as they reached the spaceship.

Alexei put his hand on it, causing a round, human-sized hole to immediately form in the structure, revealing a white corridor filled with metal doors. He went inside ; with his index, he made a circular motion where his translator was, all the while applying his other hand on the white wall. After some seconds, a small, thin silvery rod with minuscule holes at its end emerged through the white surface, extending in front of Alexei's mouth. The Sergeant then spoke through it in his native tongue before the microphone retracted back into the wall. With the same gesture as before, he reactivated his translator and they went back outside, next to the spacecraft's door :

-"As a member of the Intelligence Division, I saved what I could : some food and material, including basic translators. But I couldn't do much more. I was the only and last soldier to embark on an evacuation vessel that our assailants hadn't destroyed yet. However, one of their devices compromised the evacuation towards New Constantinople, so we came here using the ship's engines".

-"No signs of other ships, or of our fellow soldiers still on Earth ?" Jack asked.

-"Negative, Captain".

The doors of the corridor suddenly opened – or rather vanished into the floor – letting the humans out : Mona and her fellow Inklings and Octolings would never have imagined such a diversity : there were children, women, men and everything in-between, of all colors and appearance, and some with cats or dogs in their arms or along with them ; some humans even displayed unusual features, like horns or scales on their body. Each had or was putting a translator around their ear ; they gathered in the trail of destruction left by the aircraft for Alexei to count them.

-"Thirty-two. Everybody is here, Captain", he told Jack.

-"Perfect", she replied before addressing the crowd. "For those who don't know me, I am Jack Williams, Captain of the Polytechnic Division. I was part of the scouting squad tasked with observing the sentient life here. Earth has changed a lot since we left. Now, these people are its inhabitants".

Jack showed Squidbeak Splatoon and Cor with her hand.

-"Yo !" Pearl exclaimed.

-"Since the organization's project is, for now, unable to be carried, I ask everybody to stay in or near the ship until we find a way to fix it, or until help comes", the captain explained.

-"You mean we're stuck here for now, right ?" A woman asked.

-"Yes. I wasn't able to contact anybody since the attack", Jack replied.

Mona expected the humans to panic like most of her fellow people would do ; instead, all of them stayed perfectly calm.

-"Did you assess the damage of the ship's devices ?" Jack asked Alexei.

-"I checked the computers, Captain. The engines seemed fine, but this is not my field of expertise, and it's an old model", the man replied.

-"Let's go see those things. If the dark matter's tank is damaged even in the slightest, the ship's gonna self-destruct : it's programmed to do so", Jack declared.

-"Does anybody have something of value left inside the vessel ?" Alexei asked the crowd which, after a moment of deliberation, answered negatively.

The two soldiers went inside the spacecraft while the humans and Inklings and Octolings stayed outside, meddling and discussing with each other.

-"So, you're Earth's new people ?" A little girl asked Marie.

-"Yes. Well, technically, we've been here since twelve thousands years", Marie replied.

-"We were very surprised to learn that Earth was populated by multiple sentient, evolved species. We love your unique culture ! I even placed fictive bets on your Turf Wars !" A middle-aged woman, small horns sprouting from her brown hair, cheerfully declared to Agent 3.

-"In fact, most of us changed affiliation after this. We weren't expecting such a technological and socio-economical level. So, we now want to live with you in peace, as equals", a bald genderless person with gills on his neck explained.

-"You deserve Earth much more than we do, given how much we mistreated it in the past", a blue-haired girl teenager added, yellow eyes looking down.

-"I find you cute miss !" A young boy with pointed teeth told Pearl.

-"Thanks boy ! I'll sign you an autograph later", Pearl replied.

-"Your eyes… They're so…" A slender, tall blonde woman addressed Mona.

-"Strange ? Scary ?" Mona tried to guess.

-"Beautiful. That's such a nice hue…" The human marveled.

-"Stop flirting, Diana", someone falsely reprimanded her as two arms wrapped around her waist.

The other, dark-skinned girl was as tall as Diana, but more curvaceous and with a lower tone of voice ; both were wearing elaborate togas.

-"I'm not flirting ! I was just complimenting her !" Diana protested.

-"I know where your compliments lead", the woman retorted. "Leslie, you've got such a smooth skin ! Isn't that how we started ?"

-"Well, huh…" Diana spluttered.

-"Please excuse her", Leslie told Mona. "She doesn't even know you at all and she's already trying to catch you".

Leslie smiled, and Mona smiled back :

-"I do prefer girls and you're both gorgeous, but I'm all set and exclusive, sorry. Really, I'd have loved to privately enjoy your company otherwise".

-"That's so nice of you !" Diana exclaimed, surprised by Mona's answer.

-"You should stop drawing the conclusion that a girl alone equals a girl for you", Leslie told her, kissing her on the cheek.

-"You can ask Agent 4 over there, though", Mona suggested, showing her friend nearby. "She's cuter and funnier than me. Also, as far as I know, she's single".

-"Thanks darling ! What's your name, by the way ?" Diana asked.

-"Mona. And you're welcome".

The girlfriends headed towards Agent 4, immediately receiving a positive response before even speaking.

-"How old are you ?" A boy, reptilian in appearance, interrogated Cor.

-"I'm eight", Cor answered.

-"Same as me !"

The boys did a high-five, laughing.

-"We stumbled on your songs when we listened to your medias", a tall, pale old man wearing a white toga addressed Marina. "Your voice is stunning ! You and your friend make a great duo !"

-"Th-thanks", Marina replied, embarrassed.

-"Your music is something new to us. To tell you the truth, finding new things today is becoming complicated… There's so much past music that newer songs are just piling up without being listened… when they're not simply remixes", a nude, entirely shaved woman explained to her.

-"We're not culturally stagnant, but sometimes, novelty is too fast for us to catch up", a young human of indeterminate gender – with two bull horns on the side of their head – added

-"We're also aware that your music is resonating with your DNA. To us, it's just incredibly good music however", the old man said.

-"Wow, thanks ! Next concert, I'll get you places !" Pearl promised.

Mona suddenly heard ruckus inside the ship, and Jack and Alexei hurried out of it at a lightning speed.

-"GET AWAY ! THE VESSEL'S GONNA DISINTEGRATE !" They shouted.

Everybody ran away into the forest just as the ship abruptly lost tangibility, blurring its outlines and making it appear in a haze: it then suddenly but silently imploded in a bright flash of light accompanied by some black particles, all of which immediately vanishing.

-"Wh-what happened ?" Cuttlefish spluttered, confused.

-"Dark matter leak", Jack replied.

-"Can you huh… elaborate a bit ?" Agent 8 asked.

-"Compressed dark matter, our power source for long-distance travels, is confined inside electromagnetic fields to be harnessed. If one field's damaged, dark matter escapes primary confinement, triggering a self-destruction measure to avoid having containing it again and to prevent cataclysmic accidents", Jack described. "Dark matter – only in such artificial concentrations – phase through anything, rendering their charge and properties null, allowing objects to coexist or orbit in the same space all at once. Any object touched by it is irretrievable : it can't be interacted with anymore but by containing and destroying it within a special electromagnetic field. Otherwise, the intangible object will pass through and convert anything in its path until the whole planet becomes a pile of gravity-bound, untouchable particles, the same stuff the universe's made of", she explained further.

-"Scary…" Marie summed up.

-"No ship means no place to sleep", a child suddenly pointed out.

-"I pick up a signal !" Jack exclaimed. "Jack to HQ ! Do you receive me ?"

-"What !?" She exclaimed after a short while.

-"Got it. Good luck", she concluded after some minutes ; she then waited for something, then finally addressed her fellow humans.

-"Bad news. New Constantinople and Upsilon-1 are under attack by Drifters. Don't worry, our defenses are repelling them easily, but it means they can't and won't send rescue ships for now", she explained.

The crowd let out an audible gasp.

-"Enemy ships aren't a threat, and no life has been lost yet : the situation is under control. You're safe here, all Drifters within Earth's vicinity have been neutralized by our forces despite losses of personnel, I just got confirmation from one of the United Army's last standing drones", Jack reassured.

-"So, what do we do now ? Wait ?" A man interrogated.

-"Yes. HQ or someone else will contact me when the threat will be dealt with", Jack answered.

-"But… We lost our ship…" A little girl pointed out.

Pearl suddenly took out her undamaged phone – housed in a special casing – and isolated herself to call somebody despite Marina's protests : she came back a minute later, smiling.

-"Don't worry everybody ! I got something for ya !" She exclaimed with her usual attitude.

-"What do you mean ?" Callie asked.

-"Not showin' off or anythin', but did you forget who I am ?" Pearl instead replied before looking back at the humans. "Y'all ready to walk ? 'cause we're going to Camp Triggerfish !"

* * *

-"Did you just requisition the whole camp ?" Jack interrogated, disbelieving, as everyone was following Pearl's GPS application.

-"My family owns Camp Triggerfish, and I drew it when I was a child !" Pearl replied joyfully. "And hey, it's not the season, so it's empty. I just called my parents to warn them 'bout guests".

-"Did you precise the… nature of the guests ?" Marina asked awkwardly.

-"No, but who cares ? I promise nobody will disturb us", her girlfriend replied.

* * *

Reaching the camp took an hour and a half ; Camp Triggerfish was emanating a strange, melancholic aura at this time of the year despite the warm reds, oranges and yellows of the trees' leaves and the joyful aspect of the buildings and playgrounds ; all were totally empty.

-"You drew this when you were a child !?" Jack exclaimed.

-"Yep ! I can draw stuff pretty well. Mom and Dad put some things here and there, but most of it is me, even the song", Pearl explained. "Everybody, Camp Triggerfish is for you alone for free ! Enjoy !"

The tents were the perfect size for the children ; the bungalows, however, proved invaluable for the adults ; everybody decided to sleep despite the soon to be over night.

Jack and Mona were woken up by Agent 4, Diana and Leslie coming back to their bungalow, just as Jack's earpiece relayed something to her.

-"Roger ! We'll embark as soon as possible", she replied.

-"New Constantinople managed to send us an evacuation vessel, new model. It'll be here in a matter of minutes", she told Mona. "Better tell everybody".

As the new quickly spread around Camp Triggerfish, the ball-shaped, large silver ship appeared in the sky and silently hovered near the camp before slowly landing on the ground. When Jack approached it, an opening appeared in its otherwise totally smooth surface.

-"These antimatter-powered ships don't self-destruct", Jack explained, going inside the spacecraft.

She stayed two minutes inside it before reappearing.

-"Nothing seems compromised, the ship's ready to take everyone home, unless some of you want to stay here for longer ; I will not oppose it", she declared.

-"The ones who want to go home, enter", she addressed the crowd.

Less than a dozen of people embarked on the ship.

-"I'll be back as soon as everybody is in safety", Jack told her friends before following her fellow humans.

The door closed behind her, and, a few seconds later, the silver ball took off in the sky.

-"Why do those ships fly, by the way ?" Mona asked Alexei. "I mean, if you just have to fold space-time to travel, I don't see the point".

-"It's far less dangerous this way", the sergeant replied. "You can never know what could happen, even though there's a receiver at the other end. At least in space there's no one around", he added.

The vessel reappeared two minutes later.

-"Drifters have been repelled, at least for now", Jack declared, exiting the ship ; she then addressed the Inklings and Octolings.

-"If you wanna see what New Constantinople looks like…"

-"Really !?" Agent 4 exclaimed.

-"Info's been transmitted to highest authority : they can't afford you a special, lengthy reception given the circumstances, but an ambassador and the United Council will still welcome you for an emergency meeting", Jack explained.

-"You sure ? You have more… pressing problems at the moment", Agent 3 pointed out.

-"Don't worry, besides everyone getting disembarked in the most secure place possible, which is the Council's HQ, no Drifters have been spotted in our sensors' range. Also, talking with the Council will help everyone to take better measures against the threat", Jack replied.

-"If you're sure…" Agent 8 agreed.

-"Captain Jack, with your permission, I want to stay here with our peers", Alexei asked his superior.

-"Granted. This is what I had in mind anyways", she replied.

The Inklings and Octolings followed Jack inside the ship, the door "closing" behind them ; after a minute, the vessel took off, leaving the planet.

-"Wow !" Pearl exclaimed, looking at Earth behind them, mesmerized.

-"Our planet… it's… beautiful", Marina whispered, at loss for words.

-"And just look at the stars !" Callie said, pointing at the cosmos on the other side of the ship.

-"To see such things at my age…" Cuttlefish sobbed, overwhelmed with emotion.

Marie and Callie smiled, pulling their grandfather into a hug.

-"We're going to teleport", Jack warned them.

Seconds after her declaration, the ship began to gently vibrate : the stellar sky suddenly shifted – the stars changing in the blink of an eye – while the Earth was abruptly replaced with another, far bigger planet which the spaceship approached rapidly.

-"Is that New Constantinople ?" Agent 8 asked, impressed.

-"Yes. Humanity's heart", Jack answered.

New Constantinople was very different from Earth : instead of distinct, separate landmasses, a large portion of the planet was covered with a single green supercontinent forming a very large, incomplete ring around it ; the vast ocean was also peppered with small, almost indistinct islands.

The spaceship entered the atmosphere and quickly approached its destination in the middle of the continent : a colossal, dwarfing pyramid covered with vegetation and encased in a translucent dome, surrounded by an oversized city of infinite architectures mixed with vast gardens, woods, parks and ponds ; except for a few, apparently historical landmarks, all the constructions were made of natural stone or wood ; the few visible roads were flat rocks or sand paths ; at least, a river of tremendous proportions was splitting the city in half, even though its numerous small tributaries were not.

-"Wow ! You love plants here !" Pearl joked to mask her amazement.

-"There are studies proving that being surrounded by plants improves well-being", Mona told her. "It must also be the case for you too", she addressed Jack.

-"That's true, all animals need nature to avoid stress. Besides, every garden, wood and park on New Constantinople is connected to form a giant ecosystem. All of these plants are the vital lungs of this planet. Also, many things are harvested from nature aside from food ; that's why we leave it mostly undisturbed", Jack replied.

The ship approached the dome.

-"I didn't expect an advanced city to look like this, honestly. It's surprising… in the good way", Agent 8 complimented.

-"Human technology's discreet nowadays, and was already so even before we left Earth. The houses' windows, for example, double as solar panels", Jack explained. "And you haven't seen _inside_ the planet", she added as the ship passed through a newly created hole in the dome to reach its destination.

-"Inside !?" Callie repeated, confused.

-"In fact, the city reaches under most of the planet's crust, and at some places even below".

-"Awesome !" Cor exclaimed.

The vessel slowly entered the pyramid, an opening forming on one of its rocky sides ; once inside, the stones immediately merged back together. The spaceship came to a halt before creating an aperture in its structure to let the passengers out.

They had not disembarked yet that a tall, elderly bald man flanked by three helmeted armed guards came to greet them, a translator already put around his left ear.

-"Welcome to New Constantinople, residents of Earth !" He saluted the Inklings and Octolings, bowing respectfully before shaking hands.

-"I am Daniel Karlson, ambassador and diplomat of the United Council, the highest authority of the affairs regarding humankind as a whole. I am honored to make your acquaintance. Captain Jack Williams, I am equally honored to meet a young soldier of such a valor".

Jack bowed in reply.

-"Please, follow me. The whole United Council is physically present to greet you, even under the current circumstances", Daniel explained to them, heading towards a large corridor.

The interior of the pyramid was, like its exterior, made of stone and glass ; however, the stone inside the pyramid was polished, looking like marble.

-"It's bothering me that we're far from being the highest authority on our planet, and that we're meeting the one here", Agent 3 addressed Daniel.

-"We know who you are, and this is irrelevant. You are the first ones with whom we made contact, and I think Captain Williams has already briefed you about humanity ; you are perfectly qualified to discuss with the United Council. When the current situation with Drifters will be dealt with, a delegation will be send to Earth to officially contact your leaders. However, I surmise the Council will send delegates soon, given the risk posed by Drifters to your planet. Regardless of their intentions, humanity will lend you a hand", Daniel replied.

-"Thank you", Agent 3 thanked.

The glass elevator going up and down and sideways took them to another corridor, devoid of doors and ending on a wall. Daniel walked towards the dead-end and applied his hand on the wall all the while saying something in the human language ; after a moment, a triangular opening formed on the smooth stone, just like modelling clay sculpted by an invisible hand. As they were walking into the newly created small corridor, Marina addressed Jack :

-"How does it work ? I mean, your "doors". Atomic alteration ?"

-"Yes and no. It's nanotechnology : billions of nanites are buried just inside this wall. To simplify, a detector made of different nanites analyzes any authorized person coming close ; if recognition is successful, it relays the information to the other robots : then, using the void between atoms, they push them apart to create a way of predetermined form", Jack answered.

-"Impressive tech", Agent 8 marveled, touching the polished stone.

The opening disappeared when they stepped inside the large pyramidal chamber where the United Council was waiting.

Mona quickly analyzed the fifteen humans seated around an equilateral white table : there were eight women, two persons of indeterminable gender and five men, all of various ethnicities and ages ; there were tall seats left empty between them to accommodate for their smaller guests. They all stood up when the latter approached them ; they shook hands with each of the inhabitants of Earth and Jack, greeting Inklings and Octolings in Inkling language and introducing themselves before everybody – save for Daniel and the guards who left the room – sat down. An ageless blond woman with vibrant blue eyes, her hair tied in a complex bun, seated at one of the tips of the triangle, spoke first :

-"Allow me to introduce myself a second time : I am Anna Chartier, oldest member of the United Council. We apologize for borrowing your precious time, but Captain Jack Williams had taken a wise decision which needs to be commended. We are grateful to you for accepting her request of an emergency meeting, especially given the circumstances".

-"We wanted to visit you from the very start", Pearl replied.

-"Before we delve into the subject proper, I want to point out that we can't substitute for ambassadors or representatives of our planet", Cuttlefish declared solemnly.

-"We are much aware of this. However, there are two points which need to be taken into consideration : first, recolonizing Earth was, is and will never be amongst our projects. We have known for some time that it was populated by sapient species, but our decision was, at the time, to not inquire any further ; this directive was still in application some hours ago. However, we permitted an organization to contact you, but not on our behalf, under heavy surveillance and with strict restrictions. We made a mistake, and we deeply apologize. However, this turn of events turned out to be beneficial, which leads to the second point : Earth, along human colonies, is under assault by former human settlers which we call Drifters, for they have drifted away in the cosmos in the early days of human space colonization, or in some cases predating it ; had not the organization – and Captain Jack Williams infiltrating it – Earth would have suffered significant damage or fallen into the Drifters' hands. Of course, this is by no means an excuse for our mistake. We are willing to atone for it, in any way you deem suitable", a young man of Asian descent explained.

-"You couldn't have known. None of us holds a grudge against this council or humanity. Besides, except us and a few others, nobody on Earth's aware of your existence, even though with what happened recently, it's gonna be complicated for our government to cover up everything. The decision to officially contact Earth's in your hands alone, and I think no one here's gonna oppose it. The only thing we ask for is assistance : no more, no less", Agent 3 spoke first.

-"Our assistance goes without saying, so our proposition still stands. But of course, there will be plenty of time to discuss this once the crisis will be over", a tattooed individual of indiscernible gender replied.

-"Thank you. Now, may I ask how you plan to deal with the enemy ?" Cuttlefish interrogated.

-"Locating them is our priority. Depending on the distance and their arsenal, we will send specialized troops. Unfortunately, all of our detectors are returning negative results at the moment. Either they are very far away from us, or they use powerful concealment devices. Adding to the fact that they are probably nomads, it further complicates the task", a middle-aged, silver-haired man answered.

-"We keep a vast arsenal even in times of peace, just in cases like this. If Drifters refuse discussion, we will have no choice but to take very extreme measures", a woman with gills on each side of her neck added sadly.

-"Which means ?" Marie asked.

-"Total obliteration", an old woman clarified coldly, her steel eyes unwavering.

-"Harsh", Mona shrugged, her voice atonal as usual.

-"The risk is too great. We don't know why Drifters are attacking us, and they all commit suicide or auto-destruction before arrest. Nothing was found in their ships that would indicate any kind of plan", a black, imposing shaved-head woman explained.

-"Did something went wrong in the past, before those guys left ? I mean, they just broke up with the rest of humanity and vanished for no reason ? Sounds… weird", Agent 4 pointed out.

-"Drifters are not a homogeneous group. Many factions left at different times, with sometimes several centuries between two departures. Most of them left in perfectly good terms ; others just took a ship and disappeared without saying a word. The results of their attempt at survival in deep space are not conclusive : the majority of them died of various factors ; we found dead ships and dead planets here and there. Some kept contact ; some did not. Whole groups came back, or a few survivors. All of this to say these people were not coerced to leave, and nothing had been done against them in any way. There is no hidden secret behind these departures. Sometimes, some get tired of their own lives… and the thrill to discover or experience something new at all costs sparks powerful emotions, for the better or worse…" Anna said.

-"Humanity's inherent thirst for discovery is not as intense today as it was in the past : novelty is now available to every human. Travelers, for example, will always discover something new should they go far enough : they have three main colonies and hundreds of satellites to visit, enough to cover millennia of existence", a woman – her hairless head and face covered in green scales and spiky protrusions – added.

-"Since when the last Drifters went off ?" Agent 8 interrogated.

-"The last true Drifters separated from us around the time we were terraforming planets, so around eight thousand years ago", another scaly human, male this time, answered.

-"They had time to build weapons, societies, or even empires… why only attack now ?" Mona mused aloud. "Are you sure it hasn't happened before ? Even a brief clash ?"

-"Their resources were scarcer than ours given their reduced number. We only attained our current society thanks to the diversity of human interaction ; with less people comes less social bonds. We never had any encounter with them in the past, only found some of their ruins and corpses. Nothing indicates a hegemony or any kind of durable settlement in the observable areas. But of course, as already said, they can hide, or be so far away we cannot detect them. The last hypothesis explains why they did not send more ships : traveling far has a cost", a woman of petite stature, her eyes mostly hidden behind her violet bangs, answered.

-"We are part responsible for this. A more careful monitoring could have avoided this whole issue. We were too naïve about humanity", an immense bald man admitted.

-"A few hours ago, all detectors have been deployed as far as possible, and our defense systems are ready to take on a full assault, regardless of its form", another man – with gills on his neck, partially covered by his long, dark curly hair – added.

-"As we told you, we are also lending some of our forces to your planet", an incredibly long-haired, redhead teenage woman addressed Agent 3.

-"That's reassuring, thank you", Marina thanked.

-"Captain Jack Williams will stay in permanent contact with Earth's defense forces that will be sent once this meeting will be over", a blond, short-haired woman with yellow eyes explained.

-"May I ask who you are going to send for this operation ?" Jack interrogated.

-"Colonel Ronda Dreyfus will be the head of the mission and your referent. You two are in amicable terms, as far as we know", the last, non-binary member of the United Council answered, their face devoid of any hair half-hidden by the collar of their mantle.

-"Absolutely. I would not go as far as to say she is a friend, but she is certainly a close acquaintance", Jack confirmed.

-"Are you going to build temporary headquarters on Earth ?" Mona asked the Council.

-"Most certainly", the scaly woman replied.

-"Then I have a suggestion about where you should install them : right where the humans still on Earth are. It's a deserted place this year, and relatively far away from civilization. Plus, you'll be able to get in touch with your people and learn more about us", Operative Omega suggested.

-"Excellent idea. Additionally, other forces will be send above and underwater, in orbit around your planet and sun and low in the atmosphere. Overall, it comprises around twenty thousand soldiers", Anna explained.

-"The Drifters' attack caught the organization off-guard, so they were not able to retaliate properly, leading to casualties. The battalions we are sending are perfectly trained and use the latest available technology, rest assured about this", the Asian man added.

-"However, for such an operation to take place without complications, we will need to warn at least part of your people. We already selected members of your government, but we are open to suggestions", the man with silver hair declared.

-"The mayor of Inkopolis, Shella Dux, should be contacted. Keeping Inkopolis in the dark about this won't do anything good in the short or long term, and Shella's pretty sharp besides having a ton of political power", Mona suggested.

-"And what happens if they decide to tell everyone about you ?" Callie asked.

-"This will be their decision. We will not oppose it. However, our goal is similar : preventing the onset of panic amongst the population. I think they will understand", the long-haired redhead young woman replied.

-"I hope so…" Mona let out in a sigh.

-"Anyone has another suggestion ?" The genderless human covered with tattoos asked.

-"I was thinking of my family but… no, not a good idea. It'd only make matters worse", Pearl mumbled.

-"I may be wrong, but I don't think anybody has any more relevant connections", Cuttlefish told the United Council.

All of his fellow squids and octopuses nodded in a silent agreement.

-"This concludes this part of the emergency meeting", Anna declared. "Now, if you have any questions concerning humanity, please do not be afraid to speak. Our answers will be the most complete possible".

-"I have one then : why leave Earth all those years ago ? I don't buy the idea that sea rising could've wiped you all : you already had space-travel, so building floating houses or whatever would've been a piece of cake", Marie spoke up.

-"We gave Earth to you. Our ancestors had nearly destroyed it in the past, and gave it so much scars they thought they were not worthy to live here anymore. They also had another problem at the time : overpopulation. It was decided everyone would leave except a few who would watch the last moments of humanity on its home planet. Some stayed until the very end and died at home, while others left to rejoin us. When the last human still standing drew their final breath, we raced off in the cosmos and did not look back. It took only a few years", the woman with gills answered.

-"We were sure an intelligent species would appear someday, one who would avoid our past mistakes", the woman with yellow eyes added.

-"And you didn't check on Earth since ?" Agent 8 asked.

-"We knew, given the brightness of Earth millennia later, that someone was there. But we were busy with our colonies, and each new generation, including us, came to view Earth as an old tale, as they were born in space or on our new planets", the scaly man explained.

-"They're your home…" Agent 4 summarized.

-"Absolutely. We do not forget about our roots, but we must care about our flowers too", the man with silver hair metaphorically stated with a smile.

-"You took a risk, though : the species on Earth, including us Octolings and Inklings, aren't perfect : we do wars, we pollute our planet, we still use money, etc.", Marina pointed out.

-"You are evolving at your pace. We were similar. Yes, there are conflicts : sharing is not easy. Even today, with everything we have, some of us still express envy and jealousy : it is a natural trait. But through dialogue, patience and understanding, everything can be resolved. We are not worried for you in the long term, and we are willing to lend you a hand for these matters as well", the bald man reassured.

-"Would you… would you help Octarian society too ?" Agent 8 spluttered.

-"Of course. We will help every species to the best of our ability", the imposing black woman replied.

-"Thank you". Agent 8 let out a sigh of relief.

-"Do you have any more questions ?" Anna interrogated her guests.

-"Huh…" Cor, having been silent until now, timidly hesitated. "J-Jack told us th-there we-were pe-people u-underground. C-c-can we g-go t-to see them ?"

-"Do not be afraid to speak. All words spoken here have the same value. Of course you can visit any part of New Constantinople you desire. We allow Captain Jack Williams to accompany you outside of her duties until your return to your planet", Anna answered.

-"When should we return ?" Callie asked.

-"Whenever you want. Captain Jack Williams will be in constant communication with a pilot aboard a secured vessel ready to send you back home any moment", Anna replied.

-"That's so nice of you !" Agent 4 exclaimed joyfully.

-"I know I may not be able to make a difference against Drifters and their technology, but you can count on me to fight with Jack. Till we're safe, her war is my war", Mona declared.

-"We will not try to influence your decision. Your motivations stem from a feeling which has proven to be invaluable throughout history, for all species capable of it", the old woman with an icy stare said in a remarkably gentle tone.

-"We're all in the same division, so I guess we'll be part of the fight too… if there's one though…" Agent 3 shrugged.

-"We do not want to put this on your shoulders", the tattooed individual told them.

-"No problem ! Heh, squids and octopi fight a lot. It's a sport back home y'know ?" Callie laughed.

-"That aside, let's not forget Drifters have involved us in this war", Marie reminded the Council.

-"Yes, that is right. But please, do not feel obligated. Our forces are enough to deal with the threat", Anna pleaded.

-"Don't worry. We'll fight side by side, but if we're totally useless on the battlefield, we'll let you handle things your way", Agent 3 reassured.

-"Our species doesn't tolerate aggression in general. Feelings and honor aside, it's normal we want to fight back", Mona added.

-"We understand. If this is your choice, Captain Jack Williams will be your referent, she will keep you updated and may take you to any battlefield to her discretion. Our forces will be notified of your involvement", the violet-haired woman stated.

-"In the short time the organization had observed your planet, it had designed prototype translators destined to you. We refined them, and they are ready to be tested : our ambassador will give them to you once you will leave our headquarters. They function on the same principle as ours : a non-invasive connection is made with the brain, and everything you hear is processed by the translator, while the most spoken human languages are directly uploaded into your brain. By the end of the day, if you visit New Constantinople and talk to its citizens, you will be able to switch between languages effortlessly without the need of a translator", the woman covered in scales explained.

-"AWESOME !" Pearl yelled loudly before apologizing splutteringly, blushing.

The humans simply smiled while Marina put her palm on her face.

-"Our translators are the same. By now, Captain Jack Williams can probably speak your language, or at least a comprehensible variation thereof", Anna added.

-"The uploading is nearly complete. However, the device is significantly slowed down by analyzing two languages at once, which includes one with only partial data", Jack stated.

-"What do you mean ?" Callie asked.

-"Processing Octarian is very long, as it is not spoken in my presence. Only sparse recovered writing and audio were available when creating the translators, so there is missing data", Jack clarified.

-"Marina and I will help you with that", Agent 8 promised.

-"Thank you".

-"I was wondering, since we're talking about technology… Be extra cautious when you'll show yourself to our people. Many Inklings and Octarians are going to try to steal your tech, all with let's say… dubious intentions. I'm not sure the world's ready for this", Mona warned the United Council.

-"As much as I hate to admit it, Mona's right. Some of us will definitely want your weapons at all costs", Agent 3 agreed.

-"Thank you for raising this point. We are aware of this, but hearing it from your mouth adds much weight to this problem. We will be extremely careful about it. We have hope that mundane technology will help solve a wide array of problems, but we cannot let our guard down and let harmless devices turn into weapons of mass destruction. For the time being, we will deny any access to almost all human technology to your people until social and economic issues are treated successfully", the black, imposing woman declared.

-"This is more reasonable, yes", Mona concurred.

-"Changing everyone will be difficult and long, but I'm sure you can show the way !" Agent 4 asserted enthusiastically.

-"We hope so", the yellow-eyed woman concurred, smiling.

-"And about our technology ? Do… do we have anything that you would want ?" Agent 8 interrogated the Council.

-"Your technology mostly revolves around the use of ink, which we could certainly emulate. However, the application of such a technology is still limited for us because of our different biology. Regarding your advanced biotechnology, there are also many obstacles, again mostly related to differences between our species, and evident ethical implications which need to be discussed amongst scientists and governments, including us. To summarize, your technology is not needed from a military viewpoint. However, some citizens can be interested in it. When our relationships will be sufficiently stable, we will see what can and cannot be done", the tallest man answered.

-"Heh. Who needs ink or Zapfishes when solar panels are built into windows ?" Pearl let out in a laugh.

-"Do not think of yourselves as inferior. We simply applied the derelict solar technology when we first colonized planets, but it was not made in a day. It is a knowledge that we are willing to share with you, given its harmlessness", the Asian member of the Council said.

-"Don't underestimate the idiocy of Inklings and Octarians. We created weapons with far less than this", Mona warned.

-"Octarians who live underground won't be able to use it I think, though", Marina tempered.

-"The devices using this technology have of course some autonomy, but using it underground would be inconvenient, if not pointless", the scaly woman concurred.

-"Besides, it's just a power source, right ?" Agent 8 asked.

-"Yes. The process of creating weapons with solar energy is entirely unrelated to harnessing it for domestic purposes", the tattooed individual explained.

-"As we said, we will be extremely cautious with technology. We will refer to you if we have any doubts", the woman with violet hair reassured.

-"Well, in that case…" Mona shrugged.

-"Thank you for trusting us", Anna thanked.

-"I have one last question", Agent 3 said. "Why only three planets and some satellites ? Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but given your technology, each one of you could own a whole planet".

-"This is exaggerating indeed. We may have only a few planets, but their size is enough for most of the population to live in individual houses. Besides, we actually possess three hundred and fifty-five satellites, or moons if you prefer, most of them easily surpassing Earth's Moon in size, all fully habitable, but sparsely populated, and orbiting around true planets that we cannot colonize because of different factors. For example, I am from Atlantis, a satellite slightly smaller than Earth orbiting around Papet Zeta, a gas giant. All the planets of this system orbit around David and Claude, a binary star", the woman with gills replied.

-"And I guess from your appearance that Atlantis is covered by water", Cuttlefish theorized. "Frightening".

The woman smiled :

-"Atlantis possesses only a few emerged surfaces indeed ; you are correct : it would be nightmarish for you".

-"And where are you from, if I may ask ?" Agent 4 interrogated the scaly man and woman.

-"We were born on Zerzura, an arid dwarf planet half the size of Earth. It is the only dwarf planet that we have been able to colonize, millennia ago", the woman answered.

-"It is located thirty light-years from here, and is mostly isolated", the man added.

-"Even with such distance between us, we are able to maintain contact between galaxies and star systems : any information coming from these locations is relayed in real time to all others", the woman hidden by her hair explained.

-"Impressive. We're so far away from all of this…" Agent 8 marveled.

-"Do not worry. You will have access to our communication technology soon enough", Anna reassured.

A refreshing short silence hit the assembly, allowing Inklings and Octolings to process the key topics of the meeting.

-"Well, I think we're done for now", Cuttlefish finally declared.

-"Actually, I have one last question", Mona spoke up. "Jack told us there was barely any significant conflict in your colonies. And you told us everyone can get what they want. So, how your society is functioning ? Unless you're some hive mind, I don't understand how personal whims can't affect your social behavior".

-"That is an excellent question that we expected you would ask. Most of our former society's dysfunctions were solved by simply talking to each other, but of course not only : the nearly limitless resources that we learned to harvest without damaging the planet, then the colonization, destroyed the notion of poverty and most social problems. Formerly rich people reached the apex of their desires and fortune, but with the death of capitalism, they either committed suicide or scaled down their wants, just like humanity as a whole. When we left Earth, we understood that sacrifices had to be made by everyone to ensure our survival aboard our vessels : however, most had their house or even their whole town with them on board, so conflict stayed low, if inexistent. The first planets we colonized, New Constantinople and Gamma Prime, were still seen as a liberation, and had the process of terraforming not lasted some years, some would have jumped out of the spaceships. It was decided that Gamma Prime, as a perpetual experience, would be left without any technology or man-made materials and devoted to subsistence agriculture ; at first only a few people, tired of the ever-present technology, founded a colony. But as years passed, more and more humans from diverse earthly backgrounds adopted this lifestyle. When New Constantinople became what it is now, some Gamma Primus left their planet to reconnect with a minimum of technology without losing too much of nature. The record of these events are available to any citizen at any time, including you", the man with silver hair answered.

-"I think it is best for you to visit New Constantinople to understand how humanity lives today", Anna gently told Mona.

-"You're right", Mona agreed.

-"All citizens will be alerted of your presence and given a brief summary about who you are, but we cannot control how they will react around you. We apologize in advance for any impolite behavior. However, given the diversity of humanity nowadays, I doubt anyone will pay attention, and we will warn the population to not overwhelm you with questions", the purple-haired woman declared.

-"Much appreciated. I'm not… comfortable around crowds", Mona thanked.

-"The Hidden New Constantinople is less populated than the city on the surface", Anna reassured.

-"We're going inside a planet ! Awesome !" Cor exclaimed. "Shame my phone's dead…"

-"We will give you something to compensate", the tallest man of the Council told him. "For you too", he addressed the others.

-"This meeting is recorded and available in multiple formats. Each of you will receive a copy of any format you desire before leaving New Constantinople. We ask you to keep these documents preciously, as they represent the first official contact between our species", Anna explained.

-"Of course", Cuttlefish replied.

-"Then we shall declare this meeting over", the girl with long hair declared.

-"We sincerely thank you for your time, patience and understanding. We look forward to talk with you again", Anna thanked before everybody got up to shake hands.

The United Council escorted their guests to the door and gave their final goodbyes before the nanites sealed the thick wall shut.

* * *

 **Author's notes :**

 **If you find the characters' sexual orientation confusing, here's a recap :**

 **-Mona/Agent 4 : pansexual**

 **-Jack/Pearl/Marina : lesbian**

 **-Agent 3/Agent 8 : bisexual**

 **-Callie/Cor/Cuttlefish : heterosexual**

 **-(I leave Marie out for the time being)**

 **Don't be surprised at Cuttlefish and other characters speaking so formally : in my headcanon, a meeting with (technically alien) diplomats/politicians, even for Inklings, is something important enough to let the most aggressive aspects of their culture aside for the sake of decency/politeness.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Feelings

-"Thank you for these and the other things", Agent 3 thanked Daniel as she put the ring-shaped translator around her ear just as they were leaving the pyramid.

-"Wow, I know human words !" Cor immediately exclaimed as soon as the translator made contact with his skin.

-"Impressive", Mona said in the common human dialect.

-"Already ? Good accent by the way", Jack complimented.

-"Our languages are not fundamentally different : not much processing is necessary on the part of the translator", Daniel explained.

-"Aw… Awesome !" Cor spluttered in the human language.

-"I'm jealous…" Pearl grumbled in her tongue.

-"Speak to citizens. I am sure all of you will speak both languages very soon", Daniel advised.

-"Let's go underground then !" Agent 4 declared joyfully.

-"You can access to the underground by using the domes to your right or left", the ambassador explained.

-"Let's go !" Agent 4 repeated with enthusiasm.

-"We will see each other again before your departure. Until then, I wish you a good visit of New Constantinople", Daniel told Squidbeak Splatoon and Cor.

-"Thanks !" Pearl replied.

The ambassador, followed by his bodyguards, went back inside the gigantic stone construction.

-"Let me explain how those things work", Jack declared as her friends followed her in front of one of the glass domes large enough for a dozen of humans to fit inside.

-"Just like our ships, these devices fold space-time inside them and send anything to a chosen location. They can send you virtually anywhere where the same technology is present. All you have to do is formulate your request aloud", she explained.

-"Why are they limited in their use ? I mean, from one to another", Agent 8 asked.

-"They rip space-time using dark matter, or sometimes dark energy, as a power source : it's not exactly a casual event, so the dome acts as an electromagnetic field should something go wrong, even though I can't remember it happening. The second reason, more important, is precision : a computer's integrated into every device, and they're all communicating permanently : it's far easier for it to send you to the desired place if it has a link to another right at this location. This way, there's zero risk to be sent to undesired or potentially hazardous places", Jack answered.

-"It's kinda like our spawn units. Only way better and with a different application", Marina pointed out.

Everyone entered the dome – the transparent material moving on its own – before Callie asked, shivering :

-"Hey, there's no risk of getting huh… y'know… all mixed up at the end ? Like in horror movies ?"

-"We're folding space-time, not teleporting by deconstructing our bodies : that kind of travel's impossible at the macroscopic level. It'd be also totally impracticable besides taking forever", Jack replied.

-"Oh. That makes sense", Callie sighed, reassured.

-"It's still sci-fi for us", Marina marveled. "Even though I know how to make rocks float, I don't understand how your physics work".

-"Physics are the same for everybody", Jack answered with a smile. "It's just that what we understood about space-time and quantum physics so long ago led to unimaginable breakthroughs. Quantum technology's mundane nowadays, however, it still poses risks because of its very nature. Don't worry, we can't "break" the Universe, but we can create problems that are difficult to deal with, like dark matter leaks or time-space anomalies".

-"Time-space anomalies ?" Agent 8 interrogated.

-"Pretty horrifying things. Our understanding of what we call time allowed us to test on it. It didn't last long but it's still attempted today in some remote locations… It's widely discouraged nowadays, however".

-"You traveled through time !?" Marina exclaimed, ready to explode from excitement.

-"We're not sure actually : tests of physical travel yielded no results : I mean, nobody ever moved past the countdown, when there was one anyways. The guys in lab coats were just stuck repeating their actions until forced out of the loop. Probably, the methodology wasn't right. However, since time's a direction – or a dimension if you prefer – within we can't physically move but forwards, it's possible to remember the future or a possible future".

-"Like having visions ?" Marie asked.

-"You can put it that way, yes. But for those who had this kind of ability, time ceased to make sense altogether… They were in constant pain. It was impossible to talk to them, and you'd remember them before you meet. That's why I said we're not sure about time-travel. You noticed I talk about them, the volunteers, in the past tense : all of them were euthanized or lost. Besides being useless, it was declared unethical to let them suffer. What's more, every time we decided or were forced to alter what they remembered, they suffered even more. I saw them on the records… fluctuating, disappearing and changing state all at once, their mind being split over and over at each iteration of the present, at each electron becoming a positron… This… this is the worst torture imaginable. It's pure agony". Jack took a deep breath before finishing the story :

-"We finally stabilized them with the only thing affecting time in a meaningful way : gravity. And we euthanized them with it. They already knew it was going to end this way… in a sense, it'd already happened for them countless times before, but they… they were grateful ; they – more or less – successfully explained the nature of time before their execution but pleaded for such experiments to never be conducted again. We can say that their sacrifice wasn't totally in vain, even though research still hasn't totally stopped".

-"I'm sorry for them", Agent 4 said.

A brief silence followed, finally broken by Agent 8 :

-"What did they say about time ?"

-"Hmm. From their point of view, time was… madness. Literally. The time dimension was flattened, and maybe the other spatial ones, I don't know : we… we just can't understand what they experienced, or even how long it lasted for them. I can only figure out something like flatness. Everywhere, always, infinite. On the nature of time itself : to simplify, time's made up of traveling electrons or positrons in another dimension, the one which is non-physical : the present's nothing more than the inversion of these particles' symmetry".

-"Huh…" Callie interrupted her.

-"Fascinating…" Marina mused aloud.

-"Sorry if you're not familiar with all of this. Put simply, particle symmetry means that each particle has its counterpart, with very specifics exceptions, like photons. In the case of time, each time an electron and a positron meet, instead of annihilating themselves as thought in the very beginning of quantum physics, each goes into two different directions in the time dimension : the past or the future : at each inversion, you have a "slice" of present".

Jack paused to let them wrap their mind around the concept, then went on :

-"Also, time's perception by consciousness, and the way our brain has an influence on it and quantum phenomena is a totally different field of study. But you must ask someone more qualified than me", Jack answered.

-"I remember you telling me that gravity wasn't that useful", Mona told Jack.

-"Sorry. What I meant back then is that using gravity strictly as a power source for traveling isn't practical. But we still use it to travel : folding space-time involves gravity. Also, it serves other, very important purposes. You'll see soon", her girlfriend explained.

-"Why do we even care !? I just wanna go underground, not talking 'bout physics and stuff !" Cor exclaimed frustratingly.

-"You're right", Jack agreed. "Destination : New Constantinople, District -55", she ordered the dome which immediately sealed shut.

There was a brief humming before the landscape around them abruptly changed.

-"WOAH !" Cor immediately shouted once his eyes adapted to the surrounding semi-obscurity.

-"Amazing !" Marina echoed.

The underground city was stunning, although very dimly lit : what was clearly visible however, were the silhouettes of the upside-down buildings hanging from the ceiling, with exactly the same ones mirrored on the ground. Mona immediately noticed the resemblance with the city of the surface ; just like it, the buildings were carved from natural stone or, more rarely, from wood. Above and below them, as far as they could discern, were two identical lakes of clear blue water.

-"Wow ! It's colder here !" Callie suddenly noticed.

-"Yes, I'm sorry. All humans have adapted to most non-lethal temperatures, so we leave the underground unheated. It also preserves its fragile ecosystem which we recreated from live specimens when we terraformed this planet and its crust. Does it bother you ?" Jacked asked.

-"No, it's all right. Just… surprising", Callie replied as everyone left the dome, finding themselves on a large ledge.

Jack led the group on the wide suspended bridge which was separating in four : the far right and left straight paths were leading further into both sides the cave, plunged in total obscurity ; the left path was going downwards, ending near the bottom lake ; the right path was leading upwards, its smooth curve leading to the upper lake.

-"Everything's symmetrical !" Agent 4 realized, astonished.

-"Exactly. Just a whim from the architects, however", Jack laughed. "So, up, down, right or left ?"

-"They're mirrors, right ?" Cor interrogated.

-"Architecturally speaking, yes", Jack answered.

-"So up of course, if everybody's okay ? I mean, most awesome side of the mirror, right ?" Cor argued.

-"Totally agree !" Pearl and Callie concurred simultaneously.

Jack smiled.

-"I wanted to show you this district first because it's sparsely populated and isolated ; most of these houses are secondary residences. If you wanna visit denser or natural areas, just let me know", she declared before taking the upwards path.

The moment the group attained the most vertical point of the pathway, Callie broke in a cold sweat ; Cor and Marie took her hands and gently guided her until they were totally upside-down, not feeling any difference whatsoever.

-"Transition's smooth", Mona observed. "You're all right, Callie ?"

-"Y-Y-yeah. J-just no sense of b-balance, y-you know me… I-I just kinda freaked out. I-I'm all better now. S-sorry", her sister-in-law apologized.

-"You're lucky that we're more or less adapted", Agent 3 addressed Jack, showing the glowing tips of her tentacles. "Otherwise, it'd be impossible to follow you. By the way, how can you see ?"

-"We know about your adaptations, otherwise we would've given you special lenses. Humans became adaptive thanks to modest genetic modifications done even before we left Earth ; today, a large majority of humans, I'd say ninety-five percent at least, is like this. This enabled human diversity to explode, and us to live in a wide variety of habitats and develop new cultures. Illness doesn't exist anymore for us, although it was kept in wild animals to keep ecological balance. That's why humans, including me, can see more or less like cats. The people who live here permanently also got unique traits, but well, we're at the city, so you're going to see for yourselves", Jack answered.

Walking upside-down was not disturbing at all, which surprised the group ; in fact, if not for the other part of the city below, nobody would notice the oddity of the situation.

District -55 was a small town comprised of a few hundred, mostly scattered buildings of varying sizes and shapes ; there was no true road but large spaces between buildings, except for the town square which had some stone streets.

At first, they thought the city was empty, until the music hit their ears.

-"Wow, wow, wow !" Pearl panicked all of sudden. "Why do I have a taste of fruit in my mouth !? And images of some sea in my head !?"

-"Yummy !" Cor exclaimed.

-"Don't worry, that's feel-music", Jack reassured. "There must be a concert or a show, follow me".

-"Feel-music ?" Marie interrogated, confused.

-"A very peculiar kind of music we created some years ago, it's very recent. It allows you to _feel_ the music and lyrics thanks to Fuhari-Ferrier, or FF waves. They're produced at a very specific frequency and from a very specific neural pattern, which are rarely found together, or at all : sometimes you can know what to sing but not how to sing it, or have the good frequency but not the adapted brain. Fortunately, devices can help you with this, but just like I said, it's specific to less than one percent of humanity. We also had devices to translate emotions through songs, but trust me, the sensations were… dull compared to this. There's also a simple way to block everything consciously or unconsciously, and just hear the music", Jack explained as they reached the crowded town square filled with pale people seated in a circle around a band of four musicians.

There was a lead singer in the middle, a black woman with a bright red Mohawk, totally naked save for a thin moving golden thread wrapped around her body. The hypnotic string covering and uncovering every inch of her ebony skin along her red pubic and armpit hair, was creating a fantastic contrast. The woman was humming joyful notes carrying a relaxing effect. The musician on the far right, apparently a tan-skinned young girl, was naked too but totally devoid of any kind of ornament except an elaborate headdress made of copper, gold and diamond ; she was playing a simple pan flute masterfully, each of her notes sending an array of different images inside the listeners' mind. On her left, an almost familiar sight to the Inklings and Octolings : a tall bald middle-aged man with glowing, jellyfish-like skin irradiating a deep, almost purplish blue hue. Just like the woman and the girl, he was naked, making him one of the brightest object of the city ; he was playing a very old-fashioned guitar. The last member was an Asian teenage girl with green hair wearing thigh high boots sporting warm, fluorescent neon-like orange-yellow arrows pointing and moving upwards ; her forearms were also covered in gloves made of the same material. The rest of her arms, along her belly and neck, were wrapped in bright red bandages ; her chest and pubic area were bare. She was rhythmically hitting two levitating golden spheres, the size of a melon, with two rods of a crystalline substance, producing an undefinable beating sound which was creating various tastes in the mouth of the spectators.

-"Woah", Marina let out when she saw them.

-"I… huh…" Callie spluttered, at loss for words.

-"So fresh !" Pearl exclaimed. "And I need this thread stuff ! Can you wear it with clothes, though ?"

-"No, sorry. In fact, it's a pleasure net : you must feel it on your skin, or else it won't activate like this one", Jack answered.

-"A… pleasure net ?" Marie asked, confused. "I'm actually worried of what you're gonna answer…"

-"Its properties are obvious", Jack replied, masking a laugh.

-"Ugh…" Cor winced.

-"How does it work and what does it do ?" Agent 4 interrogated with a curious tone.

-"The net's made of special extra smooth bristles sending a low electrical current through the body, exciting the brain. At most it can…" Jack interrupted herself.

-"What ?" Callie asked.

-"I think you should plug your ears at my signal, and stop touching anybody", Jack warned, snapping her fingers to show them the warning.

-"Why ?" Agent 8 asked in a confused tone.

-"The song's gonna end in about twenty seconds".

-"So what ?" Pearl asked. "Hey ! Something's… buildin' up inside me !" She let out in a suggestive moan.

-"Pearl ! What was th…" Marina moaned too, unable to finish her sentence.

-"I see…" Mona understood, her voice slightly less atonal than usual.

Cuttlefish heard nothing at first, but immediately plugged his ears when he finally began to perceive the sensation.

-"It… it doesn't hurt… but…" Cor spluttered.

-"What's gonna…" Marie groaned, panting, only to see Jack snapping her fingers too late.

-"This", Jack replied, a purr in her voice as the singer hit the final note, the net converging towards her crotch.

Out of everyone, only Cuttlefish and Cor plugged their ears, even closing their eyes and clenching their teeth ; the others were forced to embrace the roaring internal explosion irradiating their body, just like the singer, her band and some spectators.

-"Haaa…" Marina and Pearl gurgled, falling to their knees, their hands pressed between their legs, an expression of pure bliss plastered on their face ; Marie and Callie suffered the same reaction.

Agent 3 and 8 looked at each other briefly before ferociously kissing, their out of control hands wildly caressing and groping the other's body ; Jack, Agent 4 and Mona joined them seconds later.

The pleasure-induced craze lasted half a minute, long enough for Agent 3, 4, 8 and Mona to be rendered topless, most of their face, chest, neck, or back wet from colorful ink and saliva. They then slowly separated themselves as they regained their senses ; Pearl, Marina, Callie and Marie feverishly got up, shaken by the event.

-"Ah… sorry…" Agent 8 apologized splutteringly, hastily putting her top back on.

-"Me too… It was… unexpected", Agent 3 added, finishing to button back her trademark jacket.

-"Well, I'm not sorry !" Agent 4 exclaimed joyfully as she was considering staying topless before the almost cold temperature clutched her upper body, forcing her to dress again.

-"Me neither", Mona shrugged, zipping her heavy jacket. "It was nice sharing this with you, even if it was too short for my taste. To be honest, all Squidbeak Splatoon's girls always turned me on".

Jack laughed as Cuttlefish and Cor stood frozen, their cheeks harboring vivid colors.

-"D-d-did… d-did w-w-we j-just… !?" Pearl stammered.

-"Absolutely. We experienced an orgasm accompanied by brief, powerful sexual impulses. It was a love song after all. You're lucky : some of them are only made of these", Jack replied.

-"Fascinating", Agent 4 marveled. "Where can I find this song and the others you talk 'bout ?"

-"It's recorded, you can ask the band", Jack answered. "You know what ? It's the first time I see such a reaction from only a sample. Music's truly special to you, and this one makes no exception it seems".

-"My body just kinda… burned. Just like… I dunno… a volcano, maybe. But not in a bad way", Pearl described her sensations.

-"Same here… It's not the first time but, well…" Marie dropped the end of her sentence.

-"Who knows what would've happened if the song had been longer…" Jack giggled.

The group approached the crowd which was standing up ; most humans looked at Earth's inhabitants with only light curiosity, having been warned by the United Council on a gigantic screen beforehand ; they stepped aside to let them meet the band as they departed towards their home.

-"Hello", Jack saluted the members.

-"Hi ! You must be Captain Jack Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you ! I'm Tsy !" The singer replied enthusiastically, vigorously shaking her hand.

She introduced the other members : the little girl was Mila, the man with jellyfish skin Hert and the teenage woman Aza.

Everyone introduced themselves.

-"So you're Earth's residents", Hert mused aloud. "How our former home's doing ?"

-"Still habitable for now", Agent 8 replied with a smile.

-"We're honored to meet you !" Aza exclaimed joyfully.

-"So, are any of you…" Mila began, only to interrupt herself, giggling. "I'm stupid. Of course some of you are musicians ! I can tell from the way you're looking at our instruments. Did you enjoy the show ? We'll sing tonight too, but in District -51".

-"Well, that last note…" Agent 8 did not finish her vague sentence.

-"Oh, yes, this ! Neat, right ?"

-"Awesome !" Agent 4 exclaimed in human language. "Jack told me you were recording your song. Can you give me a copy ? Please !"

-"Yeah, of course", Aza agreed before picking up a silvery, pear-shaped and sized object nearby. "Do you have some storage stuff on you ?"

-"Yeah, the Council gave us this glass stuff", Agent 4 replied before giving the musician a small glass tablet.

Aza glued the objects together for three seconds before the translucent green of the tablet flashed ; she then gave back the device to its owner.

-"We're indeed musicians. Singers", Callie told Mila.

-"Well, I'm also a DJ", Marina added.

-"Cool ! It's been so long since I heard that word, but DJs still exist more or less unchanged from old times", Hert said.

-"If only we had access to your music right now…" Tsy sighed.

Pearl immediately took out her phone and smiled.

-"All our songs are here !" She proudly declared.

-"Fantastic !" Tsy exclaimed joyfully. "Would you like to come to our house so we can listen to them ?"

-"I'm game !" Pearl replied in the foreign tongue.

-"Me too !" Marina, Agent 4, Agent 8, Cor, Callie and Marie concurred in the same fashion.

-"Okay then", Jack shrugged. "Does it bother you ?" She interrogated Agent 3 and Mona.

-"No problem. That's the occasion to learn more about you", Agent 3 answered.

-"I agree. But don't anyone dare to ask me to sing", Mona warned.

-"Why ? Don't tell me you can't sing !?" Callie exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Cor burst out laughing :

-"Sis' the worst singer ever ! She can't even sing half of "happy birthday" or clap her hands in rhythm ! I always say she's tone deaf !"

Everybody besides Mona tried to contain a chuckle, but she stayed impassive, only shrugging before speaking out :

-"I'm not tone deaf… I can follow a tempo, and I got a better hearing than most of you. I can enjoy music, but I don't know a damn thing about it. What I mean is… I can process music, otherwise I wouldn't be able to appreciate it, but I don't understand what it is other than different sounds blended together. And I… how do you say it, Cor ?

-"It's all high or low pitched for you, no in-between. Like this", Cor replied before quickly singing a line of a popular folk-song four times, starting from the lowest pitch possible to highest, with an obvious difference between each despite his limited vocal range.

-"Believe me or not, but I can only hear two different pitches : the first and the last ; the two others fall into either low or high".

-"And it doesn't cause you any problems !?" Agent 8 asked, disbelieving.

-"No, why ? My voice and all others always sounded normal to me".

-"So that's why your voice's so… special, well… not really emotive", Marie realized. "As a singer, I can help you with this, and so does Callie. Or Pearl. Or Marina".

-"I don't feel that much too, you know me… Thanks for your help, but it's too late", Mona shrugged.

-"You're only twelve", Agent 8 objected.

-"Indeed. But my growth's over since my first birthday, didn't you know ? Look, did I change over the years ?" Jack's girlfriend asked rhetorically.

-"No, but it doesn't mean anything. You can have a second growth spurt", Agent 3 countered.

-"Hospital reports are still at home if you want a proof. Mom and Dad often asked me to do annoying check-ups, even when I was totally fine, so I got a whole folder", Mona said.

-"And what did they tell you at the hospital ?" Agent 4 interrogated.

-"Developmental anomaly : sudden accelerated growth followed by total stunting. Weirdest thing they've ever seen".

-"Like me !?" Pearl blurted out, startled. "I-I mean, I took a nasty shock when I was a kid. Y'know, like being… huh… fried, y'see ? But hey, you're still taller than me ! Just a little bit though".

-"It's different in my case. There was no external accident. If you're familiar with some biology, here we go… Basically, my ink interfered with my telomeres ; there was a buildup of telomerase up to my first year until the responsible ink flow regulated itself when my body became able to handle it efficiently. Then it just stopped, but not totally : actually, my telomeres aren't shortening at all anymore", Cor's sister explained.

-"You mean… !?" Marina gasped in shock.

-"Yes. I'm not aging", Mona nodded.

Although it was not that strange for the humans, the Inklings and Octolings – except Cor – stood in a stupefied silence which Mona broke immediately, slightly annoyed :

-"I told you I _was_ ink. It's not metaphorical. Unlike you, this stuff's fused with much more than my DNA. Hey, don't make that kind of face… I'm not immortal… I guess. Either years will catch up at some point, or my body will fail me sooner or later, that's the common lot of life after all…"

-"I'm kinda like sis'", Cor timidly spoke up. "I grew up fast and I'm still gonna grow, but not past huh… fourteen or sixteen. But I'll still age huh… inside my body, you see ? Organs and stuff. Can we go now ?"

-"You're full of surprises", Jack addressed her girlfriend.

-"I got some in reserve… but only for you", the latter replied not so cryptically.

-"Are we gonna stay here or… !?" Cor let out frustratingly and embarrassingly.

-"Let's go", Tsy said before the members of her band packed up the instruments in their respective cases save for Mila, who was wearing her pan flute as a necklace.

-"We're gonna teleport to District -51, it's much more lively ! And brighter too !" Aza declared.

-"Is it still underground ?" Mona asked.

-"Yes ! But it's very different from here. You come here to be alone and quiet in the dark, y'see ? Nothing really interesting to do. And your skin and hair turn white, your eyes pale, etc.", Aza replied.

-"Not what I had in mind, but it's your visit after all…" Jack said, shrugging.

The group headed towards the dome, already leaving the dark and quiet district.

* * *

When they lay their eyes on District -51, they thought they were on another planet altogether ; while District -55 was gloomy and dark, this district was melancholic and well-lit, but far from being bright ; it was also several degrees warmer.

-"C-C-crystals !?" Cor exclaimed, eyes widening.

-"Yes. But they're all artificial of course", Jack replied.

The patchwork of gigantic crystals of all shapes, sizes and colors was dazzling without being blinding or overwhelming ; all colors were subdued, and no glow was brighter than the other. The cave was so large and full of gemstones that it seemed to stretch endlessly in all directions.

They stepped outside the dome and walked through the city with delight ; seeing people in the iridescent streets and hearing conversations made everyone – save for Mona – much more comfortable. In spite of the district being lively, only a few people accosted the guests from Earth before the group entered a hedgehog-like red crystal – four times the size of Mona's house – which closed behind them, immediately cutting off the sound from outside.

-"Now, let's listen to your songs !" Tsy exclaimed impatiently.

-"Don't forget the translators, Tsy", Mila intervened.

-"Oh. They're the special ones", Jack noticed when Tsy pulled out four black spherical, pea-sized earrings from an aperture in the wall.

-"Special ?" Agent 8 asked.

-"They translate the song directly into our brain with a slight delay, so that we can enjoy it in its original version while understanding the lyrics", Hert explained.

-"Otherwise, we'd hear your lyrics translated into our language. Even among human dialects, translation can be jarring. When you talk, that's all right, but when you sing, it's a totally different matter", Aza added.

Jack removed her translator and gave it to Tsy ; the voice lead of the band put it in contact with the earrings until both devices flashed for a split-second.

-"You can't translate without a sample though", Agent 3 observed.

-"For a song, it'd take far too much time, yes", Mila replied.

Each member put one earring on their ear, and Tsy gave back the translator to Jack.

-"When you're ready", Hert addressed Pearl.

Pearl took out her phone and navigated lengthily through the folders before finally finding the music one.

-"Which song ?" She asked to the band in human language, much to her surprise.

-"How about letting your phone decide ?" Aza replied.

-"Okay", Pearl agreed.

As soon as the first notes played, Marina and Pearl instinctively clapped their hands in rhythm, followed by everyone except Mona, unable to discern the beat anymore when the instruments kicked in.

-"It's called "Ebb & flow" ! It's one of our first songs !" Pearl exclaimed proudly before immediately beginning to sing along Marina.

" _Nasta !_

 _Riva !_

 _Heire !_

 _Terakonide !_

 _Dibon !_

 _Tamaiska !_

 _Stimi !_

 _Wiraonnyasa !_

 _Raizonnei_

 _Nyurazastei_

 _Dismisaidon gyaro gyaro_

 _Wastireimyun_

 _Minakeijyun_

 _Kozozawaden joriruni_

 _Raizonnei_

 _Nyurazastei_

 _Dismisaidon gyaro gyaro_

 _Wastireimyun_

 _Minakeijyun_

 _Tojyuranahabete zeriru bitinnu WOW !_

 _Heinasa !_

 _Dyuwatsa !_

 _Zeimina !_

 _Saponnaryo !_

 _Kanfide !_

 _Stapinize !_

 _Yodontorize !_

 _Bitinnu WOW !_ "

The duo was soon joined by Marie and Callie ad-libbing some lines, then by the humans, whose voices of lower pitch were beautifully contrasting with the duos' ones.

-"That was amazing !" Cor exclaimed in perfect human language.

-"I have an idea !" Mila suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't you sing with us tonight ?" She asked Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters, much to their surprise.

-"B-but w-we can't rehearse o-or…" Marina spluttered.

-"As long as you know your songs, it's gonna be fine", Aza assured.

-"And we can memorize the lyrics and melody after some listening", Hert added.

-"Let's try", Tsy decided. "Can you play that song again ?" She asked Pearl.

-"Sure", Pearl replied.

-"You're not afraid to play in front of humans, are you ?" Mila interrogated half-jokingly.

-"We'll give our best like always !" Callie answered enthusiastically.

Working on the songs took a few hours ; the bands wrapped up the rehearsals just in time. Thanks to their long conversations, the Inklings and Octolings noticed they were now fluent in the human language ; imitating Jack, they disconnected their translators.

-"Thanks for your help", Jack addressed Marina and Agent 8 in their native Octarian.

-"You're welcome", they replied in the same fashion.

-"I was thinking… how will everyone understand the songs ?" Cuttlefish asked Tsy.

-"There'll be a special speaker above our heads", Tsy explained. "All I have to do is merge it with one of our translators : everybody will understand them effortlessly without losing a bit of meaning".

-"Such wonderful technology !" Marina exclaimed.

-"You sure people won't be disappointed ?" Marie asked for the umpteenth time.

-"Two words : mind blown. That what's gonna happen", Aza asserted.

-"And it's fairly rare these times", Mila concurred.

-"Back home, organizing concerts' much more annoying…" Pearl grumbled.

-"… and costly ! All those special effects, technicians and planners, ouch ! Weren't for Pearlie's relations and money, our producer would've ditched us for being too expensive", Marina added.

Callie and Marie gave an approving nod.

-"You won't find yourself in debt here. If somebody wants to sing, they just have to", Hert said.

-"So amazing !" Cor exclaimed. "Well, that wouldn't help you, sis'", he added teasingly to his sister, making everyone chuckle ; Mona simply shrugged.

-"It's time to go", Mila declared.

The giant, needle-like crystal opened its door and windows, letting the noise in once again.

-"Do you expect many people ?" Agent 4 asked.

-"It's a very small concert for the district's residents, so probably a few thousands", Tsy replied as the band packed their instruments.

-"Here's your protection against feel-music that we talked about. Put it behind your ears", Aza addressed the Inklings and Octolings, giving them a minuscule black triangular sticker ; Mona and Agent 4 politely refused, and Aza did not bother to ask Jack.

-"I'll resist this time, don't worry. My body and mind know what to expect", Mona explained.

-"I wanna embrace it, but if there's no one to share it with me, that's no fun…" Agent 4 pouted.

Hearing this, Agent 8 suddenly removed her protection.

-"I guess I owe you one, so…" She addressed Agent 4.

-"B-but why ?" Her fellow agent asked, confused.

-"You let me stay at your home, you taught me Inkling ways, you gave me so much friendship and affection… I can at least… huh… let you… huh… show me some again", Agent 8 replied, a warm smile on her face.

-"Bah, it was nothin'", her friend tried to dismiss.

-"Not for me. So I'll let you kiss me if you want. That's not the first time after all", the Octoling added with a wink.

-"If you're sure…" Agent 4 finally surrendered.

Everyone left the crystal and headed towards the large town square, filled with thousands of humans.

-"Is that our stage !?" Callie let out once she saw the large circular raised area in the middle of the plaza ; in contrast to the general subdued lightning, the spiky crystals making up the platform were shining brightly in disco-like patterns of vivid colors.

-"Yes. Not bad, right ?" Hert said.

-"And you haven't seen the best part : don't freak out when we'll be on it", Mila added mysteriously.

The crowd – stepping aside to create a path for the bands – cheered on them as they got up on stage ; Mona, Cor, Jack, Cuttlefish, Agent 3, 4 and 8 stayed in front of the first rank of spectators. Tsy reached for a grey cubic device slightly bigger than her head in a corner of the platform, immediately putting the translator in contact with it before picking it up and tossing it above her : instead of falling back, the machine hovered in the air, three meters above everyone, in the middle of the stage.

-"Can you hear me, everyone ?" She asked normally, her voice greatly amplified by the device.

The crowd cheered to answer.

-"We're so happy to play for you tonight ! Thank you for welcoming us in District -51 !" She shouted.

-"Today is a very special day ! Humanity has made contact with Earth, our former home, after such a long time ! Give a warm welcome to its new inhabitants !" Hert exclaimed as spotlights of different colors appeared under the feet of Callie, Marie, Pearl and Marina ; their tentacles immediately changed hues to adapt to the light : the crowd roared with pleasure.

-"For you, in exclusivity, not one, but two famous bands from there are here to sing along us : on my right, Marie and Callie from the Squid Sisters !" Mila let a moment for the spectators to applause. "On my left, Pearl and Marina from Off the Hook !"

After another round of applause, Aza continued :

-"Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters will interpret their most famous songs, "Nasty Majesty", "Ebb & Flow", "Fresh Start" and "Spicy Calamari Inkantation", in their beautiful language ! Now, let's listen to them !"

Pearl immediately spoke up, briefly surprised to hear her voice resonating far better than if she was using a mic ; she remembered everyone's advice to keep her volume to bearable levels :

-"AYO HUMANS ! I'M PEARL ! HOPE YOU'RE ON FIRE TONIGHT !"

Since the crowd cheered on her instead of plugging their ears, she deduced that she was reasonable.

-"And I'm Marina ! Nice to meet you, everybody !", Marina shyly addressed the spectators.

-"Callie here ! I just wanna say thanks to THAM for lettin' us play with them !" Callie exclaimed.

-"And thank you for your welcome !" Marie concluded.

The concert began with a simple ballad from THAM mixed with Inkling vocals, receiving the first large acclaim ; it was followed by an instrumental song, then by a poem with almost no instrument, and then by dozens of diverse songs incorporating feel-music and rapping or choirs by the two duos, with everything spanning more than two hours and half.

-"We saved the best for last ! Now, Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters are going to interpret their songs !" Mila declared.

-"Here it comes !" Marina sang, beginning her vocals.

-"NASTY MAJESTY !" Pearl shouted ; her co-singer immediately started the song.

" _Prasti prasti_

 _Jangasobyu fasti_

 _Fasti yakrasmi_

 _Winin dachufrai_

 _Testya sharinhei_

 _Gestina wastinmansei_

 _Sotiki rupinsan_

 _Waizana frorinjan_

 _Endana prastifei_

 _Fasti yakrasmi_

 _Dubachusana haistei_

 _Tekenas wikirasyutai_

 _Mekewasteke prasti_

 _Jizakyaskuna wichugai_

 _Nigirigina bachuwa sekinafai_

 _Tekenas wikirasyutaiseke_

 _Bais baisradera chaisbaiteza_

 _Waikaza heistana maijigi dorestin_

 _Baispizakena prasti tai !_

 _Pikidas tekenaswiki rasyutai_

 _Mekewasteketuda prasti_

 _Jizakyaskuna winida_

 _Watktsukdabai diwau_

 _Wawawawa wannochai_ "

The verses repeated, this time with every singer adding lines in either language, forming an entrancing patchwork of voices and sounds, earning a roar of applause and cheers from the spectators. "Fresh Start" and "Ebb & Flow" followed, the ecstatic crowd shaking the cave with their enthusiasm.

-"Now, our last song, Spicy Calamari Inkantation, is a remix of a magical tune in our world ! I can't believe I'm saying this, but THAM and Off the Hook really helped us to make this song even better than before !" Callie explained.

-"It's exceptionally coupled with feel-music ! Thanks to THAM for allowing us to borrow their amazing instruments and wonderful voices !" Marie added.

The unmistakable tempo immediately resonated through the Inklings and Octolings' body, sending wave after wave of powerful feelings ; when the singers did their choreography, the whole crowd imitated them, dancing in perfect synch without bumping into or even touching each other : even though she did not show it, it impressed Mona : for her part, she was simply tapping her foot in rhythm, content to feel the beat.

" _Ya weni marei mirekyarahire_

 _Juri yu mirekerason_ "

Jack interrupted her dancing and came back next to her.

-"Wanna dance ?" She asked.

-"You don't wanna see me dance, trust me", Mona declined with a smile. "But there's somebody who can keep up with you", she instead suggested, eyeing her brother.

-"Cor ! Wanna try dancing with your sister-in-law ?" She shouted over the noise.

-"Sister-in-law sounds cute on me", Jack laughed with Mona.

-"Yeah, sure ! It can't be worse than you after all…" Cor replied, approaching Jack.

-"You little… !" Mona falsely reprimanded him.

As soon as Cor took Jack's hand, he was twirled through the air like a weightless puppet ; he soon adapted to Jack's speed and strength however, and, using his tentacles, boneless body and squid form, easily contorted to create moves impossible for humans ; both him and Jack dancing caught the eyes of their side of the crowd and of the bands, with Callie blowing him a kiss.

Mona approached Cuttlefish, dancing as wildly as his age was allowing him to.

-"Sorry, but did you see where your three agents went ?" She interrogated.

-"Last time I saw them, Four was dragging Eight by the hand somewhere else, and Three just followed them", Cuttlefish answered, without ceasing to dance.

-"Oh. I see. Feel-music, huh ? It's affecting me, you know… I wanna do stuff with everybody here, but it's manageable for now. I'll let it all out tonight, probably…" Mona shrugged while Cuttlefish imperceptibly blushed.

-"I wonder why you don't try this music. Who cares about your age ? Just look at the crowd, there are kids, elderly and everything in-between" she told him.

-"I don't wanna feel this right now, I just wanna go along with the flow !" He replied.

-"Rapping again ? Old habits die hard it seems. Sorry to have disturbed you".

-"No problem. But I'll try it later, hope there's nothing greater !"

Mona smiled :

-"You'd have a hard time feeling better".

* * *

-"Just like good old times, eh ?" Agent 4 whispered in Agent 8's neck, all the while kissing it almost bestially.

-"Yes… It feels so good to… love you again. Just like before", her fellow agent replied, panting ; she removed her friend's jacket and top, eager to caress and taste the sweet skin again so much that she interrupted her partner with a long kiss ; when they both separated, they were naked.

-"Oh ? You still have this mark", Agent 4 noticed, caressing a small greenish scar on Agent 8's inner right thigh with her index.

-"I don't think it can go away".

-"It doesn't matter".

Agent 8 embraced her friend, overjoyed to feel her body against her again ; even though they were kissing each other all over their bodies, Agent 8 addressed her fellow Agent. :

-"I miss you", she admitted. "I… I really didn't wanna leave. I regret. I just… wanted to avoid becoming a burden".

-"You'd never be a burden… I never wanted you to leave either. It so was awesome being with you".

Agent 4 gently kissed her friend's scar, letting the tip of her tongue caress it.

-"It still tastes like her", she said.

-"Does it turn you on ? I mean, more than you already are…" Agent 8 asked her, spreading her legs.

-"You have no idea. The thought of you two…" Agent 4 abruptly ended her sentence in a coo of pleasure.

-"Sorry about that scar", a third voice resonated in the quiet street, briefly startling the couple.

-"Three !" Agent 4 exclaimed in an aroused voice, standing up. "Please…" She implored.

When she wrapped her arms around Agent 4's chest, Agent 3 was already naked.

-"So… Do I turn you on _this_ much ?" She purred, sliding her right hand down to her fellow agent's belly, teasing her by rubbing it and feigning to not go lower ; Four immediately seized the hand and slapped it where she wanted it to be, while licking the other hand's fingers.

-"Right now, I've never wanted you _so bad_. You and your damn addicting taste…"

Sandwiched between her two friends caressing and kissing her, Agent 4 let out a very loud moan of pleasure, thankfully covered by the music.

-"So, which one of us do you prefer ?" Agent 8 asked, separating from her to embrace Agent 3, which was then squeezed between her fellow Agents.

-"You know what ?" Agent 4 said, nibbling Agent 3's ear. "I think… I dunno if it's the music, but… I think I love both of you equally. And not just for sex. I mean… sure, we're making out and all, but… there are tons of other things I like to do with you. And… I… I just _love_ you. I can… play with pretty much anyone, but you… you're special to me… You always were and you'll always be. I dunno I… I just… wanna live my life with you two by my side".

-"Even at this instant, you still manage to confess to both of us. You're so cute", Agent 3 smiled before moaning. "Well… I never felt anything this powerful for anybody else… So I guess it's reciprocated".

-"I love you too, you already know… But still… I wanna apologize to you. We… I didn't tell you what I did in the shower with Three back at Mona's house…" Agent 8 addressed Agent 4.

-"We were afraid it'd have… not broken your heart, you're stronger than this, but made you feel sad. And we hate to see you sad Four. You bring joy wherever you go. You're everything we can't be. You're our sun, our light in the dark of our lives. Without you, none of us would endure our job. So yes, you're our little sun", Agent 3 added.

-"Awww !" Agent 4 cooed, gently peppering her friend's face with kisses, tears of joy in her eyes.

-"Well… It certainly would've been unbearable knowing what you did… but just 'cause I wasn't there with you… And… Three, Eight… I don't think I'd be able to continue without you either…" She replied. "Hey, girls… I just got an idea… Why… Why don't we live together when we'll be back ? I'm sure we can manage it".

-"I'd be so happy to come back with you !" Agent 8 replied, switching position with Agent 3 so it was her turn to be squeezed between her girlfriends. "Let us be together !"

-"No problem with me either. We'll get to work later though. Right now, we have other things to do, right ?" Agent 3 purred, pressing her body harder against her Octoling partner, with Agent 4 doing the same.

-"Yes", the latter concurred. " _Many_ things to do".

* * *

The three members of Squidbeak Splatoon looked at the flashing stage from a crystal roof, hand in hand, as the concert was largely stretching out its duration ; it has been more than an hour since Spicy Calamari Inkantation has finished, but the recordings of the songs were still playing for people to dance and sing along.

Agent 3 and Agent 8 put their head on Agent 4's shoulders ; all were worn out by their hour of intense love.

-"Say Four… How long it's been ? I mean, your love for us", Agent 3 interrogated Agent 4.

-"When Eight came to live with me, she quickly became… someone special in my eyes. And you… when we first met actually. Y'know, we're close 'cause we lived through more or less the same stuff, but if I'd met you in the street, I would've still chased you", she replied.

-"I fell in love a lot as a kid, y'know : first there was a girl, then a jellyfish, then a boy, then a girl and a boy, then a girl who was a boy and a boy who was a girl, and phew… many more before and after I met you two. Oh, and of course, there were these two human women ! I'll never forget it !" She added, smiling.

-"Wow ! And huh… w-what did your… p-parents say about it ?" Agent 8 interrogated.

-"Mom and Dad don't care as long as I'm happy ! Sure, I got the bit 'bout health and consent, but that's all".

-"You're lucky. I have two mothers, so there's no problem, but the town where I grew up… A bunch of retarded bigots. We – I mean, my mothers and I – fought against them so many times, in every sense of the word. The mayor… that hopeless little shit… was a pain in the ass… harassing us and trying to make our lives miserable with the help of most of the council… One day, we three just beat out the shit out of him. He let us alone afterwards ; there was no witness after all, and he couldn't call the cops 'cause it would've drawn attention to his cesspool of a village. Then, not long before I left for Inkopolis, there was a well-known incident there, in this little shitty town : the mayor, a good portion of the council and some citizens were killed : a total of fifteen victims", Agent 3 narrated.

-"The Inkika murders !" Agent 4 exclaimed. "You're from there !?"

Agent 3 nodded.

-"I've never heard of this, can you explain ?" Agent 8 asked.

-"The Inkika murders happened nine years ago or something. Some people at Inkika town were slaughtered in a single night for no reason. Nobody was ever arrested", Agent 4 explained.

-"So there's a murderer out there !?" Agent 8 panicked.

-"Yeah. And I wouldn't like to meet them…" Her girlfriend replied, shivering. "No wonder why you left that damn town…" She told Agent 3.

-"I didn't leave because of that. It actually solved everything. But I was drawn to Inkopolis like so many kids at the time… There were still questionings even before I left. But the cops never asked me what I saw".

-"You… y-you saw something !? The assassin !?" Agent 4 exclaimed. "No, you're squidding…"

-"I saw who did it, and later, I learned why she did it".

-" _She_ !?" Agent 8 shouted.

-"I shouldn't tell you. But being together involves sharing secrets, right ? First of all, you must know that Inkika's quiet. Like, _really_ quiet, even in the day, so you can imagine how empty it is at night. The damn mayor had the electricity cut after midnight to spare money, or so he said. I was on the way back home from one of my rare friends, and I reckon texting my parents to tell them exactly that. So, I was a little girl on the street in the dark in a small town ; yeah, that's creepy, but when you know the kind of town it is and the pretty decent district I was living in, you got nothing to fear. I was like… ten houses from my home… when I glimpsed something at… my right I think, sliding from under a door… It was one of those council guys' house, you know, a small pavilion with a tasteless garden. No time to blink, and something's in front of me : a girl's silhouette… fourteen or sixteen, 'cause she was taller than me but smaller than adults. Something about her is… odd : she's totally black with some glow in place of eyes ; it's an ink armor, the special kind for covert operations, but of course I didn't knew it back then. She put her index on her mouth… I don't remember pissing myself, but… well, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that I did. I'm sure this girl's gonna kill me for just seeing her, so I just… close my eyes and wait. When I open them, she's gone. Vanished. I didn't tell anything to my mothers and the day after, fifteen assholes were dead and cops were everywhere".

-"Why didn't you tell anyone !?" Agent 4 exclaimed, shocked.

-"Back then, I was sure I'd be in trouble if I spoke about it, and I was right : she told me when I met her she'd had come for me and my family, but nothing personal. Even at this age, I was aware there was something more than just murders, and I was right about that too : all the victims were part of some cult worshipping a kind of sea goddess, really weird shit : they threw squidnapped people into the sea, cut their own body as a ritual and even soaked themselves 'til almost dissolving. They believed our species was fated to return to the sea someday, and they were trying to prepare for it : totally fucked up. Someone somewhere finally decided they deserved to die and sent an assassin".

-"The Children of the Sea ! That's their name ! I reckon they're still active today, but not in Inkopolis thanks to the mayor cracking down on criminals and illegal stuff", Agent 4 remembered.

-"Return to the sea !? This is plain nonsense !" Agent 8 exclaimed.

-"Yes. Utter shit. Let them be. They'll kill themselves eventually", Agent 3 shrugged.

-"So who was the girl ?" Agent 4 asked impatiently, back to the story.

-"If I tell you the glow was red…" Agent 3 answered.

-"Red ? Red… red… red… Who's red…" Agent 4 mumbled.

-"You're squidding, right ?" Agent 3 addressed her, confused.

-"It was Mona !?" Agent 8 exclaimed, stopping Agent 4's mindless thinking.

-"Yes. Operative Omega as she was called back then : she was on a mission for the SIS".

-"B-b-but she was three years old at most !" Agent 8 spluttered.

-"Yes. And she killed fifteen people in a single night, without being seen or heard. Except for me. When I joined Squidbeak Splatoon and met her officially, I immediately recognized her from that night, and she did too. I was afraid, to be honest, but when I talked to her and her parents, I began to kinda like her ; sure, we didn't share that much besides training, but it was relaxing to talk to her. And her parents were really nice and her brother was cute and smart. She told me about Inkika months after I joined, and I told her it was a good riddance… I remember her cracking a smile. That's all".

-"Well, I can't say I'm really surprised… And huh… it's got absolutely nothing to do with it but… do you still see your moms ? Are they okay ?" Agent 4 asked.

-"Yeah. I saw them two weeks ago. Inkika's much better now, and they work as shopkeepers. What about yours ?"

-"Still in my lost village running the family's drugstore ! Seen them last month".

-"So… that's what it means to have a family…" Agent 8 wondered aloud.

Both of her friends immediately took her in their arms.

-"You have a family : it's called Squidbeak Splatoon. And we're here. Y'know, the two girls you love and who love you more than anything", Agent 4 told her, kissing her on the cheek.

-"Yes. I know. Thank you. But… even then… it's too late for me to experience family like a child, like you did", Agent 8 replied.

-"Then build your experience from scratch as an adult. We'll help you", Agent 3 countered.

-"Well… it's not totally from scratch but… there are still holes you know… in my memory. Sure, Iso and everybody helped a lot, but… some pieces… they're still missing. I know for sure I didn't have a family back then, though… So maybe… it's better left as an incomplete puzzle. Sometimes, I even wish I could forget about everything but you and Squidbeak Splatoon…" Agent 8 declared.

-"What you lived through made you who you are today. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you otherwise", Agent 3 told her.

-"Same for me. And it goes for everybody else ! But… don't let your past entirely define who you are : you're a ton of other marvelous things !" Agent 4 concurred.

Agent 8 reached for a kiss which her friend happily gave her ; she did the same with Agent 3 :

-"You're the best things that ever happened to me".

* * *

 **Author's notes :**

 **So... what is canon/real and what is not ?**

 **Canon/real :**

 **-Pearl's stunted growth because of an electric shock (second artbook).**

 **-The songs' lyrics : they're the official lyrics, I don't own them. No official translation exists, it's pure gibberish.**

 **-The theory about the nature of time is an actual, serious theory ; bits about trapped humans and consciousness influencing it is of course made up.**

 **-There's a real life jellyfish that can reverse its aging.**

 **-Agent 8 may or may not stay at 4's house following Octo Expansion's events (second artbook or official art, can't remember which one).**

 **Not canon/real :**

 **-I think the two battles between Agent 3 and Agent 8 would at least leave some scars, given their respective strength.**

 **-I like to picture Agent 4 as an upbeat, positive and overall cheerful girl in contrast to 3 and 8.**

 **-Maybe Agent Eight still has some minor memories missing ?**

 **-Fuhari-Ferrier waves SHOULD exist.**

 **Other stuff :**

 **-I HATE love triangles in stories (plot devices that often fall flat in my opinion), so I went for a polyamorous relationship between 3, 4 and 8 : I sacrifice eventual fake tension for more character growth. And those relationships exist in real life too, so why not including them ?**

 **-In my headcanon, Inklings/Octolings as a whole are far less concerned by gender and sexual attraction than our actual societies, although prejudice still exists : the fact that girls, boys and everything in-between/outside are strictly equal in terms of physical prowess helps a lot. Also, fashion must play a role too (in-game, all clothes can be worn by either sex after all).**


	12. Chapter 12 : Broken promised land

Wiper closed the door behind him when he entered the small office of Section Zero's director, at the twentieth story of a glass skyscraper not far away from Inkopolis Square : just like the rest of the division's properties, this one was only temporary, explaining its total emptiness and blandness : there was a desk, three chairs (the office chair included), some cheap pseudo-modern paintings on the walls and a potted plant on a display facing a small bookshelf full of untouched, purely decorative books.

The middle aged, almost bald boss stood up from his office chair to shake Thomas' hand.

-"Alpha-1. First, let me express my most sincere condolences for Ace. His act of bravery will be awarded and his portrait will be put on display next to the ones of our fellow heroes", he declared, sitting back on his uncomfortable chair.

-"Thanks. But I requested a meeting to discuss another topic", Thomas replied.

-"Which is ?"

-"I'm resigning from Section Zero".

If Eric Sepio was surprised, he did not show it, save for a blinking of his heterochromatic eyes :

-"You're the most skilled soldier the Section ever got. I don't understand your request".

-"Enough dead people, enough injuries. I'm not gonna last in the long term, both you and I know it. I wanna retire before it's my turn. I gave almost half of my life to that unit, and my body's already all scar tissue. My mind too. That's enough".

-"And I guess no raise, whatever its amount, can change your mind ?"

-"No. Got enough money already to buy something acceptable".

-"I recall you joining Section Zero to enact justice on criminals, whatever the means, to keep the citizens safe. To quote you : "I'm ready to embrace the darkness so people can stay in the light"".

-"Yes, that's right. What's your point ?"

-"Don't you want to protect the citizens anymore ?"

-"I can still find a job in law enforcement. I just wanna live in the light".

-"Ace's death must have deeply impacted you then. Are you sure you don't want to take a few days off to clear your mind ? I'm sorry to insist, but I'm obligated to do so. Besides… Operative Omega, Ace, and now you…"

-"My decision is irrevocable".

-"Well then… I can't say I'm happy about it, but I respect your choice. Your resignation is effective immediately. However, you know the drill : ask for the paperwork to the administrative division and file your last report. Your legend will be forever remembered, Thomas".

-"Thank you".

The director stood up and got around his desk to shake Thomas' hand. Before suddenly slapping Hypno-Shades on his face.

* * *

Shella closed the double door of the city hall behind her, saluting the security guards and the janitors along the way ; totally hidden by her trench coat and fedora, she took out her ink-based pipe, put it in her mouth and walked away ; the officer stationed next to the door called her out :

-"Are you still sure about going back home alone, Mayor ?" The woman asked, already knowing the answer.

Shella smiled, temporary erasing her scowl :

-"Call me Shella. Just like I told your predecessor, nobody would think of me as anything but a cop. Well, a former cop. Or a private detective. Doesn't matter. Would you recognize me in the dark, if you'd only seen my face on TV ?"

-"I guess I wouldn't. You're lucky it's cold… and that this fashion's still more or less fresh though, if I may say".

-"When it'll be outdated, I'll just change colors. Good night, Inka".

-"Good night, May… Shella".

Inka looked at the silhouette of Mayor Ink quickly fading away under the streetlights, slightly confused as always when encountering her : Shella seemed displaced in time despite looking no older than forty, just like she was coming straight from her grandfather's young time period. Inka was recalling her – briefly before her own arrival and transfer – as her superior as Inkopolis' police Superintendent from ten years ago, not having changed in the slightest ; she was already the same grumpy-looking woman swallowed by her ample clothes most of the time ; strangely, Inka had never seen or heard of Shella wearing the typical navy blue uniform. She wondered what she was doing before joining law enforcement ; she remembered asking the oldest member of the police force at the time – an old bi-gender squid – where the Superintendent was coming from : their answer had been laconic and evasive : "I heard she comes from… hmm… let's say… another… kind of law enforcement".

Inka was perfectly aware that some private or public agencies existed around the world ; most of them were secret, and the mere knowledge of their existence by any non-authorized citizen was representing a statewide threat. However, she knew of at least one, as she was there when Shella had arrested Tobias Inkwell for corruption and illegal weapons dealing : in her mind, she pictured only two members : an unconscious young man with an atrocious fresh scar on his face and a cold red-eyed young girl which Shella seemed to know very well, as she had talked about saying hello to her parents ; the Superintendent had stated they were part of an intelligence agency. " _Maybe she was part of it too in the past ? Ugh ! I couldn't find anything on that organization in eight years, shit ! And what about the other one which Pearl Hōzuki and Marina Iida are part of ? Is it the same ? Shit, shit, shit ! No leads, just rumors, the Great Zapfish missing twice and that Salmonid attack ! You may be elusive, but I swear I'll find you. Investigation's my specialty after all…_ "

* * *

Four kilometers were nothing for Shella, and she – by far – preferred to walk than get stuck into traffic just like she often found herself when she was still Superintendent. In her hearts and mind, she was still a cop however, and a dangerously good one on top of that. She was really atypical compared to all the former mayors of Inkopolis, and maybe to the others all around the world : her pragmatic, shrewd and iron-fisted – bordering brutal – approach to crime had left the various mafias, cartels and other illegal or troublemaking organizations in tatters : Inkopolis was now in a far better state than eight or ten years prior thanks to her. The only big, most disgusting bug left on the windshield was Eric Sepio, director of Section Zero. There was still more or less smaller fry, of course : at least one Inkling deputy indulging in orgies with Elite Octolings turned prostitutes because of integration difficulties ; a peak of vandalism caused by a small group of teenagers ; a female attorney accused of having an affair with her female client suspected of larceny ; a man prosecuting his male companion for the custody of the children ; too much cases of reckless or illegal driving ; drugs still present in corners of the city, and countless more mundane issues. What made the case of Eric Sepio more interesting – or more sickening – was that he had a highly-probable connection with two of these problems, plus other minor or major crimes, including suspected collusion with hostile Octarians. But there was no proof. Yet. Instead of clenching her teeth, Shella deepened her frown. " _You sick bastard… letting drugs spread through the city and partaking in a prostitution ring, no less. And killing. And stealing. So you want cash, dope and whores… You hypocrite asshole… "Let's be wary of Octarians, particularly Octoling ex-soldiers, at least for now. I fear a panic amongst the elderly and more importantly, remains of hypnotization"… Panic and hypnotization my ass. Where are your concerns when it comes to sell and fuck them, you pathetic dickhead ? Shame Mona couldn't get back to me, or else you'd be rotting in jail… no rotting altogether. You disgust me, Eric Sepio, and I will definitely wipe you out sooner or later_ ".

She took a small alley, her stalker waiting before following her and cautiously peeking at the corner of a wall : the alley was empty ; fearing their prey might lose them, they ran into the corridor-like street. They had not reached the middle of the alley that something violently hit them from behind ; a voice addressed them as they fell on the ground, lapsing into unconsciousness :

-"Never tail a former cop".

* * *

The Octoling girl woke up brutally as a wave of cold water hit her face, making her gasp in shock.

-"You're awake. Good", a female voice was heard.

She opened her eyes which she was not able to rub : she was tied to a chair covered in a white luminous ink, facing an Inkling woman – sporting tentacles of the same unusual color – which was putting the now empty glass back where it belonged.

-"Wh-who are y-you !?" The Octoling panicked, vainly forcing on her restrains and trying to morph into an octopus.

-"This variant of my ink prevents full transformation of Inklings and Octolings. Stop struggling", the woman ordered. "Now, now… _I_ ask questions. I was your victim after all", she said, showing two pairs of shattered modern, well-disguised Hypno-Shades.

-"They're… !"

-"Shhh. First question : Name ?"

-"I… I-I I am A-Aegina".

-"Age ?"

-"T-Twenty-five".

-"Rank and occupation in the Octarian army ?"

-"I-I-I'm not part of them a-anymore. I-I deserted m-more than a year a-ago. I-I was an elite soldier t-tasked with the G-Great Octoweapons' p-pr-protection".

-"Fairly high rank then. Why were you following me ? I guess to use those glasses on me, but for what purpose ?"

-"I-I… I… don't know ! I-I-I was under their influence ! A-All I remember is th-that I-I was o-ordered to p-put them on y-you, th-that's all, I-I-I p-promise !"

-"Hmm… Let's see if you tell the truth".

-"Pl-please… D-don't hurt m-me".

-"You were an elite soldier : you've been through worse".

Shella went on to fetch something behind Aegina's back, opening a drawer. After an eerily long time, music was unexpectedly heard in the room.

-"Th-that music ! It's… !" Aegina spluttered.

-"No Octarian scientist could tweak your DNA to the point where it'd resist Calamari Inkantation's effects".

-"That song freed me almost two years ago. I'll never forget it".

-"I checked you with a detector for any hidden devices in your body that could interfere with the song. You seem clean, but you can still lie". Shella let a minute pass with only the song resonating in each fiber of their body before turning it off.

-"I-I-I'm… I'm sorry for f-following you", Aegina apologized, pausing before unexpectedly tearing up :

-"I… I-I-I d-don't kn-know w-w-what's ha-happening ! I-I j-just c-came h-here for a b-better life, you understand ? I… I thought th-that Inkopolis w-was p-perfect ! Pure ! A… A-an untarnished promised land ! B-but… but I… I-I was so naïve. My l-life as a s-soldier was s-so much b-better ! S-some of you… ! Th-they're so w-worse than th-the w-worst of us ! E-even O-Octavio wasn't s-so c-cr-cruel ! I-I… Th-they… T-they value l-life e-even less than m-my people ! T-t-they d-do t-things…" She then burst into tears.

Shella sensed a ball of disgust and rage welling up inside her, but she still asked :

-"You're an escort ? A prostitute ?"

The Octoling girl tried to control her sobs in vain, weakly nodding :

-"W-w-we're n-not m-many. We-we-we're w-well t-treated a-and p-paid s-so we can't revolt… s-some g-go back to Octarian society and s-some get enough m-money to leave. W-we're… f-free".

-"No, you aren't", Shella replied through gritted teeth, her body pulsating with a destructive rage. "You're sex slaves. Meat. Merchandise. Objects. Look at what they did to you, an ex-soldier. Who are your pimp and clients ?"

-"G-General Octaria's in charge. S-she helps us to not give up, she s-says there's a bright f-future just a-ahead. The cl-clients… I-I-I don't know th-their n-names. B-But… I-I…"

-"Don't push yourself".

-"I-I-I j-ju-just… I-I hate d-doing i-i-it with m-males ! I… I n-never li-liked males th-this w-way ! I-I told it t-to General Octaria, b-but she s-said it was a-almost do-done. That… th-that's the l-last thing I-I re… re-remember", the fallen soldier cried.

Shella almost punched the wall behind her ; she was never prone to angry outbursts, but this time, it was far too much : she had fought against a wide variety of illegal businesses or dangerous criminals, but organized prostitution was always triggering something inside her ; the thought of her parents briefly crossed her mind. She had eradicated the plague eight years ago, but now it was growing back, just like a tumor ; she took a deep breath to calm down and asked :

-"Where's the place ?"

-"I-I-I d-d-don't go outside th-that much. W-w-we often ch-change p-places a-and w-with the glasses I-I-I can't remember a-anything, j-just following you ri-right a-after the c-city hall. I-I-I'm s-s-sorry".

-"You don't remember anything else at all ?"

-"I-I saw a m-man the other day… talking w-with General Octaria. I-I surprised them… General Octaria said he w-was a n-new cl-client. He d-didn't say a-anything b-but I-I remember something o-odd".

-"Odd ? About him ?"

-"Y-yes. His eyes. One was b-blue, th-the other w-was orange".

Shella briefly looked like she had been punched in the stomach, but she recovered quickly ; she immediately washed the ink off the chair and cut Aegina's restrains.

-"I…" The latter stammered, slowly getting up. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE !" She shouted in tears, finally breaking under the pressure, before immediately falling into Shella's arms, crying uncontrollably on her shoulder.

Shella pulled her into a tight hug, gently rubbing her tentacles and back.

-"Shhh. You won't go back. Ever. I promise".

The women sat down on a sofa and Aegina continued to cry for long minutes, bringing Shella to tears too.

-"You'll stay here as long as you want… no, I order you to stay here 'til everything's solved. You don't move from the house, not even in the backyard, you close the curtains and you open to nobody ; I'm gonna lock you in anyways. Make yourself at home. Eat whatever you want. Do whatever you want. But please, stay here", Shella implored.

-"B-But y-you b-barely know m-me !"

-"I've spent enough time as a cop to see when someone's a victim and seen enough spies to know when one's in front of me. And as a former cop, current mayor, but also as a citizen of Inkopolis, it's my duty to help you. I'll pay you a therapist too, I know a good one".

-"Y-you're Sh-Shella Dux ?"

-"Yes, it's me".

-"I-I c-can't accept ! I-I-I…"

Shella pulled Aegina into another hug.

-"It's all right", Shella whispered gently. "It's going to be all right".

Aegina again burst into tears.

" _Eric. Octaria. I'm going to kill you. And I'm going to do it slowly. I'm going to make you suffer_ ".

* * *

-"I'm sorry Wiper. You leave me no choice", Eric Sepio told Wiper, the latter standing up after briefly struggling to fight off the Hypno-Shades' effects.

-"The effects are near instantaneous as you can see. Adapting Octarian technology is hard, you know… But look, those glasses are perfect on you. Not suspicious in the slightest".

Thomas stood immobile and silent under the device's control.

-"I could order you to do anything, and you wouldn't be able to resist… but I'm not that kind of guy. I won't humiliate you, Thomas. What I want, however, is to keep you just a little longer ; don't worry, I'll free you once you'll be of no longer use, and with a favor : you'll forget everything about Section Zero, but I'll let your childhood intact. I know you hear me inside, but sorry, I won't let you out".

Someone knocked at the door of the office.

-"Wiper, go open the door to my friend", Eric ordered Thomas who immediately complied.

General Octaria entered the room, looking suspiciously at Wiper before approaching Eric. Octaria was a tall, powerful Octoling, almost a head taller than Eric and Thomas, wearing a long grey mantle and a matching hat with an oversized brim.

-"Hello Eric. It seems to be working", she saluted the director of Section Zero, eyeing Alpha-1.

-"Hello Doflei. Just as I was telling our friend Thomas here, with some little tweaks here and there, you get a perfect mind-control device in the most perfect form possible".

-"Were you Inklings not obsessed with those kind of things, it wouldn't have been possible. I always thought your fascination with trivialities would be your downfall".

-"Of course. But the same could be said about your society. One thought of freedom and the whole thing blows up".

-"I can't argue with that".

-"By the way, how are your cities doing ?"

-"Still in one piece thanks to Power Eggs I think. But I couldn't care less if they were destroyed. They're basically empty save for walking tentacles and a few others still wearing shades. Salmonids are in shit, so it's over for their eggs. Good riddance. They were disgusting anyways".

-"You're not fond of a lot of folks, are you ?"

-"No. Both of our societies are garbage. But we're not here to talk about that, are we ? Did you get the info ?"

-"It was difficult, but yes. I have his location. I wonder why you'd want to free him, however…"

Eric took out a small squid-shaped USB key from his suit's pocket and gave her to the Octoling general.

-"Thanks. Who said I wanted to free him ?"

-"Oh. I see. You better be well-prepared then. Just one of their soldiers trampled over your army three years ago or so, and another two years later", Eric warned Doflei.

-"Don't worry about that. I no doubt have the most powerful asset in my pocket by now. Her disappearance will also make the city… explode, that's perfect : I'll kill two fishes with one hook. And with her under my control, I will have access to _everything_ ".

Eric's face suddenly crumbled, which General Octaria noticed :

-"What's wrong ?" She asked.

-"You're talking about Shella Dux, the mayor ?"

-"Yes. Why ?"

-"You shouldn't have done that. Oh no you shouldn't have… You should've asked me, and I'd have told you it was a very bad idea. The worst idea possible, in fact. We need to move. Now".

-"Hey, what are you talking about ? I sent my best girl after her. All she has to do is make her wear some Hypno-Shades. You remember the girl who surprised us and I told you it'd be no trouble ? It's her. She's the best at her job ; maybe a little less with the Shades however, I give you that".

-"No no no no no. You don't know who Shella Dux _is_. I'm sorry for your girl. Well, you can't help it. You can't know about each one of us. Let's move".

-"Wait. Shella Dux is the mayor of Inkopolis, that's all. A politician who cuts ribbons on TV".

-"Shella, a politician ? That's ridiculous", Eric laughed nervously as he put on his coat.

-"What the hell are you talking about !?"

Doflei was losing patience, and she almost grabbed Eric by the collar before he explained himself as he closed the door of his pseudo-office.

-"Shella Dux is a cop. No, she's _the_ cop. Before becoming mayor, she was the Superintendent of Inkopolis' law enforcement. And before that…"

Doflei followed Eric and Wiper through the building.

-"…she was the Squid Intelligence Service's director, the SIS. Officially, it went bankrupt. Unofficially, Shella shut it down after a disagreement with Tobias Inkwell, the former mayor : Tobias was trying to keep her away from certain matters, but she didn't buy any of it, so she became part of official law enforcement. Even Tobias was powerless, but I didn't lobbied against her election at the time : Tobias was doing business with people I was targeting. I heard he sent some guys to kill her : none of them came back. Listen, even I wouldn't send Thomas after her, and he's the best agent I got since the Section's existence. The only one who would've succeed in carrying her assassination is her friend… And to think I let that girl enter Section Zero… Well, I got rid of her as soon as I got the info : she could've been a spy for Shella after all. She ended up with Squidbeak Splatoon. Between those girls, I'd rather choose hell. And now Shella's onto us. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit ! Thomas, drive us outside the city".

-"But she can't know about you ! About me, I don't care".

-"You think she can't make your girl talk and remember ? But she doesn't even have to : once she removes the Shades, it's over. And that girl's not really loyal without them, am I right ?"

Doflei stayed silent as they reached the parking lot and got into the black sedan, Thomas behind the wheel.

-"She still can't track us", she finally objected, the car entering the avenue.

-"Yes she can. The mayor's one of the very few people who knows about Section Zero's temporary bases of operation, including the one we just left. And why ? 'cause they're the one who delivers authorizations and prevents civilian interference. And the piss cherry on the shit cake : she has access to any camera whenever she wants, and she's been on my case since years".

-"I have trouble to picture her as a cop".

-"Not counting low criminals, she crushed Tobias Inkwell and all Inkopolis' mafias. The jails would be full if not for the ones who vanished. And trust me, there's a lot. I'm the last alive and free in her visor".

-"I wasn't expecting this. At all. But there's still a chance my plan succeeded".

-"There'd be cops everywhere already, and I'd be one of the first notified if something had happened to her, so your girl failed. Thomas, drive normally : the last thing I want is to be caught on speed camera or worse, by cops. We're going to the suburbs, we'll part ways there : I'm not sadistic enough to let you get caught by her, disregarding what you could reveal".

-"Well, thank you. But I still doubt she's that dangerous".

-"You shouldn't. That old hag's like a hook : once it's into you, you either rip yourself apart to get it off or you let it catch you, and you're dead".

-"Old hag ?"

-"She's older than she looks, but I don't know her true age. I just know she's well past her fifties".

-"And she still have this appearance and still got ink left ?"

-"Theoretically possible ; look at Octavio. But even as the director of the best intelligence agency, I don't have any relevant files on that woman. And I searched a damn lot. Tobias and some others did some research too ; nothing turned up on her, and with the dissolution of the SIS, everything was lost. Maybe it's correlated, maybe it's not…"

-"Curious. Since we're talking about this… I know this kind of info's not part of the deal but… can you tell me more about the group who sent Octavio to jail ? It'd help me for what I have to do".

-"The division's called Squidbeak Splatoon. It's supervised by a hero of the Great Turf War, Captain Craig Cuttlefish ; that guy was friends with your former boss before the war, until things turned to utter shit between our species. The two girls who took down Octavio twice were common citizens before being enrolled, but Squidbeak Splatoon's got a better flair for talent than everybody else I guess. But those girls are mostly soldiers : Squidbeak Splatoon's missions rarely overlap with ours. They're a very small group, but they're powerful and damn well-equipped".

-"They aren't spies at all ?"

-"Some of their agents are, but less skilled than us. Since I'm thinking of this, I must warn you that their best agent… no, _the_ best agent, Mona Dosidi, is back. You better be paranoid. At least".

-"Never heard of her".

-"Of course ; she's only known in the "official" underworld. I just told you about her : the girl I fired years ago. Squidbeak Splatoon getting her had every agency and the government lose their shit. She's never been involved directly with Octavio, but I'm sure you heard about a mass murder of Octarians and Salmonids four years ago. It didn't leak to the public, but everybody in the underworld heard of it".

-"I remember, yes. Our first and last alliance with Salmonids against your people. It was still a training session until that helicopter appeared out of the blue. I don't know who authorized the operation, but they surely didn't expect such retribution… It strained our relationships with our only egg-supplier, and we almost died in the dark back then until the misunderstanding was cleared. What does it have to do with the girl you just told me about ?"

-"She did it of course. Singlehandedly, when she was ten years old. And that giant fish dead on the beach from two days ago ? That was her too".

-"I hate your sense of humor".

-"If only I was joking. I wish I were, really. But facts are facts. She came into your base and razed it, maybe with some kind of weapon. I saw pictures… it wasn't pretty. I only met her in person twice, and I can tell you that girl's really special. She's totally useless as an undercover spy on the long term, however : basically zero social skills. You can pair her with another agent to get the job done, but she's far more efficient as a killing machine".

The armored car came to a halt, surprising Eric ; however, it was just a red traffic light.

-"Stop being so paranoid. It's gonna get me too", Doflei grumbled.

-"It can't be helped : Super Cop's after us".

Thomas following the rules of traffic was making Eric sweat in stress ; when the car stopped for the umpteenth time, he lashed out at his mind-controlled agent :

-"Get us the hell out of here !"

But Wiper did nothing ; mechanically, Eric looked outside. He froze in terror : in the middle of the road, there was a familiar silhouette ; from under the fedora, Shella Dux's eyes pierced his soul.

-"GET US OUT !" He bellowed in distress, grapping Thomas.

But it was too late : Shella had already thrown something under the car : the ink detonation flipped the vehicle over the sidewalk when the engines roared.

The mayor slowly approached the car, a hand inside one of her pockets just as Thomas, Eric and Octaria hastily exited it ; Alpha-1 immediately placed himself in front of his controller.

-"Don't move", Shella warned.

Wiper nonetheless pointed his modified N-Zap at her.

-"It's dangerous to play with this, kid", she shrugged, unimpressed, letting a puff of white smoke out of her pipe.

Suddenly, Thomas turned around and violently smacked Eric in the face with his weapon, leaving him bleeding on the ground with a wounded mouth, under Octaria's surprised eyes.

-"Wiper !" He exclaimed painfully, trying to stay conscious.

-"You're a dumbass, sir", Thomas addressed him sarcastically, removing his glasses and crushing them under his foot, his unaffected artificial eye looking at Eric.

-"Half a device's not gonna work or even half-work : it doesn't work at all. And didn't you think I had modifications to be made to my eye just in cases like this ? You're an idiot, Eric. You rant about the Section being the best at spying when you can't shut your mouth about any little damn thing and don't pay attention to your surroundings. For example, you didn't notice I was taking the city hall's direction in hopes of seeing some cops or the mayor".

-"He's right, Eric. Not only you're an idiot, but you're a piece of shit too, just like this fucking woman. You can't know how I despise prostitution, but I won't give you the mercy of ignorance. I'm going to torture you, you two, and then I'll kill you. Very, very slowly", Shella threatened, approaching and staring him down.

-"You told me you'd rather choose hell than her, right, Eric ? So here's my last gift", Doflei, in her octopus form, suddenly addressed the director of Section Zero before jumping above the skyscrapers and leaving a small, brightly glowing purple stick behind her.

Shella and Thomas jumped inside the overturned sedan and closed the doors just in time ; Eric simply smiled, powerless to escape :

-"Thank you".

The brief explosion of ink violently pushed the heavy car aside, upturning it in the process ; Thomas and Shella immediately rushed out towards the gigantic purple splash covering the walls, the sidewalk and the road : Eric Sepio, director of Section Zero, had just been vaporized.

* * *

-"Bitch", Shella grumbled, touching the purple ink with her foot. "I was hoping to interrogate him…"

-"Mayor Ink. Sorry for the trouble", Wiper apologized.

-"Call me Shella. Not your fault. Well-played, Thomas", Shella congratulated him.

-"Thanks. Well, I guess it's officially the end of Section Zero. Not that I mind though, I resigned today".

-"Oh, you left ? Hmmm… Maybe I have a solution. We'll see that later. Before I call the cops, do you have any info ?"

-"Some petty things on you, to be honest, but not much at all. And Doflei Octaria plans an attack on Octavio's jail".

-"Good. Very good. About the latter, I mean. You decapitated a prostitution ring too, and for that, I'm really grateful : finding the girls' only a matter of time once I'll issue an ATL for Octaria".

-"Mayor Ink !?" A voice exclaimed behind them.

-"Oh. Inka. Good timing", Shella welcomed her to the crime scene. "I think you already know Thomas, former operative of a disbanded organization. It just ended seconds ago with its director's death ; don't worry, he was an asshole".

Inka easily remembered the man with the scar ; she quickly looked around for any other witness, noticing lights turning on through some of the buildings' windows.

-"Call your colleagues of the scientific team, Inka. We got some work to do. You're gonna love this : we're gonna declassify the files of an intelligence agency, investigate and arrest a lot of people. As for you, Thomas, we'll meet tomorrow morning with the general overseer where you and your organization were attacked some days ago : we'll discuss of what to do with the assets", Shella declared.

Thomas nodded and walked away.

-"Good night then", he wished.

-"Mayor, you're really letting him go !?" Inka exclaimed.

-"Yes. Thanks to him, Inkopolis just got a little cleaner and safer. Now, now, Inka… I know you're doing an excellent detective job. I'll task you with something in particular when the paperwork for this incident will be filed ; don't worry, we're gonna make it short".

-"B-but the government…"

-"…will lick its wounds and shut up, that's what it always does. Government means next to nothing, each city's got its own jurisdiction. They're just a good and wealthy sponsor. I thought you were aware of that…"

-"N-not to this extent, May… Shella".

-"The only ones with social power are corporations, but since they just want consumers and money… But we digress. Here's the deal : there were only two people in the car : the director of Section Zero, Eric Sepio, and Doflei Octaria, a rogue Octoling general : both were heads of a prostitution ring involving former Octoling soldiers. I surprised Eric Sepio on camera with Doflei Octaria, as I already had doubts about him regarding embezzlement. When I had to stop their car from running me over, they both argued about the girls and Octavio, Doflei's target for assassination ; Eric was wounded by the car flipping over, and Doflei betrayed him by killing him with a high-tech bomb to cover her escape. You stick to this version, I'll sort out the details later : I have something urgent waiting for me at home, something I really can't afford to delay, even with all this shit. I'll be back in two hours or so at my office. Meet me there, okay ?"

-"Got it", Inka replied before reaching for her phone.

* * *

When Shella came back to her house, she found it silent and dark ; she shook her head in disappointment before turning the lights on : Aegina was asleep on her sofa, having removed her clothes save for her bra and panties ; there was a cold meal on the table for her host. The sudden light made the former elite Octoling groan, but she stayed asleep ; Shella sighed in relief.

-"You didn't have to…" She whispered to herself, removing her coat, suit and hat and covering her guest with a plaid before sitting at the table and eating what was a fish cold salad.

" _Excellent_ ", she thought, finding herself literally devouring the meal.

She cleared the table and approached the sleeping form of Aegina ; she gently caressed her face with her hand, only to be surprised when the Octoling took it in hers.

-"Stay…" Aegina pleaded before shifting from her position, sitting to let Shella come next to her ; as soon as the mayor of Inkopolis sat down, Aegina leaned against her ; she then put her head on her lap, Shella gently caressing her tentacles.

-"Is it all right ?" Shella asked cautiously.

-"Yes, it is. Please do go on. I… I need it. Something… warm… Something… true", Aegina replied in a whisper.

Shella planted a small kiss on her tentacles, speaking softly :

-"Nobody will hurt you anymore. Octaria's on the run, but her associate's dead".

Aegina stayed silent for a moment.

-"Does… Does that mean I must leave soon ?"

-"No. Barring your boss' still alive, I want you to stay. Please, stay. Don't leave me".

-"M-Mayor Ink… S-Shella, I-I… D-Don't f-feel… obligated… p-please…"

Shella immediately hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear :

-"I don't feel obligated… But I do… Honestly, I… I do feel something for you…"

-"S-Sh-Shella…"

-"I want you to stay… Even if you don't feel anything for me…"

-"I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-kn-know…"

-"Take your time. I won't force you".

Aegina caressed Shella's face, shivering at the contact.

-"You're so warm… Warmer than anybody I know…" She whispered, letting her fingers wander on the smooth skin.

Shella kissed her green fingertips, holding her hand.

-"It's been so long since I felt like this…" the mayor mused aloud.

-"And I… I don't know what it is… I just feel… something new. Truth. Warmth. Light. Something burning… but not painful… I-I-I w-wasn't m-made to f-feel t-this way… It-it's… it's sc-scary…"

-"I'm here for you".

-"M-maybe we're not so different after all… Octolings and Inklings… If… if we can experience the same things…"

-"I'm sure we're not indeed".

Shella's left hand rubbed Aegina's arm, then her back ; the Octoling suddenly tensed.

-"P-p-please. N-N-not l-l-lower. N-n-not t-t-there. N-not y-y-yet. P-please", she implored.

-"It's all right. I understand. I'm sorry', Shella apologized, her hand going back to where it was ; she playfully twirled the tip of Aegina's tentacles around her fingers, all the while caressing her face with her other hand.

-"Can I shed some layers ?" Shella asked Aegina, who let her stand up.

-"It's your home…"

Shella removed her pants, socks and shirt before sitting down again, Aegina putting her head back on her bare thighs.

-"Are you warm… because of me ? I… I-I mean… The… the o-others… th-they were w-warm too b-but… but not l-like you. Y-Your skin… it's d-different t-too", Aegina spluttered.

-"How so ?"

-"Smoother. Dryer. Thicker. Smells better too. Can I… stay l-like this… f-for j-just a m-moment ?"

-"I must go in two hours. Take your time. But… my bed's more comfortable".

-"I-I-I c-c-can't sha…"

Shella put her index on Aegina's lips :

-"Come on".

The girls got up and went into Shella's bedroom ; Shella lay down on her unusual immense, richly decorated box-bed, removed the rest of her clothes and opened her arms and legs :

-"Come", she whispered to Aegina.

The former Elite Octoling had barely touched the strange bed that Shella gently pulled her into a hug ; head on her breast, Aegina looked at Shella, eyes filled with emotion and cheeks turning green.

-"Aaw… I've never seen an Octoling blushing, it's so cute…" Shella purred, caressing the delicate face and playfully teasing a tentacle tip with her fingers, before kissing it.

-"Can I ?" She asked. "I can't do this with Inklings. But if it's taboo or too soon for you…"

-"It-it's n-not th-that sensible b-but… p-please be gentle".

-"Don't worry".

Shella let her tongue caress the small green appendage before putting it into her mouth, refraining to do so too avidly.

-"It… kind of… tickles", Aegina chuckled. "B-but… don't… don't s-stop".

Shella suckled a bit harder, intoxicated by the taste and the sensations ; she finally let the drenched tip of the tentacle go, panting from pleasure.

Aegina let go of her bra and panties before planting a kiss just above Shella's breasts ; she snuggled closer as they embraced each other.

-"My hearts… they're beating so fast… It's… because you're not just warm anymore… You… you're b-burning. B-but please, I-I know you… you r-really want to b-but… don't t-touch me there yet… I-I'm not ready. B-but what I-I'm feeling with you now… it's new. It's… it's really different than before. There's… there's _something more_ than just bodies touching. If… if you want to… kiss, I-I don't mind. Really. I don't know how it feels like w-when… when it _means_ something".

-"Are you sure ?"

-"Yes".

Shella pushed in her last reserves of restrain to not appear bestial ; Aegina crawled up to her level ; sensing the sweet body sliding on her own drove the mayor crazy, but she managed to offer the most gentle kiss possible to Aegina ; it lasted a minute, none of them wanting to break it, before Aegina parted ways, shaking from head to toe.

-"S-s-so th-th-that's wh-wh-what it d-does", she spluttered, putting her head back on Shella's breast, trembling.

Shella stayed silent, shocked by the effect ; even her first kiss with a girl, then a boy, a long, long time ago, was nothing compared to what she had just experienced ; she was not even sure if it could qualify as an orgasm ; it was on a whole other level ; she suddenly felt like a little girl discovering sexuality and relationships.

-"I… I need to rest…" Aegina whispered.

-"Can I… can I play with this ?" Shella asked, twirling the tentacle around her fingers.

-"I… I-I just… discovered… something new thanks to you… So… of course you can", Aegina giggled.

-"Aegina ?"

-"Yes ?"

-"I love you".

-"I… I think I love you too".

* * *

Two hours later, Shella almost gave up on meeting Inka ; she reluctantly left Aegina's arms, kissing her on the cheek.

-"Leaving already… ?" Aegina asked, voice filled with regret.

-"I'll be back in the morning".

-"Just one last kiss… please".

Shella obeyed immediately, pulling Aegina into a long kiss ; she then got dressed and quickly left her house, her brain and body feeling like the bed and the whole building were trying to dissuade her to do so.

When she reached her office, she found it empty, much to her dismay. " _What are you doing, Inka ?_ " she thought as she sat down and opened her laptop when someone knocked at the door.

" _Inka would enter immediately…_ " Shella discreetly reached for the Splattershot hidden under her desk.

-"Come in".

An Inkling of indeterminate gender, followed by two girls, entered the room ; Shella immediately noticed their overly careful moves and strange walk – their steps covering far more distance than they possibly could – as one of the armor-clad girls closed the door behind them.

-"Mayor Shella Dux", the genderless Inkling spoke, their voice uncharacteristically low pitched. "I am Zessina. We offer our deepest apologies for disturbing your work ; under any other circumstances, a video-message would suffice. However, the current situation does not allow such commodities. We are here to discuss the protection of your city, of the Earth and of your people. Please, watch this".

The visitor slowly pulled out a small grey pyramid from the pocket of their mantle which they put on the desk. The device immediately displayed a TV-sized screen hovering in front of Shella : the entirety of the – translated – meeting between Squidbeak Splatoon, Cor, Jack and the Council was played in front of her surprised eyes. Once the hologram disappeared, Shella let out a long sigh – rubbing her temple and closing her eyes – her scowl transformed into a grimace : she was a strange mix of shock, annoyance, worry and sudden fatigue coupled with a hint of fear.

-"A moment, please", she told the guests.

She rubbed her eyes and pulled out a glass and a flask from a drawer ; she poured a small amount of a translucent liquid into the glass which she swallowed in one gulp, regaining her composure almost immediately :

-"Want some before you explain what the hell is going on ?"

-"No. Thank you", Zessina replied.

Shella put the glass and flask back into the drawer.

-"So…" she finally said. "Humans… And Squidbeak Splatoon's with them. Where are they ?"

-"On our principal colony, New Constantinople. It is not located in this galaxy", the visitor answered.

Shella stayed silent for a moment, before narrowing her eyes :

-"Prove me you're not a fraud. Drop your disguise, all of you".

-"As you wish", Zessina complied ; they immediately changed into their much more imposing human form, just like the two soldiers behind them ; the vampire look of the human, half of their bald face concealed by a large collar, did not impress Shella at all.

-"I saw you on that video. What kind of authority are you representing, again ?" She asked.

-"The United Council, highest authority regarding human affairs".

-"That's why you were at that meeting. When did it take place ?"

-"A few hours ago, corrected time".

-"You understand that all of this is very sudden, right ?"

-"Absolutely. But we cannot protect you while remaining in the shadows".

-"As much as I grasp the urgency of the situation, I can't do anything. I am dealing with far too much problems at the moment".

-"No help on your part is mandatory. All we ask is non-interference. You have the choice to reveal our existence to your citizens, just like other leaders. As you witnessed in the recording of the meeting, however, we are worried about the violent aspects of your culture".

-"Mona is right. And it's not just culture : most of us are aggressive by nature. We were aquatic predators before you left".

-"Yes".

-"And so you fear confrontation. Which would end badly. For us".

-"Yes".

-"What did the government say ?"

-"Cooperation. You can align or not".

-"Hmm… Something's probably being planned by them in the backstage as we speak".

-"Yes".

-"How will you anticipate their moves ?"

-"We were once like you".

-"That meaning ?"

-"Letting personal interests alter our reasoning and trust. This is not a value judgement".

-"You're telling me you're basically robots".

-"Emotions make us what we are : we still feel them, otherwise we would cease to call ourselves human. Emotions cannot be detrimental in the long term, however, basing decisions on immediate feelings is indeed often an error. We are all different, so we cannot have exactly the same desires : some will inevitably clash. Our previous economic and social systems did not collapsed peacefully, and reaching potential limitless energy production did not appeased the tensions in an instant. At first, bursts of heavy capitalistic mindsets threatened to send us back in total war, but freely distributing the technology amongst civilians quenched them. This was the first step towards what we are now. But do not think everything went peacefully afterwards. We had other crisis, each costly. We strived to reach our current level, but even today, some of our colonies still experience minor crimes. That is why we do not judge you as inferior, as you may think. Our species are not very different".

-"So you're indeed expecting betrayal. How would you deal with it ?"

-"Cutting off access to our technology. This is what we plan to do if our societies cannot cohabit peacefully in the future".

-"Don't dump everyone in the same basket".

-"We do not. We can see most of you are welcoming of socio-economic mutations, but we are not letting our guard down, and we will not impose you anything. All a society needs to collapse is an idea, good or bad. It is a very fragile construct".

-"Indeed. I've seen it myself, a couple of times. I must say… you convinced me, in part thanks to this video. If Squidbeak Splatoon trusts you, I have no reason to doubt. I still can't help you directly, however. What are your demands, precisely ?"

-"As I said, non-interference at least. Our ships will land in isolated areas, in the ocean or in the atmosphere and concealed from view to the best of our capability. Cooperation with your military would improve future relationships between our species".

-"Obviously".

Zessina briefly paused.

-"Excuse me. I just received a message from our diplomats. After deliberation, your government will officially announce our arrival, along with the current situation, in ten hours. Talks are underway between your government and the United Council : I must join the discussion soon. Expect civil unrest from the announcement. We are truly sorry for the disturbance, and if we can help you canalize eventual riots, we will".

-"It's not really your fault. All right. I'll do what I can to lend you soldiers after the announcement. There's a leaderless organization which could be put to use. Actually, you spare me paperwork : you can't imagine how grateful I am. On the other hand however, a problem could get away in the confusion".

-"We are willing to offer any help possible".

-"Tracking a criminal is in your immediate capability ?"

-"Absolutely".

-"Let's make a deal then. You help me to deal with the criminal, and I'll access to any plausible request on your part".

-"It is perfectly reasonable".

Shella and Zessina shook hands to seal the bargain. A soldier then addressed Zessina :

-"Someone is approaching".

-"It's a friend", Shella explained, looking at the camera feed displayed on her laptop. "Keep your appearance. She'll be the one in charge of the case. If you're going to help me with this, the sooner she knows, the better it is".

When Inka opened the door, Shella welcomed her warmly despite the presence of three humans in the room :

-"Inka. Perfect timing again. Let me introduce you to our new friends…"

* * *

 **Author's notes :**

 **(Some light erotic fluff again :D )**

 **Names mean something this time :**

 **-Sepio : Sepiolidae = family of bobtail squid**

 **-Dosidi : Dosidicus gigas = Humboldt squid (guess which color it can flash...)**

 **-Aegina : Amphioctopus aegina**

 **-Doflei : Enteroctopus dofleini = Giant Pacific octopus**

 **-Dux : Architeuthis dux, giant squid.**

 **I "like" the idea of realistic integration difficulties for Octolings, mostly the elite ones, not among kids and teens, but among the adult world, where finding a job and making money is necessary to live/survive. I think that their more mature, sexier appearance would inevitably lead some despicable people (Inklings, Octarians, etc.) to try to take advantage of them – or the Octoling themselves selling their body – all for money (because I don't imagine them, having just betrayed their people, coming to Inkopolis their pockets full of cash).**

 **What was the deal between Doflei and Eric ? :** **As hinted with the mention of an Octarian-modified Inkjet in chapter 9, it was information in exchange for technology. Eric also helped Doflei to hide her business, hence his emblezzement activities.**

 **When this story will be over, I may try to write a spin-off or a prequel with Shella Dux as the protagonist : there's a lot to say about her, she's an interesting character. Oh, and was she inspired by Maigret and Columbo ? Unconsciously, totally.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Echoes of the past

Having slept on an air bed has been such an experience that the Inklings and Octolings almost failed to wake up ; when they eventually did, the members of THAM were already dressed – for the members who wore clothes – and repeating some of their songs in the street in front of the tall hexagonal emerald inn, much to the joy of the pedestrians.

-"Hungry…" Agent 4 grumbled as everybody was sitting on the floor around a table, immediately prompting an immense, nude redhead woman to approach them.

-"Guests from Earth. I hope you enjoyed your night in our modest hotel. We're really honored to be the first inn to welcome you !" She declared.

-"Those beds are just awesome !" Callie replied for answer.

-"Yeah, I feel so clean and fresh !" Cor added.

-"It's because they're, in fact, designed to clean you up", the waitress replied.

-"Without water or shampoo !? Amazing !" Marina let out excitedly.

-"That's cool and all, but I'm hungry…" Agent 4 repeated.

-"A special delivery was sent for you !" The woman explained. "We humans can survive weeks without food if we so desire, so most of the time we don't eat that much. It's a very special occasion however, so we made a whole lot of food for everyone staying here to enjoy ! We weren't able to get the precise ingredients for the recipes we found when the techies analyzed your world, but we hope you'll still love them !".

Amongst the innumerable meals and drinks offered were waffles, rice, pancakes, cereals, eggs, bread, plums, pastries, grilled fish, tea, orange and other fruit juice, milk, coffee and hot chocolate ; they were served with whipped or liquid cream, jam, butter, various sauces and jellies, and salt.

-"All of this for us !?" Cuttlefish exclaimed, staring at the large table full of food eyes wide open.

-"Don't care ! I'm gonna eat everythin' !" Agent 4 declared, already gorging on waffles, with Cor imitating her.

-"You didn't have to… We're not VIP", Agent 3 addressed the waitress.

-"Of course you are ! But don't worry, you're not disturbing us at all, and we try to not be overbearing with you", the woman replied.

-"If it stays like this, I can accommodate !" Pearl laughed, eating a bowl of rice.

-"What Pearl means is that there's no need for a red carpet", Marina clarified.

-"I understand. Sorry if it's too much for you".

-"Nah, it's cool ! Wow, that stuff's amazing !" Cor exclaimed as he put tomato jam on his waffle.

-"Do you like my recipes ?"

-"Yeah !" Cor, Agent 4, Pearl and Cuttlefish replied in unison.

-"I'm so happy to hear it ! Thank you !"

* * *

Their breakfast finished, everyone met THAM outside where a few spectators were enjoying their music ; the band stopped when they noticed the group.

-"Good morning !" Hert saluted them.

-"You seemed quite happy with the beds", Mila observed.

-"Hi ! Yes, they're fantastic !" Marina replied excitedly.

-"We'll never forget our first collaboration", Tsy declared. "Again, thank you so much for accepting to sing with us".

-"It was amazing ! You're such awesome singers !" Callie complimented them.

-"Thanks Callie ! You're amazing too !" Aza replied. "I hope none of you forgot their recordings !"

-"They're in safety in this glass thing, right ? So we won't forget them. I hope they'll work on Earth though…" Agent 4 said pensively.

-"Of course they will, and you'll be able to pass everything on your worldwide network back home !" Mila reassured her.

-"Amazing !" Cor rejoiced.

-"I just got a message", Jack declared. "Our existence and the threat Earth's facing is being transmitted on Earth, with your government's approval. I hope your people won't overreact", she addressed the Inklings and Octolings.

-"I'm sure you found the right words", Agent 8 assured her.

-"I hope so…" Jack prayed aloud. "I'll keep you updated".

-"Thank you. Say Jack, any idea on where we should go next ? I mean, you got other awesome places, right ?" Agent 4 interrogated.

-"Yes. Too many to count, that's why only you can decide. What do you want to see ?"

-"I was thinking… Gamma Prime… It's just… I'd like to meet my step-parents", Mona answered. "If everybody's okay, of course…"

-"Why not ? From what we saw, it seems really nice", Marie concurred.

-"There's no tech there though…" Pearl grumbled.

-"Pearlie ! We don't care ! We've seen enough tech for the rest of our lives !" Marina reprimanded her.

-"But how can we access it, if there's nothing to get us there ?" Pearl protested.

-"Gamma Prime is surrounded by space-stations. Anybody who visits it transits in one of these where they discard all technology and synthetic materials", Jack explained.

-"We did a concert twice there", Aza recalled. "Naked, with only our voices and some flutes, but it was still quite the show".

-"We must be naked to go !?" Pearl panicked.

-"No, of course not", Jack replied, laughing. "Natural and biodegradable clothes are given to you if you want".

Pearl sighed in relief.

-"Well, got nothin' against a bit of fresh air", Agent 4 agreed.

-"We don't see much countryside nowadays, so…" Marie concurred.

-"If your parents are as cool as you, you MUST take us there !" Cor told Jack. "And also… you're kinda my sis' now, so I'd like to meet them too".

-"I think all of us want to know who birthed such a fine young woman", Cuttlefish said.

-"You're embarrassing me…" Jack replied, rubbing the back of her head.

-"Before we go… I just wanna say it was awesome to sing with you ! You're welcome on Earth, for a concert or whatever. Anytime", Pearl addressed THAM.

-"Yes, please, pay us a visit soon !" Marina added.

-"It'd be amazing to sing with you at home !" Callie joyfully declared.

-"That's right. Whenever you want", Marie concluded.

-"Thank you so much !" Aza exclaimed, hugging them.

-"We'll come when everything will be over, we promise", Mila swore.

-"It was so nice to meet you ! Please enjoy your visit of our colonies, we'll come to Earth soon", Hert told them.

-"And don't forget… stay fresh and off the hook", Tsy concluded with a wink.

Everyone shared their goodbyes before Jack took the guests back to the dome.

-"You sure it's not bothering you to go to your planet ?" Mona addressed Jack.

-"Not at all. My parents are gonna be surprised. In a good way. It's been… sometime since I saw them… and it wasn't even physically. Maybe it's been some months… You understand it's impossible to keep track in a meaningful way", her girlfriend replied.

-"You don't miss them and your sister, too ?" Agent 8 interrogated.

-"I'd lie if I told you otherwise. But, well… Physical distance doesn't mean that much. Look, they're millions of light years away from me at the moment, it's so absurd it loses all sense. And in a few seconds, I'm gonna look at my planet. And in less than an hour, I'll be hugging them. This and… we're family. We're never apart", Jack answered.

Everybody smiled.

-"Gamma Prime", Jack ordered the dome which closed immediately.

Unlike the one they had used before, this one took a few seconds to activate, briefly distorting the surroundings as it folded space-time.

-"Woah !" Agent 8 and Marina exclaimed when their brain caught up with the changed location.

All around them, instead of being discreet or downright invisible, technology was everywhere in sight, from flying platforms and hovering screens to a wide array of spaceships and drones.

Three women – two of them clad in black armor and the other sporting a white military uniform – immediately materialized in front of the group.

-"Captain Jack Williams", the woman in white saluted.

-"General Zai", Jack replied in kind.

-"You're probably surprised to find me here. I was supervising an operation in this area when I was notified of your arrival. You have a very good timing, Captain. Or I should say, former Captain. The Intelligence Intervention Response Group notified the United Army of the disbandment of all Earth's recolonization groups, so you now go by your official grade, Commandant", Zai told her.

-"You're that high in the army !?" Callie exclaimed.

-"The IIRG works differently", Jack replied modestly.

-"Don't be so modest, Commandant. Your skills are exceptional amongst our military, and, not counting augmented soldiers, you're one of our best assets", the general said with a small smile.

-"I'm honored, General", Jack thanked.

The group stepped out of the dome and followed the three women – sometimes passing through walls – while Zai explained the situation :

-"I just told you you have a remarkable timing, Commandant. Something needs your attention here. I'm sorry to disturb your visit to your home planet, but we can't leave this matter unresolved, lest Gamma Prime be put in danger, even though we can't ascertain the nature of threat, if it's indeed one anyways".

-"Is the matter relevant to Drifters ?" Jack interrogated.

-"We don't think so. A few hours ago, a spacecraft was spotted in the vicinity of Gamma Prime. It's approximately four millions kilometers away from the planet, but its speed is inconsistent. What we know, however, is much more unusual…"

They entered a circular white room containing a handful of technicians working on hovering screens ; in the exact middle of the room, there was another screen, light blue in color, taller than Jack, displaying numerous pictures of the same object.

-"This is a part of an old colony ship", Jack concluded after analyzing the pictures. "It dates back when we just left Earth, I think".

-"Yes. A ship from twelve thousand years ago, separated from the main station at an unknown moment for equally unknown reasons. We searched the database : it doesn't have an official name, and some of its remains were found two thousand years ago in another galaxy : the cause of destruction is unknown", Zai explained.

-"For it to appear here… space-time jump, probably. Who was inhabiting it ?"

-"A very small group of researchers and their families. At most less than a hundred people, no known leadership".

-"And now, on the vessel itself ?"

-"No life signs detected. However, that's when things become unusual : all readings indicate negative for everything, except a fluctuating mass within normal parameters for such an object. Drones return with no data except a still frame of a corridor and detection of a breathable generated atmosphere. A team of eight specialists is exploring it, but nothing was found yet. It seems empty, but the lack of detection and movement imply at least one functioning device. Threat level : medium-low".

-"Very interesting".

-"I knew it'd pick your interest, Commandant. After all, your specialties are infiltration, exploration, survival and combat tactics, right ?"

-"Absolutely, General".

-"I won't hide the fact that I'd like you to join the team of explorers. This isn't an order Commandant, and you're free to go visit your family if you so choose".

-"If it's just scouting a harmless ruin… I should be back quickly. May I ask who you sent to explore the vessel ?"

-"Captain Eris Tlysson, Captain Koshi Lom, Captain Xev Puy, Captain Razar Trussel, Sergeant Yun Aneda, Sergeant Iv Khol, Researcher Wass Crawlsson and Researcher Mez Aloubi".

-"Eris, Xev and Wass ? Well, that team's in good hands, but I'm willing to lend them one", Jack agreed.

-"Can I accompany her, General ? And maybe my friends, too", Mona interrogated Zai.

-"You're called Mona, right ? I heard you made quite the impression back on Earth. It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't deny your request, as I'm not your supervisor, even if you volunteered to fight with us. Commandant Jack Williams and Captain Craig Cuttlefish are the sole judges on this matter", the general replied.

-"I don't mind at all, on the contrary", Jack said. "All of our guests are skilled elite soldiers", she added.

-"I'm gonna blush…" Marina whispered.

-"You may want to stay on the station, Captain", Zai addressed Cuttlefish.

-"I'm more useful here, indeed", the old squid concurred.

-"We're going too", Agent 3 declared after a brief discussion with her girlfriends.

-"I follow sis'", Cor affirmed.

-"Cor…" Mona was simultaneously interrupted by Callie and Jack :

-"I'll protect him".

Callie and Jack offered a reassuring smile to Mona.

-"Okay…" She grumbled.

-"Callie… If anything happens to me, you'll be responsible, okay ?" Marie half-jokingly told her cousin.

-"Unless Pearl and Marina don't come, you're gonna be the sole squid there, gramps", Callie addressed her grandfather.

-"Barring unforeseen technical difficulties, you'll stay in permanent contact, don't worry", Zai said.

-"I guess we're goin' to the creepy ship, too", Pearl mumbled.

-"C'mon, Pearlie ! I'm sure it'll be quick !" Marina exclaimed enthusiastically.

-"You're going to need weapons and armor. Follow me", Zai declared.

After passing through numerous walls and walking upside-down, the group stepped into another circular room, four times the size as the other they had just left.

-"Th-that's… a lotta w-weapons…" Pearl spluttered in amazement ; Marina and Agent 8 let out an excited squeak.

-"Pick anything you wish", the general told the group.

All around them, on the circular wall, hundreds of weapons were waiting to be tried ; most of them were spheres, discs, pyramids or cubes unrecognizable even to Marina, but she was the first to buzz around the room with Agent 8, both entranced by the objects ; they set their eyes on pistols resembling the one used by Jack.

-"They're the same as mine", the latter confirmed as she approached a grey canister which she opened and emptied at her feet ; a translucent goo immediately engulfed her ; she put on her helmet and let the material cover her entire body before it was absorbed by her armor.

-"What was that ?" Agent 8 interrogated, puzzled.

-"Kinetic energy absorbers", Jack answered, her helmet disappearing. "They do have their limit, but as I am now, any projectile aimed at me will instantly lose its velocity as soon as it touches my clothes".

-"Woah ! I need it ! I absolutely need it !" Marina exclaimed.

-"You must be careful. I don't know how nanites and other technology will react to your physiology", Jack warned. "For now, it's more advisable that you stick to weapons without nanotechnology, at least not the ones in direct contact with your body".

Marina frowned, trying to find something else, while Mona took a small white sphere circled by blue rings in her hand :

-"What is it ?"

-"It's a deep gravity generator, or bomb if you prefer, small model. It creates a gravity well three meters in diameter, capable of swallowing a small building in about three seconds", Jack explained. "It's extremely dangerous, but whatever happens, none of these weapons will activate in this room".

-"Convenient", Mona replied as she chose a pocket full of gravity generators.

-"These are antimatter-based disintegration bombs", Zai addressed Agent 3 who was looking at small orbs greatly resembling Mona's ones, only pure black and with a glowing red dot on them.

-"I think I can imagine what they do", Agent 3 joked.

-"Aaaaw, look at those cute little cube things !" Agent 4 exclaimed, seizing a handful of bright pink dices, but without any marking.

-"Matter destabilizers", Jack explained.

-"All of those things are really, _really_ dangerous compared to our weapons. I love weapons and tech stuff, but these ones… they make me… uncomfortable…" Marina commented with a shiver.

-"Me too. Each one of these tiny things can obliterate anything in an instant, and yet they seem so harmless. That's terrifying", Agent 8 concurred.

-"I guess they aren't used the same way as ours", Marie addressed the humans.

-"No. They're far too destructive. Their design is simple and minimalist, given their use", Zai replied. "They're paralyzers", she eyed Pearl who was taking a peek at some tiny black pyramids, the size of her pupils.

-"And I suppose you got bigger versions of these, right ?" Agent 3 asked rhetorically.

-"Of course. They're just not for use by soldiers on foot, and they're only for destroying very large targets. We rarely use them, on threatening asteroids for example. In the past, they were effective to stop malfunctioning devices and experiments", the general explained.

Everybody finally chose their weapons before once again following Zai in another large control room, with a translucent, invisible cockpit showing the vast cosmos on its sides and front ; the headquarters were filled with technicians.

-"Warp to the monitor ship", Zai ordered her subordinates interacting with hovering screens.

A few seconds later, the pyramidal space-station split in two, and the top – roughly one third of the structure – immediately vanished.

-"Wow !" Callie exclaimed in surprise when the amputated ship materialized at its destination.

-"Here. You can see the object surrounded by our forces at good distance", Zai explained to the group.

-"It's so far away…" Pearl grumbled, squinting her eyes.

-"Approach the object and zoom", the general ordered her troops.

The moving vessel – half the size the station they had just left – became clearer as the pyramid top quickly closed the distance and enlarged the view : unlike modern human spaceships, this one was of a far more elaborate architecture, but lacked the characteristic smoothness ; its core shape was a ring, although drowned in other rings and spheres all connected by long cylinders, resulting in a shapeless mass half-covered with solar panels.

-"How can you be sure it's not a diversion ?" Callie asked.

-"We can't. That's why security was strengthened everywhere", Zai replied.

-"Then why don't you just blow it up ?" Agent 4 interrogated.

-"It's a relic from twelve thousand years ago. Who knows what it may contain ? How unlikely it may be, there could be survivors in stasis for example. Or documents. We can also recycle it in the most extreme case, or even put it on display somewhere", the general answered.

-"Did you find the map ?" Jack asked.

-"Yes, it's already been uploaded into your drones".

-"What are the primary results of the manned investigation ?"

-"Apparently, nothing out of the ordinary, but the team's only covered half of the ship so far".

-"Okay. With your permission General, our team take the other half, so both teams should meet quickly", Jack decided.

-"You heard Commandant Williams", Zai addressed the technicians. "Relay to Team ERC-S-7706".

-"ERC ?" Agent 3 interrogated.

-"Exploration Research Combat, Small", Jack explained.

-"The shuttle and drones are ready", a male technician with cat-like ears informed the group.

-"Let's go, then", Jack declared.

The elevator which brought the group to the hangar moved in all directions, making Pearl sick even well-after leaving it ; they then walked towards the shuttle in front of them : a smooth equilateral triangle made of a dark grey alloy, ten meters in length and three meters in height.

-"Sorry to say it, but… your tech's pretty huh… bland overall", Agent 8 addressed the humans.

Jack and Zai let out a laugh.

-"We don't want to make those things beautiful : they're efficient, and that's the point. We're using quantum-based technology : there's no place for the superfluous and, in fact, it could be detrimental", Jack explained.

As they approached the ship further, the vehicle opened a door, letting out five fist-sized flying copper balls which surrounded the future passengers.

-"They're drones : they can record, analyze and attack. They're going to follow us", Jack told the Inkling and Octolings.

-"You sure you wanna stay here, Gramps ?" Callie asked Cuttlefish.

-"Being on the field's way past my age", he replied. "I'll follow you from here".

Marie and Callie hugged him before getting inside the ship alongside everyone.

-"One last thing, Commandant", Zai addressed Jack. "If our assessment of the threat level proves to be inaccurate and your safety is put in jeopardy, don't hesitate to abort : we'll obliterate the vessel".

-"Understood, General", Jack replied before the ship closed its "door".

The clashing all-white interior of the flying machine was bare : ten egg-shaped seats, ten – invisible – air bunk beds, a table and various boxes on the sides containing food, water and weapons.

Jack sat on the first seat, quickly configuring the shuttle on a hovering screen while the group used the other seats.

-"They're so comfy for military equipment !" Agent 8 exclaimed, happily slumping inside the seat too big for her size.

-"They double as escape pods", Jack told her, finishing her configuration.

-"Impressive. And how long you can stay inside ?" Agent 3 interrogated.

-"Depending on where you are. If you're lost in deep space, you can put yourself in stasis and wait for somebody to rescue you or find a planet or an asteroid within one year, or four hundred and five days if you prefer. Don't forget days are different for each of our colonized planets, though : from your point of view as Earthlings, it's longer", Mona's girlfriend answered.

-"What if you find an asteroid ?" Cor asked, confused.

-"The pod will harvest what can be harvested to help you survive : water and minerals. Food and other nutrients are stocked inside if the ship's ones are depleted or destroyed. If a planet with tolerable conditions is found, the pod will create a habitat on it and construct a transmitter, and even a temporary space-time folder, given enough time and resources. Also, there are some seeds to grow plants to help synthetize food and air : basically, you can live your life on an inhospitable planet if you're never found. But I never heard of such incidents", Jack replied as the spaceship suddenly found itself a kilometer away from the abandoned vessel, without anybody noticing.

-"Just… wow", Marina spluttered. "It's not technology, it's plain magic".

-"It may appear as such, but each of our technologies relies on entirely verifiable physical principles. Well, verifiable as much as you can get with quantum physics", Jack replied, smiling.

The front of their ship abruptly vanished, forming a cockpit from where the drifting formless mass could be seen ; glued on it, almost entirely hidden by the rings, spheres and cylinders, there was another triangular shuttle.

-"That's the other team's ship ?" Marie asked.

-"Yes. I'm letting them know we're here", Jack answered, interacting with the screen. "Now, we go to the other side. Let's see the map…"

The screen abruptly morphed its flat projection into a three-dimensional map which Jack manipulated freely, turning it around, zooming on certain parts and even separating it.

-"I memorized it", she finally declared as she zoomed on a corridor and pushed lengthily on the surface of the projection with her index, causing a holographic replica of their ship to appear on it, just above the corridor.

The vessel immediately flew towards the indicated position and glued itself on the abandoned spaceship.

-"We're going to enter through the roof of the main corridor by way of atomic alteration. Are you ready ? If you changed your mind and wanna stay here, it's no problem", Jack addressed the group.

-"We're with you", Agent 8 assured her.

-"Okay. Let's go. But before, take this".

Jack reached for the table – a simple box – which immediately opened, revealing a dozen of metallic lozenges – the size of a human hand palm – neatly arranged on a display ; she put one on her hip and gave the others to her friends who imitated her.

-"These are spacesuits, just in case", she explained. "Launch the procedure", she ordered the shuttle.

In the middle of the ship, behind the seats, a hole slowly appeared on the floor : one drone immediately plunged inside as it was still forming ; once the gap reached one meter in diameter, the process stopped and the drone came back, immediately producing a floating screen displaying a short list :

 _Atmosphere : Air (97,31% match, referential : New Constantinople)_

 _Radioactivity : Traces of ß radiation detected. Risk : low_

 _Warning : minor space-time anomalies detected._ _Classification : temporal. Cause : unknown. Effects : minor headaches, déjà-vu_

 _No other environmental hazards detected. No life signs detected_

 _Status : Clear_

Jack jumped into the hole first, quickly followed by the others.

The corridor they jumped in was entirely constituted of a light grey material dimly illuminated by a myriad of small lights fused with the floor, walls and roof.

-"Be cautious", Jack warned everyone. ""Safe" doesn't mean "no risk"".

Everyone took a few steps forwards, all on alert ; Jack suddenly turned away, looking at the roof.

-"Shit", she grumbled.

Much to their horror, the hole and the shuttle were gone, replaced by the intact roof.

-"I huh… I just… I-I saw this b-before : us l-looking at th-the r-roof", Marina spluttered.

-"Stay calm everyone. Space-time just underwent a minor local shift. Don't worry, we can still blow up a wall to escape or the shuttle can reappear any second", Jack reassured. "For déjà-vu, there's nothing to do ; just tell me if it's something noteworthy. For eventual long future visions, please share them as soon as you get them. And the most important thing, even though as soldiers you know it : stay grouped", she advised.

They slowly resumed their exploration, with Jack leading the way and guiding them ; ten meters after the first turn, they spotted a sliding door on their left ; just as Jack approached it, Marie addressed her :

-"Wait ! You… will open or… you… opened this door already. It's an empty room".

Jack nonetheless stayed prudent as she searched something in one of her numerous pockets.

-"Huh !? Look, Jack ! It's open !" Cor exclaimed.

The commandant looked at the room in front of her : just as Marie predicted, it was totally empty : a smooth white cube with small lights merged in the walls, and nothing else.

-"Wh-what h-happened !?" Pearl panicked. "I-i-it was cl-cl-closed !"

-"That's seriously fucked up", Agent 3 mumbled.

-"These are minor anomalies ?" Agent 8 asked Jack.

-"Yes. Distortions in space-time : objects can shift between their past and future selves, be in two states at once or even disappear… Don't let it scare you, even if you see things happening to you or anybody, it's only a matter of seconds. However, as I said, it's vital to stay grouped", the commandant replied.

-"There's a risk that we can never catch up, am I right ?" Marina fearfully understood, shivering.

-"Yes. If we're separated, who knows how many iterations we can experience before finding each other again, if we even manage to…" Jack explained.

-"That's horrible !" Agent 4 exclaimed.

-"Broken space-time is never pretty", Jack concurred.

The group went on, passing next to empty cubical white rooms with shifting – open, closed or both at once – doors.

-"They look like cells", Callie noted.

-"Indeed. These were test and containment cells", Jack confirmed.

-"Those guys were scientists, right ? There's no way to know what they were researching ?" Marie interrogated her.

-"No. I don't know if those cells are surrounded by an electromagnetic field, but if they are, they were made to contain exotic matter or space-time related anomalies", the commandant answered.

They finally reached a dead-end in the form of a massive double white door, slightly – almost invisibly – ajar.

-"There's nothing here on the map, and we should've turned right a moment ago… I guess this door's in the past…" Jack mumbled, very cautiously approaching the trapezoidal frame.

-"Wait, Jack ! If you wanna open it, there's another way", Mona suggested.

Jack took a few steps away from the door and her girlfriend quickly fired a trail of ink from her hand between the tiny space of the sliding panels ; she then imprinted a wiggling motion in the red substance.

-"They're hard to move but…" Mona groaned, concentrating.

Centimeter by centimeter, the doors moved away from each other, the pressure of the ink becoming stronger and stronger until they violently slid into the walls, revealing a white, cylindrical airlock ending on another white double door, this time totally closed.

-"Stay here. I go first", Jack ordered, walking into the seven meters long airlock, up to the doors, which automatically opened.

Mona passed through the cylinder unhindered, just as the others.

-"If the scan's still working, it doesn't care about other lifeforms than humans ; I think it was made to clean radiation and foreign particles", Jack theorized as she stepped into the room carefully, followed by her friends.

-"W-w-wh-what… !?" Cor spluttered, staring at the thing in front of the group.

Right after the door, projected on two walls, a gigantic light green holographic screen was displaying a wide array of mathematical formulas and symbols along with fluctuating diagrams, graphs and models. But what was shocking everyone, however, was the thing on the left : instead of a wall, roof and floor, a large glass-like cube was present, with, imprisoned inside it, a moving form.

-" **Goodbye** ".

The distorted voice – or voices – was barely understandable, mixed with echoed screams, laughs and unrecognizable words ; it made everyone recoil in fear.

The misty shape inside the cube was appearing humanoid at irregular intervals ; it was alternatively standing up, sitting or lying down, or everything at once ; at other times, it was just a thin strand of fog or simply shapeless vapor.

-" **Found you, future ! Hey ! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD !** "

-" **My brain's floating in the present ! Such a silly idea** ".

-" **There was a breach** ".

-" **Now** ".

-" **Agony** ".

-" **Test n°55** "

-" **Finally found my foot. Or is it ?** "

-" **But soon won't come** ".

-"What's this !?" Pearl panicked, reaching for a paralyzer.

-" **You're here. Now. But will now come ?** "

-" **Very funny. NOW STOP MOVING !** ".

-" **There was a breach** ".

-" **There was a breach** ".

-" **Look, my foot's in the future** ".

-" **Hi flatness, what's up ?** "

-" **Catching up** ".

-" **Catching up"**.

-" **My brain's floating in the present ! Such a silly idea** ".

-" **My brain's floating in the present ! Such a silly idea** ".

The thing let out a long screech, dematerializing and reappearing five seconds after.

-" **Goodbye** ".

-" **Hi past ! Is it you ?** "

-" **When everything's present, present's dead** ".

-" **Finally found my foot. Or is it ?** "

-" **You were are will be always here. Now. Now.** "

-" **I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK, ASSHOLES !** "

-" **Hi flatness, what's up ?** "

-" **Test n°55** ".

-" **When everything's present, present's dead** ".

-"Remember the failed experiments with time I told you about ? Humans reduced to madness and agony that we euthanized ? Here's an example", Jack replied somberly ; Pearl put back her weapons.

-" **Catching up. Soon** ".

-" **Very funny. NOW STOP MOVING !** ".

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **My right eye's ten minutes ahead** ".

-" **Twelve thousand years ago ? Earth ?** "

-" **Twelve thousand years ago ? Earth ?** "

-" **I see flatness** ".

-" **YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT TIME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT !? LET ME OUT AND I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU BASTARD !** "

-" **Try** ".

-" **Try** ".

-" **Try** ".

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **Agony** ".

-" **Hi past ! Is it you ?"**

 **-"Hans. Hans Gotterson** ".

-" **When everything's present, present's dead** ".

-" **I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK, ASSHOLES !** "

-"Is he… is he replaying everything ?" Agent 3 disturbingly asked to Jack.

-"This, trying to figure something out of this mess and answering our questions. All at once and much more. It doesn't make any sense for him or us", Jack replied.

-"Answering us ? B-but we didn't ask anything ! Yet…" Agent 8 understood.

-" **Gotcha future ! WHAT !? PAST AGAIN !?** "

-" **You're here. Now. But will now come ?** "

-" **Gotcha future ! WHAT !? PAST AGAIN !?** "

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **Hans. Hans Gotterson** ".

-" **You're here. Now. But will now come ?** "

-"What can we do !? We can't let him like this !" Marina exclaimed, suppressing a painful sob.

-" **Finally found my foot. Or is it ?** "

-" **Hello** ".

-" **Hans. Hans Gotterson** ".

-"We can't do anything but shut the power off and destroy the ship within a gravity well", Jack explained.

-" **This may reach you : HELP !** "

-" **This may reach you : HELP !** "

-" **YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT TIME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT !? LET ME OUT AND I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU BASTARD !** "

-"Can't we use this screen ?" Agent 4 interrogated, approaching the holographic projection on the wall.

-"Even if I could use it, there'd be nothing I'd be able to do. A team of scientists and engineers could probably do it, but not me. I'm sorry", Jack answered sadly.

-"What about my gravity bombs ?" Mona suggested.

-"As long as the cell's surrounded by the electromagnetic field, it'd just destroy everything but this", her girlfriend said.

-" **STELLA !** "

-" **Agony** ".

-" **Hi past ! Is it you ?"**

 **-"Hans. Hans Gotterson** ".

-"Let's… let's c-cut the p-power off ! I-I just can't…" Marina spluttered, closing her eyes to avoid looking at the rambling mist inside of the cell ; Pearl reassuringly took her hand.

-"The ship's small, even when it was whole, so the power source can't be far away… unless it shifts back and forth", Jack declared. "But it's worth a try".

-" **Hello** ".

-" **You're here. Now. But will now come ?** "

After a last look at what was once human, they left the room, went back into the airlock, then the corridor.

-"Look, there's a new corridor !" Cor exclaimed.

At their right, replacing the wall, a hallway, exactly the same as the other they had just taken – which was still there – was stretching its twenty meters in front of their eyes before turning left.

-"This area's still in the past… Be careful…" Jack warned before leading the way again.

There was no door for an eerily long time, and Jack began to worry about the possibility of being stuck at the same point or going in circles; however, as they were turning at the umpteenth corner, they heard something : they immediately stopped and waited in ambush against the wall.

-"Somebody's coming… I can't hear what they say", Jack whispered to her friends.

The noise became clearer : it was two voices, high-pitched and conversing normally.

-"Children…" Jack identified.

As soon as she judged the voices close enough, she gestured to the group to intervene ; they jumped in the middle of the corridor, weapons raised :

-"United Army, don't move !" Jack ordered.

The two children, a bald boy and a girl with shaved blond hair, froze in the middle of their walk : without being asked, they raised their hands, trembling. Jack and the others slowly lowered their weapons.

-"P-p-p-p-p-please… D-d-d-don't h-h-hurt u-u-us…" The boy addressed them in a dead variant of the current human language which everybody's translator quickly interpreted.

-"Turn around. Slowly", Jack ordered in their tongue.

The children complied and the commandant approached them prudently, followed by her friends ; she quickly reached for something inside of her belt which she dropped on the floor : the two dark grey spheres lengthily scanned the boy and the girl before retreating into their pouch.

-"All right… That's enough", Jack decided after a while as she put away her weapon, with everybody doing the same.

The children faced the group, visibly still scared.

-"Sorry for that. We don't know what can happen with an anomaly of this nature", Jack apologized to them. "What are your names ?"

-"I-I-I am F-F-Fay Zhin", the girl spluttered.

-"F-F-Frank Z-Zhin", the boy managed to say.

-"I am Commandant Jack Williams, and here are my friends from Earth", Jack declared.

As soon as the Inklings and Octolings finished to introduce themselves, Fay, watching them with a confused look, finally exclaimed :

-"B-but we j-just left Earth two de-decades ago ! W-we were j-just attacked and n-now only th-the two of us re-remain !"

-"Which brings us to the second point", Jack told her nicely. "Please don't panic. From your point of view, we come from the future, twelve thousand years from now".

The children became very pale and trembling, and Jack crouched to be at their level.

-"Everything will be all right, okay ? We'll get you out of here. Are you sure you're alone ?" Jack interrogated gently.

-"Y-yes", Frank replied.

-"Do you happen to know somebody by the name of Hans Gotterson ?" The commandant asked.

-"H-h-he's a r-re-researcher", Fay answered. "D-did y-you m-meet him ? I-i-is h-he a-all right ?"

-"I'll be honest with you : Hans Gotterson is stuck inside a containment chamber as a bundle of strings. I can't say he's alive, but he's not dead either. We want to free him, but we must know what happened here, what is the purpose of this ship, and where its power source is", Jack explained, to the shock of the children.

-"W-we were on the last w-wave to leave Earth d-definitively", Frank told her. "Everyone on b-board is… w-was part of a project. W-we were going to f-follow y-you… I-I mean the other waves, b-but we were attacked. Ten hours ago, the-the ship t-told us. I-I-I re-remember th-the p-p-panic a-a-and e-everybody r-running a-and s-s-sc-screaming a-and…" The boy dried his tears, and Fay continued in his place.

-"W-we're siblings, so we… we were together wh-when it happened. Mom and Dad… I… I-I don't think they m-made it. Frank and I just ran to-to the escape pods, and huh… e-ev-everything j-just v-vanished : the alarm, e-everybody… W-we… we were a-alone… b-back in the l-living q-q-quarters a-and the s-station was all quiet, l-li-like nothing h-happened… D-do you understand ?"

-"Yes. Something went wrong, either because of the attackers or an experiment, or even both of them, and local space-time became an anomaly", Jack replied.

-"E-everybody b-but some of us was w-working on s-something. A big p-project. S-something about dimensions", Frank told her.

-"T-they talked about flattening and transcending", Fay remembered. "P-please follow us. We'll guide you t-to the living quarters".

-"Flattening, hmm…" Jack mused pensively. "All right, we follow you".

-"He said it in the cell", Marina whispered as the siblings guided them through the corridors.

-"I think I understand. The scientific team here probably tried to collapse all the dimensions into one as a way to transcend existence, at least as we know it. It may have started as well-intentioned, but… it's absurd and useless. It was over from the get-go", she addressed the children.

-"We… w-we don't know", Frank spluttered.

-"Our p-parents were just technicians", Fay clarified.

-"So they weren't privy to the experiments ?" Jack interrogated.

-"N-no. I-I d-don't think s-so. Th-they're w-w-weren't v-volunteers. J-just fixing machines", Fay answered.

The corridor maze finally ended on the living quarters, a vast dome filled with spherical houses and crops from floor to roof thanks to the presence of two gravity generators.

-"Nice", Agent 8 told the siblings.

-"Th-thank you. The data should be there, in the center", Fay declared, pointing towards a large dome in the middle of the room.

-"You didn't experience anything strange since the attack ?" Jack interrogated her and her brother.

-"No. We're just… alone. It was all so sudden…" Frank replied sadly.

-"It's probably because you're in phase with this ship. I have one last question : who attacked you ? Can you describe them ?"

-"W-we didn't s-see a-any-anything…" Frank answered, once again losing his composure.

-"They were m-moving s-so fast… they g-got here in a minute after the alarm", Fay recalled. "I suppose, though… I-I mean… I-I heard explosions as I-I-I was running away with Frank".

-"Sorry to make you remember that. Let's go to the data center. By the way, did you look at the recordings ?"

-"Yes. They show nothing after the… huh… accident", Fay replied.

Everyone went inside the open white dome with an equally immaculate interior only disturbed by the giant translucent light green screen in the middle displaying a simple list of folders : "Experiments", "Map", "Camera", "Database", "Crops", "Security" and "Generators".

Jack navigated through the folders full of locked files which she did not try to access further ; she instead went back to the camera folder – one of the two accessible – quickly scrolling through the places' names – selecting "Main area" – then the timestamps until the children stopped her.

-"It's here !" Frank affirmed, showing the file with his index.

-"Day 7666 ? So you used the station's launch and Earth's cycle as a reference point for your local time, right ?" Jack asked.

-"Yes", Fay replied. "It was around six, I guess, since it's now sixteen".

The selected file immediately displayed the living quarters, with the dome in the middle, viewed from above, although the camera could be moved and zoomed in and around freely ; Jack fast-forwarded the recording until three minutes before the incident.

-"Can we… can we go out ?" Fay asked timidly. "I… I don't wanna watch it again. Please".

Frank acquiesced, holding his sister's hand.

-"Yes, of course", Jack allowed.

The siblings left the room as an alarm blared in the video feed, its regular ringing making the few people hurry out of their houses towards the corridors until the dome became totally empty ; Jack switched the view to the corridors, showing the panicked researchers desperately fleeing from an invisible threat, until being suddenly and inexplicably shot down silently ; inside the living quarters, only the damaged data center and a few houses were remaining, the rest being thoroughly destroyed. When the clock reached 6 p.m., everything abruptly appeared normal again, the bodies and the damage vanishing just like a cut made into the feed. Jack slowed down the video to its maximum, but the time frame between the two states was apparently far too small to be detectable ; she then played the record back, focusing on the corridor the children had taken : just like they described, they were running for their lives in a hallway, hand in hand, passing by a familiar immaculate double door, followed by an almost invisible distortion : just as the video was switching to their location, the image deteriorated beyond recognition ; all the cameras showing the corridor suffered the same malfunction. When the feed restored itself at 6 p.m., the hallway was empty.

Jack played back the video a few times, each time changing the location and zooming on the blurred anomaly.

-"Light deflectors… Or…" She mumbled to herself.

-"This loss of image only in the corridor… That's strange, isn't it ?" Agent 4 noted.

-"Some radiations can damage video, and judging they just ran past Hans, if it's him anyways, maybe there was a brief malfunction in the cell and some rays escaped", Jack theorized as she was rewinding the video just after the brutal change, this time in the living quarters : Fay and Frank materialized at the exact same time as the cut, out of a house, still running. They immediately stopped when they realized the oddity of the situation : the next minutes, and probably hours, were them calling for their parents or help, searching through the station and crying.

-"I-I think that's enough…" Marina spluttered, disturbed.

-"Just one last thing", Jack replied as she fast forwarded the video of the children.

-"There !" Agent 8 exclaimed as the camera showed the siblings encountering the group.

-"Huh ? Ten hours don't add up", Agent 8 noticed.

-"Indeed. From the monitor's perspective, the incident happened three hours ago. And it's not sixteen either", Jack concurred.

-"Did they lie ?" Pearl interrogated.

-"Probably not. However…" Jack began before shaking her head. "Never mind. Just trying to understand what can't be understood".

The commandant then tried to retrace their own steps, but the record showed nothing before their encounter with the survivors, just empty corridors and cells, regardless of the selected timestamps and locations within the three hours frame.

-"Weirder and weirder…" Callie thought aloud, perplexed.

-"Don't forget that everything around us is in the past", Jack reminded her.

-"Fascinating…" Mona let out pensively.

-"Mona ! Think of the kids !" Marina reprimanded her.

Mona shrugged for answer as her girlfriend opened the only other accessible folder : "Map".

-"Hmm… If the anomalies didn't mess everything up too bad, the power source isn't far away. What I fear however, is that it may be locked", Jack told her friends after analyzing and interacting with the map. "Let's go".

The group left the data center ; the children were waiting for them not far away.

-"Did you find what you were searching for ?" Frank asked them.

-"Yes. However… Do you happen to know if the generator has a locked access ?" Jack interrogated.

-"We searched for somebody everywhere in the ship, even in the generator's room, so it's definitely not locked. I remember Mom or Dad telling us lockdowns are a bad idea", Fay answered.

-"Most of the time, they end up screwing everybody indeed", Jack agreed with a smile. "I won't ask you to guide us, I memorized the map, so you stay here in safety, okay ?

-"You sure ? It's not far away but, still…" Frank said.

-"Don't worry. We'll get back to you", the commandant reassured him.

-"Please come back if you're lost", Fay implored.

-"Can I stay with them ?" Marina asked Jack.

-"I'm sorry, but we can't afford to be separated. Besides, they're immune to the anomaly, so it's not dangerous for them", the latter replied. "Stay safe until our return", she told the siblings as she went towards one of the many exits of the living quarters with her friends in tow.

* * *

-"I can't help but be worried for them", Marina declared as they walked through the hallways.

-"You shouldn't be", Jack told her. "As soon as the power will be shut off, everything's… gonna be all right".

-"There's something you don't tell us…" Mona suddenly pointed out. "I have an idea what it might be, but…"

Jack let out a long sigh, shaking her head.

-"What do you think, all of you ? About all of this." She interrogated.

-"What do you mean ?" Cor asked, puzzled.

-"Two children surviving an attack by early Drifters followed by a local space-time collapse, the remnants of this very ship found two thousand years ago and a shuttle invisible to almost every sensor", Jack clarified.

-"The children… They were extremely lucky", Agent 4 concluded.

-"That's way beyond luck in my opinion, but they're here", Agent 3 added.

-"They shouldn't have survived, and yet…" Marie wondered. "Unless…"

-"Unless what ?" Her cousin asked.

-"Unless they did not", Marie let out in a whisper.

-"But they're here ! Even if they're in the past, they're interacting with us !" Marina countered.

-"Th-Th-Th-They're g-g-g-g-ghosts ? Pearl spluttered, terrified.

-"Don't be silly !" Her girlfriend reprimanded her. "Jack scanned them !"

-"And nothing was here", Jack said, to almost everyone's shock.

-"Th-th-there must b-be an explanation !" Marina protested. "Like warped space-time and stuff !"

-"You almost didn't say a word since we're here", Jack addressed her girlfriend. "I'd like to hear you out".

-"I think that the children died twelve thousand years ago… along with everybody else, killed by Drifters as they were trying to escape. The ones here aren't real, not like us at least. They're here because of the anomaly. When we'll cut the power, they'll disappear. Anything else is way beyond my knowledge", Mona answered.

-"Absolutely. Remember the doors in two states at once ? It's the same principle. Fay and Frank Zhin were shot down and died at the same time the anomaly manifested. However, as a result, any of this scenarios could've happened : they were pulled from another timeline and put inside this one. Or time was reversed so they survived. Or, last possibility, the original Frank and Fay died but were recreated by quantic manipulation. Anyway, they can't live in our present because they're just remnants of a possibility that didn't come to pass, just like a dead branch on a tree", Jack explained, her voice full of regrets.

-"Y-Y-You s-sure… y-you sure w-we… you s-sure we c-can't s-save them ?" Marina sobbed, in tears.

-"There's nothing left to save", Jack replied sadly.

Marina stopped to walk, then burst into tears ; Pearl immediately hugged her, clenching her teeth to contain her own sobs in vain.

-"I'm sorry", Jack apologized.

Marina and Pearl slowly dried their tears, but were still sobbing slightly as the group reached an immense triangular door more than twice Jack's height.

-"This was to be expected…" Jack mumbled as she pulled out something from one of her pouches which she put in the middle of the door.

She stood back as the small white disc on the metal spread an intense heat through the structure, slowly melting it ; the device disintegrated when an arc-shaped hole, two meters in diameter, replaced the sliding panels. Jack then threw a metallic ball into the newly created entryway which came back to her seconds later.

-"It's safe. No radiations", she told her friends as she put back the sphere in her belt.

Everyone entered the generator's room.

-"That's the ship's power source ? Amazing !" Agent 8 exclaimed.

In the exact center of the otherwise empty cylindrical room, connected to the floor, roof and wall by three pipe-like structures, was a large, thick transparent sphere filled with a light bluish semi-gaseous substance ; in front of it, a glass-like control panel was present.

-"Ancient generator with exotic matter, I can't tell which one. Today we've done away with centralized power sources and most of these forms of energy", Jack explained to her friends as she approached the main unit.

-"Why not destroying it ?" Cor interrogated.

-"Only in last resort with gravity", Jack replied, accessing the controls.

-" _Stop. I won't allow you_ ", a feminine voice resonated in the room, taking everybody by surprise and making them jumping back, hand on their weapons.

Inside the sphere, something moved.

-" _Go away_ ".

The blue gaseous substance slowly took shape in front of everyone's bewildered eyes.

-" _Leave us alone_ ".

The amorphous outlines finally formed a humanoid, feminine silhouette.

-"What… who are you !?" Jack exclaimed.

-" _I was called Eva Zhin. A long time ago_ ".

-"Zhin ? So you're…" Cor was cut off.

-" _I am Fay and Frank's mother_ ".

-"We're sorry for what happened here. But this ship is on a collision course with a human colony. If you keep going on, you'll be shot down", Jack warned.

-" _All I want is wander through eternity. I'll warp the ship away, so you can leave now_ ".

-"We just want to understand what happened here", Agent 4 gently addressed the silhouette.

-" _You saw Hans. This was a test facility based on voluntarism. I was a volunteer, once. Just before Hans. We thought the experiment didn't work at the time… Of course, when I first bent space-time, I knew it worked. Unfortunately, this was at the exact same time as the attack. The exact same time. I used that dumb power to get here, to the generator, to warp us away. And here I was shot when the jump was already initialized. I remember knowing everything about what was going on the station at this instant… the cries… the pain… death… blood... The station still warped. Partially. Back in time. As a result, and because of my powers, I became trapped here. Inside the power source, an electromagnetic field around me. I have power over this ship, but I can't leave this casing_ ".

-"B-but your children…" Cor spluttered.

-" _They're with their mother, even if they don't know it_ ".

-"You're more or less maintaining this whole ship's local time, including your children. You're using the past energy of the core to supply everything, am I right ? You can't do this forever, even more so if you warp the ship : it's going to be too taxing. Even if you weren't on the way to collide with a habited planet, an encounter with a celestial body is fated to happen one day, which would lead to your destruction. And if you run out of power, you'll cease to exist. You lied : you can't warp the vessel", Jack told Eva.

-" _Impressive. You're right, I can't. Oh, there was no point in lying, however : I already know my end is drawing near. I was just testing you to see which iteration was going to happen… out of an infinity. I know that, regardless of what I do, I'll cease to be. I could fight you, but for what ? Every path leads to my destruction_ ".

-"You can have a purpose. Tell us who attacked you. We're facing problems with rogue humans in our present", Jack explained.

-" _Everything was erased a long time ago : them, their mothership connected to this one, and everything else. Present shreds of this one may remain, but that would be all. I will never know who attacked us and for why_ ".

-"You e-erased everything, even… e-even your ch-children's…" Marina spluttered.

-" _Death ? No, I didn't. My children are long since dead, I can't change that, no matter how hard I want it. If the power cut had allowed Hans to be free, maybe things would've been different. Or maybe he would've erased everything. He probably would've chosen the second option, seeing his wife dead. He definitely wouldn't have pulled her from a dead end of time like I did with Fay and Frank_ ".

-"We can't save them… we can't save you…" Marina sobbed.

-" _There's nothing left to save here. The ship. My children. Hans. Me. We're all echoes of the past_ ".

There was a moment of silence, only punctuated by Marina's sobbing.

-"What do we do ? We can leave some gravity bombs next to you or create a gravity well from our station. You can also use the last of your power", Jack addressed Eva.

-" _End me. I am already in agony, but it's going to be worse if I warp the ship : I'll fade away and my consciousness will be torn asunder_ ".

-"I'll tell our station to initiate the procedure as soon as we'll be back. But what about the other team investigating this ship ?" The commandant interrogated.

-" _They never moved past three meters on their last exploration. They're inside their ship waiting for you to return. Thank you for allowing me to die. I'm going to warp you to your point of origin. Farewell_ ".

* * *

They were still hearing Eva's last words when the corridor with a hole in its roof replaced the generator's area.

-"Let's go", Jack declared as she let her friends jump in the shuttle with their ability ; she herself jumped last, the gap in the floor of the vessel immediately sealing itself.

The drones, still inside the ship, immediately scanned them before regaining their place in a corner of the vehicle which immediately departed from the drifting half-station.

-"Jack Williams to Team ERC-S-7706 : Further exploration unnecessary. Space-time anomaly. Evacuate the area immediately. Destruction procedure by use of gravity manipulation will be initiated shortly", Jack addressed the holographic screen she was using, which displayed a three-dimensional video of a human of indeterminate gender with spiky green hair.

-"I told you some weird shit was happening there", the individual told their team. "Roger, Commandant", they obeyed before the video disappeared.

Both ships regained the top of the pyramid ; just as they discharged their passengers in the hangar, Cuttlefish and Zai appeared through a wall, the former sporting a confused expression which widened when Callie and Marie hugged him.

-"You okay, gramps ?" Callie asked him when she noticed his behavior.

Cuttlefish looked at Zai, hoping to find an answer.

-"Space-time anomaly, General. Destruction through gravity is to be carried as soon as possible", Jack told her superior.

-"That explains everything. All right, Commandant. We'll carry out the procedure. Meanwhile, can you explain what happened to you ?" Zai interrogated as everyone followed her through the station, with Jack describing the nature of their exploration.

-"What's wrong, gramps ?" Marie interrogated her grandfather.

-"You… y-you j-just left", he replied. "I saw your s-spaceship land, b-but you came back here r-right away".

-"Your exploration lasted a few seconds from our perspective", Zai summarized.

-"Fascinating", Agent 8 marveled.

Jack finished her concise verbal debriefing as they reached the command center.

-"Destruction by gravity well. Nothing must remain of this space-time anomaly. Initiate the procedure", the general ordered the dozen of technicians which immediately gestured on their screens in total silence.

The group reported their attention on the anomalous half-station still drifting slowly. Ten seconds passed before hundreds of metallic balls – the size of a human head – came out of the pyramid top and surrounded the amorphous ship in a spherical formation, synchronizing with its speed and trajectory and making it stop. Invisibly at first, the spaceship began to shrink, its form slowly but inexorably crushed ; the process then accelerated : just like an origami, the machine of the past folded on itself, its now unidimensional form becoming smaller and smaller until the very last particle was obliterated : the uninteresting, bland spectacle took place under a minute without anybody saying a word.

-"Look !" Agent 8 suddenly exclaimed, showing something with her index.

Between the array of spheres which soon regained the ship, a misty, vaguely humanoid silhouette stood up : it turned towards the station, raised a victorious fist, then faded away.


	14. Chapter 14 : Howling

The morning had been fruitful : Section Zero's funds were going to be transferred – for the most part, the rest used to pay the former spies – to the city's treasury, Wiper seemed inclined to accept the offer to work alongside humans to track Octaria which some traces had been found and, finally, the world had reacted mostly positively to humanity's arrival.

Shella, however, did not allow herself to smile as she was discreetly – from under her fedora – scanning each face passing by from her favorite pub, unrecognizable to everybody, shrunk over herself. She knew something was going to happen to spoil her day : it had passed suspiciously quietly up until now, even more so in these times of trouble. She briefly looked behind the building's window : on the worn-out chairs, only customers well-past their sixties ; she wondered how the establishment was still surviving amongst the "fresh" businesses swarming the city, dating back before the Great Turf War.

A woman materialized in front of her, taking the other seat and lighting a cigarette ; if Paula Onykia was not that old, she definitively appeared to be, if only by her mannerisms.

-"I nearly missed you. You're never outside. Your favorite seat's missing you, you know ?" Paula toothily told Shella, letting out a few smoke rings from her mouth.

-"Hmm. Sorry. Just looking for something, can't see that much from inside", Shella replied.

-"You never quitted your job. I bet you're just part-time mayor".

-"If only…"

-"I'm surprised to find you here, to tell you the truth. Humans, Shella. Humans ! They're here ! And you, you just come to my shitty pub like any other day since my fuckin' birth, but you sit outside. The city'd be burning and you'd come. Why ?"

-"It's not that shitty then, I guess".

-"They contacted you, right ?"

-"Isn't it obvious ?"

-"And you accept, just like that ? And if they intend to wipe us ? I imagined you more cautious…"

-"They mean no harm. They would've annihilated us already".

-"Always the same aloofness… I hope you raised an eyebrow when they came to you".

-"I knew something was happening. It didn't come off as a surprise. Almost".

-"The world's changing, Shella. It's changing too fucking fast. I'm forty and I feel like my grandfather. Fuck. Someday I'll fail to catch up. But look at you : fresher than a fuckin' fry since… I don't even know. I remember you from when I was a kid, you know… You weren't so different".

-"Maybe I'm the mirror of your pub. You're philosophical today".

-"I'm your friend. I'm just worried that someday, you'll fail to catch up too".

Shella sighed.

-"I saw society change more times than I can count. Some ideas were strong as rock, others crumbled like houses of cards. There were atrocities, there were wonders. Today's not different. Thanks for the coffee".

Shella left a generous tip, got up and turned away before addressing her friend :

-"I know what it is to be old and the fear of missing something in a world that's moving fast, Paula. Don't listen to what they say and enjoy your youth and life : you're gonna get human customers".

* * *

Shella did not stop her scanning of the pedestrians' faces, even when walking through a busy street ; she was not after Octaria ; she knew the former general was hiding somewhere deep, not strolling in Inkopolis ; humanity's technology was impressive, she had to acknowledge it : all of Octaria's moves in the past three days had been retraced one way or another ; however, they were all ending on a totally destroyed kettle : the former soldier had been overly cautious.

Shella tried to imagine what the general was doing when she saw it : the mood killer, the worm in the fruit of her day, the hook behind the bait. It was not Octaria. It was not a criminal. In fact, it was not a person at all, just a tag on a wall on the other side of the street. Instead of jumping right to the other sidewalk, Shella took her time to cross the street, even waiting at the crosswalk. She took out her phone and, as she was passing by the graffiti, quickly took a picture of it, concealing the act by simply putting her smartphone back in her pocket and going on her way.

Deep inside of her, she was hoping it was only a coincidence : oblivious kids trying to rebel against whatever they were told to. But she knew coincidences were rare, even more so when she remembered wiping that sign from existence years ago : an Inkling silhouette turned towards a setting sun, half of their body submerged in rippling water : the mark of the Children of the Sea.

* * *

While Doflei Octaria had never been a believer of karma, she was seriously reconsidering her opinion on the matter as she was escaping the umpteenth compromised dome. A few weeks had been sufficient to turn the entire Octarian race still living underground into an obedient mass of followers ; for once, Octaria blamed her species' stupidity instead of thinking to use it to her advantage.

The kettle brought her back to the surface, in a deep, secret location of Octo Canyon ; she threw a bomb on the boiling machine before heading towards the hidden gates under the natural rock formation surrounded by the sea ; the security system embedded inside the stone immediately allowed her to enter the base and she quickly reached the command center, grabbing a Dynamo Roller along the way. She had not stepped into the room that a voice saluted her :

-"Hello, Doflei".

The former general immediately drew her weapon with a single hand before the intruder, hidden by the seat back, revealed themselves by pivoting the chair.

-"Kaurna…" Doflei recognized the individual ; she put back her weapon.

Kaurna was a tall Octoling, the same height as Doflei ; however, while Doflei sported an elaborate tentacle cut and an imposing silhouette, Kaurna was slim – bordering on skinny – and her unusually thin tentacles were hanging loosely, almost reaching the floor.

-"What are you doing here, Kaurna ?" Doflei asked.

-"I ask you the same question".

-"Domes are compromised. I came here to see to what extent".

-"They're pretty much all under control. Octavio would be mad. I thought you'd severed ties with us : why this sudden concern ?"

-"I heard rumors so I came to check on you. Why are you here, Kaurna ?"

Doflei's attention was drawn by a blinking red light on a wall ; when she looked at it, she noticed dozens of others covering the entire structure up to the roof.

-"What's the meaning of this ?" The general asked, hand on her Roller ; Kaurna's fingers were gripping a small cubical device decorated with white buttons.

-"Maybe they're telling a load of bullshit. Maybe they're right. You can't understand, Doflei. For once, I made a choice. I chose to believe, no, I chose to give this crap a chance. What do I lose, really ? There's nothing for me anymore, I'm useless. I lost my purpose the moment our society crumbled. Waiting for the domes to break ? Going to the surface ? No. So I took the third option they offered : believe in the sea, let it dissolve me and see… see if I'm reincarnated, if I become part of something greater… or see if I'm sent into oblivion…"

Kaurna offered her former superior a sad smile :

-"I'm not a zealot, Doflei. I wasn't brainwashed like the others, I don't even know how they did it without Shades. But I'm weak and malleable, just like the rest of us. In the end… I'm just… tired. Tired of all of our shitty wars. Tired of our ridiculous culture. Tired of my fucking self… I don't know how you made your life up there in Inkopolis, but I heard you were picking some soldiers from here… I don't care anyways. I'm gonna blow up this base : water will pour inside and we'll see what happens to us. Who knows ? Maybe there's a surprise".

-"Fucking bullshit".

-"Probably. In either case, farewell, Doflei".

Kaurna pressed the cubic detonator, but Doflei was already running long before the walls crumbled and gave way to giant flows of water.

Kaurna smiled as the sea and the rubble immediately dissolved her form forever while Doflei speeded through the corridors, the rushing mass in tow ; she pressed the exit doors' emergency lockdown as the water caressed her back. She wasted no time and jumped out of the small canyon, crushing the escape beacon in the process ; the sea burst through the gates, instantly flooding the crevasse and the destroyed kettle.

Doflei silently contemplated her last hideout disappearing into the water : years of work, of backup plans, of building relations, all gone up in smoke. She was now totally alone against two threats, and all she had left was a pair of Hypno-Shades, her Roller and a dozen of bombs ; she briefly understood Kaurna's position before shaking her head : she was stronger than her. She was General Doflei Octaria. And she had a plan. She had still one thing left. She looked south. Towards Octo Canyon and Inkopolis.

* * *

She had sent innumerable people in it, but this time, it was her turn to go to jail ; even though, Shella did not smile as she approached the imposing, hapless cylindrical grey building in her car under pouring rain. She was of course not really going to jail, but she had not visited this or any other prison in a long time ; she briefly remembered the penitentiary as a desolate, empty rock mass surrounded by the sea before the vision faded away : the only thing left unchanged was the almost perpetual storm spreading its menacing clouds around this part of the ocean.

The first checkpoint lowered the drawbridge while the second raised it again ; Shella parked her car and quickly went inside the building.

The receptionist barely looked up when the mayor approached him, but suddenly broke out of his bored mood when he recognized her :

-"Mayor Ink ! What do we owe the honor ?"

-"I need to speak to Konda".

-"I call her immediately".

The not-so-lazy guard picked up a black phone and pressed a button ; five seconds later, a feminine voice was heard through the line :

-"You called me, Will ?"

-"Yes, director. Mayor Ink is here. She wants to see you", Will replied.

-"I'm on my way", Konda hung up.

A minute later, the prison's director appeared in the main hallway, briefly readjusting her yellow necktie matching the color of her tentacles. The two women warmly shook hands.

-"Shella ! It's been a long time", Konda declared.

-"Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Konda", Shella replied.

-"You're not here for me however, am I right ?"

-"Yes. I need to talk to Tobias".

-"After all this time ?"

-"Yes. It's urgent".

-"Follow me".

Konda guided Shella through the prison, accompanied by a female guardian which Shella recognized as a former police recruit.

-"I admit I'm confused : why do you need to see him ? Is it linked to humans in some way ?" Konda interrogated Shella.

-"I like and trust you, Konda. But I can't tell you", Shella answered. "Can we smoke here ? My pipe's ink based".

-"Sorry Shella. There's a risk to activate the security system, and I don't want my suit to be ruined. The systems are now sensitive to smoke and ink vapor, you know ?"

-"Engineers these days…" Shella grumbled as they reached an automatic steel door which Konda unlocked with an eye scan.

At the end of the corridor, there was another door, this time made of a thick polymer.

-"How is he doing ?" Shella asked Konda.

-"Given the amenities, he's pretty much in vacation… In total isolation, but still…" The director replied.

-"He respected his part the deal, so did we".

A scanner embedded in the wall scanned Konda's body ; after three seconds, the pan of plastic slid into the floor, revealing an array of grey ink rays which deactivated as soon as Konda stepped through the threshold, followed by Shella and the guard.

Besides having a window, Tobias' cell was twice the size as a normal cell, with a plasma screen behind a protective glass inside a wall, a chair, a bed, a toilet and a shower behind a curtain, a table with pens, papers and magazines, and even a small shelf, all the furniture bolted to the floor.

The former mayor of Inkopolis was watching TV from his bed, a bored expression on his face ; nothing had changed about him, and he even seemed to have gained a few pounds ; when he noticed Shella, he immediately turned off the television and came to greet his visitors.

-"Shella. It's been a long time".

-"Tobias. You know visiting's not my favorite hobby. But if you miss me that much, why don't you make a reclamation ?"

-"Not bored enough".

-"Can you leave us alone, Konda ?" Shella asked the director.

-"Yes. But stay on your guard", Konda replied.

-"Don't worry. I don't think Tobias has any intention to threaten me, right ?" The mayor eyed her predecessor.

-"I said I was bored, not suicidal", Tobias shrugged.

Konda and the guard left the cell, closing the door but not activating the ink lasers.

-"I guess you have an impending disaster coming, right ? Humans and shit…" Tobias theorized, letting his massive body fall into the chair ; Shella sat in front of him on the table.

-"No. I want to know two things : first, do you know somebody by the name of Doflei Octaria ?"

-"I heard about her from Eric Sepio. Quite the free spirit in Octavio's army apparently. Speaking of Eric, how's he doing ?"

-"Dead".

-"Did he finally exhaust your patience ?"

-"No. Unfortunately. He would've suffered otherwise. You're an angel compared to him. So, about Octaria, anything else ?"

-"No. I wasn't involved with Octarians, you know ?"

-"Hmm. Second question : were you acquainted with the Children of the Sea, one way or another ?"

Tobias showed an uncommon surprised expression which was quickly replaced by his usual relaxed composure :

-"I want more books and a bigger shelf".

-"Granted. You're oddly reasonable with me".

-"I'm in jail. What can I ask for but books, blunt pens and paper ?"

-"I've known worst special prisoners. Now, speak Tobias. I wanna know how deep this shit's going, because something tells me it's bottomless".

-"I'm surprised you don't know much about them".

-"I know them all right. All of their beliefs and rituals. How some of their shit has seeped into society. I hunt them since eons, Tobias. But each time I cut a head, two grow back. It means I didn't find the root. Yet".

-"The group's split into cells : when one dies, another takes its place ; they're led by a single member. It has far more reach than I imagined at first, you know ?"

-"I know all of this. I need names".

-"I'm sorry Shella, I have only two. As I said, they run deep. Very deep. And very high too. I learned of their existence by a senator at a reception".

-"Who ?"

-"Karl Pavo. He withdrew from politics years ago. We were speaking about I don't know what when he mentioned a certain influential group that would've been able to help me move up the ladder. He told me he wasn't that close to the top of their hierarchy, but he could still get me in. I wasn't interested, but later that night I got a call from the emergency phone, and guess who it was ?"

-"Don't tell me it was the President…"

-"No. It was her wife".

-"You better tell me the truth, Tobias…"

-"That's not all. It's a fucking plague. Do you know their ideas found support in the minds of our friends from below ? Maybe the movement comes from here, maybe not. With Octavio out of the picture, it must reek of fanaticism down here… just like in certain circles of Inkopolis actually… or even Inkika before your cleaning. They're everywhere, Shella. You can't get rid of them".

-"We'll see. I'm very patient, and I've got plenty of time. Any other tips ?"

-"You should ask Octavio. I bet he knows things about them".

-"I was planning on doing that already, but thanks anyways. That'll be all, Tobias".

Shella got up.

-"I had to sacrifice things because of them. You may think I'm trash, but some things I did… It wasn't out of choice. But you're uncompromising, Shella. You'll regret it one day".

-"Don't try to teach me life lessons. I could fill this whole prison with books about it. Goodbye, Tobias".

Shella turned away and left the cell.

* * *

Octavio did not hear the guard the first time ; when he did, his meditative state shattered : he glared angrily at the armed man behind the glass, who simply repeated the information through the speaker :

-"You got visit".

-"Tell Cuttlefish to shove his words up his ass so he'll stand straight".

-"It's not the boss", the Agent shrugged, impassive. "I don't think you have a choice this time".

When Shella Dux walked in the room, Octavio instinctively backed away to the farthest wall, his eyes – unblinking – following her.

-"I can't smoke here, I presume ?" She addressed the guard, grumbling.

-"There's no restriction on this, Mayor Ink. Just be careful to not overexert the ventilation system", he replied.

-"Oh. Perfect. Don't worry, it's gonna be short".

-"I'm right here in case of emergency. I will deactivate the speaker so I won't hear you".

Shella nodded and the guard opened the thick sliding door before shutting it again once the mayor crossed the threshold.

-"Octavio. It's been eons", Shella saluted the former Octarian leader.

-"Shella Dux… You still haven't changed", Octavio replied.

-"I'm flattered".

-"Why did you come here ? Humans ? Octaria ?"

-"Oh, they briefed you already ? Humans aren't a problem. Your former general, however…"

-"I knew she'd cause trouble here. She's always been a pain in the ass. As I know her, she probably wants to kill me so she can take full control of my remaining troops. Always opportunistic, scheming in a corner… She even resisted the Shades to an extent. Troublesome but strong soldier…"

-"A soldier turned pimp. I need locations and acquaintances. Now".

-"There are too many bases of operations and too many soldiers. I'm not surprised she turned this way… She's got charisma, strength and intelligence".

-"You're proud of her ?"

-"Not for this… business of hers. Using my soldiers as slaves, betraying me… You should let her come and let me kill her".

-"Coming from someone who uses hypnosis devices on his people, your morals are difficult to swallow".

-"I use Hypno-shades for loyalty, that's all I ask for. They're soldiers, dammit ! Each Octarian, each Octoling will fight to death for our cause. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it ?"

-"No. Octolings have long since joined us".

-"Disgusting".

-"Remember, Octavio. Before that stupid war".

-"You refused cooperation. Foolish squids".

-"Yes. I agree with you. Together, we'd have found a solution. The higher-ups were assholes though, and so it began. A war over a damn piece of land after centuries of harmony. I regret, Octavio. I acted against you decisively in this war, I had no choice. No. I didn't let myself choose".

-"You deactivated our weapons. I remember. You could've slaughtered many of us, but you chose a peaceful way. I guess… I must… thank you".

Shella sighed :

-"I went through many, many battles, Octavio. I massacred more people than you'll ever do, even if you lived hundreds of lives. I killed men. Women. Children. Babies. Squids. Octopuses. Fishes. Not a single species was spared. I'll never atone for my sins, and I don't intend to, but even I saw your race didn't deserve to perish there".

-"Who would've thought that the Shadow Squid has a moral compass ?"

-"I don't kill for pleasure, but there could be an exception… What do you know about the Children of the Sea ?"

-"What ? That bunch of dumbass bigots ? They still exist outside our domes ? How annoying…"

-"They're parasitizing Inkling society".

-"Of course. Because you have freedom. Free will. Within our society, they're just helpless little shits painting walls. Their ideology can't take root".

-"Did they cause incidents down there ?"

-"Not on my watch. I just heard about thefts and disappearances. Nothing worth considering, but still, I was unable to eradicate them totally ; each time another shit appeared out of the blue, and Shades don't work on them, I don't know why".

-"Hmm. Elusive as ever… How long am I going to track them… I killed thousands of these fucking pests and it's still not enough…" Shella grumbled to herself.

-"I hear about them since I was born", Octavio pointed out.

-"Yes. They're old. Very old. I was here, you know ? When it began as a simple tradition to commune with our origins. Oh, how I regret to not have wiped them back then. Twenty people at most. It'd have been so easy".

Shella let out an immense puff of white smoke out of her pipe, shrouding her body.

-"It can't be", Octavio asserted.

-"I'm _ancient_ , Octavio. So much that the only living thing older than me is Judd".

Shella paused to draw on her pipe ; the smoke she released fell on the ground like a liquid while the lighter one quivered, slowly taking the form of strange, moving shapes.

-"Listen. I lived in a time where tribes were dancing around the fire. I lived in a time where the sound of whips and cries was filling the air. I witnessed the red sky and the boiling of the sea. I witnessed the reigns of idiotic queens and kings sealed in their shaky fortresses of mud and rock. I was there when the first ink-based weapon was created. And when the Great Turf War began, I was already old. You and Cuttlefish… I remember you two playing in the fields on which, years later, you'd fight to death. I remember your parents and their ancestors, just as I remember his".

-"You're lying".

-"That dispute between you and Cuttlefish when you were eight ? You argued about which one was cuter : the barmaid, Laura, or her sister the waitress, Mathilda. You were adamant it was Laura. Both of you were crying when you ran back home. The following day, it was over. I'm surprised you don't remember the person you bumped into that day, when you ran away. Oh, and you were right : Laura was cuter".

Octavio stayed silent for a moment, looking at the now animalistic shapes in the smoke, before the memory finally flashed in his mind.

-"It was… It-it was y-you. Yes. I… I-I see you now… the same clothes. The same smell. The same white smoke. It's impossible…"

-"But I'm in front of you, kid".

Shella nodded to the guard when he looked at them, and she slowly walked towards the door.

-"Wait !" Octavio called her out. "How do you still have the will to live, after all this time, after all you went through ? Seeing all these fucking societies crumble over and over, it must be discouraging over time…"

Shella looked back, the dissipating white mist briefly contorting itself into squid and octopus silhouettes.

-"Oh, I find reasons throughout the centuries. One's as old as me. Do you know what was there when I was born and that I miss the most ?"

Octavio took some time before suggesting :

-"Your loved ones ?"

-"Oh, I miss them, sure. I guess. But no. Before the war, before the cities, before the queens and kings, before the Children of the Sea, before the fishes, before the whips and cries and before the tribes, there was something. Something so harmless, but that was holding my family back into the cave for days but that I never feared. It was with us when we hunted, when we ate, when we painted on the walls, when huddled together on the dirt, when inside our mother's womb and at the time of our last breath. I thought it was long gone, but it's coming back along with humanity. I can hear it".

-"What are you talking about ?"

-"You're fond of meditation, right ? Tonight, pay attention and you'll hear it too, even inside of your cell".

The door opened.

-"The howling of the wind".

The woman and her ghosts faded away.

* * *

When she got out of her car in the immense park around Karl Pavo's mansion, Shella stayed in front of the imposing building ; thirty years ago, it was an asylum. Two hundred years ago, it was still a pile of bricks waiting to be assembled. And before, there was nothing but a field ; Shella eyed the biggest tree on her right : she remembered it as a small seedling lost in the middle of nowhere, battling against powerful winds and deadly frosts. It was now thirty meters in height and still healthy after all those years, just like her ; she let a small smile appear on her face before pressing the intercom's button.

-"Who is it ?" A masculine voice asked through the speaker.

-"Mayor Ink. Shella Dux", Shella replied, looking up into the camera above the door.

-"Come in, Mayor Ink".

Shella opened the door and went inside the giant white house. The interior was typical of upper-class Inklings, furnished with a vast amount of trinkets each one more useless than the other ; on the walls, there were abstract and realist paintings, all copies of high quality ; the middle of the living room served as the centerpiece, with a circular orange sofa surrounding an expensive coffee table and a gigantic, complex sparkling chandelier of crystal and gold above it. All around the room except in front of the large windows, there were bookshelves filled to the brim.

-"Come in, Mayor Ink. Have a seat", Karl Pavo invited Shella, shaking her hand.

Karl Pavo was a silver-haired Inkling in the process of being old, sporting a tentacle moustache and a few wrinkles ; he was wearing a simple blue shirt and black tweed pants.

As she removed her trench coat and sat down, the former senator asked her :

-"May I offer you a drink ?"

-"I can't say no".

-"Which do you prefer ? Tea ? Coffee ? Brandy ?"

-"A brandy's fine, thank you".

Karl opened a small cabinet in front of a window, of which he pulled out a square bottle and two round glasses ; he put them on the table and poured a drink for his guest and himself, sitting down.

-"Visitors are rare these days. What brings you to an old man's retreat ?"

Shella sipped the expensive alcohol, finding it to her liking.

-"Upsetting things I fear. I'd like you to tell me about the Children of the Sea. Not their beliefs, but who they are. I need to understand why I can't destroy them. You're probably not in contact with them anymore, but any tip's welcome".

Karl Pavo did not seem surprised and swallowed a small gulp before answering :

-"Hmmm… I left this group when I left politics… I haven't had any contact with them in almost ten years. Concerning who they are… well, from my point of view, it was… it's a cabal. I don't really understand their motivation besides their obvious ideology and I solely used them to get connections and influence, nothing more, just like most of us. We weren't associated with the zealots from the cells hidden in small towns in any way. We weren't practicing any dangerous rituals, just sipping a drop of seawater and the like, do you understand ?"

-"It was more like a club for the elites".

-"Absolutely. All of my fellows were just talking about business in our meetings. Only when the Blessed One was here we were feigning devotion, and even then, there was no obligation to come".

-"Who was the Blessed One ?"

-"None of us ever saw their face. Cloak, mask and gloves. I don't even know if they were male or female".

-"Who were the other members, then ?"

-"Fellow politicians, CEO, bank managers… They have retired since… Just like me, they were the old guard. And one day, just like me, they probably just thought : "why am I doing this ? I have so much money I'll never be able to spend it entirely within the rest of my life", and so they quitted. Some of them however…" Karl paused.

-"Yes ?"

-"They began to _believe_. They changed, slowly… They became… invested in their faith. They left before it became too noticeable, and I haven't heard of them since. They probably just went into hiding, too ashamed when they realized the absurdity of their ideals".

-"Who ? I need names".

-"Let's see…" Karl took time to gather his memories. "The CEO of Squidsteel, Ai something… An executive of Squidbank and another of InkAd… The CEO and a lead researcher of Pharmaceutink, Paka Inkray and… sorry, I can't remember his name. There was also Paul Laci, a fellow senator, Kochi, the head of Woomy Channel, Rob, the head of the urban development department, Suhmi, the former President's wife and Sloan, the former environment minister. I think that's all".

-"Ten high-ranking individuals in a sect. That's too much for my taste".

-"They disappeared from the world, so why worrying ? I'm sure you can still find them, hidden in a forgotten village in the countryside".

-"You do realize that all of them constitute the perfect combo for a dictatorial system ? Who knows what Kochi showed to the kids ? Who knows if medicines weren't tempered with ? I could arrest you and all of your friends on the spot for this".

-"We didn't know at the time, I promise. When we began to ask questions, they more or less vanished. We just thought they had enough. Soon, it was our turn to leave".

-"What made you leave, precisely ? And when did it happen ?"

-"We slowly realized we were wasting time. Eight years ago, we severed ties. And the ideology, of course. Suddenly I realized how ridiculous it was. Even today, I'm at a loss to know why I stayed in the group for so long".

-"Hmm. I know their rituals, but tell me what you were doing, precisely. Things may have changed".

-"There were just a few ceremonies : kneeling and praying in front of one of the symbols, chanting psalms, meditating, anointment and drinking a spoon of blessed sea water. Boring, but none of us wanted to give up our carefully crafted relations, so we just… pushed through. I remember being much more naïve ; I'd laugh at us today. However, it didn't seem so preposterous back then, I don't understand why. Probably the various successes thanks to this… devious behavior".

-"There wasn't any coercion on anybody ?"

-"None of us were forced in any way".

-"Still, you could've left once you were acquainted with the right persons and still meet them otherwise. But you kept on partaking to these ceremonies. Why ?"

-"I have no idea".

-"Where did they take place ?"

-"We used many different places, most of the time our own residences".

-"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary about the Blessed One or during the rituals ? You said you were bored, so…"

-"No. We were all following the rules by the letter".

-"What was the Blessed One doing during them ?"

-"Just like us. Almost everything was from them, however : the idols, the water, etc."

-"And how did they bring them and how did they contact you, at which frequency ?"

-"There was nothing that couldn't be carried by one person with a Super-Jump or two. They gave burner phones to some of us each time we met, so more or less once every two weeks".

-"I don't understand how you submitted yourself to a total stranger preaching a dangerous ideology. All of you. You didn't seek to know who they were at all ? None of you tried ?"

-"I'm afraid we didn't".

-"One last question : do you find this lack of inquisitiveness disturbing ? Would you say you were in an altered state back then ?"

-"I… Frankly, I don't know. It's absolutely pointless and ridiculous in hindsight, indeed. I'll think about it. Can you give me your phone number ?"

Shella stood up, took out a small notebook and a pen from the front pocket of her coat which she put on ; she scribbled her number on the paper before ripping it and giving it to Karl.

-"Thank you for your help, Karl. Good evening", she saluted the former senator.

-"Please let me know if you find something".

-"If something happens, it'll be the dissolution of this fucking sect on TV".

* * *

Inka and her human/Inkling/Octoling/jellyfish team were so efficient that everything pertaining to Section Zero and Eric Sepio was already wrapped up when Shella came back to her office ; only Octaria's whereabouts remained unknown, her tracking rendered difficult by the Octarians' particular mode of transportation. However, the drones had been able to detect something either interesting or frightening about the Octarians' domes : nearly all of them were flooded, apparently willingly.

Having built these habitats a long time ago, the humans had ideas on how to salvage them, even though any living thing inside had likely perished. Shella frowned when she heard the news ; she nonetheless congratulated the team and gave them a few new objectives, the top priority being finding the missing individuals whom Karl Pavo had mentioned.

She went back home wiped out, struggled to remove her clothes and fell in her sofa, Aegina gently rocking her to sleep.

In front of her, a shadowy army of Inklings and Octolings, all united under the same flag covering the whole sky. Behind her, a cloaked silhouette watching the troops ; the Blessed One pointed towards something on the horizon with their hidden hand : like a single organism, the army turned away and marched towards their destination : the sea, appearing as a mass of pitch black liquid. The shadows entered it and slowly dissolved into the water until only the dark pool remained, with Shella and the Blessed One still on their small, flat rock in the middle of nowhere. Shella approached the unmoving silhouette, gripped their cloak and swiftly removed their hood. There was no face under the robes ; there was also no head and no body. The mayor let the empty clothes fall on the floor, only for them to be swept away by a gust of wind.

Shella opened her eyes.

-"The Children of the Sea ?" Aegina interrogated once she and her girlfriend slipped under the sheets. "Yes, I heard of them. Some of us believed in the… how did they put it… the Goddess Sea, but it was marginal. I'd have never imagined that they'd flood our domes".

-"I'm sorry for that".

-"No, don't worry, it's all right. I was born there, sure, but that's all. I have no real ties. No pleasant memories".

-"Octavio told me about isolated incidents".

-"I've never heard of them. But I was under the Shades' control most of my life".

Shella pulled Aegina into a tight hug :

-"It's over".

-"I'm still worried about Octaria. What if she finds me, one way or another ? She's smart and she's the type to hold grudges".

-"I won't let her approach you. The humans' invisible drones are patrolling the city, and if I don't find her personally, the humans will".

-"Don't overexert yourself, Shella. You're working so hard and so late. Please, take a break. Let the humans handle this".

-"I can't. Both cases are personal".

-"Why ? I understand about Octaria, but the Children of the Sea ? Did they… do something to you ?"

-"I'll never forgive myself for letting them exist in the first place. It was another time. Things were different. We didn't know better, we needed something to believe in, to justify our existence. It just began as a tribal chief's idea… She just wanted her people to pay respect to the sea, our origins, you know ? So she and her tribe, once per day at sunset when they could, went to the sea, sung, and let it touch their feet ; that was all. But some other tribes… they imitated them… They imagined things… Added new meanings and rituals. I lost track of them for centuries and when the kings and queens fell, the damn weed had grown out of control : they were now believing in an all-powerful sea which we were fated to return to one day. I saw the madness in their eyes, their total indoctrination and their senseless sacrifices, so I slaughtered all that I could find. I spilled an ocean of ink and blood. But… I soon realized… I realized that, each time I was cutting a branch, a new one was appearing out of nowhere. Cutting weeds is useless : you must destroy the whole plants. Uproot them and burn them to be sure they won't spread their seeds everywhere. The thing is, I can't uproot this thing : I can't find a stem to grab on. Since centuries, I hunt them… I won't let them harm our society when it's changing for the better".

-"Shella, you're…"

-"I'm… pretty old, yes. But only a very few living people are aware of this fact : Octavio, Judd, Sheldon by his grandfather, Cuttlefish if he remembers me, maybe Operative Omega if her mother told her, and now you. Heh. Squids got a short memory these days…"

Aegina suddenly looked down :

-"S-so… Y-you l-lived for so l-long. I-I-I… W-Who am I t-to you, then ? U-us to-together must be j-just a… m-mere second… a f-fluke to you… I-I just…"

Shella interrupted her with a gentle kiss.

-"Who you are to me ? You're my everything. Yes, I… shared a fair amount of lives with all kind of people, but you… it's different. It's more intense. More real, even. For once, I… I feel alive. I want to stay in this new era with you and build something that will last. Please, trust me. I love you like I never loved anybody else, Aegina".

Aegina snuggled closer to her girlfriend ; as she was soothed by Shella's heartbeats, a curious sound reached her ears ; she was not sure if it was coming from outside or inside of her ; she shivered.

-"Shella ? D-do you hear that sound ?" She asked in a whisper.

-"Yes".

-"What is it ?"

-"The wind. It's woken up after all this time, and it's howling again. You can't know how I missed it…"

-"The… wind ? B-but weather's calm".

-"It's not the wind as an air flow, but the wind as a concept".

-"I-I d-don't understand".

-"Listen carefully. Let it carry you, don't be afraid. Forget everything, even you or me for as long as you want, and tell me what you felt when it'll be over".

Aegina closed her eyes and slowly let her mind escape ; it took some time for her to accomplish such an unusual task, but she nonetheless managed to lose herself into the sound : a myriad of images suddenly flashed through her mind : a tribe huddled in a cave ; a farmer plowing her small crop in the early morning ; an undulating green field ; waves crashing on the rocks and sand ; a quiet forest ; a small stream pouring from a rock crack ; birds flying ; thunder tearing the ground ; and so much more.

-"Antecedence. Primacy". Aegina let out, her voice trembling.

-"Yes".

-"B-but society's changing, m-moving forwards…"

-"But humans came back. But Octolings and Inklings live together in harmony. But our planet has been depolluted. But the Children of the Sea are rising again. The world was just like this back then. A cycle. A circle".

-"Sh-should I be scared ? I-I mean, is it a bad or a good thing ?"

-"It's neither good nor evil. A part of it is simply what we're all longing for in the heart of our desires, a subconscious manifestation of life's most basic aspects. Hunt. Eat. Play. Have sex. Reproduce. None of us can remember our aquatic ancestors, but deep down we know… we know their instinct's still here, ready to come out. It's the reason we are what we are today, and we'll never get rid of it. Our beliefs, our traditions… everything is an impossible mix of bestial desires and modern values…" Shella paused, unsure to explain further.

-"It also carries… other implications… Death. Destruction. Rebirth. Renewal. Change. It's… an echo from the past… but also from the future… Just like I told you… a circle that connects everything".

Aegina gave her girlfriend a concerned look ; Shella offered her a reassuring smile :

-"But don't be afraid : regardless of what happens, we'll still be ourselves. We'll still love each other. I'll protect you and I'll be with you through everything, Aegina".

She gently caressed the Octoling's cheek.

-"I… I-I know. B-but what if everything else cr-crumbles around u-us ?"

-"Look at me. I survived the fall of many societies. It's going to be all right, trust me. Do you wanna hear how Inkus the First fell ? It'll ease your mind".

-"I… huh… Wh-why not ? You… y-you must know so m-many stories".

-"Yes. And this one's funny. You ready ?"

-"Yes".

Shella narrated the story of Inkus the First ; the story of a memorable fish hunt ; the story of her first love ; the story of the first half of her life : Aegina finally fell asleep despite the howling of the wind.

* * *

-"Octaria was spotted near Octo Valley ?" Shella repeated ; it was still early in the morning, so she insisted to be sure she understood the information. "Are you sure ?"

-"Yes. A drone caught her on video, but she escaped before it could attack", Inka replied.

-"I'm gonna check it out. I need a team with me", Shella decided.

-"Soldiers and drones have been sent", a human captain informed her. "A vehicle has been prepared for you on the roof".

-"Perfect. Thank you".

Shella climbed the stairs up to the flat roof of her office where a transparent, diamond-shaped unmanned aircraft was hovering silently : she immediately jumped in it ; the ship sealed its door and took off.

It only took two minutes for Shella to attain her destination, but she surmised that the aircraft could have been even faster ; it discharged her next to a loose group of ten humans, two Inklings and two jellyfishes analyzing the solid rock of Octo Canyon in the collapsed bottom of a dry ink lake ; around them, some stones were still levitating : all of the floating and military installations of Cephalon HQ had been destroyed, as the dome beneath it, making a mountainside collapse in the process : all that was remaining were boulders and gravel.

-"What are you searching for ?" Shella asked to the scientific team.

-"Possible paths", a woman replied.

-"She probably used a Super Jump", Shella theorized.

-"Is this area totally abandoned ?" Another woman interrogated her.

-"Since a year, yes. Why ?"

-"We detect faint deep subterranean activity".

-"Here ? Under our feet ?"

-"Yes".

-"Impossible… What kind of activity ?"

-"Light vibrations and sounds. It's very faint ; it's either deep or inside an installation".

-"Can't you be more precise ?"

-"I'm afraid not, for now. I'll give a call for more powerful detectors and a drill".

-"Mayor Ink !" An Inkling soldier called Shella. "We found something under fake rubble !"

Shella approached the soldiers having cleared floating rocks disguised as normal ones ; under them, there was a small, half-invisible kettle.

A human threw a small silver disc which passed through the grate while a three-dimensional screen immediately appeared in front of them. The first two minutes were only footage of the long, mostly straight pipe ; however, when the drone finally reached the bottom, the camera showed something else altogether : an array of blinking red lights covering a wall on one side, and two enormous, automatic steel doors with a control panel next to them on the other.

-"Evacuate !" Shella yelled.

Everybody jumped into their hovering vehicles just in time to avoid the sudden partial collapse of the whole mountain.

-"That was close !" A jellyfish sighed with relief.

The collapsed part revealed a large, bottomless hole from which escaped a rumbling noise.

-"I don't like this…" An Inkling soldier commented.

-"We need reinforcements…" Shella addressed a human soldier who quickly relayed the order through her earpiece.

The things sprung out of the hole in colossal, disorganized swarms which briefly darkened the sky before flying away in every direction.

-"Sanitized Octarians !" Shella exclaimed. "Shoot them down !" She ordered the soldiers.

A handful of undead Octarians tried to attack the group, only to be immediately dispatched ; the rest slowly made its way towards the city.

-"Intercept them ! Don't let them approach the city !" Shella cried despite the overwhelming number of enemies.

Her plea was answered by an array of golden spheres descending from the sky, shooting the monsters with heat and water rays of deadly accuracy : the drones were so efficient that, under two minutes, all of the undead creatures was wiped out, leaving Shella dumbfounded ; none of the machines had suffered a single scratch.

-"Do you think it's a diversion, Mayor Ink ?" A human soldier asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

-"Probably. Tell the troops monitoring Octavio's prison to be on their guard. I want one or two of you to come to my house with me. Everybody else, stay here and continue searching".

* * *

Once the invisible aircrafts landed next to Shella's house, a human addressed the mayor :

-"There's somebody inside".

-"Only one individual ?" Shella asked.

-"Yes. They don't match Doflei Octaria's biochemical signature".

-"In that case, she's with me. She's a victim of Octaria. Thanks for your help. Can you return to Cephalon HQ with the others, see if you can find traces from there ? Oh, and can you leave a drone here, just in case ?"

-"Of course".

The soldiers saluted her and went back into their vehicles ; one of them threw a polished metallic ball in the air, which hovered above the street – out of anybody's reach – before turning invisible. The two humans then departed.

When Shella entered her living room, she found Aegina comfortably watching TV from inside the sofa ; she was skipping through the channels before settling on a children's program ; having lived under a dictatorial system her whole life, she was surprised to find herself hooked on the propaganda-free entertainment ; another cartoon took the place of the former as Shella, having removed her coat, sat down next to her. Five minutes through the show and Aegina decided she was not liking it ; as she was going to skip it, Shella interrupted her.

-"Wait. Something's odd about this show".

-"I know, right ? I like pirates but it's so crappy ! Good animation, though".

-"Don't you see ? It's filled with references to the sea".

-"It's about pirates".

-"No. The Inkling and Octoling characters are in love with the sea… Look… It borders on obsession. It's not about freedom or friendship, it's about how the sea's great, powerful and safe".

-"But they just said to be careful with water !"

-"A single line of elementary safety buried in a ton of veiled propaganda. It's them, Aegina. Trust me. It's the Children of the Sea. I know their mark. The jolly roger of the crew ? A slightly modified symbol. The antagonist ? A living mass of land. We're being told to believe in the sea. Woomy Channel was formerly controlled by a devout. Too much coincidences", Shella affirmed.

The cartoon reached its end, and Shella took out her phone to text Inka, all the while keeping an eye on the credits ; she did not recognize the names and so did a quick search on them, even though Inka was going to do the same with all the necessary backup ; she found nothing worthy of investigating, but memorized them just in case ; just like the voice actors, the current head of Woomy Channel, Lori, was only given a few lines on the largest online encyclopedia.

-"I must watch the other shows. Does it bother you ?" She asked her girlfriend.

-"Of course not, and I'd be glad to help you", Aegina replied.

-"Thank you".

* * *

Aegina and Shella got up at the exact same time, having watched everything Woomy Channel had to offer ; their heads were now resonating with various jingles and songs, all aggregating into a really persistent earworm.

When Shella went to the bathroom – letting the door open – Aegina addressed her :

-"Say Shella… It may sound stupid but… why do you have a bathtub ?"

Shella opened the tap and let the water pour inside the rather large white tub.

-"Let me show you".

* * *

Shella was not going to announce herself to her suspects ; one by one, she was going to take them by surprise and interrogate them ; she decided to begin by the top of the hierarchy and parked her car in front of Woomy Channel's headquarter. Judging from the height and modern design of the building, selling TV to children was a very profitable activity, and Shella remembered reading about the channel providing online services.

As she was guided by various employees through the building, she pondered the two possibilities : the first was, if the CEO or another high ranking employee was involved or piloted the whole operation, she would have to cut off the head and all potential ramifications in a mediatized haul. The second, if only a handful of believers was behind it, she had to find every last one of them discreetly, then get rid of them, one way or another ; she was still thinking when she reached the CEO's office.

Lori was a very young woman of petite stature, wearing an impeccable blue business suit matching the color of her glasses and tentacles, tied into a simple bun ; Shella's first impression was that she was disorganized and clumsy, judging by the mess that was her desk and the sheer amount of pens and papers littering the ground which she was trying to pick up. When she noticed her guest, she immediately got up :

-"May…" Lori bumped her head into her desk, spilling other papers on the ground.

-"Ouch…" She rubbed the back of her head while walking towards Shella, absentmindedly stepping on the printed documents. "Mayor Ink, it's an honor", she declared, shaking Shella's hand.

-"Are you all right ? I apologize for disturbing your work".

-"It's nothing, really. What brings you here ? Nothing concerning I hope… Here, at Woomy Channel, we have nothing to hide !" Lori declared, shyly smiling.

-"It won't be long. I just wanted to ask you two things, the first being what do you know about your predecessor, and if he's still in contact with your society, one way or another".

-"Kochi ? I never met or talked to him. Not even once. Not even by phone or mail. The CEO is the majority shareholder of the company, so I just bought his shares when he sold them, that's all. I essentially took over his duties because I was the most qualified to do so : I've run Plankton Network for five years, after all".

-"So you don't know about his whereabouts. Do you know somebody who could tell me ? A parent, a friend… ?"

-"Kochi cut ties with everybody".

-"Who was the closest person to him ?"

-"Hmm… Let me think… I'd say the former vice-chairman, Tao Inker. He lives next to Sturgeon shipyard but… Mayor Ink, is Kochi in trouble ?"

-"Hmmm… As long as I don't find him, he isn't. Which brings me to the second question : do you personally watch your own programs ?"

-"No. I don't have the time".

-"And do you know the Children of the Sea ?"

Shella carefully observed Lori's reaction and body language to her unexpected question.

-"Isn't that a sect ?"

Lori did not reacted suspiciously in the slightest.

-"Yes. I found many references to them in one of your programs, that's why I am here".

-"What is it called ?"

Lori got on her computer.

-""The adventures of Lomi the pirate", it's a program for toddlers".

-"Let's see… Can you help me point out the references ?"

* * *

-"It is very concerning", Lori declared after ten minutes. "I'm going to call the producer first".

-"The police's already interrogating the voice actors", Shella informed her.

Lori nodded while she picked up her phone :

-"Matt ? Hello, it's Lori. I need to see you ASAP, when can you come here ? No, of course you're not fired. It's about budget and wages. No, there's no big problem, I just want to talk to you about money in person, don't worry. Okay. See you later".

She hung up her smartphone and addressed Shella :

-"The producer, Matt Belone, will be here in twenty minutes".

-"Nice lie".

-"Thank you".

-"Since you can access them, I'd like to watch some episodes of this show before he arrives. Do you mind ?"

-"Not at all".

* * *

Matt Belone was a small, chubby, shy Inkling nervously fidgeting on his seat ; Shella was not sure if it was because of her presence, his natural demeanor or because he had something to hide.

-"Please calm down, Matt", Lori told him gently.

-"M-Miss Lori, w-why am I h-here ? A-and why M-mayor Ink is here t-too ?" The producer spluttered.

-"We noticed some anomalies in your work, "The adventures of Lomi the pirate". You're the executive producer, the director, and you're usually involved directly in the creative process, am I right ?" Lori asked.

-"Y-yes. A-anomalies ? I-I don't un-understand", Matt replied.

-"Signs of religious significance hidden in the show. All episodes in which you were involved are bearing a lot of these", Shella explained.

-"W-what !?"

-"Do you know the Children of the Sea ?" The mayor interrogated him.

-"I-I don't. W-what is it ?"

-"A sect. Of which we found unmistakable symbols in your show", Shella answered.

Matt became livid :

-"I-I-I d-don't un-understand !"

Shella used a tablet to show him both the fictive imagery and the real one, and the producer seemed to shrink on his chair.

-"Tell me, are you, one way or another, fascinated by the sea ?" Shella interrogated.

-"Th-the s-sea ? I-I-I h-have a b-boat. I-I love to g-go fishing o-offshore. Being in t-the open sea alone is so… s-so relaxing".

-"And since when do you do this ?"

-"Since my childhood, of course".

Matt paused.

-"N-no, w-wait ! It's n-not t-true ! Sorry, I-I was c-confused. T-two years m-maybe ?"

-"And when did you start working here ?"

-"Two years", Lori answered in his place.

-"Hmm. Do you remember doing something important or otherwise unusual just before you developed this sudden interest in fishing ?"

-"I-I-I d-don't think s-so, w-why ? I-I don't un-understand… i-is s-something w-w-wrong ?"

-"I don't know. Tell me, how your family and friends reacted to your new interest ? And what did your co-workers think of your work in the show you're producing ? Do you work with somebody who gives you some ideas ?"

-"Th-they didn't said a-anything about it. And m-my co-colleagues appreciate m-my work, th-they always validate my sc-scripts, even th-though I-I w-write them alone".

-"Thank you Matt. I'd like you to come with me for some harmless, non-invasive tests. Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless. It's for your own health. I'm sure Lori and your administration can give you an exceptional day off, right ?" Shella eyed Lori.

-"Yes, of course. Take your time. Listen, Matt. We don't want to scare you, but what we found is very troubling, do you understand ? You're a good employee, and I want to keep you. So, please, accept Mayor Ink's offer", the CEO implored Matt.

-"If I-I refuse, I-I I'll be s-suspected o-of s-so-something, so o-okay", the man agreed splutteringly.

-"Perfect. Follow me. Lori, thanks for your invaluable help".

-"You're welcome".

* * *

-"Am I sick, Mayor Ink ?" Matt, having regained some confidence, asked Shella from the backseat of her car.

She stopped at a red light.

-"I don't know, Matt. But you can't cram so much references to the Children of the Sea in your show by coincidence. So, either you're the best liar I've ever seen or you're manipulated unconsciously. I believe in the latter, that's why we're going to the Squid research lab. If you're under any kind of influence, they'll definitely find it".

-"It's… it's strange to think that I'm manipulated… I-I mean… I can think clearly".

-"Yes. Strange indeed".

* * *

Most of the Squid research lab's facilities was underground, buried under tons of concrete and steel, with an imposing skyscraper on the top ; breaching of the containment zones had never happened ; Section Zero had been careful to not release anything when they had raided the otherwise highly secured building.

Whenever Shella was appearing somewhere, every door was opened for her, in the metaphorical and physical sense, and the highest ranking individuals never let their subordinates do the often delicate task which was to answer her questions ; as such, the news of her presence immediately reached the top of the hierarchy, and one of the five directors came to greet her.

-"Hello, Mayor Ink. I am Lio, a director of the Squid research lab", the non-binary Inkling introduced themselves.

-"Call me Shella. I've come to test this person, Matt Belone. It's very, very urgent".

-"May I ask you why and what kind of tests do you want to perform ?"

-"There are chances he's been exposed to a non-contagious pathogen ; he exhibits no visible symptoms. I want SRL to perform every non-invasive test possible. Scan. Ink analysis. Neurological evaluation. Everything. We're not going to drop dead, but the situation is alarming, director, even though I don't know its full scale yet ; I wouldn't be here in person if it wasn't the case".

The director became livid as they reached out for a white pager in their pocket.

-"A full scientific team is at your disposition", Lio declared as they pressed various buttons on their beeper.

A chubby female researcher materialized at their right, panting ; she put back her tied light blue tentacles before addressing her superior :

-"You called me, director ?"

-"Thank you for coming so fast, Erika. You probably know Mayor Ink, Shella Dux. Here's Matt Belone, a patient. Mayor Ink is suspecting a very concerning case. But she'll explain everything to you better than me. I can't stay for the procedures, but I want a complete file afterwards, as usual. If you suspect an immediate risk…"

-"A quarantine will be deployed. Don't worry".

-"I hope you'll find nothing", Lio wished before walking away.

Even though Erika asked for details, Shella stayed vague, invoking highly classified information until further notice ; Erika shrugged and told Matt and the mayor to follow her.

-"We'll begin with simple psychiatric and neurological tests", she informed them.

She guided Matt in a room equipped with a screen projected onto a wall ; in the middle, a comfortable chair was facing the blank surface and on it, a headband connected to wires embedded in the opposite wall, just under the observation deck hidden behind a two-way mirror. Just above the chair, a glassy surface was occupying a small portion of the roof.

-"Sit down Matt, and put this on your head. Don't worry, it's just a sensor. We're going to see how your brain reacts to certain pictures : it can be anything. It's a very short test, and we're right behind you if you have a problem", Erika reassured Matt. "Before we begin, are you hungry ? Agitated ?"

-"I'm fine".

-"Okay, let's begin".

Shella and Erika went behind the two-way mirror, the latter opening a laptop and launching a slideshow program. Just under the window, on their side, there was an array of various screens displaying Matt's brain in every angle in three dimensions in false colors.

-"There's a scanner inside the roof", Erika explained to Shella. "Let's see how he's gonna react".

The first image displayed on the wall was a child's drawing of a suburban house with a small garden and four crudely shaped Inklings : two parents and two children, all of indeterminate gender.

Shella noticed a region of the brain suddenly flashing on the monitors.

-"That's a good sign : he still retains primary emotions", Erika said.

The next image was a photography of ink bolts left on a wall after a game, forming no discernible pattern.

-"His brain still searches for patterns, all right".

A nude female, then a nude male Inkling appeared ; naked Octolings followed in the same order.

-"Arousal, more pronounced towards the opposite sex and species, is present".

The eleven following pictures were – according to Erika – eliciting reactions within the norm.

The twelfth, however, did not : it was an empty, wild beach with the sea in the background.

-"There's a small anomaly. This picture elicits a response from his ventral tegmentum", Erika observed.

-"Hmmm ? Dopamine liberation, right ?" Shella asked.

-"Absolutely. You studied medicine, Mayor Ink ?"

-"Briefly. A long time ago", Shella replied. " _I witnessed its invention, to be exact_ ", she thought.

The following four images – a park, an anemone child, various Octarians, and a close caption of a Chum – did not provoke any abnormal stimuli ; the fifth, however, triggered the same pattern as before : it was a picture of a liner, offshore.

-"Interesting", Erika commented.

She showed a picture of a lake : nothing happened. The following three images, all showing the sea or at least part of it, elicited a response.

-"The sea, right ?" She interrogated Shella.

-"Yes. Do you have any precedent ?"

-"Hmmm… I'll look into the archive. Let's get over with this test".

As theorized, all the pictures where the sea was represented triggered the release of dopamine.

Erika then guided Matt in another room after offering him a drink and contacting somebody with a pager. Two minutes after her call, a tall, imposing Inkling sporting a buzz cut, simple jeans and a shirt appeared in front of them.

-"Matt, here's our psychologist, Dan. Since we don't have your medical record yet, we will ask you only a few questions, okay ?" Erika explained Matt, who nodded.

She and Shella left the room, letting Matt alone with Dan : both men sat down face to face.

-"Hello, Matt. I am Dan. Just like Erika said, this interview will be short. I am not here to judge you or make you uncomfortable : my only goal is to understand you to be able to help you. If you deem a question too personal, you can refuse to answer : of course, there are no traps and no wrong answers. Nothing is recorded and nobody is watching or listening. In spite of certain questions, my report will not contain any personal information ; as stated by the law, I am under confidentiality. Lastly, I do not want to know the reason of your visit here", Dan declared with his deep, relaxing voice.

-"Okay".

-"Let us begin. When and where were you born ?"

-"Thirty-four years ago, Inkopolis suburbs, Sponge district".

-"Do you have a family ?"

-"Two sisters, both working overseas. Our parents, uncles and aunts live in a nursing home. I have a wife and two eight years old daughters from a previous marriage. Shared parenting".

-"Are you in good terms with all of them ?"

-"Absolutely".

-"Any health problems or addictions ? Smoking ?"

-"No".

-"Tell me, what are your hobbies ?"

-"Go boating, fishing and creating stories. The last one's my job".

-"You are a writer ?"

-"Screenwriter and producer for Woomy Channel".

-"Is this job satisfying ?"

-"Totally".

-"Any religious beliefs or superstition ?"

-"No".

-"About your hobbies… Can you tell me why you enjoy them ? What are you feeling when you are on a boat or writing a story, for example ?"

-"Th-that's a tricky question".

-"You have all the time to answer, or you can refuse to".

-"Well, when I'm writing, I-I… the thought of… delivering an interesting story to ch-children makes me happy. And wh-when I'm on my boat I… I… I feel… free. _So_ free. L-like nothing else matters anymore. I'm alone with the sea, I feel peaceful. I'd dive in if I could, just like our ancestors did", Matt joked.

-"Why would you dive in ?"

-"I was joking".

-"Sorry for the misunderstanding".

-"Well, I have a respawn unit in my boat, but without it, I guess I'd dissolve and kinda become part of the sea, right ?"

-"I have no idea. What do you think ? Do not be afraid to explain your point of view".

-"I-I think it's a nice metaphor for uh… being part of something greater. Like a corporation, you understand ? Each employee works for themselves, but… they also work for their employer and make the business thrive, like a single organism, like a coral".

-"I understand the analogy".

-"Dissolving into the sea painlessly would kinda be the same, I think. After all, we all come from here, so maybe right now we can't go back, but in the future, who knows ? Science marches on, right ?"

-"Yes, of course. You have an interesting point of view regarding the sense of self. Do you hold this reasoning since your childhood ?"

-"Uh… No, I don't think so. It began… like… two years ago, maybe".

-"This will be my last question about this topic : did something happen then ?"

-"No. Nothing outside the ordinary".

-"Good. Can you tell me what do you think of Octarian, and now human integration in our society ?"

-"My wife's an Octoling, so…"

-"And about humans ?"

-"They're gonna make our society evolve, I think it's pretty great".

-"Do or did you enjoy sport ? Whether it is skateboarding or Turf War".

-"I was quite good at playing Clam Blitz when I was a teen. Now I watch it on TV. Sometimes. I kept my Inkbrush, though".

-"Any noteworthy event in your childhood ? Positive or negative".

-"No. Nothing that I can remember. We often went camping on Mount Nantai… I have so many pleasant memories from those days…"

-"Can you give me an example ?"

-"Th-that's just a whole, you see ? The warmth of the fire, everybody laughing together… It's a bunch of sensations too…" Matt quickly wiped a tear of joy.

-"Do you still go camping today ?"

-"Yes, with my daughters, my wife and my sisters when they manage to get some days off".

-"When was the last time ?"

-"Hmmm… Three months ago".

-"Do your family share your other interests otherwise ?"

-"No. One of my daughters is fond of music, the other of mechanics. My wife loves gardening, and my sisters love design and history. My parents are hardcore fans of literature and nature".

-"What kind of music your daughter listens to ? And what kind of books your parents enjoy to read ?"

-"My parents were really fond of sci-fi and thrillers, but… they tend to forget a lot of their readings nowadays… Sometimes it's hard to… w-watch them like th-this… My daughter… I think she loves the Squid Sisters and uh… that Salmonid band… ω-3. One of these songs freed my wife, so I can't really say a thing when my daughter plays it over and over again…"

-"You mean the song Calamari Inkantation ?"

-"Yes. I-I really love th-that song. B-but I guess we're all the s-same, r-right ?"

-"Some people are less swayed than others, but yes, most Inklings and Octolings are positively affected by it, down to the genetic level, because of its encoding into our DNA. Do you listen to it frequently ?"

-"Uh… Whenever I have some free time. It's uh… m-motivating, you know ? Listening to this song in the middle of the sea… It's the quintessence of freedom".

-"Okay. One last question, Matt : do you think you could have had an even happier life if you did something different in the past ? Do you have regrets about anything, even trivial ?"

-"I-I don't take the time to reflect on the past, so I really can't tell, sorry".

-"Don't worry. To be honest with you, this question is used to detect some signs of depression. Well, that will be all, Matt, thank you for your patience. Can I leave you here for a minute ? Just doing my quick report".

-"No problem".

-"Thank you".

Dan left the room, closing the door behind him ; Shella and Erika were waiting outside ; they got up from their chair.

-"So ?" Shella interrogated.

-"This is only a primary analysis. For a full picture, I'd need a few sessions. Anyways, here's what I gathered : your patient's an ordinary individual, very mentally stable. No signs of depression, angst, pathologic anger or any other psychological disorder. He has a strong bond with all of his family or stepfamily. However, I note an uncommon fascination with the sea. A sense of nostalgia and attractiveness, and a will to be part of something greater, or to transcend self, if you prefer. It dates back from two years ago, but he doesn't remember anything in particular from this time. His hobbies are mostly centered around the sea : fishing and being on a boat. Also, he seems entranced by the song Calamari Inkantation ; his voice changed when he spoke about it… there was a certain feverishness, not unlike what I see in drug addicts".

-"Interesting. Are you sure he's not lying about not remembering anything ?" Shella asked.

-"Yes, he's not lying. Either the event was so insignificant he forgot it, or it was removed from his memory. I lean towards the former", the psychologist replied.

-"Can you establish a link between his two addictions ?"

-"I can't for sure, but this is odd, indeed".

-"Can we make him listen to the song with a scanner on ?"

-"Of course", Erika agreed. "Let's try this before a physical examination. Thank you for your help, Dan".

-"At your service. Mayor Ink, Erika", Dan saluted the women before departing.

Again, Matt was put inside the scanning room, the headband on his head. Erika opened the microphone, allowing external sound to enter the room. As soon as the first notes of Calamari Inkantation resonated, Erika and Shella looked at the monitors.

-"Extremely interesting", Erika declared. "He's in a state of _bliss_ ".

-"Serotonin ?"

-"Yes".

-"So we have two antagonistic reactions, pleasure and bliss. Seems like a countermeasure to me. Show him a picture of the sea, please".

When the picture appeared on the wall, both of the concerned areas of Matt's brain lit up.

-"Amazing…" Erika marveled ; she turned on another microphone and used it to address Matt :

-"Can I ask you how you're feeling, Matt ?"

Matt took a few seconds to reply :

-"Free".

Erika deactivated the mic and turned to Shella, trembling with excitement :

-"It's… it's such a great discovery ! I-I-I… we-we… a n-new emotion !"

Shella stayed impassive, but nonetheless replied :

-"We ? _You_ discovered a new emotion. You're the scientist. I understand your joy, trust me, but I need the other tests to be done".

-"Y-yes, of course !"

Erika let Matt out of the room and guided him towards another equipped with a RMI system ; the producer lay down inside while Erika and Shella observed the imagery on screen behind windows.

-"His body presents no sign of abnormality", Erika affirmed after she and a computer lengthily analyzed the results.

-"Hmm… Let's see what ink and genetic tests tell us", Shella said.

The urgency of the situation sped up the analyzing process tenfold ; when it would have taken hours – if not full days – to obtain the results, Shella got them in her hands less than ten minutes after the needle had pierced Matt's skin ; the laboratory then immediately went back to its usual pace.

-"Nothing ?" The mayor interrogated a second time, clutching the papers in her hands.

-"No. Everything's fine. No foreign DNA, RNA or substance of any kind inside him. Ink pressure normal. Organs in top shape. His genes are encoded with Calamari Inkantation, just the like the rest of us, and they react normally", Erika replied.

-"There's no other possible test ?"

-"Besides an autopsy, no".

-"Can you still keep him for a day or two ?"

-"Of course we will ! We need more data about this new emotion".

-"Keep me updated. Here's my number". Shella gave a ripped page of her notebook to Erika. "One more thing : I'd be grateful if you don't shout your discovery on the rooftops yet".

-"No problem, Mayor Ink. I'll talk to the board to not publish it without your green light, and only a small part of the Lab will be in the know".

-"Call me Shella. Thank you. I just need more investigation. We stay in touch".

Shella bid her farewell to Matt, Erika and her colleagues before regaining her car.

* * *

" _Did I miss something ? When ? Where ? What's infecting them ? Is it something else than a disease ?_ " Shella thought. " _That dream… Could it be because Tobias said it was a plague ? And now that link with Calamari Inkantation… That song was created when I was a child… Did somebody already know about the problem and invented a countermeasure ?_ "

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts : it was Inka ; she picked up the call.

-"Hi, Inka. What's up ?"

-"Hi, Shella. Nothing good. A weapons depot was robbed an hour ago, and some pretty nasty things were stolen".

-"Namely ?"

-"A bomb, two Sting Rays, steroids for Kraken transformation, five torpedo launchers, some Chargers and small explosives".

-"What sort of bomb ?"

-"Pressurized ink. Large model, apparently".

-"Shit. The culprits ?"

-"Half a dozen of people it seems and also… traces similar to Doflei Octaria, entering the depot after the robbery".

-"Opportunistic bitch… What do you mean, "similar" ?"

-"Ink purge, probably".

-"Troublesome. Can our friends still track her ?"

-"Yes, but with less accuracy ; all drones have been updated, though. The others guys got away with a vehicle or a boat. We're still searching for them around Inkopolis, but…"

-"Chances aren't good. They're probably far away now".

-"Yes".

-"Where's that depot ? And who's the owner ?"

-"524 Snapper Canal. It's one of Sheldon's depots. Teams are already there".

-"Thank you Inka. Notify your colleagues of my arrival. I'll call you later".

Shella accelerated. " _Damn you, Sheldon. Your grandfather wasn't so careless_ ".

* * *

There were so many police lights that the whole place looked like a concert stage ; Shella parked her car and walked towards the container, its doors visibly forced open ; all the officers and technicians greeted her along the way. She stood at the threshold of the metal box, her eyes scanning the interior : a dozen of large wooden crates, all filled with various weapons ; each was broken open, its content spilled over the floor. One crate in particular, alone at the end of the container, caught her attention : it was a metallic box fastened to the wall : inside, only a cubical shape – the size of a head – in the protective foam casing.

Shella turned away and approached Sheldon who was filing a complaint with two Octoling officers ; Shella addressed them :

-"Excuse me, I need to talk to him privately. I just ask for two minutes".

The male and female officers seemed on the verge to ask why the mayor was here wanting to interrogate a victim of robbery, but they refrained to do so and walked away. Shella gave Sheldon a brief severe look.

-"Sheldon… Sometimes I wonder why I put so much effort into stopping criminals when all they have to do is walk into your weapons caches like they visit your shop, take some stuff and blow up something or someone. Again, your weapons will be used to kill and destroy. Our own people this time".

-"I-I-I didn't want any of th-this to happen !" Sheldon protested. "The weapons were safe inside this container ! Nobody knew they were here !"

-"The container. Where did you get it ?"

-"The factory uses them to ship the weapons. I usually decide where and when the ship disembarks, but not this time. But that location was safe !" The horseshoe crab insisted. "A boat was going to pick up the merchandise in three hours. They decided the date and location, they said it was safer. But now the weapons are gone ! Plus, they moved the date two days ago for today ! That container should've stayed here three days from now, then be sent to a ship offshore to its final destination".

-"Who's your client ?"

-"The army".

-"Which branch ?"

-"The Marines. I already called them, but they didn't answer".

-"I need details about these weapons".

-"They're basic. The torpedoes have a range of ten kilometers. B-but… the b-bomb… the bomb is… powerful".

-"Meaning ? Be short".

-"I… I huh… I compressed various inks in layers around a nucleus, itself made of compressed ink and air. It's not your usual bomb. It's… ten times more powerful. Enough to raze a whole district. At least".

Shella let a moment pass to calm herself.

-"Just… why did you make it ?"

-"The a-army commissioned it", Sheldon justified himself splutteringly.

-"Why would they need this ? When did they ask you ?"

-"I-I don't know. I-I a-asked, b-but they stayed evasive. A-and they paid me well, a month ago".

-"I'll reach to them later. Does your bomb can be neutralized ?"

-"Once activated, no. You can activate it remotely within a twenty kilometers radius or choose to use the timer".

Shella gave the weapon maker another severe look :

-"You know what, Sheldon ? Weren't you an acquaintance and your grandfather, a friend, I'd have punched you in the face. Hard enough to crack this shell of yours. And then I'd have you thrown into a dark, cold cell forever. But… if your bomb explodes, it'll kill thousands of citizens. I wonder if those deaths would be an adequate punishment ?"

Sheldon stayed silent, looking at the ground.

-"I'm gonna contact our human friends. You'll give them all of your plans and help do something about the situation. You better work hard, or else I'll make sure to have a cell reserved for you. Understood ?"

-"Y-yes", Sheldon obeyed, audibly gulping.

Shella nodded to the officers who resumed their job, scrupulously noting each of Sheldon's words on their notepad ; she then approached the inspector in charge : a tall, lanky woman wearing a simple blue suit ; under her soft hat, her pink tentacles were shaved.

-"Cory. This is bad", Shella greeted her.

-"Shella. I know", Cory replied.

-"This bomb's powerful enough to destroy a damn district. The army's involved too. I want you to work on this case with the humans, Sheldon and Inka at my office. Seize the weapons and put them in safety, I don't wanna know where. I'm gonna ask the military about this and see if I'm satisfied with their explanations. If I'm not, keep the weapons for the police, okay ? But by all means find this damn bomb."

-"I don't wanna handle the government, so okay. Collaborating with humans, though ? Are you sure it's a good idea ?"

-"They helped us so far. They work efficiently. Their technology looks like magic. They're patient and resourceful. If they had any bad intentions towards us, we'd be all dead or enslaved already. We need their help for this matter, to avoid a catastrophe".

-"Okay, okay… If nothing's done, citizens will die. I don't wanna carry this for the rest of my life, so there's no choice. Everybody's at your office, you said ?"

-"Yes. We sacrificed two meeting rooms to install everything. I give a call to Inka and you can go with Sheldon", Shella declared before phoning her friend for a short conversation.

-"Let's hope it's not too late", she told Cory as she hung up. "Did you send a patrol along the canal ?"

-"Both ways, even though there's a lock upwards".

-"Good. You can never be too careful. I'm going to follow the canal too, up to the sea".

Shella left the crime scene, got in her car and took her phone ; after composing a special number and going through a voice mail of nonsensical questions, a feminine voice finally answered :

-"Shella Dux. It's been a long time".

-"Hi Sepia. Yes, indeed. I'm calling for an urgent matter".

-"What is happening ?"

-"Don't you know you were robbed ?"

-"Robbed ?"

-"A container full of weapons that you ordered Sheldon a month ago, with among them a special bomb".

-"What are you talking about ? The army as a whole hasn't contacted Sheldon for half a year".

-"What !?"

-"Can you ask Sheldon about the ones who contacted him ? They should've given him credentials".

-"I'm on my way".

Shella got out of her car and rushed towards Sheldon as he was following Cory :

-"Sheldon !"

-"I have Admiral Sepia on the phone. Tell her everything about your client".

The mayor put her phone on speaker and gave it to Sheldon ; she and Cory listened to the conversation.

The imposters had it all planned out ; they had hacked Sheldon's phone and connections to make their number appear as one of the army, then had given him apparently valid credentials which Sheldon had entered on a well-crafted fake secret official webpage to check out their authenticity. Then, the weapon maker had proceeded normally once the payment had been received. When Sepia tested the credentials on her computer, the database returned a negative result ; she then addressed Shella, telling her that she would track the phone number ; Shella, for her part, replied that she would give it to the humans. When the admiral hung up, the mayor turned to Sheldon :

-"I understand you've been duped, Sheldon. But it's not an excuse for creating this damn bomb. My promise still stands".

Sheldon once again gulped audibly.

-"So now, the victim, the client, is a suspect which was robbed by suspects", Cory summarized.

-"We'll find out the instigators of this mess later. Let's focus on finding the robbers first", Shella declared before bidding her goodbyes to everyone.

She then got behind the wheel and slowly began to follow Snapper Canal.

* * *

Driving alongside the canal at this pace was excruciatingly boring, but Shella had no other choice. There was not a single boat on the artificial river ; there was nobody on the concrete banks, either ; it was totally empty. The water, only illuminated by the dim light of the street lamps, was reminiscent of a long trail of oil. Even though she stayed focused on the task at hand, Shella's mind drifted towards Matt Belone's case as she reached the mouth of the canal. " _A new emotion, huh… I wonder why Calamari Inkantation's linked to this… What does it counter ? What kind of pathogen is undetectable through normal tests ? And what the hell is activating it ?_ "

She parked her car in front of the beach ; on the sand, something had caught her attention. It was nearly invisible in the dark, and Shella thought it was no wonder the officers sent here had missed it.

The object in question was a safety vest, its reflective strips barely shimmering under the city lights.

" _No one has fallen into the water, there'd be more clothes… So they really escaped by boat and this vest had fallen off… They're probably offshore now, so they can't turn back…_ "

She looked around the beach, but found nothing else ; her hands gloved, she put the vest inside a plastic bag, then called Inka :

-"I found a safety vest on the beach. It's for construction workers, I'm bringing it back to you. Tell a patrol to monitor the area until tomorrow night just in case".

Shella drove along the beach as far as possible before following the way back to her office, her mind now set on another thing :

" _These vests are destined to outdoor, potentially dangerous jobs… If it's construction like I suspect… Shit. There's no area in Inkopolis that isn't under renovation…_ "

* * *

As always, Shella came back home on her knees, psychologically speaking ; she internally thanked her deputy mayor and her administrative team for handling all of her official duties ; after her shower, she collapsed in her bed where Aegina was waiting for her.

-"Now you stop this. Stop working so hard. I don't want to hear any excuses. You stay with me until noon", her girlfriend reprimanded her.

-"There's a bomb out there. A bomb which could explode anytime… and kill thousands…"

-"And how can you stop it if you can barely move ? You need to trust people, Shella. You can't handle everything alone. Even I can help you. I was a soldier, remember ?"

-"As long as Octaria's on the run, I can't let you go outside. But we'll catch her sooner or later, ink change or not".

Shella paused, fighting against fatigue for a few minutes :

-"Hey, Aegina… Tell me… Do you know… a pathogen which… alters the… behavior of its host… all the while… being undetectable… by normal means ?"

-"Huh… Nothing comes to mind right now, why ?"

-"The Children of the Sea… I think… their members… are infected by… something. I found an… interesting case today… thanks to you… with that channel".

-"You're about to find them !? That's wonderful !"

-"No… We're not here… yet. And… the guy was… oblivious to… his… condition. Tell me if… something… comes to… your mind… tonight… Wake… me… up… Don't… care… Good… night".

Shella managed to swiftly kiss Aegina before literally falling asleep.

* * *

The howling was deafening ; the cold, dark streets of Inkopolis were totally empty ; only the powerful wind shaking the whole city with its might was filling them, ripping parts of the metropole and sending them flying into the twilight sky. One by one, the skyscrapers disappeared, eaten away.

Shella walked through the apocalyptic landscape, unimpeded by the perpetual gust of wind, until she reached the sea, or what was left of it : a long plain of sand and rocks ; puzzled, she looked back at Inkopolis : the city was no more. All around her, everything was sand and wind. The gusts swept her off her feet, carried her through the sky, then the atmosphere, and finally abandoned her into space ; still able to breathe, she stared at the moonless Earth, now a sterile brown sphere of rocks : under her disbelieving eyes, the planet slowly began to fade away – its solid form brutally losing cohesion – making it appear in a blur. Second by second, the celestial body became thinner and thinner, until its total erasure ; far away, the Sun blinked once and disappeared abruptly, leaving Shella alone in the cold cosmos.

She instantly woke up in perfect synch with Aegina ; the Octoling looked at her, her eyes filling with tears ; without a word, Shella took her in her arms.

-"Tell me… Tell me it won't happen… Tell me you won't let it happen…" Aegina implored, crying.

-"I'll do everything I can", Shella instead promised.

-"Y-you said it was the f-future…"

-"It's a possibility out of many. It means we're still under threat, but we have some time to act".

-"H-how m-much time ?"

-"It's not something I can know".

-"Y-yes. O-of course. Sorry".

-"Calm down, Aegina. Remember what I said ? I will protect you".

-"Y-yes".

Aegina stayed in Shella's arms for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15 : New faction

Shella still got up earlier than her girlfriend ; she readied the breakfast, took a shower and turned on the TV. There was no mention of the collective dream some citizens had experienced, but Shella was not surprised. Just as Aegina was walking into the living room, the speaker announced something :

" _In spite of the recent events, the sports ministry did not cancel the Turf War Championship, which is currently being held at Inkopolis Stadium. While the International Sports Committee is present, none of the planned political guests is attending, including the mayor of Inkopolis, Shella Dux. Chosen representatives instead inaugurated the event along with various celebrities…_ "

Aegina had not said good morning yet that Shella had given her a quick kiss on the lips and hurried outside.

* * *

" _Damn it, damn it, damn it ! How could I forget that fucking championship !?_ " Shella thought, her car systematically ignoring every driving rule and speed limitation ; she clenched her teeth so hard she almost snapped her pipe in two.

-"Inka !" She roared into her phone while running a red light under the scared automobilists' horns. "I'm on my way to Inkopolis Stadium ! The bomb ! It's gonna be there ! Call the Committee and your team !"

At the other end of the line on speaker, Inka paled, just as everyone else in the room :

-"R-right n-now".

-"The bomb can be detonated remotely ! If we start evacuating, they'll detonate it on the spot !".

-"W-w-what d-do I-I do ?"

Shella thought quickly :

-"Sheldon ! Ask him if he can jam the signal !"

Sheldon's voice was immediately heard :

-"I-I c-can't ! It's t-too l-late for this !"

-"The humans ! Ask them to do it ! Even if it destroys communication systems ! I don't give a fuck !"

-"Staff supervisor Cal speaking, Mayor Ink. An invisible specialized drone is going to be sent at Inkopolis Stadium as soon as the Committee is warned of the threat. Our device will jam all communications in the city's radius as long as necessary and pinpoint any unknown signals. Other devices will be dispatched with it, and we will be on the way shortly. We meet you there".

-"Understood".

* * *

Shella reached the stadium three minutes later ; the guards immediately let her enter.

The stadium was immense, housing thousands of people ; in the middle, surrounded by tall polymer walls, a vast, maze-like battlefield was built ; inside it, two teams of eight contestants were battling. Above the protective walls, oriented towards the spectators, giant screens were following each participant thanks to high definition cameras embedded in the various structures ; however, because of the drone, they had stopped working two minutes ago, much to the uninformed public's dismay.

Shella did not pay attention to the evenly matched tournament and rushed towards the Committee's tribune, the ten members sighing from relief when they saw her.

-"The drone's in effect ! Stop the match now !" Shella ordered them.

The president, a stocky bi-gender Inkling, immediately reached to the judge ; as soon as Judd received the signal in his earpiece, he blew in his powerful whistle, freezing the confused fighters in their actions ; the overweight cat then approached a speaker :

-"Due to a technical incident, the match is temporarily suspended. Please be patient while we sort out the problem. Contestants, please return to your locker room".

Although a part of the public booed, most stayed silent, as if knowing something serious was happening.

-"I'm going to check if I find something before the teams arrive", Shella told the Committee.

The mayor jumped down below and ran towards Judd :

-"Judd ! Tell me you know this damn battlefield just like I know my damn pocket !"

-"Shella ? What's happening ?"

-"There's probably a bomb inside the arena. Tell me what was installed today or late yesterday".

-"Y-y-you're sq-sq-squidding, r-right ?"

-"Hurry up, Judd !"

-"L-let m-me th-think… Huh… Th-the o-obstacles m-maybe ? I-I-I heard a-a t-team came th-this m-morning. Ea-early. Th-they s-said they w-were l-late b-because of the f-factory".

-"Show me".

The trembling, terrified cat led Shella into the arena, showing her the designated installations ; almost all of them were bumpers ; Shella began to carefully cut them open with a knife ; as she opened the seventh one, a human ship, accompanied by five small, golden triangular devices, landed not far away from her. Inka and a team of Inklings, Octolings, jellyfishes and humans rushed towards her, Sheldon following them.

-"The bomb's here", she addressed the team as she cut the bumper apart, revealing the cubical device. "What do we do ?"

Cal, the human supervisor, made a sign to the floating devices, which immediately hovered above the bomb and the destroyed bumper : one above them and the others around them in a circle formation.

-"Stand back", Cal ordered everybody.

When he judged everyone sufficiently far away, he again motioned to the drones.

-"What are these ?" Sheldon asked him.

-"Gravity bombs destined to small objects", Cal answered.

What happened next confused everybody but the humans ; just like water draining through a hole or a cloth being sucked away by a vacuum cleaner, the area inside the triangles – and the devices themselves – suddenly distorted towards an invisible point in the middle of the bomb before vanishing entirely, leaving only an empty space ; the whole process took less than two seconds.

-"Your bomb does not exist anymore. At least not in a meaningful way", Cal addressed Sheldon.

-"Did you track any signal ?" Shella interrogated.

-"Yes. Only a crushed remote was found at the location, a disaffected building in the outskirts of the city. Whoever was behind this, they were cautious. When they saw the bomb was not exploding, they did not insist, destroyed the remote and left".

-"With a Super Jump, probably… Anyways, it's a victory for now. You've been a great help… and that's a euphemism", Shella thanked the humans. "And you too, of course", she addressed Inka.

Some drones still scanned the battlefield thoroughly, then went back into the ship, the special team following them.

-"I stay with Mayor Ink", Inka declared.

Cal nodded, and the vessel took off.

-"What about the tournament ?" Judd asked Shella.

-"Cancel it for today. I wanna see who installed the bumpers".

-"Ask to the monitoring team, they should've filmed them".

-"Let's go, Inka".

* * *

There were three designated security guards for three giant screens ; two Inklings women and an Octoling man. Shella and Inka noticed that the screens were showing each area of the stadium save for the battlefield.

-"Ladies and gentlemen", the mayor saluted the guards. "We need your help".

-"M-mayor Ink !?" One of the women spluttered.

-"In person. We need to see who installed the bumpers this morning. There was a stolen bomb inside one of them. Don't worry, it's been neutralized".

The three monitors paled.

-"R-r-right n-n-now", the Octoling man obeyed.

After a brief rewind of the surveillance cameras surrounding the stadium, the different feeds finally displayed the arrival of a large, unmarked truck from which an Inkling woman exited ; after a brief exchange with a patrol outside, the security let the semi-trailer approach one of the doors.

An utility vehicle materialized on the feeds and parked next to the truck ; four women and three men helped the delivery woman to discharge the bumpers.

-"I checked their installation process three times, and sometimes not alone", one of the monitoring women addressed Shella.

-"They were under constant surveillance", the man added.

-"The bomb was already inside…" Inka realized.

-"Three men and four women, including the truck's driver. We're gonna need those records", Shella addressed the security.

-"Show me their face again, please", Inka ordered.

-"Say Shella… You asked me to find some missing people, right ?" The policewoman asked the mayor once she ascertained her intuition.

-"Important persons, yes", Shella replied.

-"I just found two of them : Paul Laci, former senator and Lea Dan, former head researcher of Pharmaceutink", Inka declared as she showed the two corresponding individuals – exiting the car – on the feed.

-"Very, very interesting… So they're behind this…"

Inka phoned her colleagues to come to copy the records.

-"Thanks for your help", Shella thanked the security.

* * *

-"So the Children of the Sea are behind the theft", Inka recapitulated as she and Shella walked towards the latter's car.

-"Yes. Another lead. At least… their days are numbered now…"

-"What about the weapons' recipients ?"

-"You stay on this case with Cory. I handle the others".

-"Speaking of which… We've got results… kinda… from the safety vest you found".

-"Oh. Is Grizz involved ? I remember seeing Grizzco's giving them as rewards…"

-"These vests were widely distributed some years ago, you can even still find them online for cheap. So Grizz's probably not behind this. Otherwise, no traces on it, sorry. We're checking online in case something turns up".

Shella sighed with relief, then reached for her pipe inside one of her pockets :

-"Good news for Grizz".

She leaned on her car, letting out a light puff of white smoke :

-"Still, it's weird. Criminals stealing the weapons of other criminals, with no obvious connection between the two".

-"No connection ? How can you be sure ?"

-"The Children of the Sea alienate everybody but themselves. It's for the best, though".

-"But… When we think of it… The others… were they planning a terrorist attack, too ?"

-"Probably. But we will find them".

-"We're still analyzing Sheldon's data".

A car's engine was heard ; at the other end of the parking lot, some hundred meters away, a van slowly pulled away, its lateral door opened. Inside, there was a woman holding a Splatterscope ; Shella looked up to see the laser pointing to her forehead. Inka had just begun to cry something that the long trail of grey ink hit Shella between the eyes.

Inka immediately hid behind the car, her N-Zap drawn ; she bit her lips to suppress her tears, in vain. The door of the van closed and the vehicle accelerated ; three seconds later, a detonation was heard, quickly followed by a crashing sound ; Inka cautiously looked through the car's windows, then poked her head : right before the parking lot's exit, the van was upturned, its wheels spinning uselessly in the air.

-"My clothes…" A voice grumbled as someone stepped on the ink towards the crashed car.

Inka rushed out of her hiding place :

-"Shella !?"

The mayor stopped in her tracks and turned towards the policewoman : aside from her clothes being drenched in ink, her body seemed totally intact. However, the tips of her tentacles had curiously taken on a pitch black hue.

-"Are you gonna stay here or what ? Help me arrest those idiots", Shella ordered.

-"Sh-Sh-Shella… Y-y-y-you…"

-"She missed me".

Inka looked at the car and the small puddles of grey ink on the floor ; save for a few drops, the vehicle had been spared, meaning that Shella's body had indeed acted like a shield.

-"N-n-no. Sh-sh-she didn't", she spluttered.

Shella stayed silent until they reached the van ; nobody had exited it.

-"Driver unconscious", she declared, opening the upside-down door and extirpating the Inkling man with a single hand ; Inka immediately cuffed him.

The two women then went for the lateral door ; Shella motioned to Inka to stay aside ; the mayor then swung the door opened, only to be met by a Splattershot's barrel : a dozen of high-pressure splashes flooded her face under Inka's screams.

-"Enough with your toys, kid", Shella groaned, her face still being doused in the grey liquid.

Her hand seized the weapon, squeezing it ; a discreet crack was heard, then another : the Splattershot suddenly gave away under the pressure, exploding in a burst of ink and components.

" _She crushed a Splattershot bare hands !?_ " Inka thought, disbelieving.

Shella swiftly grabbed the surprised Inkling woman by the throat and pulled her out of the car ; she then held her up effortlessly, the sniper gasping for air and vainly trying to break the machine-like hold.

-"You kids never learn. Had you surrendered peacefully after your first attempt, you wouldn't be choking right now. I wonder how long a woman like you can last… You're athletic and visibly trained, probably military… I'd say half a minute of anoxia with no long lasting consequences on your brain. Maybe".

-"Shella, please stop !" A frightened Inka called the mayor out.

Shella eyed her former subordinate, then dropped the now semi-conscious, gagging woman.

-"Sorry. Old instincts", she shrugged apologetically.

Inka phoned her colleagues, trembling. When she hung up, she gave Shella – whose tentacles were slowly regaining their original color – a scared look :

-"Wh-Who… Wh-wh-what a-are y-you ?"

-"Just an old woman. You should cuff this one, though".

-"Old woman my ass ! Y-You should be dead twice already !"

Inka reached for her cuffs when she realized she had only brought one pair ; Shella sighed and approached the woman still catching her breath ; she put the sniper's arms together while something exuded from her hands ; five seconds later, the woman's forearms were restrained by a slab of a wax-like, luminous substance. The mayor then threw the driver next to his accomplice and decided to bind their legs as a supplementary safety measure.

-"B-but wh-what are you in the end !?" Inka exclaimed.

-"It's a pretty long story… I'll tell you when we'll be alone. Let's say I'm an old woman with uncommon abilities for now".

Inka reluctantly nodded, and the two women waited for the police in silence.

* * *

-"We found your identity", Inka addressed the woman bound to the chair in the interrogation room. "There was no point in staying silent, Hya".

-"You were the captain of the Squidfin Splatoon until three years ago. You resigned just after a successful mission involving Octarians. Why ?"

-"Your friend, Berry, was an analyst for Squideye Splatoon, an official intelligence branch of the Navy. He too resigned three years ago after a completed mission, apparently unrelated to yours".

-"Listen, I took it upon myself to interrogate you, it's not a job I'm comfortable with. But maybe you want the mayor to do it ?"

Hya reacted at the mention of Shella, tensing on her chair.

-"Are you a member of the Children of the Sea ?" Inka interrogated.

For the first time, Hya spoke :

-"No".

-"Well then, you're not the thief, so I suppose you're the client. Or one of them at least. What was your objective with this bomb ?"

-"Those fucking humans destroyed it, so it's over now. Over for our species".

-"So that's what it is… An anti-human cabal…"

-"Yes, and now, those fucking monsters are gonna destroy us ! BY YOUR FAULT, FUCKING COLLABORATOR ASSHOLES ! I'LL LAUGH WHEN THEY'LL DISSECT YOUR DUMBASS BRAINS ! SHIT ! SHIT ! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND !? THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ! FUCK !"

Shella's ink prevented Hya from banging on the table.

-"Okay. A moment please", Inka told her calmly before walking out the room.

-"Totally nuts", the policewoman addressed Shella behind the pan of one-way glass.

-"Indeed. Still, ask her to explain her reasoning in detail. Sheldon created the bomb a month ago, so either this organization knew something was going to happen, or the bomb was destined to another target".

Inka nodded and walked in the interrogation room again, sitting face-to-face with a calmed down Hya.

-"How did you know ? About humans ? You ordered the bomb one month ago", she declared.

-"You think we'd wait for invaders to announce themselves ? Their actions had been noticed well before your submission. Granted, we didn't know who was attacking at the time. We thought it was Salmonids or Octarians. It would've been easy if it was the case. Now we're outnumbered. Outsmarted. Out everything. It's over".

-"Why humans would kill us ?"

-"Do they need a reason ? Look at what they did to this planet. They destroy everything. Even themselves".

-"Even twelve thousand years later ? They seem less aggressive than most of us".

-"Just a façade".

-"Don't you think it'd been easier for them to wipe us all ?"

-"Predators toy with their prey".

-"Only to weaken it to eat it easily. Do you realize that all they have to do is pour some water on our cities, and we're done for ? A handful of their drones can level Inkopolis. I think you're underestimating their technology : even your bomb wouldn't have worked. So you turned your rage against the more accessible "collaborators"".

Hya stayed silent.

-"I wanna know who the others are".

-"Berry and I organized the whole operation".

-"From where did the funds come from, then ?"

-"Stolen from here and there".

-"Let's compare your version with Berry's, shall we ?"

Hya did not answer.

* * *

Berry was so frail he seemed unable to hurt anyone, even a child ; Inka immediately understood why he was not involved in any battlefield action back in the army, only providing support and information from a good distance away.

-"So, Berry…"

-"You seem more reasonable than your accomplice Hya. Tell me, what kind of organization are you in ? I understand you despise humans and your reasons, but it's over now. You can't win against humanity".

-"No, we can't. But the Initiative will survive", Berry assured.

-"The "Initiative", then. Tell me more about it".

-"It's not really relevant anymore, is it ? The Project's completed. Soon, it's gonna be unleashed upon this city. By the time you'll realize it, it'll be too late. Humans won't have us. We can't beat them, but we still can go with a bang".

-"What project ?"

-"Codename : Project Ink+. That's all I can say. I don't know anything else. I'm an analyst, so I'm used to it : compartmentalizing. It is key. Go ahead and put me through whatever kind of lie detector you got. Same for Hya".

-"But you know who is behind this, right ?"

-"I have no idea. I was recruited by an anonymous mail. Then I received a phone call".

-"You accepted to become a terrorist ?"

-"Just an engaged citizen. There's no status-quo between us Inklings and the rest of the world. Octarians. Salmonids. Humans. They're all threats, established or potential. We're just a civilian initiative wanting to take action before it's too late".

-"Strike first, talk later, huh ?"

-"We have no obligation to accept or even tolerate other species on _our_ territory. We earned it".

-"It makes sense. Tell me, of what were you in charge inside this organization ?"

-"No one has a precise role. All decisions are submitted to a vote. Hya and I were tasked to eliminate the mayor".

-"For what purpose ?"

-"I don't know. Maybe so she wouldn't interfere with our plans".

-"You were robbed by the Children of the Sea. The mayor's nothing to do with this".

-"She could _potentially_ interfere. So we were double-crossed by a bunch of bigots… How shameful… The possibility of a traitor in our ranks had never been seriously discussed, and given the Initiative's structure…"

-"How do you know this organization even exists ?"

-"I met some of my fellow members, of course. Hya and Max. Just the two of them, separately".

-"You already knew Hya, though".

-"Seen her on the field, but that's all. Don't know who Max is. It seems each of us was aware of only two members. Just like a chain".

-"A fairly cautious organization. But as you pointed out, there's probably a traitor. Hmmm… Let's say I mediatize this affair, and I tell the whole world Hya or you is the spy : how the Initiative would react ?"

-"Clever, but predictable. Don't expect much of a retribution".

-"You don't seem so worried… no, you don't seem so invested in this whole thing".

-"Not really. Much less than Hya, at least".

-"I could reduce your sentence if you cooperate".

-"I just told you everything I know".

-"Could you describe Max for a sketch ?"

-"Yes".

-"Pretty opportunistic, aren't you ?"

-"Aren't we all ? With whom you made an alliance, again ?"

-"Heh. I guess I can agree with you on that".

* * *

-"Good job, Inka. Now, all I have to do is to reach the army to see if they know something about this project…" Shella thanked the policewoman.

-"Why would they know ?"

-"The army has a lot of cancelled projects in their archives. It's not impossible for a hacker to steal one or two. Besides, this codename's typical of them".

Shella took out her phone.

-"Sepia ? I need your help again".

-"I'm listening".

-"Ever heard of a Project Ink+ ?"

-"I'm not sure. I'll search through the database. You'll get the results on your official mail address today".

-"Thank you, Sepia". Shella hung up, then turned to Inka again :

-"You investigate the Initiative. I take the Children of the Sea. Octaria takes a back seat for now, but if your team can manage to do both…"

-"Who are you, Shella ?" Inka instead answered, crossing her arms on her chest.

-"Outside", Shella replied, putting her pipe in her mouth.

* * *

-"S-so that's how it is…" Inka spluttered after hearing Shella's explanation.

-"Do you understand, now ? I'm responsible for the Children of the Sea existing. At least in part".

-"No, you aren't. You couldn't have known it'd turn into this ! It was fifteen hundred years ago ! Don't you think it's time to forgive yourself ?"

-"When I'll understand what they are, I'll give it a thought. When they'll be eradicated, I'll do it. Not before".

-"What they are ? What do you mean ?"

-"It's a plague. I'm sure of it. There's no mastermind behind this shit, just a fucking disease. And I never realized it, even in a fucking millennia… Analyses revealed nothing, but I will find this fucking pathogen. Tell me, did you study medicine beyond the mandatory classes in police academy ?"

-"No, I didn't, sorry".

-"Don't worry. I'm going back home for dinner. See you later, Inka".

-"See you later".

* * *

-"You came back for dinner !" Aegina exclaimed happily once Shella opened the door, immediately jumping in her arms.

-"Just for dinner", Shella specified, kissing her girlfriend.

-"Whatever ! You're here, in daylight ! I'm going to bake something for you right now !"

-"You sure ? I can do it, you know ?"

-"Yes, I'm sure ! You know, I just found out I love to cook !"

-"And you're excelling at it".

-"Thank you !"

-"Let's make a shrimp pie !" Aegina finally decided, picking up the ingredients in Shella's fridge. "Shrimps are full of proteins !"

Shella froze in place ; she tremblingly reached for her phone and quickly sent a few messages, then approached Aegina who was shelling the shrimps.

-"Did I tell you how much I love you ?" Shella asked her surprised Octoling partner.

-"Huh ? Yes, why ?"

-"Because now you're gonna take the full measure of what it means".

Shella jumped on Aegina.


End file.
